Em busca da verdade
by CamyMJ
Summary: Misty sempre gostou de controlar tudo. Sempre pensou que nada daria errado, porque ela planejara cada acontecimento. Porém, Rudy saiu do roteiro e transformou sua vida em um inferno na Terra. Sua filha, a pessoa mais importante em sua vida, fica no meio da batalha entre três adultos. Ash pode mudar tudo, se quiser.
1. Dia 22 de setembro

Em Busca da Verdade

Cap. 1 - Dia 22 de setembro

_Misty P.O.V_

Hoje é mais um dia 22 de setembro, o pior dia da minha vida.

Quem eu sou?

Misty Waterflower. Antigamente, a sereia de Cerulean, mas hoje em dia, nem mais líder de ginásio eu sou. Hoje em dia, sou apenas uma Mestra em Pokémons Aquáticos que mora em Cerulean, mas não pode ser a líder do ginásio porque é boa demais pra batalhar com os iniciantes.

Todos diriam que ser uma Mestra Pokémon, ser convidada para entrar na Elite dos Quatro e ter um marido desejado por muitas é uma vida boa, mas eu não. Quem é o meu marido? O Rudy.

Atualmente tenho 22 anos. Todos os anos, nesse dia, eu fico presa no meu quarto, não falo com ninguém, e ai de quem me interromper!

Posso parecer rabugenta, mas, na verdade, eu simplesmente não gosto da minha vida. Eu queria poder voltar no tempo, quando eu ainda viajava com o Ash e com o Brock, não me esqueci deles. O Brock eu vejo muito, mas já o Ash... Ah!, o Ash e eu não nos falamos há seis anos. Seis longos anos.

Por que eu não gosto da minha vida? Simplesmente por que eu não estou com a pessoa que eu realmente amo, o Rudy é gentil e tudo mais, mas nunca será o amor da minha vida. Estou atirada na minha cama, abraçada a um travesseiro e chorando, por quê? Simples: eu queria nunca ter me casado.

Fico sempre imaginando… como o Ash está? Ainda está brabo comigo? Deve estar sim. Grande ironia a minha, me casar com o homem que acabou com a minha vida.

Tem um ser humano batendo na minha porta, mas sabe que eu não vou abrir. Nunca abro. Rudy dorme no sofá nesse dia do ano.

— Sai! Vai embora! Não quero falar com ninguém! – gritei. Aposto que tinha um tom choroso na minha voz, a maioria das pessoas sabe que odeio chorar, por isso, sempre se surpreendem comigo nesse dia.

— Misty! Sou eu, o Brock! Abre a porta!

— Não!

— Misty abre minha ruivinha! A gente precisa conversar!

Eu, mesmo sem vontade, vou abrir a porta, mas antes vou tentar limpar meu rosto cheio de lágrimas..

— Anda Misty, abre a porta pra mim! – Brock ainda me chama.

— Já vai, Brock!

Limpo meu rosto e abro a porta.

— O que você quer? – confesso, perguntei mal-humorada demais.

— Conversar com você.

Brock entra no meu quarto sem eu poder reclamar e senta na minha cama.

— Diga. – disse indiferente.

— Fecha a porta e senta aqui comigo, temos muito que conversar.

— Não quero conversar. – por que não posso apenas ser deixada em paz?!

— Eu sei, mas é preciso.

Mesmo contra a minha vontade, fechei a porta e me sentei de frente para ele, me controlando para não cair no choro. Esse dia me trás péssimas lembranças e ficar em Cerulean, encarando o Brock, não me adianta muito.

— Você tem que superar isso. Já são SEIS anos Misty. É muito tempo. Fico preocupado com você.

— Não precisa, estou ótima, só gosto de ficar pelo menos uma vez por ano sozinha. E, por acaso, o dia é esse. – inventei a pior mentira possível, pois o Brock estava junto quando tudo aconteceu.

— Não adianta mentir pra mim. É por causa dele, não é? Esse dia lhe trás muitas lembranças. – disse Brock, preocupado comigo.

Brock é como o irmão que eu nunca tive. Sempre preocupado comigo, mas ainda assim me deixa viver. Sabe que sou responsável, mas tem medo que eu me machuque.

— Claro que não! – só não forcei um sorrisinho porque se eu tentasse sorrir, sei que iria começar a chorar. – Não, nem me lembro mais direito dele. – engoli em seco ao falar "dele", pois estávamos falando de uma pessoa inesquecível para mim. – Brock, eu sou muito mais do que uma pessoa que vive do passado – torci para que ele não reparasse que minha voz estava trêmula.

— Misty, você pode ser, mas sei que ainda sofre com o que aconteceu. Sei que prefere ficar sozinha, mas cuidado com esses sumiços, sua filha está ficando muito inteligente. Yukira está crescendo, Misty.

— Eu sei, mas ainda é muito jovem para entender algumas coisas.

— Yukira quer saber o porquê de você sofrer tanto. Ela é jovem, mas é muito inteligente, exatamente como a mãe. Está dois anos adiantada na escola e logo vai estar mais um ano adiantada. Se a garota continuar assim, vai sair de casa aos sete ou oito anos, Misty.

— Não! Ela fica comigo até completar dez! Só por que é mais inteligente que a maioria das outras crianças, isso não significa que ela já pode sair assim por aí. Ela não sabe se defender dos perigos sozinha! Eu vou ensinar ela a se defender!

— Então mostre a ela que você não tem nada contra esse dia Misty! Sua filha vai fazer aniversário daqui a sete meses!

— Eu sei! E será uma grande festa! Darei a ela o que ela quiser.

— E se ela quiser algo que ela não sabe que existe ruivinha?

Percebi no momento o que ele queria dizer, mas como podia sugerir aquilo? Sim! Eu tenho uma filha. Seu nome é Yukira e ela é muito linda, minha filha linda.

— Nem pense nisso, ela sabe o que deve saber, não quero que ela sofra, seria muito injusto com ela eu lhe contar. Iria sofrer.

— Então o que você está dizendo todo dia para a garota é verdade? Acha justo dizer a ela o que você diz?

— É melhor do que tudo! Ela acredita no que eu falo, mas sei que daqui a pouquíssimo tempo, ela irá descobrir que tem algo errado. – abaixei o olhar, eu esperava que esse dia nunca chegasse, quando ela desconfiasse de que tinha algo de muito errado acontecendo.

Alguma outra pessoa bate na porta, é uma batida leve e delicada.

Limpo meus olhos, pois algumas lágrimas cismavam em sair deles e limpo minha garganta também, antes de perguntar:

— Quem é?

— Sou eu mamãe, posso entrar, por favor? – como a voz dela tem esse poder de me acalmar?

— Claro, meu anjinho.

Ela entra toda encolhida. É baixinha, mas, mesmo assim, muito bonita!

— Mamãe, eu sei que não gosta que lhe incomodem no dia 22 de setembro, mas preciso de ajuda no dever de casa. – disse completamente sem jeito.

Foi então que percebi o monstro que eu sou. Minha própria filha, meu filhote, tinha medo de me incomodar no dia 22. Não queria me incomodar, mas se via obrigada, pois não sabia fazer o dever.

— Vem aqui que eu te ajudo, minha flor! As aulas são muito difíceis? Se forem, mamãe pode pedir pra colocarem você no ano anterior.

— Não mamãe, é que esse tema é diferente. Precisamos saber as nossas origens, já peguei a parte que preciso do meu papai. Agora preciso descobrir umas coisas de você.

Eu iria ajudá-la, claro, mas descobrir coisas sobre o meu passado? Isso não era nada bom, o que ela precisa saber?

— Tudo bem, irei responder todas as suas perguntas, meu amorzinho!

— Seja sincera, ruivinha.

— Claro. – olhei furiosamente para ele, mas não queria que minha filha percebesse, mas ela percebeu. Nada passa despercebido por ela, aqueles olhos iguais aos meus veem tudo.

— Por que você olhou daquele jeito pro tio Brock, mamãe? Você não iria ser sincera comigo? – perguntou me olhando em dúvida.

— Claro que eu irei lhe contar a verdade, meu amor. Mas o tio Brock é meio bobo às vezes.

— Ufa! Sabia que você iria me contar a verdade mamãe! – ela abriu um daqueles sorrisos imensos que sempre me encantaram.

Sorri também, mas foi um sorriso muito diferente dos que normalmente dou quando vejo a minha filha sorrindo; ela tem o sorriso do pai.

Sempre percebo isso quando ela sorri. Que cada vez mais ela está parecida com seu pai. Não gosto disso. Nenhum pouco, mas ela tem um sorriso muito lindo.

— Vou descer, Misty. Pense bem, ok? Não vale a pena. O Yuri também tem esse trabalho Kira?

— Sim.

— Vou ajudá-lo.

Yuri é o filho do Brock. Sim, ele se casou com a minha irmã. A Lily. A garota era caidinha por ele, até que ele a pediu em casamento e ela aceitou, fazendo todos nós ficarmos surpresos.

Yuri é dois anos mais velho do que Yukira, mas os dois são colegas. Minha filha é bem inteligente pra idade que tem.

Brock saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, deixando eu e minha filha sozinhas.

— O que você quer saber, filha?

— Quero saber qual era a cor do cabelo da sua mãe.

— Castanho, eu acho.

— Ok, qual a cor dos olhos da sua mãe? Ah!, e a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos do seu pai também.

— Bem, meu pai era loiro, os olhos da minha mãe verdes, e os do meu pai azuis.

— E a sua avó e o seu avô?

— Minha avó e o meu avô? Bem, ela era ruiva e tinha olhos castanhos, e os cabelos dele também eram castanhos, e seus olhos eram de um verde escuro. Os paternos. Minha avó materna tinha o cabelo loiro, que nem o da Dayse! E seus olhos eram azuis. E meu avô tinha o cabelo castanho e os olhos pretos. A Lily tem o cabelo castanho, ela pintou, e a Violet tem os cabelos loiros e pintou também. Só eu e a Dayse que não pintamos!

— Que estranho...

— Por quê?

— Nada, mamãe. Mas por que você sempre fica no quarto nesse dia? Aconteceu alguma coisa nesse dia no seu passado? – perguntou me olhado de forma receosa.

Tive vontade de lhe dizer que sim, que aconteceu a pior coisa possível, mas não. Vou continuar mentindo, que ela acredite no que digo, e não na verdade. Que tipo de mãe eu sou? Acho que o tipo de mãe que tem medo que se contar a verdade, sua filha possa sofrer.

— Nada meu amor, é só uma coisa que você é jovem demais para entender.

Ela entendeu, mas, ainda assim, iria me pedir uma explicação, tenho certeza. No futuro, essa mesma pergunta voltaria a me perturbar.

Finalmente, o dia 22 de setembro acabou, e pude dormir. Como sempre, Rudy dormiu no sofá.

_Continua…_


	2. Encontrando o passado - parte 1

Cap. 2 - Encontrando o passado (1)

_Misty P.O.V_

Finalmente o dia 22 acabou. Minha mágoa continua onde estava, mas ao menos diminuiu. Aquele dia me lembra de muitas coisas e todo ano tenho que me recuperar. Mas agora é bola pra frente, não posso viver do passado.

Por esse motivo mesmo, que irei me separar do Rudy ainda hoje. Ele é legal e me trata bem, mas não o amo. Não aguento mais todo dia fingir que gosto dele. De, na frente dos outros, fingir-me de apaixonada. E de trocar beijos sem amor, sem carinho. Beijos sem sentimento.

Mas, antes disso, preciso saber a opinião da minha filha, da minha princesa. Afinal, ele é o pai dela.

Desço as escadas e vou tomar o café da manhã. Meu marido e minha filha já estão na mesa.

— Bom dia mamis! – ela abre o maior dos sorrisos ao me ver, e não consigo deixar de retribuir.

— Bom dia, meu amor!

Ela tem esse sorriso enorme, caloroso, que mostra todos os seus dentinhos. O sorriso de seu pai. Minha filha tem um sorriso muito parecido com o do pai. Não gosto disso, ela não devia ter o sorriso parecido com o dele. Mas tem.

— Bom dia, meu amor! – Rudy me cumprimenta também.

Rudy abre um daqueles seus sorrisos de galanteador que derrete o coração de todas as mulheres. Menos o meu.

— Bom dia. Filhota, a mamãe pode conversar um minutinho com você antes da senhorita ir pra escola?

— Claro! Mamãe, tudo o que você quiser!

Essa é a minha filha. Fazendo de tudo para ver as pessoas à sua volta felizes.

Ela vem ate mim, deposito um beijo na sua testa e subimos as escadas de mãos dadas.

Chego ao meu quarto, e minha pequenina logo se atira na minha cama. Deita com o meu travesseiro entre seus braços e pergunta delicadamente:

— Mamãe, o que você quer me perguntar?

— A mamãe gostaria de saber o que você sente pelo seu pai. A resposta tem que vir do fundo do seu coração, ok?

— Bem, eu gosto dele. – responde minha pequenina, não entendendo o que eu quero saber.

—Você prefere ele ou a mamãe? – pergunta injusta, eu sei, mas eu preciso saber.

— Lógico que eu prefiro você, né mamãe! – diz ela como se essa fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. – Vocês vão se separar?

Ela perguntou isso tão ingenuamente que eu me espantei. Achei que teria que explicar o que é separação e tudo mais, mas não. Minha pequena é tão inteligente!

— Bem… a mamãe quer se separar, meu amor. Mas eu quero saber primeiro a sua opinião. Se você não quiser, eu continuo com o Rudy…

— Não mamãe. Você tem que fazer o seu coração mandar você fazer! Ele é meu pai. Por isso que eu gosto dele, mas, na verdade, acho que ele não gosta muito de mim! – ela parecia chateada e nada, nada mesmo, me incomoda mais do que ver seu rostinho retorcido de tristeza.

— Como assim ele não gosta de você? – perguntei espantada.

Se o Rudy bateu no meu bebe, eu é que não queria estar na pele dele. Aquele idiota vai sofrer tanto que nem vai se lembrar do seu nome quando e SE acordar! Acho que tinha uma veia saindo da minha testa, porque minha filha até se espantou um pouquinho.

— Nem pense em matar o papai! – é impressão minha ou essa garota está começando a ler pensamentos? – Ele simplesmente não fala comigo nem faz nada, mal me olha, e quando me olha… bem, me olha com uma cara de que não gosta, como se eu lembrasse seu pior pesadelo ou coisa do tipo. Não sei por que… você sabe, mamãe?

Meu bebe me olhou com os olhinhos cheios de curiosidade, quero responder que sim. Que eu sei. Que ela lembra uma coisa a qual o Rudy teme muito. Mas ao invés de dizer isso, eu digo:

— Não sei meu amor, mas não se preocupe ok? A gente não irá mais ficar junto.

— Por que essa decisão repentina de se separar dele, mamãe? Você já quer se separar há algum tempo, né?

— Sim… mas me reponde uma pergunta?

Respondi de forma diferente, como ela percebia tantas coisas?

— Claro! – ela respondeu. Suas pequenas sobrancelhas franzidas levemente.

Ela me olhou e eu posso ver em seus olhos que está preocupada comigo. Agora ela é a mãe e eu, a filha. Mas ela é muito nova. Nem completou sete anos ainda.

— Tem alguma coisa que passa despercebida por esses seus olhos cor de esmeralda?

Eu rio, ela ri comigo antes de responder com ar maroto:

— Não sei, mamãe. Mas o tio Brock disse que você também percebia tudo! Mas não percebia uma coisa, mas ele se recusou a me dizer o que era!

Claro, eu não havia percebido que eu e Ash éramos o casal perfeito e éramos um apaixonado pelo outro. Que eu tinha de me arriscar, ao invés de temer a rejeição. Fui muitas vezes um cupido, mas quando chegava a minha vez, ia tudo por água a baixo. E também que eu não deveria tê-lo permitido ir embora.

— Quando você teve essa conversa com o seu tio?

— Há alguns dias atrás. Eu achei esse baú aqui ó, mamãe!

Ela vai até o meu armário e pega uma caixa lilás e decorada. Abre e tira muitas fotos que estavam lá de dentro.

Minhas fotos de quando eu era mais nova. Da minha adolescência. De quando eu e Brock viajávamos com o Ash. Como ela havia achado isso?!

Fiquei branca, assustada e imóvel, enquanto ela ia tirando as fotos da caixa.

— Você andou mexendo nas minhas coisas? – perguntei num sussurro.

Se ela ler o meu diário, se ela achar e ler o meu antigo diário, descobrirá o que escondi por todos esses anos. Ela não pode achá-lo.

— Foi por acidente. Eu tava brincando, quando achei essa caixa e chamei o titio porque ele aparecia nessas fotos! – diz calmamente, explicando-se e não demonstrando preocupação.

— Ok, mas não deve mexer nas coisas da mamãe! Você sabe que gosto de ter uma privacidade!

— Tá, mas senta aqui mamãe! Quero te mostrar o que achei!

Minha filha diz isso com tanto entusiasmo que não posso resistir ao seu doce sorriso, um sorriso puro que eu tenho muito medo. O sorriso que fez eu me apaixonar por seu pai, um sorriso que é irresistível para mim.

Sento-me ao seu lado, esperando que ela simplesmente visse as fotos e dissesse como devia ser legal sair pelo mundo afora viajando, mas é lógico que ela não iria dizer isso. Se dissesse, seria fácil demais, e, pra mim, as coisas nunca são fáceis.

— A minha preferida é essa daqui, mamis! – ela me mostra uma das fotos que eu mais gostava nesse mundo, mas que, hoje em dia, me trazem lembranças que eu prefiro esquecer.

Mostra-me uma foto de quando estávamos na ilha do Rudy. Foi muito engraçado tirar essa foto. Eu rio quando a vejo. O Brock estava do meu lado e, do outro, estava Ash. Ele estava com o braço sobre meu ombro, pois o Rudy queria ficar do meu lado e me abraçar, mas o Ash não deixou e ele ficou do meu lado, com o braço por mim como se dissesse que eu era dele, e que o Rudy deveria ficar longe. Rudy estava do lado do Ash, com uma cara de mosca morta, olhando a mim e ao meu Ash de forma assassina, como se fosse nos matar. Foi muito engraçado tirar a foto, o barraco que deu, mas o Ash venceu. Eu disse que preferia que o Ash ficasse do meu lado, pois nos conhecíamos á mais tempo. Grande mentira! O queria ao meu lado, pois eu o amava.

— Por que você está rindo, mamãe?

— Pois me lembro como foi engraçado tirar essa foto, minha linda.

— Quem é esse de cabelos pretos?

— Um amigo. – disse fria e secamente. Demais, em minha opinião, mas eu acho que não tinha escolha, se falasse de outro modo, desabaria no choro na frente da minha pequena.

— Você gostava muito dele, né?

Espantei-me com a pergunta de minha filha, estava tão obvio assim? Achei que nessa foto eu havia disfarçado bem, mas nada passa despercebido pelos olhos de minha pequena, o que eu iria responder? O que poderia responder?

_Continua..._


	3. Encontrando o passado - parte 2

CAP. 3 - Encontrando o passado (2)

_Misty P.O.V._

— C-claro que eu gostava muito dele, minha linda. Afinal, ele era meu amigo – falei tentando manter minha voz estável, mas acho que saiu meio fraca.

— Não estou falando desse tipo de gostar, mamãe! Você era apaixonada por ele!

— Deixe de ser boba! Se fosse apaixonada por ele, não teria me casado com seu pai, não acha?

— Não sei, talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa, né? Algo que te magoou muito!

— Deixe de ser boba, éramos apenas amigos!

— Por que o "éramos" mamãe? Por que não o "somos"? O que realmente aconteceu?

— Nada, meu amor, você está deixando a sua mente viajar um pouco!

— Não são mais amigos?

— Não, não somos mais amigos! – cheguei ao ponto de quase gritar. Nossas vozes aumentavam ao passar de cada palavra. – Mas isso porque ele é e sempre foi um idiota, e porque quando nós brigamos, eu era muito ingênua. Nada mais. Foi uma briga besta que dura… seis anos, e não irá se resolver de uma hora para a outra!

— Minha idade! Por isso que eu nunca o conheci, porque vocês brigaram antes de eu nascer!

— Isso, agora, tá na hora de você ir pra escola não?

— Mas eu quero conversar mais com você!

— Quando você voltar. – ou nunca, sempre há essa opção também.

— Mas...

— Nada de "mas"! Vamos logo!

Mesmo relutante, ela largou as fotos, mas pediu-me uma coisa.

— Ma!

— Quê? – ela, às vezes, me chama apenas de Ma, para não precisar dizer mamãe.

— Posso levar essa foto comigo?

Não era a foto que ela havia me mostrado antes, era pior: Uma foto onde eu e Ash estávamos juntos, nos divertindo. Ele estava atrás de mim, eu o havia irritado e corri, Ash veio atrás com seu Pikachu em seu ombro e o meu Psyduck saiu da minha pokebola. O Brock pegou a câmera e gritou: "— Olhem pra cá!" nós dois olhamos, e fizemos pose, depois voltamos a nos diverti. Sem perceber, depois disso, eu acabei caindo no lago. Ash começou a rir, até que eu o puxei para a água também. Foi um dos dias mais divertidos da minha vida. Brock se atirou no lago, e os nossos pokemons nos seguiram. Eu nunca me esqueci daquele dia, essa foto trás lembranças demais, vai estar mais segura com a Yuki, não vai?

— Posso ficar com essa foto? – Kira repete a pergunta, preocupada com meu olhar fora de ar.

— P-pode sim. Mas não mostre a ninguém, a não ser que você ache necessário, ok?

— Sim! Amo você, mamãe!

— Também te amo, filha.

Ela me abraça e desce as escadas. Eu fico alguns minutinhos a mais, apenas para pensar, aquilo está indo longe demais. Eu cheguei ao ponto de quase gritar com minha pequena. Ela não pode ficar cavando o meu passado. Meu passado é apenas meu e assim deve ficar. Kira precisa ficar longe dele.

Antes de descer, procuro meu diário no meio daquelas fotos e, quando acho, um buraco, que antes estava um pouco cicatrizado, volta a se abrir em meu peito. Ignoro completamente a dor, e simplesmente coloco meu amado e precioso diário embaixo de meu travesseiro. Guardo a caixa em um lugar onde o Rudy nunca acharia, não quero magoá-lo; guardo-a embaixo da cama. Então, dou um jeito de ignorar a dor das lembranças. Respiro fundo e empurro tudo para a parte da minha mente que eu prometi a mim mesma jamais revirar novamente e desço as escadas, atrás de meu precioso tesouro.

Quando chego, o ônibus que leva Yukira para a escola já chegou, então dou um beijo na minha filha, e ela vai embora. Observo-a abrir a porta e me mandar um beijo antes de sumir. Minha pequena… vivemos tão bem, por que mexer com coisas que apenas vão nos magoar?

— O que vocês conversaram? – Rudy perguntou, carinhoso.

— Rudy, eu não consigo mais. – desabafo. Nunca me senti tão mal, pois ele vem sendo meu melhor amigo desde que tudo aconteceu, mas… bem. Eu não consigo mais.

— O que você não consegue mais, meu amor? – droga, Rudy. Para de parecer tão preocupado. Não faz isso ser ainda mais difícil do que já é.

— Viver assim. – disse com meus olhos cheios d'água.

— Assim como? Seja lá o que for, eu cuido para que nunca mais lhe incomode! – disse se aproximando de mim, mas eu recuei alguns passos.

— Não Rudy, o que eu quero dizer é que não aguento mais essa farsa toda que é o nosso casamento! Isso apenas me magoa! Não consigo mais viver assim Rudy!

— V-você não sabe o que está dizendo! Você me ama! Prometeu quando nos casamos que iria aprender a me amar!

— E eu tentei! Tentei mesmo! Mas eu não consegui! Você é um grande amigo, Rudy! Mas apenas isso. Apenas um amigo. – não consigo mais manter o olhar e desvio minha atenção para o chão. A tristeza em seus olhos é uma tortura para mim.

— Então, você quer… quer… – mas as palavras não saem direito de sua boca, é como se ele não quisesse aceitar.

— Que nós nos separemos, Rudy. Não consigo mais! Ok? Isso me magoa a cada dia! Já falei com a Yuki, ela disse que se eu achava melhor assim, então… – mas não posso terminar a frase, pois Rudy me interrompe.

— A Yuki, sempre a Yuki! É só ela que importa para você, não é? Lógico que é, afinal, ela é filha do seu amado Ash! Mas ele não sabe! Não acreditou em você! Acreditou em mim! Acabou tudo! Estragou a sua vida! E você sofreu tanto! Mas estava grávida, e não queria que ele a achasse uma interesseira! Escondeu a gravidez o máximo que pôde, mas aí tinha a questão… quem vai ser o pai? E é lógico que você pensou: "o Rudy! Ele faria TUDO por mim, os sentimentos dele não importam! Desde que minha filha tenha um pai! Não importa que esse pai também tenha sentimentos! Ele é apenas um brinquedo que posso descartar quando bem entender!" Foi isso, não foi? VOCÊ ME USOU MISTY! – ele começa a gritar comigo.

— Rudy! Claro que não, eu... – mas ele não me ouve.

Me segura com força, meus braços doem, ele é mais forte que eu. Meus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas com a força que ele me aperta e com as lembranças que ele trás a tona, sem dó nem piedade.

— Não tente negar! NÃO VAI ADIANTAR! Nem tente se soltar, eu sou mais forte que você! Você vai vir comigo! EU sou seu marido! EU amo você! EU te ajudei a criar aquela criatura insolente que acabou de sair dessa casa! – ele estava descontrolado, gritando, apertando meus braços com força e me magoando como pensei que ele nunca faria. Mas ninguém tem o direito de falar assim da minha filha, nem se essa pessoa ameaçasse me matar.

— Não fale assim dela, ela gosta de você, já me disse isso! – tentei consertar o estrago, mas não adiantava.

— Não me importo! Vamos viajar! Apenas eu e você! Aquela praga pode ficar com o idiota do Brock e com aquelas bobocas das suas irmãs! Afinal, todo mundo gosta dela não é? – ele parecia estar louco. Os olhos brilhavam de uma forma que eu nunca vi antes. Nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida.

— Não fale assim do meu amigo, das minhas irmãs e nem da minha filha! Eles não fizeram nada! Ninguém fez nada!

— Você fez! Mentiu para mim!

— Rudy! Eu não consigo mais!

— CALA A BOCA! – ele me aperta mais, me fazendo soltar um grito. – Fica quieta! Escreva um bilhete! Enquanto isso, eu vou fazendo as nossas malas, mas não vou mexer na nossa cama, pois quero que todos lembrem como fomos felizes!

— Rudy! Eu e você nunca fomos felizes! Nunca aconteceu nada naquele quarto entre mim e você!

— Mas as pessoas acham que sim!

Ele me soltou e foi para cima. Comecei a chorar, mas escrevi o tal bilhete.

_"Yuki, Brock, Dayse, Lily, Violet e Yuri! __Amo muito vocês, mas eu e Rudy fomos em uma viajem de última hora. Ainda não sei ao certo aonde vamos, então não posso dizer, estou deixando meu celular aqui, então não poderão me ligar, não sei ao certo quando vou voltar, peço a um de vocês que fique com a Yuki. Amo muitíssimo vocês, não __**posso**__ levar meus Pokémons, então peço que cuidem deles, tem comida na geladeira. Cuidem bem deles, e retirem tudo da geladeira para nada estragar. Amo vocês mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mais do que minha própria vida! Se cuidem, por favor!_

_Beijos Misty."_

Eu releio o bilhete para ter certeza de que tinha ficado algo subentendido, mas que apenas alguém que me conheça muito bem o perceba. Está bom, então coloco em cima da mesa.

Como não há nem sinal do Rudy, escrevo uma carta e a escondo na geladeira. Então sento-me no sofá.

Não conseguindo conter as lágrimas, elas escorregam pelo meu rosto, e lembro-me de quando eu e Ash éramos felizes e ficávamos imaginando como seria ter uma filha, que nome dar… mas então Rudy volta.

— Escreveu o bilhete, amor? – pergunta.

Ele parece estar mais calmo, mas, mesmo assim, prefiro manter uma pequena distância.

— Sim.

— Deixe-me ver, não quero arriscar que você contou tudo nesse bilhete.

Entrego a ele o bilhete e depois de ler, ele diz:

—Muito bom.

— Rudy, e se eu não quiser ir? – pergunto. Não importa o que ele quiser fazer comigo, desde que minha filha fique comigo, o resto não importa. Além disso, sei que Togepi e os outros acabam com Rudy em cinco segundos.

— Aí – responde com um sorriso sínico no canto dos lábios –, quem paga as consequências é a Yukira.

Gelo ao ouvir isso, ele sabe me manipular.

Saímos da casa e olho para ela uma última vez. Togepi presenciou tudo, junto com meus outros Pokémons. Assim que saio, posso ouvir o choro deles. Isso me quebra por dentro, mas não posso fazer mais nada.

_Continua..._


	4. Cadê a mamãe?

Cap. 4 - Cadê a mamãe?

_Yukira P.O.V. _

Quem será aquele menino na foto que a mamãe não queria me explicar direito? Será que a tia Dayse, a tia Lily e a tia Violet conhecem ele? Talvez a Paula, a Pietra, o Diego e a Julia conheçam ele, ou será que a May, o Drew, o Paul e a Dawn escondem deles também? O que será que aconteceu que deixou a mamãe tão desesperada ao falar nele? Será que o tio Brock tinha razão? A mamãe realmente já gostou dele?

— O que você tanto pensa, hein? – Pietra me pergunta.

Nossa, tô tão distraída assim?

— É, você gosta de alguém?! – Paula não precisava ter feito um comentário tão… sem graça.

— Claro que sim, ela me ama! – Diego é tão convencido! Se bem que… Kira, deixe de pensar besteiras!

— Como alguém pode amar alguém tão convencido como você? – Julia é boba. Não é difícil de amar o Diego. O irmão dela é meu melhor amigo.

— A mamãe ama o papai, e o ego dele é maior que o planeta inteiro!

— Não, eu só tô pensando em uma coisa… – interrompo, antes que os dois comecem a discutir para nunca mais parar. – Vocês conhecem esse cara aqui? – mostro a foto que eu peguei com a mamãe para eles.

— Claro! É o tio Ash. – Pietra responde.

Ash? Hm… Ash.

— Ele é legal. Mamãe disse que ele e sua mãe eram grandes amigos, mas quando a gente fala nela, ele inventa uma desculpa. – Paula me segredou.

Nossa… ele também? Será que a mamãe roubou o sorvete dele? A Melina roubou o meu, por isso que não somos mais amigas. Ela é uma… boba!

— O papai chama ele de perdedor, mas ele é um Mestre Pokémon! – os olhos do Di brilham. Fico com vontade de perguntar se ele tá gostando do Ash, mas a pergunta é muito sem sentido. – Mas não é muito feliz. Dizem que vive sozinho, mas tá namorando uma perua lá.

— Papai chama todo mundo de perdedor. – realmente, o tio Drew tem a mania de dizer isso. Mas isso é porque ele batalha muito bem! – O tio Ash é legal, mas ele não sabe escolher uma namorada mesmo. Sempre que a gente fala da sua mãe ele não conversa, acho que é por isso que você não conhece ele.

— Hoje de manhã eu tava falando com a minha mãe – conto –, e ela parecia não querer falar dele. O tio Brock disse que ela e o Ash se gostavam, mas a mamãe não falou isso. Só disse que eles eram amigos e que não são mais.

— Papai nunca me contou isso! – Yuri comenta, emburrado. Meu primo é tão ciumento!

— O que será que aconteceu? – Paula ignora o Yuri. Não gosto quando ignoram o Yuri.

— Ele não deve ter achado que era importante, Yuri. – digo pra ele.

— Não sei, maninha. – Pietra me ignora porque eu ignorei a Paula. Elas são irmãs muito unidas, mas não ignorei a Paula porque eu queria, só ignorei ela porque ela ignorou o Yuri! – Mas a gente vai descobrir, adoro esses mistérios!

Eu quero ter uma irmã gêmea. Tia Dawn cuida muito bem delas e eu sei que a mamãe ia conseguir cuidar de uma irmã pra mim. Acho que eu vou pedir uma pra ela. Será que a minha irmã ia ser que nem a minha mamãe? A Pietra e a Paula são que nem a tia Dawn! O tio Paul é todo emburrado, nem parece pai delas, só na aparência. Mas ele é legal, eu gosto quando o tio Paul brinca comigo. É tão legal ver o tio Paul com as PP, porque eles são super parecidos. Olhos, cabelos, boca e nariz! Tudinho mesmo. Eu não sou parecida com o meu papai, nem com a minha mamãe. Só os olhos. Queria ter o cabelo da mamãe também, mas ela não me deixa pintar. Por que será que eu não me pareço com nenhum deles?

Por que a mamãe nunca me contou do Ash? Eu sei que eles brigaram, e tal, mas ele é um Mestre Pokémon! Eu quero ser uma Mestra Pokémon também, assim como a Paula e a Pietra. Nós prometemos que vamos ir juntas. Elas são mais velhas que eu só um ano, por isso que vão voltar quando eu tiver dez. Todos eles vão ir. O Yuri e o Di vão ir juntos, porque já têm oito anos. Depois a Paula, a Pietra e a Julia, porque elas só têm sete. Eu vou ser a última! É tão injusto! A gente tá sempre junto, não vai ser legal ter que ficar quase dois anos sem ver o Di e o Yuri, nem ficar um ano inteiro sozinha.

Acho que a Julia é minha melhor amiga. Não que eu não goste das PP, eu amo elas, só que as duas são superunidas e eu não tenho uma irmã. Acho que vou mesmo pedir uma pra mamãe. Mas… e se ela for parecida com a mamãe? Não sei se eu ia gostar disso. Não é justo! A Julia é bonita que nem a mãe dela! Tudinho nela é que nem na tia May. Tudo mesmo. Olho, cabelo… tio Drew disse que elas até vão ficar do mesmo tamanho! Eu não sou parecida com a mamãe, só tenho os olhos dela! E nem são iguais, só parecidos. O Di também é que nem o tio Drew, menos os olhos. Ele e a Ju têm os mesmos olhos azuis. Isso não é justo. Eu nem puxei o sorriso do papai que faz todo mundo fazer o que ele quer que a gente faça. A mamãe fica sempre dizendo: "você tem o sorriso do seu pai", mas não é assim. Porque o papai consegue tudo o que quer com o sorriso dele, mas eu não! Acho que não quero mais uma irmã…

Ok, esses olhares de todos os meninos pra Julia me irritam. Ela é linda, todo mundo sabe que ela é linda, não precisam ficar encarando. Se eu fosse parecida com a mamãe, sempre iam olhar pra mim, e não pra ela. Porque a mamãe é a mulher mais linda que existe no mundo todinho! Papai disse isso esses dias. O Diego tá todo irritado. Tão legal ver ele com ciúmes! Ele sempre fica todo enciumado, porque ninguém pode olhar pra Julia. Ela é dele! Eu quero um irmão mais velho agora. Pra me proteger também. Será que a mamãe consegue um pra mim?

— Yuri – chamo baixinho. Não quero que o sor Harley venha incomodar.

— Hum?

— Será que a mamãe me consegue um irmão mais velho?

— Eu não sirvo?

Ah! Que vergonha! Esqueci que o Yuri é meu irmão de coração. Acho que ele tem razão, não preciso de irmão mais velho nenhum enquanto que eu tiver ele. As aulas são tão chatas! Tô dois anos adiantada e as outras meninas tão um. Somos todos colegas, mas eu acho que é porque a mamãe e os titios falaram com o diretor da escola. Eles não disseram que falaram, mas eu acho que sim.

Yuri sempre presta atenção nas aulas e eu também, mas hoje eu tô muito curiosa. Quero que o recreio chegue logo pra poder conversar com meus amigos.

— O quê?! Vocês estão de conversa no meio da minha aula?! – porque, é claro, ele sempre escuta quando começamos a cochichar. Acho que ele é um professor que poderia ser melhor. – Não tolero gracinhas e as senhoritas sabem muito bem disso!

— Ei! Eu sou menino! – Yuri e Diego gritam juntos. O tio Harley é meio cego, né?

— Calados! Detenção para todos hoje!

Mas… o que a gente vai fazer numa detenção?

— Não! Mamãe vai matar a gente! – Pietra quase grita. Tia Dawn é um pouquinho severa mesmo, mas minha mamãe é bem pior.

— Vocês deviam ter pensado nisso antes de conversarem na minha aula!

Alguém bate na porta bem agorinha. Que sorte! Tomara que o sor esqueça do nosso castigo.

Sor Harley caminha tão estranho… parece que precisa usar o troninho. Eu comento isso com o Yuri, que começa a rir também. Mas nós dois paramos quando vemos o tio Brock entrar. E depois dele vem a tia May. E o tio Drew, tio Paul, tia Dawn, tia Dayse, tia Violet e tia Lily. Como eles descobriram da detenção tão rápido?!

— Mãe?! Pai?! – escuto todos os meus amigos perguntarem ao mesmo tempo.

— Tio? Tias? – pergunto também.

Cadê a mamãe?

— Nossa, sor Harley, você é rápido, hein? – Julia fala por todos nós.

— Mais respeito, garota! – eu engulo em seco. Sor Harley sempre pode nos dar um "B" se não nos comportarmos direito.

— Mais respeito com o idiota do seu professor, querida. – tio Drew pisca pra Julia e todo mundo começa a rir.

Tinha me esquecido que eles se conheciam. A brincadeira acaba quando ele ganha uma cotovelada da tia May. Ela não precisava fazer isso, todo mundo acha que o sor Harley podia ser mais legal.

Nenhum deles parece muito feliz… o que será que aconteceu? E onde a mamãe tá?

— Tio Brock? – ele é meu tio favorito, mas amo os outros também. – Cadê a minha mamãe? Por que ela não veio aqui me dar bronca também?

— Pera aí! Vocês andaram aprontando na aula do Harley?! – tio Paul pergunta sério, mas não tá irritado. É só que ele tá sempre sério.

— Felizmente papai – Pietra pisca pra ele. Eu queria ter uma relação assim com o meu papai.

— Por que invadiram a minha aula assim?! – sor Harley é tão… bobo, às vezes. Se mamãe lesse minha mente, ia me chamar de boca suja!

— Harley…

— É PROFESSOR Harley para você também, May! – AH! Ele não pode falar assim com a titia!

— Tanto faz! – por que a titia Dawn não defendeu a titia May? – Precisamos falar com as crianças!

Ah… a gente só tava conversando! Isso é assim tão ruim? E por que a minha mamãe não veio me dar bronca?

— Cadê a mamãe? – pergunto em voz alta.

Foi tio Brock quem respondeu, só não sei por que ele demorou.

— Calma, Yuki! Vem aqui que a gente te explica tudo, ok?

— Cadê a tia Misty? – Paula também perguntou.

Por que não dizem logo? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Venham logo! – tio Paul já tá perdendo a paciência.

Cadê a minha mamãe?! Eu quero minha mamãe!

— Tio? Cadê a mamãe? – começa a sair água dos meus olhos. Detesto chorar, mas acontece. Mamãe sempre me faz parar de chorar… cadê ela?!

— Vem aqui, Kira, que a gente explica.

Tio Brock se abaixa e eu começo a correr pra ele. Não demoro pra sentir ele me abraçando. Cadê minha mamãe?

— Tô boiando, o que aconteceu? – como o Di consegue não entender que tem alguma coisa de errado acontecendo?

— Se vocês viessem logo, a gente já teria explicado! – tia May quase grita a frase. Eu me encolho mais. Minha mãe quem costuma gritar. Se ela estivesse aqui, a gente já teria ouvido o que quer que tenha que ouvir.

Eles finalmente começam a vir. Seus pais seguram nas mãos deles e o tio Brock esconde meu rostinho no pescoço dele. Tio Brock tem um cheiro bom, mas eu gosto mais do perfume da mamãe. Só eu que tô no colo, os outros tão no chão. Eu não quero descer, quero a mamãe!

— Vocês não podem sair com meus alunos assim! – por que o sor não entende que tem algo de errado? Ninguém entende isso!

— Podemos! – tia Lily pega Yuri no colo e responde bem braba pro sor. Yuri apoiou o rosto no ombro dela. Ele é tão calmo, como será que consegue?!

— Olha aqui! – tia Dayse pega uma folha e entrega pro sor. Ela parece bem irritada, será que alguém roubou o sorvete dela também? Não, não podem existir três pessoas assim tão ruins. Já bastam o Ash e a Melissa.

Sor Harley fica irritado, mas o papel parece que nos dá o direito de ir embora. Preciso de mais papéis assim. Tio Brock me leva até o carro e deixa eu, a tia Dayse e o Yuri no banco de trás. Tia Lily e ele vão na frente. Eu pego na mão do Yuri, mas ele tá tão confuso quanto eu.

Olhando pra fora da janela, eu percebo que estamos indo pra minha casa. Sorrio. A gente vai ir ver a mamãe! Mas por que ela não foi nos buscar? Assim que a gente chega em casa eu não consigo mais me segurar.

— A mamãe tá esperando a gente lá dentro?

— Calma, meu amor. Vamos entrar que a gente explica tudo a vocês, ok? – nunca vi a tia Dayse tão calminha antes.

A gente entra meio que correndo e senta no sofá. O Yuri e a Julia ficam do meu lado. Os adultos ficam em pé, olhando pra gente.

— Isso tá muito estranho. – Yuri diz o que todos nós estamos pensando.

— Por que a tia Misty não tá aqui? – Pietra pergunta e eu olho pra ela agradecida.

— Cadê o tio Rudy? – Paula tem razão, papai não tá aqui também. Ué?! O que aconteceu com eles?!

— Por que isso aqui tá uma bagunça? – olho ao redor e vejo que o Di tem razão. Tá tudo bagunçado. Quem que fez isso?

— Por que não contaram pra Yuki sobre o tio Ash? – Julia sempre lembra do mais importante. Não devia ter ficado com ciúmes dela antes, ela é minha melhor amiga.

Seguro na mão da Julia e pergunto o que todo mundo quer saber.

— O que tá acontecendo?

— Cadê a comida?

TIO MAX! Que susto! Todo mundo olha pro canto escuro em que ele tava. Adoro os óculos do tio Max, mesmo que ele seja meio estranho. O tio Max não fica muito tempo com a gente, ele tá sempre viajando. Mas eu gosto dele.

— Max! – tia May reclama com ele. – Isso é pergunta que se faça numa hora dessas?

Ela sempre briga com ele. Será que a tia May não gosta do irmão dela?

— O que eu posso fazer se estou com fome?

— Cala a boca, pirralho!

Ah! O tio Drew disse um palavrão!

— Boca suja! – todos nós dizemos ao mesmo tempo.

Tio Drew não pode dizer essas coisas, é feio. Mamãe sempre diz que é feio.

— Drew! – os adultos reclamam com ele também.

Bem feito! Não se pode dizer palavrão. Ah! Mamãe ia brigar se ela visse que eu pensei "bem feito" pro tio Drew. Desculpa, tio Drew.

— Desculpa, crianças. Finjam que não ouviram.

O tio Max se aproxima rindo. Não sei qual é a graça. Palavrões não são legais ou engraçados, e nós não podemos usar eles!

Eles logo param de rir e eu me remexo desconfortável. Eles tão demorando demais!

— Ok, eu começo. – tio Brock disse, finalmente. – Hoje de manhã, depois que o Yuri saiu, eu e Lily decidimos que tínhamos que vir falar algo com a Misty. Não importa o quê. – diz ao ver as nossas caras de curiosidade. Será que iam falar palavrões pra pessoa que roubou o sorvete da tia Dayse? Tomara que não, porque palavrões são ruins! – Bem, quando a gente chegou, os Pokémons estavam gritando como loucos. Abrimos a porta e a Misty não estava mais aqui.

Quê?! Mas mamãe nunca ia deixar os Pokémons dela gritando!

— A casa estava completamente desarrumada, principalmente a cozinha. – tia Lily continua. – Olhamos bem e encontramos esse bilhete – ela nos mostra o bilhete da mamãe.

— A mamãe não iria fazer essa viagem sem me avisar!

É impossível, ela nunca ia ir embora sem mim. A mamã me ama! Eu sou a princesinha dela.

Yuri me abraça, sempre me sinto melhor quando estou nos braços do meu primo. Julia acaricia minha mão e eu me lembro que tô segurando na mão dela. Ah, acho que apertei a mão dela bem forte sem querer.

— A tia Misty nunca ia fazer isso!

Sorrio aliviada ao ouvir o Yuri falando. É claro que não ia.

— Tem alguma coisa na geladeira! – Pietra quase gritou.

Tem? Peguei o bilhete pra ler ele de novo.

— Com certeza! Olha como ela fala da comida dos Pokes. Isso não é muito importante, né? A gente sempre vai cuidar dos Pokes. – Paula e Pietra são tão inteligentes! Como elas conseguem se concentrar?

Sim, realmente tem alguma coisa na geladeira. Como eu não percebi antes?

— Vocês já olharam na geladeira? – Diego os apressa. Nossa, como os adultos são demorados!

— O bilhete tá todo molhado, acho que a tia Misty tava chorando. – Julia diz isso olhando pra mim. Eu olho pra ela de volta, será?!

Sinto a água vindo de novo. Será que a mamãe tava chorando? Por que a mamãe ia chorar? Ela não pode chorar, eu não quero isso!

— Já olhamos na geladeira e achamos uma carta. – tia Dayse disse, depois que todos nós já tínhamos dito alguma coisa. Por que ela sempre espera, a tia Dayse.

— Assim que eu e Brock lemos o bilhete, corremos para a geladeira e tinha realmente uma carta da Misty. – tia Lily continua. Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa na geladeira. – Lemos e ligamos para a antiga tropa que viajava com… – mas ela parou, não sei por quê, mas acho que tem alguma coisa errada. – o pessoal mais intimo da Misty. – entendi. A titia não tava achando as palavras, tadinha dela. Mamãe disse que os adultos esquecem as coisas quando ficam _"itosos"_. Será que a tia Lily tá ficando _"itosa"_? – Todos aqui dividimos segredos e somos bons amigos. Estamos juntos nessa. Vocês querem ajudar a trazer a Misty de volta?

— Me deixa ler a carta, tia. A gente tá nessa, eu quero ler a carta!

Por que eles precisam ser tão lentos? É só nos mostrar a carta, a gente achar a mamãe e ir! É assim tão difícil? Acho que todos eles tão ficando _"itosos"_ e esqueceram que a mamãe nunca ia ir sem mim.

— Não responda pelos outros, Kira! – titio Brock falou alto.

Eu não tava respondendo! Titio Brock deve tá _"itoso"_ mesmo pra esquecer que a gente é uma família!

— Todos estamos, tio! Todos! – Pietra confirma o que eu já tinha dito.

— Somos uma equipe e sempre estaremos juntos! – Paula levanta, animada.

Eu amo as PP. Elas são legais. E me defendem, que nem o Di e a Ju. E o Yuri. Sempre o Yuri.

— Agora a gente vai atrás de uma grande aventura! – Diego sorri pra mim e levanta também.

— Missão: Salvar a tia Misty! – Julia levanta e me puxa junto.

Eu limpo a água que cai dos meus olhos e olho pro Yuri, que também levanta.

— É só vocês dizerem onde que ela tá que a gente vai! – ele diz, olhando pra mim e só pra mim.

— Esse é o problema, meus queridos. Nós não sabemos onde que a Misty tá. – titia Violet fala com um sorriso que não é sorriso.

— A gente descobre, tia! Mas deixa a gente ler a carta da mamis!

— Claro! – tia Dawn sorriu.

Tio Brock pega a carta e nos entrega. Começamos a ler. Espero que a mamãe esteja bem.

_Continua..._


	5. A carta

Cap. 5 - A carta

_Queridos amigos..._

_Provavelmente quando vocês lerem esta carta, eu vou estar muito longe, eu fui pedir a separação para o Rudy por motivos que vocês conhecem. Digamos que ele não aceitou muito bem e me obrigou a escrever aquele bilhete. Sei que os meus melhores amigos, aqueles que realmente me conhecem, encontraram esta carta._

_Quero pedir que cuidem muito bem da minha filha para mim e se não for pedir demais, me tirem das mãos do Rudy, por favor, mas se perceberem que é muito perigoso eu quero que desistam e sigam suas vidas normalmente._

_Brock, você é meu amigo desde que eu era uma criança, quero que a Yukira fique com você e com a Lily, pois ela adora a companhia do Yuri. Sobre o trabalho de ciências dela, vocês me conhecem o suficiente para responder as perguntas dela._

_Dayse, quero que fique com os meus pokes porque eles adoram você, sei que parece um testamento, mas é que não sei quando vamos nos ver novamente._

_Violet, cuide muito bem da minha casa e dos meus pertences, ficam sob sua responsabilidade. Sei que as crianças irão ler isso, por esse motivo mesmo que não coloquei muitos detalhes, não sei para onde vamos, mas estou preocupada, Rudy ameaçou tirar a minha princesa de mim se eu resistisse ou tentasse fugir, por isso não mostrem essa carta para muita gente._

_Amo muito todos vocês. Julia, Diego, Paula, Pietra, Yuri e Yukira, comportem-se muito bem, não quero que aprontem! Amo todos! Se conseguirem descobrir onde estou, tentem me tirar daqui. Brock, sei que você irá chamar meus amigos, afinal isso será uma nova aventura para nós não é mesmo? Apenas peço que não chame ELE porque provavelmente ele iria querer aliar-se ao Rudy para acabar com a minha vida!_

_Espero que não seja um abuso pedir resgate, mas é porque não gosto nenhum pouquinho de ficar longe dos meus amigos e parentes._

_Com amor,_

_Misty Waterflower!_

Depois que as crianças leram a carta, Yukira entrou em desespero. Parecia que sua mãe havia morrido, parecia um testamento… mas quem era aquele "ele" que ela colocou?

— Mas o que a tia Misty quis dizer com "digamos que ele não aceitou muito bem"? – Diego perguntou, piscando os belos olhos azuis em claro sinal de confusão.

— Você é muito idiota se não entendeu! – a irmã retrucou. Não podia deixar a oportunidade passar

— Nunca imaginei que a tia Misty não amasse o tio Rudy, sempre pareceram tão felizes... – Pietra comentou baixinho, esperando apoio da irmã.

— Concordo. Achei que o tio Rudy fosse o amor da vida da tia Misty. – Paula não demorou a concordar.

— Tia Misty sempre foi uma ótima atriz. – Yuri murmurou, olhando para Kira. A pequena deixava algumas lágrimas escaparam.

— Vocês nem tem noção de como a Misty amava o Rudy. Acho que ela amava mais o sofá do que o Rudy. – Brock murmurou distraído. Esqueceu-se por um momento de que estava rodeado pelas crianças.

— Brock, cala a boca! – Lily o repreende, no mesmo tom murmurado.

— A Misty sempre gostou muito do Rudy, mas acho que apaixonada por ele ela nunca foi. – Dayse se apressou em falar, com medo de que uma das crianças tivesse ouvido o comentário desnecessário do cunhado.

— Você acha? – May perguntou, em dúvida.

— Eu tenho certeza! – Dawn falou, convicta. Misty não teria levado a farsa por tanto tempo se não gostasse, ao menos um pouco, de Rudy.

— Vocês querem calar a boca?! As crianças daqui a pouco vão acabar percebendo toda essa porcaria e adeus segredo que a Misty esconde há séculos! – Paul quase gritou, exasperado. Ele mesmo estava entregando o ouro aos pequenos.

— Não precisa ser grosso, amor! – Dawn o avisou, gentil. Paul apenas revirou os olhos em resposta.

— Acho que a gente perdeu alguma coisa, mas me deixa ver se eu entendi: mamãe casou com o papai, mas não amava ele, e agora que ela quer se separar, ele a raptou? É isso? – a cabeça da menina estava a ponto de perder a linha de raciocínio, mas ela estava organizando os dados que recebia do jeito que podia.

— Exatamente, mini! – Drew confirmou, quase animado.

As crianças conseguiam ser tão rápidas.

— Mas por que a tia Misty casou com o tio Rudy se ela não ama ele? – Paula perguntou o que também rondava a cabeça de Pietra.

— Não importa, querida. – sua mãe respondeu, gentil.

— Claro que importa! A gente precisa saber de tudo pra poder saber onde a tia Misty tá! – Diego reclamou da resposta vaga.

— Engraçado, a Misty é tia de todo mundo! – Violet desviou do assunto, rindo.

— Dinda e tia por enquanto é a mesma coisa pra gente! – Julia explicou.

— Ah tá! – Lily entrou na brincadeira.

— Não mudem de assunto! Contem tudo pra gente! – Yukira percebeu o que as tias queria fazer e as impediu antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Adeus, segredo! – Paul murmurou mal-humorado.

— Não importa! O que interessa é encontrar a Misty! Onde ela pode estar? – May desconversou.

— Ilhas laranja? Na ilha do Rudy? – Drew a ajudou.

— Não. Na carta, a mamãe fala que ele não aceitou muito bem, então ele provavelmente vai querer ficar sozinho com ela! E na ilha do papai tem a titia. – Yukira pensou.

— Só pode ser filha da Misty! – Brock sorriu, orgulhoso.

— Quem sabe ele escondeu ela num hotel aqui mesmo, porque é o ultimo lugar que a gente iria pensar! – Yuri apareceu com a ideia genial.

— Não, ela conhece muita gente, seria fácil ela mandar um recado pra nós. – Paula negou.

As crianças vinham assistindo muitos seriados policiais.

— Que tal em uma das cidades em que a tia Misty passou enquanto era jovem e viajava pelo mundo? – Diego perguntou.

— Uma em que ele sabe que ela não iria querer sair de casa. – Julia completou a ideia do irmão.

Os adultos entreolharam-se, parecia que um lia a mente do outro.

— Ele não iria levá-la para... – May começou.

— É muita loucura! – Drew concordou.

— A Misty não iria sair de casa pra não dar de cara com... – Dayse insinuou.

— Mas ela conhece todos de lá! – Lily discordou. Alguém sempre discordaria.

— A Délia iria ajudá-la! – Dawn apoiou Lily.

— Mas e se ela não conseguisse falar com a Délia? – Paul discordou da esposa.

— É arriscado demais! – Violet exclamou.

— Em que lugar vocês estão pensando? – Yukira não se aguentava mais de curiosidade.

— Pallet. – foi May quem disse.

Os adultos se entreolharam. Kira não podia ir a Pallet. Se fosse… apenas não. Ash e Yukira não podiam, jamais, se encontrar.

— Mas por quê? – Pietra estava impaciente.

Na mente de todas as crianças, a demora dos adultos era desnecessária. Por que não jogavam tudo sobre elas de uma vez? _"Adultos…"_ pensaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

— Misty odeia aquela cidade! – Lily esclareceu.

— Ele não é burro o suficiente para deixar ela aqui em Kanto! – Julia discordou dos adultos.

— Nunca vamos encontrá-la! – Brock suspirou, derrotado.

— Se vocês não encontram ela, ninguém vai achar! – as lágrimas voltaram aos olhos da pequena Yukira. Ela começou a sentir o desespero subir por sua garganta. Os soluços estavam próximos.

— Por quê? – Diego perguntou, sabendo que ela precisava ser distraída.

— Eu fiz um teste com todo mundo que a mamãe conhecia, ninguém nunca tirou 10, mas os que chegaram mais perto foram o tio Brock, a tia May e a tia Dawn! Se vocês não a encontram, é impossível encontrá-la, porque ninguém mais a conhece tão bem!

Ela deixou um soluço escapar, mas tentou lutar contra ele. Limpou as lágrimas que cismavam em escapar, mas elas sempre voltavam. Mais uma vez os adultos se entreolharam, pareciam esconder algo. E nenhum deles conseguia encarar Yukira chorando. Não sem falar nada, não sem fazer o possível para afastar a tristeza da pequena tão amada por todos.

— Na verdade... – Drew começou.

— Pode ter alguém... – Paul desistiu de manter o segredo. Se todos queriam que viesse à tona, que o segredo fosse revelado!

— A Misty disse que não! – Brock, o fiel confidente de Misty, veio ao seu resgate. Não trairia sua ruivinha. Jamais.

— Tem outra ideia? – May perguntou.

May não aguentava mais a pressão de guardar o segredo. Era algo muito importante, muito significativo, para ser escondido.

— Vamos esperar um pouco! Quem sabe a gente não tem uma luz e descobre onde ela está? – Dayse apoiou o cunhado. Revelar o segredo para Kira seria agir pelas costas da irmã. E isto ela não faria.

— Ok. Crianças, vamos, cada um para sua casa. Amanhã, depois da aula, a gente conversa. Yuki, você vem comigo e com o Brock! – Lily resolveu colocar ordem antes que ainda mais informações desnecessárias fossem reveladas.

— Mas... – Yukira tentou protestar.

— Nada de "mas"! – Dayse foi autoritária.

Cada um foi para sua casa. Yuri ficou ao lado de Yuki o tempo todo, aquele seria um longo dia.

_Continua..._


	6. Convencendo o Brock

Cap. 6 - Convencendo o Brock

Yuri e Yukira passaram o resto da manhã trancados no quarto do primeiro. Eles discutiram sobre quem era o "ele" que a mãe da menina havia escrito na carta. Mas, infelizmente, não descobriram nada. Conversaram um pouco sobre Ash, Yuri o conhecia muito bem, então contou um pouco pra Yuki, mas com a condição de que os pais dele não saberiam que ele estava contando essas coisas para a prima.

— Ele é legal? – a menina perguntou.

Estava curiosa, precisava admitir. Talvez algo mais profundo do que apenas o roubo de um sorvete tivesse acontecido. Ela não conseguia imaginar nada pior, mas os adultos eram estranhos.

— Um pouco, mas acho que é meio sozinho, sabe...? – Yuri respondeu. Não precisou pensar muito. Ash mais do que apenas "um pouco" legal, mas sabia que o assunto era delicado. – Ele tá namorando uma perua chamada Serena. Mas quando eu digo perua, é perua mesmo, com roupa de oncinha ou zebra e tudo mais.

— Não entendo! – ela extravazou. – Me falaram que ele é um ótimo treinador Pokémon, mas não tem treinado muito nos últimos anos, não entendo ele... Mamãe disse que eram amigos, queria saber o que houve para eu poder ajudar a restaurar esta amizade.

Em sua visão de mundo, todos deveriam ser amigos. Menos ela e Melissa, pois Melissa lhe roubara o lanche em mais de uma ocasião. E roubara seu sorvete. Disso, Kira jamais iria esquecer.

— Às vezes nem você pode mudar as coisas, Yuki. – por ser dois anos mais velho e maduro que a prima, sabia que a vida era mais complicada do que aparentava. No auge de seus oito anos, Yuri sentia que precisava preparar a prima para o que estava por vir.

— Infelizmente. – a pequena murmurou entristecida.

Antes que pudessem continuar o assunto, Lily gritou:

— CRIANÇAS! VENHAM ALMOÇAR!

Os dois desceram e, quando chegaram, havia um belo banquete os esperando na mesa. Yukira sorriu para a tia, tentando ignorar sua falta de fome.

— Pra que tanta coisa? – ela perguntou, constrangida.

— Vocês parecem tão fraquinhos, e isso tudo pode amenizar um pouco a situação não acham? – a mulher perguntou, com um sorriso.

No fundo – ou nem tão no fundo assim –, Lily estava preocupada com seus dois pequenos.

Kira e Yuri riram e logo se sentaram um ao lado do outro na mesa.

—: Tia, eu não quero muita coisa, to sem fome – disse encarando a tia que colocava um monte de coisas em seu prato.

— Você precisa comer! Não comeu nada na escola, não é? – Yukira negou com a cabeça e encarou o prato cheio que a tia colocou na frente dela.

— Não se preocupe, a gente logo vai trazer a sua mãe de volta. – Brock prometeu com um sorriso. Kira se sentiu melhor com as palavras do tio. Ele nunca mentira para ela.

Mesmo assim, seu coraçãozinho era assolado por uma tristeza que nunca sentira antes. Queria sua mãe mais do que nunca.

— Mas como vamos colocar ele na cadeia? Não temos provas, apenas a carta da mamãe. Não podemos entregar a carta à policia, pois podem divulgar como "procura-se" e daí o Rudy vai machucar a minha mãe!

Os olhinhos verdes estavam marejados, porém nenhuma lágrima escorreu. Ela detestava chorar.

— É uma boa pergunta, mas a gente vê isso quando sua mãe estiver a salvo! – Lily desconversou. Fora mais de uma pergunta, e ela própria tinha suas dúvidas, mas não iria preocupar ainda mais a sobrinha.

Um silêncio pesado se instalou por alguns segundos. Yukira brincou com sua comida, mas não chegou a colocar nada na boca. Yuri também estava distraído. O pequeno respirou fundo e perguntou, quase com medo:

— Quem é esse "ele" que a tia Misty colocou na carta?

— Ninguém que importe! – Brock respondeu alto e rápido demais.

Yuri se encolheu na cadeira e Kira não gostou de ver o primo entristecido e assustado. Enchendo-se de coragem, ela retrucou:

— Pelo que percebi, ele pode saber alguma coisa, tio! Se ele souber de algo, é importante tê-lo por perto!

— Por enquanto, não vamos fazer nada, ok? – Lily tentou apaziguar a situação, mas as crianças não se sentiam prontas para permitirem que o assunto morresse.

— Mas a Yuki tem o direito de saber! – Yuri exclamou.

— Mas você não! – Brock rugiu.

O moreno fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando se controlar. Detestava guardar segredos e não estava em seu melhor dia. A preocupação o consumia bem mais do que deixava transparecer, porém as crianças fazendo perguntas sem respostas o estavam levando ao limite.

— Eu iria contar a ele! Além disso, todos nós, o Diego, a Julia, as PP eu e o Yuri temos o direito de saber! – Yukira defendeu o primo. Sempre adorara o tio, porém este não parecia o mesmo.

— PP? – Lily tentou distraí-los.

— Paula e Pietra. – Yukira respondeu, sem realmente prestar atenção na pergunta.

O silêncio novamente se instalou na sala de jantar. Yukira nem ao menos brincava com a comida; seus olhos estavam pregados no tio, exigentes. Ela sabia que estava a ponto de descobrir algo. Não tinha certeza do quê, mas sabia que era algo importante. Talvez o tio explicasse por que a mãe não queria a ajuda de alguém que, pelo que pudera perceber, podia ajudar.

"_Será que ele também roubou o sorvete da mamãe? Tadinha! Será que ela teve dois sorvetes roubados?"_

— Por enquanto não, Yuki. – Brock finalmente se pronunciou. – Eu conheço vocês, irão ir até esse garoto e irão exigir todas as informações não é?

— Claro!

— Vocês não podem lidar assim com ele, querida. Ele e a sua mãe, Yuki, têm uma briga de seis anos. Então, não pode ir falando logo que quer ajuda para a Misty, ele não iria ajudar e iria simplesmente mandar vocês embora, sem escutá-los!

Lily tentou explicar a situação complexa que envolvia o passado de Misty de forma que as crianças entendessem. É claro que não entenderam.

— Papai! Ele é a nossa ultima esperança, você ama a tia Misty, assim como todos nós, por favor! Precisamos dele! – Yuri implorou. Yuki segurou a mão do primo por debaixo da mesa.

— Eles têm razão! – Lily murmurou mais para si do que para os outros. Sua voz, é claro, foi escutada.

Ela recebeu um olhar de repreensão do marido, mas não se importou realmente com este.

— Só queria saber quem é esse "ele" que eu mesmo estou falando… – Yuri comentou lentamente, esperando que o pai ou a mãe lhe revelassem o segredo.

— Misty pediu para que não o chamássemos, e, além disso, eu teria que consertar essa briga deles, e se isso acontecer, ele irá se aproximar, e aí, adeus segredo! – Brock resmungava mais para si, tentando convencer-se de que estava certo ao impedir o encontro.

Mas o moreno sabia que a briga já fora perdida há muito tempo.

— Você disse seis anos de briga? – Kira perguntou.

Brock não respondeu. Ele parecia perdido em algum lugar muito distante; perdido em pensamentos que há muito não explorava.

— Sim, eles nunca mais se falaram depois disso, eram amigos, mas essa briga boba acabou com a amizade. – Lily resolveu responder pelo marido. Seu tom de voz era gentil, porém derrotado do mesmo tempo. Ela estava ciente de que haviam perdido a batalha.

— Esse ele é o Ash! – Kira gritou, eufórica.

O nome do amigo foi o suficiente para trazer Brock de volta.

— Claro que não! – ele protestou. Uma gota de suor escorria pela sua face e o olhar assustado denunciava a mentira.

— Por que pensa isso? – perguntou Lily, interessada. Ignorou o olhar repreensivo do marido.

— Simples: mamãe me contou que está brigada com o Ash há seis anos, igual a esse "ele" ali. Ela disse que eram amigos, mas não são mais e também ela disse que não quer mais saber dele, essas coisas.

Os olhos de Lily brilharam e Yuki soube que estava certa. Agora o que faltava era convencer o tio Brock.

— Claro! Como não me toquei antes? É lógico! Papai disse que eles eram melhores amigos e que andavam juntos que nem carne e unha! – Yuri também se animou.

As crianças confabulavam, enquanto que o pavor de Brock apenas fazia crescer.

— Então ele provavelmente vai saber onde a mamãe pode estar! – os olhos esmeraldas dela brilharam com a possibilidade de ver a mãe novamente.

— Parem! Vocês não conhecem Ash como eu, ele nunca iria ajudar a salvar a Misty!

Se mutilou mentalmente ao perceber que admitira a identidade do amigo.

— Mas se você explicar tudo, ele talvez entenda que a Misty não fez nada e... – mas o marido a interrompeu.

— Até parece que você não conhece o Ash, Lily. É cabeça dura e orgulhoso demais para admitir que estava errado, e iria dizer um monte de besteiras.

Lily não pôde rebater tais argumentos. Estava familiarizada demais com o moreno para não conhecê-lo. Ash era teimoso como uma mula, ela bem sabia. Se não fosse, talvez pudesse estar com sua filha e a mulher que, ela tinha certeza, ele ainda amava. A voz da sobrinha a retirou de seus devaneios.

— Não custa tentar, eu posso convencer ele, sou boa nisso, e se as palavras não funcionarem, eu parto pro plano B.

Yuri riu e comentou, tentando quebrar a tensão:

— Pelo bem do Ash que as palavras funcionem!

— Não! – Brock interviu – Nossa, você realmente parece com a Misty! – constatou, ao olhar para a menina. Yukira sorriu, porém Brock logo cortou a quase felicidade da menina. – E isso é um problema, ele vai perceber que vocês são parentes apenas olhando para você!

Kira se colocou na defensiva. O nariz, um tanto esnobe, se empinou e ela falou com toda a razão que uma menina de seis anos pode ter:

— Mas ninguém nunca percebeu que eu sou filha dela antes de pelo menos me conhecer um pouco! Dizem que eu tenho a personalidade da minha mãe, não muito a aparência.

Brock riu, porém não estava achando graça em nada. Estava triste. Como uma filha podia saber tão pouco sobre o próprio pai? Mais do que nunca, sentiu vontade de abraçar Yuri.

— Acontece que o Ash conhece a sua mãe muito melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, Yuki. Se ele ver os seus olhos, já era! Se ouvir o seu nome, te expulsa! Se conhecer você um pouquinho, já percebe! Você é uma miniatura da Misty! – sabia que não precisava dar tantos detalhes, mas algo dentro dele o impelia a fazê-lo.

"_Toda filha merece conhecer o pai". _Afastou o pensamento antes que a ideia se firmasse em sua mente.

— Ele é tão detalhista? – Yuri perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida. O tio Ash que conhecia não parecia ser mais inteligente do que um Psyduck. Menos em batalhas. Ash era incrível em batalhas.

— Não – Brock concordou –, mas ele não precisa se esforçar nada quando se trata de Misty Waterflower! – estava irritado. Mais consigo mesmo do que com as crianças. Irritado consigo porque sabia que estava a ponto de revelar o segredo mais bem guardado da cunhada.

— Eu dou um jeito! Mas a gente PRECISA falar com ele!

"_Tão insistente quanto o pai"._

— Você não vai desistir não é mesmo? – o mais velho perguntou.

— NUNCA! Eu amo a minha mãe!

O brilho nos olhos dela não vinha de Misty. Aquele brilho vinha de Ash. Era o mesmo que possuía ao espalhar para o mundo que seria um mestre Pokémon.

"_E veja até onde Ash chegou…"_

— Deixa, vai ser bom pro Ash levar um tapa! Ele tem que aprender que nem tudo é como ele quer.

Lily falou baixinho, como se discutissem apenas os dois. Por baixo da mesa, Brock sentiu a esposa apertando sua mão. Ele sorriu triste e respondeu aquilo que ela já sabia.

— Se tudo fosse como ele quer, bem, as coisas seriam MUITO diferentes.

A imagem da família feliz apareceu na mente dos dois. Ash, Misty e Kira. Uma família como qualquer outra, sempre em um piquenique. Brock quase conseguia sentir a voz de Misty em sua cabeça. Ele sentia que ela o repreendia. A voz de Kira o afastou do pensamento perturbador.

— Me conta da relação dele com a minha mamãe? – ela pediu baixinho, quase com vergonha. Mas o brilho que possuía em seus olhos esmeraldinos não escondia a determinação em descobrir tudo o que pudesse sobre sua mãe. E o passado dela.

— Por quê? – Brock perguntou devagar, curioso.

Os dois sabiam que Yukira conseguiria o que quisesse dele, entretanto o jogo era divertido. Ou não.

— Porque eu sei que ela era apaixonada por ele quando pequena! E eu quero saber o lado dele. O Ash amava minha mamãe?

Ela ainda tinha a foto guardada. A princesa e o plebeu. Sua mãe e Ash.

Houve um tempo em que via Rudy como o príncipe, porém essa ideia logo sumiu e ela passou a ver sua mãe como a rainha sem rei e ela própria como uma princesa. Mas Kira sabia que toda rainha já fora uma princesa um dia. E toda princesa precisava de um príncipe. Mas Ash não era o príncipe, porque as princesas e os príncipes se casam e vivem felizes para sempre. Como isso claramente não acontecera, sobrara apenas uma opção. Ash era o plebeu que amava a princesa e não ficava com ela, pois as princesas só ficam com os príncipes.

— Não podemos contar, mas se você encontrar um diário, de couro marrom, bem, daí você saberá de tudo! – Lily respondeu, suando frio.

Quase podia ouvir a voz da irmã. Mas isso não era o pior. O pior era o tom pálido de Brock e a óbvia reprovação em seu resto. Ela o olhou desafiante. Sabia que ele também queria contar. Os dois precisavam disso. O segredo estava se tornando pesado demais.

— Isso é invasão de privacidade!

— Eu vi esse diário, tava numa caixa onde eu peguei essa foto. – ela mostrou a foto onde está a sua mãe correndo e Ash atrás dela. As palavras de Brock foram completamente ignoradas.

— Então quando a gente for na sua casa de novo, a gente descobre tudo! – Yuri disse encarando a prima com um grande sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

— Sim! – ela e o primo bateram as mãos e riram um para o outro.

— Nada disso, não podem ler o diário da Misty! – Brock protestou. Yukira não podia descobrir daquela forma. Era simplesmente… errado.

— Ela deixou o diário em algum lugar, e nós vamos ler! – ela o desafiou. Brock e Kira ficaram por alguns minutos em uma luta visual. Brock quase conseguia colocar o rosto de Ash sobre o da garota.

— Nem adianta, ela é tão determinada quanto o pai e mistura isso com a teimosia da Misty! Nada segura essa menina! – Lily apertou a perna de Brock, que por fim desistiu.

Kira sorriu vitoriosa.

— É, mas a Misty não vai gostar nada de você estar mexendo no diário dela!

— Vale tudo na guerra e no amor, e isso aqui é uma mistura dos dois! – Kira não se lembrava de qual filme decorara a frase, mas sempre sonhara em usá-la. Qual momento seria melhor do que aquele?

— Quando a gente vai na casa do tio Ash? – Yuri e Kira já planejavam sozinhos. Os adultos haviam sido excluídos da conversa.

— Quero ficar sozinha com ele!

— Eu entendo, mas todos nós iremos levar e buscar você! – e Kira sabia que não havia discussão, portanto apenas sorriu e o abraçou.

— Obrigada!

— A gente nem marcou direito e vocês já estão assim? – mas as crianças nem mesmo o ouviam. Lily riu e decidiu após pensar por alguns segundos.

— Vamos amanhã! Depois do almoço!

— Do jeito que o Ash come, vamos esperar até às 2 da tarde! – Brock murmurou irônico.

"_Você está me traindo, Brock?!"_

— Não quero ir pra escola amanhã, todo mundo vai ficar me perguntando sobre a minha mãe, porque eu fiz um baita escândalo! – Kira murmurou com um pequeno beiço infantil lhe enfeitando os lábios.

— Você vai! Misty não me perdoaria se você faltasse aula! Você já vai faltar muita aula enquanto nós estivermos atrás dela! – Lily foi irredutível.

— Por favor!

— Nem adianta, ela tem a teimosia dos Waterflower! – Yuri murmurou, fazendo a prima suspirar desanimadamente.

— Sem graça! – mas ela falou sorrindo.

Kira e Yuri não demoraram a avisar a todos sobre o que aconteceria no dia seguinte e o dia acabou não sendo tão longo quanto Yukira pensou que seria. À noite, Brock repetiu mentalmente a única frase que parecia aliviá-lo do que sabia que estava por vir. Porque, é claro, Ash saberia que era pai de Kira assim que a visse. Todos sabiam.

"_Toda filha merece conhecer o pai"_

_Continua..._


	7. Sentimentos esquecidos

Cap. 7 - Sentimentos esquecidos

ASH P.O.V

Abro meus olhos devagar; minha cabeça dói. Por incrível que pareça, não é ressaca. Podia ser. Talvez assim eu não me lembrasse do que vi hoje. De quem vi hoje. Com algum esforço abro meus olhos e vejo que já é meio dia.

Talvez eu deva levantar. Talvez. Faz algum tempo desde que dormi até essa hora sem estar de ressaca. Alguns anos, provavelmente. Não importa. Não de verdade. Não importa porque eu sei que não vou conseguir me concentrar em nada além da garota do carro. A quem quero enganar? Eu sei o nome dela. Conheço cada parte daquele corpo, conheço sim. Ou não, sei lá. Há muitas ruivas por aí, certo? Talvez. A garota do carro era linda. Mas por que ruiva? Detesto ruivas. Elas sempre me lembram dela. Não, não direi o nome porque nem lembro mais. Talvez eu lembre. Talvez.

Que bosta! Que merda de assombração! Na minha opinião, mortos devem permanecer mortos e namoradas traidoras devem ficar bem longe com seus maridinhos amigos da onça. Sim, porque ela tinha que estar com o maridinho perfeitinho dela. Mas ela chorava. Ou seja, talvez o paraíso tenha acabado e um divórcio esteja se aproximando. Talvez ela volte a ser solteira. Não que eu me importe, é claro que não. Não é como se eu tivesse ficado feliz quando a vi. Nem como se outras partes do meu corpo também tivessem. Partes mais baixas. Enfim, é claro que não. Ela me enlouquecia, mas isso quando eu era uma criança. Não mais, claro que não. O desconforto que senti hoje foi puro sono, é claro. Por que, afinal, quem sente fome às oito da manhã? Isso é horário de ir dormir, não de pensar: "poxa, estou com fome, vou ao mercado comprar um hambúrguer!". Por que, diabos, eu tinha que comprar a bosta do hambúrguer?

E puta que pariu, como ela tá linda. Não do jeito malicioso… desse também, mas nossa. Ela sempre foi linda, mas, sei lá. Não é só porque eu a acho bonita que eu goste dela. A odeio, claro. Sempre a odiarei. Com ou sem peitos grandes. E cabelos bons de apertar. E pele macia. Enfim, a odiarei pra sempre. Bonita ou feia. Chorando ou sorrindo. O que me faz voltar ao motivo do choro. Porque aquele rosto branquinho só fica daquele jeito depois de muitas lágrimas. E sim, eu sei como ela chora. Mas não, eu não me importo. É só curiosidade, claro. Surpresa. Pensei que nunca mais a veria e então pimba. Ela está num carro me olhando com aqueles olhos verdes do tamanho do mundo, brilhantes de lágrimas. Por que tinha que chorar? Todos sabem como odeio vê-la chorando. Não que eu tenha visto, é claro. Pode ter sido uma garota ruiva de olhos cor de esmeralda e pela macia que me deixa… animado só com um olhar qualquer. Deve haver muitas delas por aí. Portanto eu apenas me assustei. E eu usei a palavra "portanto" em pensamentos. Que bugado. Sim, eu tenho mais de vinte e ainda penso "bugado" e falo comigo mesmo em pensamentos.

VIVA A INFANTILIDADE!

E sim, essa foi a tentativa mais frustrada de todas de tirar essa Miltank da minha cabeça. Não que ela seja uma Miltank, mas pensei isso na força do momento e… a quem quero enganar? É Mltank sim. E isso é ofensa pros Pokémons com tetas grandes que dão leite! Tadinhos, chamei eles de traidores.

É uma Miltank cruel, ainda por cima. Porque não me deixa levantar e nem dormir. Porque invade meus pesadelos e sonhos bons e, quando eu penso que tá tudo ficando de boa, aparece chorando num carro com o maridinho perfeito.

AAAAAAAAAAAH! Eu to tão confuso! Por que ela tem que aparecer? Como essa vadia consegue mexer com a minha cabeça desse jeito? Namoramos há sete anos atrás, porra! Não, pera… seis e alguma coisa. Não lembro. Não importa. Não quero saber. Quero… quero esquecer que ela existe. Quero esquecer o sorriso bobo, a forma como conseguia me fazer rir de tudo. Quero esquecer o quanto a gente foi feliz. Já tentei de várias formas. Serena é apenas uma das muitas que já tive depois de… bem, dela. E é diferente. Pra ser bem honesto, eu nem me lembro direito como era. Estar com ela. Eu só sei que era bom. E que eu sinto saudade. Não, eu não pensei isso. Saudade? Nah! Ela é passado. E é hora de parar de pensar em quem não presta. Tipo… eu preciso comer meu hambúrguer. Que eu comprei depois de vê-la. Pois é… cérebro idiota, pensa em algo que não tenha a ver com aqueles olhos lacrimejantes! E eu conheço a palavra "lacrimejante". Meu vocabulário é foda!

Mas o dela era melhor. To com a mente toda embaralhada com tantos "ela" e "dela". Mas… sei lá. O nome vai tornar tudo mais real. E não pode ser real, porque eu não quero acreditar que realmente a vi, porque… sei lá. Só não quero. Ah… ela tá tão linda… e podia ser minha. Imagina que louco? Eu e ela, juntos de novo. Comendo, treinando, rindo e… hm… nos amando. Seria tão bom. Só nós dois. Teríamos cinco filhos e… ASH! Para de pensar merda. Ela é uma droga. Má, cruel, destruidora de corações e relacionamentos – porque a Serena não vai me aguentar muito tempo, ou eu não vou aguentar ela, sei lá –, ardilosa… e viciante.

Que bosta, Ash. Tira essa ruiva desgraçada da cabeça! Ela é casada e, obviamente, não quer mais nada com você! E eu to pensando em mim mesmo como se fala com "ele". Não prestei atenção nas aulas de português, não lembro como que se diz isso de se referir a si mesmo como outra pessoa. Ela saberia. Muito inteligente, a minha ruiva. Minha não, do Rudy. Bastardo filho da puta! Nossa, como eu detesto esse cara. Ele podia morrer. Talvez não morrer, mas, sei lá, se mudar pra bem longe de mim. E da minha ruiva. MINHA NÃO, CARALHO!

Não é mais minha desde que brigamos. Foi feia, aquela briga. Gritamos coisas que eu me arrependo até hoje, eu tentava humilhá-la e ela fazia o mesmo comigo. Eu chorei, eu lembro. Ela também. Conseguimos gritar, xingar e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Uma tonga, aquela ruiva. A cena foi tão óbvia! Não tinha o que discutir. Ela criava historinhas idiotas pra se defender, mas todo mundo sabe que a vadia tava me traindo. Eu sei.

Foi a única vez que a vi realmente triste. Além de hoje, claro. Tão estranho ver ela chorando. Sempre foi tão forte. Mais do que eu, provavelmente. A mais forte de todas as garotas de quinze anos que eu já conheci. Por que ela tava chorando hoje? Algo ruim deve ter acontecido. Acho que ela e o maridinho lindo lá brigaram. Não que eu queira isso… talvez um pouco. Mas isso não tem nada a ver com querer ela solteira e livre para que eu possa chegar nela, nada a ver. É só porque eu não gosto do Rudy mesmo. E é uma idiotice não pensar no nome dela, mas é tipo em Harry Potter. Todo mundo sabe quem é "Você-Sabe-Quem", mas ninguém diz o nome dele. Ela e Você-Sabe-Quem são bem parecidos. Tirando que ela é gostosa e ele é feio. Assim como ele, ela é cruel, sádica e eu não consigo odiá-la. Porque ninguém odeia Você-Sabe-Quem e eu também não consigo odiar… Ela. Eu detesto, mas não odeio. A Miltank consegue fazer isso com as pessoas. E sim, vou continuar chamando ela de Miltank!

Devia estar feliz pela Miltank estar sofrendo, mas não dá. Não gosto quando ela chora. É… estranho. Constrangedor, quase. Sabe aquelas pessoas que não podem chorar? Minha Miltank é assim. Sempre vai ser. Ela combina com a água, mas não com lágrimas. Não sei explicar… tinha um tempo em que eu pensava que ela nem era capaz de chorar. Queria que fosse assim.

É incrível! Eu não consegui parar de pensar nela durante mais de um ano, sofri muito por um erro dela, por eu não ter sido um bom namorado, ou simplesmente por ela não me amar; e eu a vejo por menos de cinco minutos e todo esse meu esforço vai por água abaixo! Menos de cinco minutos conseguiram fazer lembranças que eu pensei ter esquecido voltarem de uma única vez. É tão injusto! Tão injusto eu continuar apaixonado. É, foda-se, ainda amo minha Miltank. E são meus pensamentos, então aqui ela é minha. Só minha. Nossa, que saudade daquela tonga!

O pior é que eu nem posso dizer que eu quero que ela suma. Acho que o que eu realmente quero é que ela invada minha casa, se jogue na minha cama, e me abrace o mais forte que conseguir. Acho que to precisando disso. Dum abraço. Dela, claro. Sempre dela. E o mais legal é que eu consigo imaginar a cena todinha. Ela chegando com o rebolar lento que só minha ruiva tem, os cabelos balançando e o brilho de criança nos olhos que eu tanto gosto. Então ela começaria a correr e se jogaria sobre mim, me abraçando o mais forte que conseguisse. E então, só pra me fazer suspirar de alegria, ela sussurraria: _"senti tantas saudades"_ no meu ouvido.

Mas não vai acontecer nada disso, eu sei. Ela tá bem casada. Daqui a pouco vai ter filhos – será que já tem? – e eu não passo de uma memória esquecida de um passado distante. Sei que ela ainda lembra o meu nome, mas talvez não passe disso. Talvez nem mesmo olhar para Brock a lembre que eu existo. Tento não pedir a Brock informações sobre ela, mas acho que depois eu vou ligar pra ele. Só pra saber por que ela tava chorando. Só pra me torturar de novo, como sempre. Tento negar, mas todos sabem que já vi todos os shows dela. Pela internet, é claro. Não a vejo pessoalmente desde o dia em que brigamos. Queria poder simplesmente seguir em frente, me apaixonar por outra mulher, criar uma família. Acho que isso não vai acontecer enquanto eu não desistir de achar alguém igual a ela. Porque eu sempre tento sentir aquele frio na barriga e a ansiedade que eu sentia quando adolescente. E eu sei que era por ela. Senti hoje de manhã, quando a vi. Foi quando eu percebi a saudade que eu sentia. Nossa, como aquela sensação foi boa! E ter ela em meus braços? Será que consigo? Acho que eu morria de felicidade. Ver aquele sorriso só meu, os olhos brilhando ao me ver. Ela sempre vai ser uma criança por dentro. Será que ainda me ama?

Acho que não. Parecia estar saindo em viagem com o babaca. Ah… ela é casada. Não posso me esquecer disso. Mas seria tão bom acordar com quinze anos de novo, depois de ter dormido num motel qualquer de beira de estrada com ela. Acordar com sono, sentir o corpo que eu tanto gosto ao lado do meu… abrir os olhos e perceber que ela estava me olhando dormir… mas isso não vai acontecer, é claro. O tempo passou e ela casou. Ou seja… vou acordar sozinho pro resto da minha vida. Ou com a Serena, ou outra garota qualquer que venha depois dela. Vida boa, a minha. Minha única sorte é que a Sê não lê mentes. Se descobrisse que eu ainda tenho uma queda boba pela minha ex, ela ia querer me matar. Não que fosse conseguir, mas detesto lidar com os ataques de ciúmes exagerados dela. Chegou até a discutir com a May e com a Dawn, vê se pode uma coisa dessas?! May e Dawn! Elas são minhas irmãs chatas e incompetentes, praticamente. E irritantes, não posso me esquecer. Mas Drew e Paul são piores. Aqueles dois me irritam demais. Honestamente, nem sei o porquê de eu ainda estar com ela. O Yuri a chama de perua, acho que eu concordo! Acho que estou com ela apenas para me esquecer dela, mas pelo visto, depois de hoje, posso terminar o nosso namoro, não tem como eu esquecer essa ruiva nem a base de choque. Que bosta.

Não. Não vou terminar com a Serena. Muita mão. Não hoje, pelo menos. Hoje eu realmente preciso de uma mulher do meu lado. Vai que um milagre aconteça e eu passe a gostar de morenas?

"_Você é um garoto de sorte"_.

Rudy me disse isso quando nos conhecemos. Muita sorte, a minha. Quase trinta anos, sem filhos ou um relacionamento amoroso estável ou qualquer outra baboseira que deixaria minha mãe orgulhosa. Ela ficou quando eu consegui me tornar um mestre Pokémon, mas eu sei que ela sempre quis um neto. Eu sempre quis dar um pra ela também. A prova disso é o quarto que eu nunca deixei Serena entrar. Mas, né. Pra ter um filho eu preciso de uma namorada, esposa, ou o que for. Só não adoto porque não quero criar uma criança sem uma mãe. E porque ninguém em sã consciência me deixaria cuidar de um bebê sem supervisão de uma carrasca. Tipo ela, ninguém é mais carrasca que ela. BOSTA, ASH! Para de pensar nela.

Fecho meus olhos e visualizo a minha memória mais recente da única garota que realmente amei. Ela chorava. E seus braços estavam avermelhados. Será que havia se machucado e Rudy a estava levando para o hospital? Não… ela não se machucaria assim… né? Desistindo, fecho os olhos e narro a cena em minha mente.

_Eram quase sete e meia da manhã quando abri meus olhos, nunca havia acordado tão cedo na minha vida! Nem sei o porquê de eu acordar, pra ser sincero. Mas aí a minha linda barriga roncou e eu lembrei._

_Fome. Quem mandou quase nem jantar na noite anterior? Fome! Apenas isso pra me fazer acordar de madrugada! Corri pra cozinha, abri a geladeira; vazia. Os armários, vazios. A dispensa, apenas uma lata de ervilha._

_Foi então que eu percebi que falta a coisa mais importante que aquela casa poderia ter depois dos meus Pokémons: comida. _

_A única coisa a fazer era ir ao supermercado! Que ficava do outro lado da cidade! Quem foi que me mandou vir aqui? Morar tão longe do lugar onde se vende a coisa mais importante que eu posso querer? Ah, lembrei, é pra eu ficar o mais longe possível da população, pra não topar com ninguém. Agora percebo que já pressentia que a veria. Agora percebo que pensei nela mesmo antes de vê-la. Que estranho isso. Será que penso assim tão frequentemente nessa ruiva que nem mesmo percebo mais?_

_Começar o dia já pensando nisso foi horroroso! Esse provavelmente seria um dia péssimo! Mal eu sabia como estava certo… Quando eu já começo o dia pensando em meus pesadelos, é porque a coisa ta feia._

_Pensei seriamente em nem ir ao mercado, isso poderia ser um aviso de que uma assombração estava por vir, mas aí a minha linda barriga roncou novamente e eu desisti. A fome vence tudo, é claro._

_Troquei-me em tal velocidade que até mesmo eu me surpreendi, mas, afinal, às oito e dez, eu fiquei pronto para sair. Sendo que apenas tinha trocado de roupa, porque o meu cabelo é só passar a mão e deu._

_Saí de casa e deixei o Pikachu no comando. Meus Pokémons sabem se cuidar e duvido que alguém vá invadir minha casa. É simples, mas confortável. E o Charizard gosta de ficar voando ao redor pra colocar medo nos vizinhos. Então, se alguém tentar invadir, tenho pena da alma do coitado. Pikachu sabe ser bem cruel quando quer. E eu acho que a Chikorita tá de TPM._

_Entrei no meu carro azul escuro, quase preto, e fui. Fiquei parado em um monte de sinaleiras; quando fiquei preso em mais um congestionamento e me perguntei como tanta gente podia estar acordada de madrugada, um carro preto parou ao meu lado. Os vidros eram claros, mas o carro era completamente negro e parecia que havia sido limpo há pouquíssimo tempo. Olhei para ele, estava mesmo a fim de trocar de carro. Mas o pensamento não ficou na minha mente por muito tempo. Quando olhei para o banco de trás, todo o resto desapareceu._

_Meu coração acelerou como não acelerava há muito tempo, e eu não entendi o porquê de imediato. Havia uma linda mulher, ela não era completamente branca, mas não podia se chamar de morena; tinha um leve bronzeado. As curvas eram bem definidas; magra, mas, assim que olhei mais pra cima, percebi os longos cabelos ruivos. Tinham de ser ruivos. Se ela ainda fosse loira, morena, tivesse o cabelo colorido, tanto faz, mas ruiva não! Olhei para o seu rosto, quanto mais eu a olhava, mais me lembrava de uma velha amiga que eu prefiro esquecer. O rosto era angelical, mas ela exagerou na maquiagem e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas demais, ufa! Pelo menos eu podia ter certeza de que ela não passava nem perto de ser aquela minha "amiga", porque ela não usava essas coisas. Não precisava._

_Não pude ver seus olhos, estavam fechados, mas assim que ela abriu, eu tive certeza, era __**ela, **__Misty Waterflower. O nome veio como uma bala. Não havia nem mesmo um pingo de dúvida, era ela. Eu soube, assim que a vi. Não importa o quanto eu tenha negado depois, eu soube. Ela havia mudado tanto…_

"_Não. É só uma ruiva linda, com curvas bem definidas e olhos verdes. Nem consegui ver os olhos dela para ter certeza, além disso, tem vidros que podem distorcer um pouco!" Lembro que foi o que pensei, porém continuei olhando para ela, tentando me convencer de que não podia ser a Misty que eu conheci há tanto tempo. Minha Misty não passa maquiagem sem motivo algum. Ela é diferente das outras. É melhor. Era. Era. Ash, era! _

_Meus olhos desceram para os braços dela, pois ela os estava massageando; estavam muito vermelhos, ou ela tinha pegado muito sol, ou alguém a havia machucado. A simples possibilidade de alguém machucá-la me fez ficar com muita raiva, naquele momento nada do que havia acontecido de ruim entre nós estava em minha mente. Apenas os bons momentos. Algo caiu dos olhos dela, algo brilhante, como água. Então entendi o porquê de seu rosto estar tão vermelho, ela estava chorando! Mas nunca chora, pelo menos não em publico! Minha Misty não chora._

_Vi ela encolhendo-se mais no banco, e chegando mais perto da janela. Ela apoiou-se, como se estivesse escondendo-se. Sempre orgulhosa, tinha medo de alguém, assim como eu, estar vendo ela chorar, portanto estava escondendo-se. Então, finalmente, ela olhou para mim, olhou-me nos olhos. Pude ver aquelas esmeraldas brilharem. Ela não sorriu, mas ficou encarando-me, para ter certeza de que era eu. E, novamente, eu soube. Era ela. As lágrimas teimosas ainda caiam dos olhos dela, mas sempre que percebia ela limpava, mas não tirava os olhos de mim, assim como eu nem pensava em tirar os olhos dela._

_Vê-la chorando era como presenciar novamente nossa briga, era como ver nós dois chorando e gritando no quarto de hotel que a gente tinha reservado. Contando com hoje, apenas vi Misty chorando duas vezes na minha vida._

_Tirei as mãos do volante e fiz um sinal de não com os dedos, depois fingi que estava chorando e, para finalizar, juntei as mãos para parecer que eu estava implorando, dando um belo "não chora, por favor"._

_Ela limpou o resto das lágrimas que estavam em seus olhos e soltou um leve risinho. Meu coração pulou quando eu vi novamente o sorriso que me fazia sorrir junto. Aquele que iluminava meu dia, e pelo visto continua iluminando. Mas não era o sorriso que eu gostava de ver, o que eu gostava era cheio de alegria! Ela sorria e me fazia ganhar o dia. O que eu não daria para ver esse sorriso novamente…_

_Ela colocou suas mãos nos vidros. Eu fui um pouco para o lado dela, não podia soltar o volante. Eu estava de óculos escuros, boné, e com uma roupa completamente diferente da que eu usava quando a gente viajava junto, mas eu tinha certeza de que ela me reconheceu, mas assim como eu, nem se lembrou da nossa briga, apenas me via como um velho amigo. Acho que quando ela riu atraiu a atenção do cara que estava na frente, acho que era o Rudy, não tenho certeza se ouvi certo o que ele disse, mas acho que sim._

— _Por que está rindo? – perguntou, parecia meio… desconfiado._

— _Nada, só pensei em algo divertido – ouvir aquela voz doce, gentil e que me fazia ficar nas nuvens, foi maravilhoso._

_Ela me lançou um olhar com o canto dos olhos, como que para ter certeza que eu continuava ali. Rudy percebeu e não ficou nada feliz, vindo falar comigo._

— _Você está dando em cima da minha mulher? – perguntou com muita raiva._

— _Claro que não! Deixa de ser bobo cara, tenho namorada! – disse depois dele não acreditar muito nas minhas boas intenções. Me surpreendi quando ele não me reconheceu, mas talvez não devesse._

_Voltei a olhá-la. Nem parecia a mesma pessoa que eu conheci há onze anos. O brilho de felicidade que sempre esteve em seu olhar havia sumido. Eu apenas havia visto esse olhar, quase sem brilho, seis anos atrás, quando nós brigamos, quando o meu mundo desabou. O sorriso que eu havia colocado no rosto da minha ruiva sumiu; quando o sinal abriu ela acenou, mas os olhos diziam algo como "adeus" ou, se ela falasse, seria assim: "adeus Ash Ketchum da cidade de Pallet."_

_Eu não entendi o porquê de adeus! Tive a sensação de que nunca mais iria vê-la, e aquilo doeu, eu procurei o carro, para ir atrás, mas havia sumido. Fui ao mercado, mas acabei comprando apenas o hambúrguer que está em cima da mesa até agora._

Coloquei o sanduíche em cima da mesa e vim pro meu quarto. Segundo os meus cálculos estou aqui há mais ou menos três ou quatro horas, e nem pretendo sair daqui. A fome passou depois que vi ela novamente.

Misty Waterflower… eu não devia pensar nesse nome. Um nome que me magoou, me traiu e me amaldiçoou. Todos sabem que não se pode nem pensar no nome de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas sempre acabam dizendo ele no final. Misty, Voldemort. Tudo igual, pra mim. Por que ela teve que me trair? Não estaria chorando se não tivesse feito isso. Eu a faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Mas, é claro, ela não vale nada e eu sou completamente apaixonado por uma vadia. Uma Miltank.

Eu já jurei pra mim mesmo que a esqueceria, mas, né, não tem como. Não com essa Miltank dos infernos me olhando com os olhos verdes brilhando e me lançando sorrisinhos que me fazem sorrir junto. Só me resta esquecê-la. Afinal, não há nada que nos una.

Agora, é levantar, acordar, tomar banho e comer!

Ai, que preguiça!

_Continua..._


	8. Se livrando da Serena

Cap. 8 - Se livrando da Serena

ASH P.O.V.

Ontem foi horrível. Fiquei o dia todo na cama, e hoje é a mesma coisa. Misty Waterflower não sai da minha cabeça! Como eu queria não ter visto ela ontem! Essa mulher me enlouquece. Provavelmente já são quase três da tarde. E sem ressaca por dois dias seguidos! A depressão em que essa Miltank me coloca é capaz de me impedir de tomar minha dose de whisky quase diária. Que maravilha! Ontem acabei nem comendo o hambúrguer; ele ficou na mesa da sala. Comi fora. Não sei, só queria sair. Acabei dirigindo por quase duas horas sem rumo nenhum. Talvez esperasse encontrá-la de novo, sei lá. Hoje acho que nem vou levantar. Vou ficar na cama o dia inteiro. Posso dormir, dormir e dormir. Parece um bom plano. E se eu ficar com fome, posso pedir pro Pikachu me trazer comida.

Ou não, sei lá. Porque quem quer que esteja tocando a campainha não quer que eu durma. É uma pessoa sem nenhum tipo de noção. Porra, não se pode mais nem dormir! Levanto devagar e caminho como um Caterpie até a sala. Misty morre de medo de Caterpies. Porra, consigo nem caminhar sem pensar nessa assombração. Passo por um espelho que Serena colocou na sala e minha imagem não é das melhores. Cabelos desgrenhados, pijama amassado, pés descalços e olheiras gigantes. To lindo.

Abro a porta descontraidamente. Minha aparência não é realmente importante nesse momento. Não depois de eu ter descoberto que continuo louco por uma Miltank desgraçada e casada. Vida maravilhosa, a minha. A pessoa que me aguarda certamente não gostou muito do que viu. Serena sempre foi vaidosa, e detesta me ver desleixado. Mas, como eu sempre estou desleixado, ela não deveria ter se surpreendido tanto. A boca vermelha como sangue e pequena se retorceu em desagrado, as sobrancelhas bem feitas se uniram e a careta no rosto cheio de maquiagem quase me fez rir. Teria feito, em alguma outra ocasião. Ela estava… extravagante, como sempre. Misty gostava de ser mais discreta. Não acredito que as estou comparando. Serena entra na casa, seus saltos fazendo um som irritante contra o assoalho. Os cabelos dela têm o mesmo comprimento dos da minha ruiva, porém são castanhos. Ondulados, como os de Misty. O que mais as difere são as roupas. Serena usa uma blusa de oncinha na qual Misty sequer olharia se fosse fazer compras. A saia talvez a interessasse; branca como a neve. Mas Misty sempre preferiu shorts.

Os olhos amarelos poderiam ser parecidos com os da minha ruiva, se não estivessem pintados com uma sombra tão forte. O rosto jamais seria parecido, mesmo sem o blush que deixa a sua bochecha tão rosada. Misty sempre teve um rosto único. O nariz empinado e a boca bem desenhada. Linda, a minha ruiva. Desde sempre. e um batom vermelho tão forte que parece que a sua boca está sangrando. Ela tem uma pele tão branca que às vezes parece que o sol sintila nela de tanto protetor solar que essa mulher usa.

— Oi Serena. – cumprimento.

Ela me examina novamente e acaba por sorrir. Sê nunca fica muito tempo irritada comigo.

— Oi, meu amor! – ela me dá um selinho rápido. – Nossa, você parece péssimo! Vim convidar você para comer um lanche comigo, mas nós vamos mudar o seu visual primeiro. Gostou da minha saia? Você disse que não gostava muito de roupas chamativas, então coloquei essa sainha branca sem estampas!

Eu ri e a abracei. Tão ingênua. Claro, a saia é bonita, mas será que ela se olhou no espelho e viu o resto da roupa? E é curta. Não é questão de estampa, o comprimento dela, por si só, já chama bastante atenção. Serena tem um corpo muito bonito, e pernas melhores ainda. Mas, novamente, não posso nem comparar com as da minha ruiva.

— Serena, eu ainda nem almocei! – digo contra sua cabeça. Ela é baixinha, como Misty. Fecho os olhos, tentando tirar essa desgraçada da minha cabeça. Misty não devia aparecer em meus pensamentos quando estou com minha namorada.

— Como assim? Já são quase três horas da tarde! Amor, vamos logo! – ela me puxou pela mão para o quarto, mas eu a parei e suspirei.

— Não quero ir. Quero só ficar o dia inteiro deitado na minha cama! – digo sem malícias. Só quero… dormir. Dormir e esquecer. Dormir para voltar à minha paz interior sem Misty me atormentando.

— Então eu fico deitada com você – ela sorriu maliciosa e mordeu o lábio inferior, maliciosa.

Eu começo a rir. Ela entendeu tudo errado.

— Sozinho! – me corrijo.

— Deixe de ser mal humorado. – ela me repreendeu. – E depois de você almoçar, vamos passear!

Ela vai até a cozinha e eu fico na sala. Suspiro e a sigo vagarosamente. Eu não quero passear, só quero dormir. Acho que essa é a maior diferença entre eu e Serena. Ela sempre quer sair e passear, enquanto que eu prefiro ficar recluso no meu canto. Costumava ser como ela, quando era criança, mas mudei muito desde então. Segundo o Brock, até demais.

— CADÊ A COMIDA? – escuto seu grito.

Entro na cozinha e pego meu hambúrguer sobre a mesa, que fica no canto, longe do lugar onde a comida é preparada. Minha cozinha não é grande, mas maior do que o necessário para mim. Nunca a usei de verdade. Nem mesmo Brock cozinhou aqui. Ele sempre me traz comida de casa. Apenas a utilizei para meu miojo diário, mas nunca elaborei nenhuma refeição de verdade aqui. Daquelas com uma pia de louça suja depois, ou bagunça para todo lado. Minha cozinha, provavelmente, é o lugar mais arrumado da minha casa.

— To comendo! – balanço o hambúrguer para ela, que novamente me repreende com o olhar.

— Onde está o resto da comida?

— Tem uma lata de ervilha na dispensa. – comento distraidamente.

Percebi a lata ontem, antes de ver Misty. E sim, todos os assuntos me levam de volta à minha ruiva. E ela é minha em pensamentos.

— Ash, você precisa ir ao mercado.

— Não tenho vontade – mastigo novamente meu almoço. Mas sei que ela tem razão.

— Você não tem vontade de fazer nada hoje! Só deitar na cama! – ela reclamou.

— Aham – concordo sem ânimo algum.

Eu sei que isso a incomoda, mas eu só quero ficar depressivo sozinho. Me enroscar na minha cama e fingir que eu sou uma garota de dezesseis anos que brigou com o namorado. Não que eu seja afeminado ou coisa assim… ah, foda-se. Só quero ficar sozinho, na minha cama, e dormir. Só isso.

— Não tem nenhuma mulher na sua cama, né?

Ela não esperou que eu respondesse, simplesmente voou corredor adentro e invadiu meu pobre quarto bagunçado. Infelizmente, ela não encontra nenhuma mulher ruiva na minha cama. Podia, né? Eu ficaria feliz.

— Claro que não!

— Ainda bem – ela volta para a cozinha e senta ao meu lado.

Serena arruma meu cabelo com cuidado, pois sabe que eu não vou fazer nada disso. Termino de comer e vou para o meu quarto. Ela limpa a mesa que eu sujei de farelos e eu volto apenas de calças Jeans e uma camiseta branca nas mãos. Ela sorri e se aproxima. Não nego seus beijos, mas hoje não vai passar disso. Não mesmo. Não posso correr o risco de chamá-la de Misty enquanto… nos divertimos. No meu estado de espírito, não duvido de nada.

A campainha toca e nos interrompe. Ela revira os olhos, irritada, e eu apenas caminho calmamente até lá, colocando a minha camisa no caminho. Quando abro a porta, ainda não terminei de ajeitá-la. Drew sorri malicioso ao ver que eu ajeitava minha roupa e Brock bloqueia a minha visão das crianças.

— Estamos interrompendo? – Drew pergunta.

— Não, querido amigo. – respondo irônico.

— Estão sim. – Serena aparece desgostosa por trás de mim. Ela nunca gostou dos meus amigos, mas isso não é um problema. Eles se aturam.

A cutuco, apontando para as crianças. Serena revira os olhos, impaciente. Ela sempre detestou crianças. Acho que é por isso que nosso relacionamento não vai durar muito. Eu quero ter um filho. Um dia, claro. Com a mulher certa, no tempo certo.

Veio bastante gente. A turma toda, com todas as crianças. Brock libera o caminho e eu consigo vê-los direito. Apenas meus afilhados e uma menina baixinha, que eu não conheço. Afilhada de alguém, provavelmente.

— E aí, cambada! – quando eles vêm, sempre há muita diversão. Acho que é disso que eu preciso pra esquecer da Miltank que a Misty é.

— Oi tio Ash! – eles correm e quase me derrubam no chão. Eu gosto desse jeito lindo dos meus afilhados. Tento abraçar todos eles, mas não dá muito certo. Apenas Yuri não me cumprimentou, o que é estranho. Eu sempre me dei bem com ele.

Os rostinhos não estão felizes como sempre. Tem alguma coisa errada. Paula e Pietra estão mais próximas do que de costume, e Diego segura na mão de Júlia. Eles não são assim tão melosos. Diego está na fase de "meninas são nojentas". Pisco os olhos, um pouco confuso. Serena bate o pé atrás de mim, irritada. Ela que espere. Ninguém é mais importante do que meus afilhados.

A menina que eu não conheço tem uma prancheta e óculos escuros. Estranho, não tá tão quente assim. A pele dela não é escura como a de Yuri, mas tampouco é clara como a de Júlia. Um meio termo, eu acho. É bonitinha, até. Yuri a abraça de forma possessiva. Que estranho… pensei que conhecia todos os parentes dele, mas ela não é filha de nenhum dos irmãos do Brock. E eles têm muitas crianças, os irmãos do Brock.

— Quem é você? – pergunto para ela. É tão estranho… eu sinto que já a vi em algum lugar.

— Yuki. – ela responde baixinho.

— Nunca te vi antes. – comento. Estreito os olhos e a vejo empinar o nariz.

— Eu sei. – ela não vacilou. A voz foi firme e eu recuei um pouco. O que eu fiz pra menina ser agressiva assim comigo? – Vamos logo com isso, tio Brock! A gente tem um monte de coisas pra fazer! Nem sei por que a gente não veio antes, ele já deve ter almoçado há um tempão!

Eu quase pedi desculpas pra ela, mesmo sem saber exatamente por quê. Misty faz isso comigo também. Falei devagar, usando meu tom defensivo.

— Na verdade, eu estava almoçando agorinha mesmo…

— Nossa, bem que me disseram que você era idiota. – ela comentou com um tom superior irritantemente igual ao que Misty usava quando se sentia ameaçada. Merda. Eu realmente preciso parar de pensar nela.

— Ei! – reclamo.

Ela sorriu. Parecia ter gostado da sensação. Misty sempre amou me incomodar.

— Fala sério! Quem em santa consciência iria almoçar essa hora da tarde?

Eu revirei os olhos e me neguei a comparar mais aquele comportamento a um típico da minha ruiva. Essa minha obsessão por Misty já estava indo longe demais.

— Entrem logo! – digo emburrado.

Olhei-os entrando e vi o Brock a xingar e ela sorrir. Misty também ria quando Brock reclamava dos maus tratos que eu sofria naquelas mãos fortes. Sai da minha cabeça, Miltank desgraçada!

Logo na entrada da minha sala, como uma pequena recepção, dois sofás estavam um de frente para o outro. Brock, May, Drew e Dawn se sentaram no meio, deixando os braços do móvel para Lily e Paul. As crianças se sentaram em seus colos. Não deixei de reparar que Brock segurava a mini Misty. E sim, ela será chamada assim agora porque eu to no meu momento depressivo e essa menina age igual à minha ruiva. Ruiva idiota que me traiu.

— Lamento, mas eu e Ash iremos sair hoje, não é amor? – Serena olhou para todos os presentes e ficamos parados em frente a eles, sem nos sentarmos no sofá. Podíamos sentar.

— Não, já que está todo mundo aqui, eu vou ficar né? – falei em tom tranquilo. – Você pode ficar também, se quiser.

Mas ela não iria querer. Serena odiava crianças, principalmente meus afilhados.

— Mas você estava tão entusiasmado! – ela tentou me convencer, mas não eras* sair de casa.

— Claro que estava – disse com sarcasmo.

— Vocês não vão querer estragar o dia do seu amigo, né? – ela se voltou para a cambada invasora.

Eu quase quis rir. Bem capaz que eles iam ir embora por um pedido dela. Se Misty pedisse, eles iriam. Mas com Serena pedindo não.

— Lamentamos, mas esse é um assunto sério que não pode ser adiado. – May falou, fria.

May a detestava mais do que qualquer outro. Serena tinha um ciúmes particularmente forte em relação a ela. Talvez por May ser minha melhor amiga. Misty costumava ocupar esse cargo. Mas que bosta de vadia que não sai da minha cabeça!

— Pode sim, a gente volta outra hora. – Brock estava pronto para levantar com a menina no colo, porém ela o olhou de uma forma que o fez mudar de ideia. Não consegui perceber o olhar, porque ela precisou se virar de costas pra fazer isso.

— Não volta não, é hoje e é agora! – Yuki disse com uma voz que fez Brock engolir em seco e ficar calado. Eu estreitei meus olhos. Que criança invocada!

— Lamento, mas eu e Ash iremos sair hoje, e não há nada que vo... – mas ela nem acabou de falar, a Yuki ficou irritada.

— Olha aqui, perua. – ela se levantou e Yuri se aprumou no colo da mãe. – Você não tem noção de como foi difícil convencer o cabeça dura do tio Brock a me deixar vir falar com esse preguiçoso que é seu namorado! Eu já to por aqui – disse fazendo um risco no alto de sua testa – e não to com paciência pra aturar crianças mimadas!

— Senta, querida. – Dayse disse calmamente. Nunca a vi tão… calma. Dayse é a irmã estressada, eu me lembro.

— Ainda não! – ela se aproximou um pouco mais de Serena. – Sua perua desmiolada, não me faça ficar irritada com você! Se manda daqui porque o assunto que a gente tem que tratar com esse idiota é mais sério do que você pensa! – não gostei dela ter me ofendido, mas tudo bem.

O que ela tem? Por que tá tão irritada? Brock se levantou também, mas acabou voltando a sentar.

— Não sou perua! Amor, me defende!

Ah não, ela tem que me colocar na briga?!

_Mas ela tem razão, você é perua._ Pensei em dizer. Mas arrumar outra namorada pode demorar e eu realmente não to com vontade de me irritar nesse momento.

— Ela é só uma criança, Serena. Esquece.

— E dai? Ela não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! Criança ou não!

Esse é o problema da Serena. Ela não percebe que não se pode discutir com crianças.

— Yuki, senta logo! – foi Brock quem a chamou.

A menina receou por um momento, porém acabou voltando com aquela voz superior que a Misty sempre usou como escudo. Mini Misty ataca novamente!

— Não sento! Ela deve ter lá seus quarenta anos, e eu sei que devo respeitar os mais velhos, mas situações extremas pedem medidas extremas.

— Quarenta anos? Ficou maluca? Eu tenho só vinte e cinco!

Vinte e sete, Serena. Mas tudo bem, não vou corrigi-la.

— Então pra que usar tanta maquiagem? Quem usa maquiagem quer esconder alguma coisa, normalmente a velhice!

Eu ri. Misty falava coisas parecidas. Eu não podia ter escolhido um apelido melhor pra pirralha.

— Não fale assim comigo, pirralha!

— Não a chame de pirralha! – Lily defendeu a garota.

Mas o que é isso? Lily é a calma, ela só fala assim com o Yuri. Não entendo mais nada!

— Sou muito mais velha do que você! Sua mãe não te ensinou que se deve respeitar os mais velhos? Porque isso a gente aprende em casa! – Serena continuou a discutir, como se Lily jamais tivesse falado.

Até eu me preocupei quando vi o rosto pequeno da mini Misty se transformar numa carranca raivosa e ela apertar os lábios a ponto de deixá-los brancos. Ela não continuou falando, simplesmente gritou.

— Lave a sua boca com sabão e água antes de falar da minha mãe!

— Por quê? – Serena a desafiou. Eu podia bater nela agora.

Não. Se. Pode. Discutir. Com. Crianças!

— Para! Yuki, senta aqui! Arranjar briga não vai ajudar em nada, só vai atrasar mais ainda! – Yuri se levantou e caminhou até ela, pegando na sua mão.

A mini Misty olhou para ele por longos segundos e depois voltou a olhar para Serena. Assentiu para Yuri, mas falou baixinho antes de se sentar novamente no colo de Brock.

— Eu estou avisando você! Se eu ouvir mais um único pio sobre a minha mãe saindo da sua boca, eu que não respondo pelos meus atos, nem pelos dos meus Pokémons!

— Quantos anos você tem? – Serena perguntou, mais calma. Eu to com muita vontade de pedir pra ela ir embora, mas não sei como fazer isso.

— Seis.

— É muito nova para ter Pokémons! – Serena retruca.

E ela é, mas sempre há quem os possua antes do tempo. Misty é um ótimo exemplo. Quase foi comida por um Gyarados quando bebê.

— Pense assim o quanto quiser. Não sei se você sabe, mas sou parente de líderes de ginásio, no caso, eu começo a ter o meu primeiro Pokémon quando um gosta de mim.

Líderes de ginásio? É parente das irmãs sensacionais? De Brock eu sei que não é, mas pensei que todos os familiares delas estivessem desaparecidos. Encontraram algum e não me disseram? Eu não faço mais parte da família, então é normal que eu não saiba, certo? Brock não me contaria. Ou contaria?

Brock me olha de lado e eu o encaro fixamente. Como ele pôde não me contar? Percebo que ele engole em seco e cutuca Lily discretamente. O que eles me escondem?

— Então a perua cala a boca e deixe as pessoas com maturidade resolverem o assunto! – Julia ergue o queixo e a olha rapidamente, desafiando-a a discordar.

Eu me seguro para não rir. Júlia tem o quê? Sete anos?

— Cala a boca! Você também não tem nem metade da maturidade que eu tenho!

— Você não tem o direito de falar assim com a minha irmã! – Diego se levanta do colo de May, colocando-se entre a mulher e Júlia.

Eu sorrio. Diego sempre foi muito superprotetor, assim como Drew.

— Ah! Por favor, uma rebelião de criancinhas mimadas!

Serena, por favor, vai embora…

— Não somos mimadas, e nem criancinhas! – Paula retruca, irritada.

— Somos crianças com atitude que sabem resolver um assunto! – Pietra a apoiou, como sempre. Adoro a sincronia das duas. É quase como se fossem uma só.

— Parem! Desse jeito a gente só atrasa mais! Deixa ela quieta, se incomodar eu mando ela embora, mas agora a gente tem que falar com o Ash!

Foi mini Misty quem falou. Voltei a olhar para ela, que tinha os braços de Brock bem firmes ao seu redor. Ele parecia estar com a boca perto do ouvido dela, como se tivesse dito a ela que se acalmasse. Mini Misty parecia mais calma.

— Como assim me mandar embora? – Serena a desafiou.

Eu resolvi interromper antes que a discussão se prolongasse e perdêssemos ainda mais tempo. Eu estava curioso, o que poderia ser assim tão urgente?

— Gente, qual o problema? – Serena não gostou muito da interrupção, mas se sentou no sofá de frente a eles e eu a acompanhei.

— Olha, talvez você não goste muito... – Dawn começou, devagar. Ela parecia escolher cada palavra que dizia.

Uni minhas sobrancelhas, confuso. Desde quando eles têm receio de falar sobre algo comigo?

— Mas é necessário, Ash! – Paul a interrompeu. Ele parecia querer acelerar tudo. Agradeci.

— E, pelo seu bem, não fale palavrões! – Yuri acrescentou.

Eu corei. Poxa, só tinha falado palavrões na frente das crianças uma vez e foi um acidente! Brock me deu um sermão tão grande que até Misty sentiria inveja.

— A gente tem que falar da Misty.

Fiquei em silêncio depois das palavras do Brock. Ele só podia estar de brincadeira comigo. Falar da vadia na frente das crianças? Na frente da Serena? Ele pirou? Quer que eu não use palavrões ao falar dessa Miltank desgraçada?! E por que tudo tinha que vir com tanta força? Por que nada me permitia esquecê-la? Eu só quero… só quero… esquecê-la. Ou eu a quero? Não sei. Só quero não ficar mais confuso.

— Não tenho nada para falar. – foi o que eu consegui dizer após alguns instantes.

Serena se revolta e eu agradeço por ela estar aqui. Serena jamais me permitirá falar sobre Misty. Ela me parece a melhor das saídas neste momento.

— O MEU namorado não vai ficar falando da ex dele na minha frente!

Sorri com isso. Continue assim, querida. Os impeça de continuar com essa tortura, por favor.

— Que história é essa de ex? – a voz da mini Misty me assustou. O que ela tem a ver com isso, afinal? – Tio Brock, o que você está me escondendo? – tio? Ela é uma criança, deve chamar todos de tio, mas… escondendo dela? O que essa garota veio fazer aqui, afinal?

— Nada, querida. – ele parecia calmo, mas eu conheço Brock. A pergunta o deixou tremendo. O que está acontecendo aqui? – O Ash e a Misty namoraram por um tempinho na adolescência, só isso.

— Há seis anos atrás? – ela parecia desconfiada.

— É...

Pensei que o mundo inteiro soubesse que eu e a Misty namoramos. E por que isso importa para ela, de qualquer forma?

— Na mesma época em que o bobo se casou com ela... – a garota parecia divagar.

— Yuki, presta atenção nisso, é mais importante não é?

Eu conheço Brock. Ele só queria distrair a mini Misty. Mas o que pode haver de tão relevante na época em que eu e Misty namoramos? Por que ela não pode pensar nisso?

— Claro que sim. – ela voltou a colocar toda a sua atenção na nossa conversa. O que Brock está planejando?

— Eu não vou permitir que vocês comecem a conversar sobre essa idiota com o meu namorado. – ela protestou.

Não sei se fico agradecido ou irritado com isso. Realmente detesto pensar na Miltank que a Misty é, mas estou incrivelmente curioso com toda essa situação. E a garota… de onde ela vem? E por que eu me importo com isso?

— Limpa a sua boca, antes de falar assim dela. – eu podia ver os olhos por detrás da lente escura dos óculos flamejarem. Ela parecia um filhote de leão pronto para caçar sua primeira presa. – Você já me irritou demais.

— Calma! – Yuri pediu.

— Ninguém fala assim dela na minha frente! – a mini Misty protestou. Eu defendia a Misty bem assim quando éramos mais jovens. Isso, é claro, antes de eu descobrir a vadia traidora que ela é.

— Yuki! Não a machuque. – Brock ordenou.

Machucar? Ela tem seis anos. Como pode machucar Serena?

— Retira o que disse sobre a Ma-Misty! – ordenou a mini Misty.

Ma? Madrinha, será? Isso explicaria bastante coisa. O apelido não podia ser melhor. Quem seriam os pais dela? Os amigos mais próximos de Misty estão sentados à minha frente e eu sei que ela não é filha de nenhum deles. Talvez um amigo que eu não conheça… nos distanciamos tanto a ponto de eu nem mesmo conhecer seus amigos? É claro que sim.

— Nunca! Ela é idiota, ridícula e muito egocêntrica.

Serena nunca a viu para poder dizer essas coisas e duvido que sequer saiba o que "egocêntrica" significa, porém sentia mais ciúmes de Misty do que qualquer outra. Segundo ela, eu falara o nome dela uma vez, enquanto dormia. Disse que havia sido um pesadelo, mas Sê não acreditou – foi a coisa mais inteligente que já fez.

Mini Misty tá bem irritada. Nunca vi uma criança assim. Acho que a Miltank ruiva enganou ela também.

— Starmie, vai – um lindo Starmie saiu da pokebola dela.

Não um lindo Starmie qualquer. O Starmie de Misty. Eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Starmie não olhou para mim, mas meus olhos não se desviaram dele nem mesmo por um segundo. O que é isso?! Elas são assim tão próximas? Por que Brock nunca me falou que ela tem uma afilhada? Não que isso venha ao caso agora… eu não precisava saber. Não. Ah… posso ir chorar no meu quarto?

— Electabuzz vai! – um enorme Pokémon amarelo saiu da pokebola de Serena. Ah… Serena, Starmie tem muita experiência com Pokémons elétricos para que você tenha uma vantagem significante. Ele treinava com Pikachu, que é bem mais forte do que Electabuzz.

— É o melhor que você tem? – mini Misty perguntou convencida. Ela sabe que Electabuzz não tem a menor chance contra Starmie.

Eu posso avisar Serena para escolher o Bulbassaur dela, mas… não. Ela que se vire. Não mandei provocar a criança.

— Pokémons elétricos têm vantagem contra Pokémons aquáticos.

Serena, Serena… você não conhece o Starmie da minha ruiva…

— Acontece que você irritou ela mais do que eu pensei que fosse possível, além da Yuki saber batalhar muito melhor do que eu penso que você saiba. – Pietra explicou, com um sorriso convencido no rosto. Tudo estava acontecendo exatamente como elas queriam.

Drew parecia inquieto, assim como todos os adultos da sala. Por que não impediam a menina e pediam pra Serena ir embora eles mesmos?! Não é como se tivessem medo dela.

— Podes crer. – Paula concordou, é claro. Paula sempre concorda com Pietra.

— Acaba logo com isso! – mini Misty ordenou a Starmie. – Ataque giratório, estrela cadente, jato d'água e novamente o ataque giratório.

Ela ordenou tudo de uma vez, sabendo que o Pokémon de Serena não conseguiria desviar. Ela confiava muito em Starmie, provavelmente já o vira em batalha. Yuki deve ter crescido com Misty, para saber tanto sobre ele e a defender tanto. Misty sempre foi boa com crianças. Ah, ruiva… que saudade de você.

O resultado não foi surpreendente. Starmie era mais rápido e forte do que Electabuzz. Este nem mesmo conseguiu desferir um ataque.

— Nós avisamos. – Diego esfregou a derrota de Serena na cara dela.

— Mas como… – ela estava apavorada.

— Vai acontecer coisa muito pior com você se não calar a boca! – Yuki se sentou no colo de Brock e se acomodou em seus braços quase como um gatinho pedindo socorro. Então ela tinha noção do perigo, afinal.

Serena se virou para mim, os olhos cheios de lágrimas pela humilhação de perder para uma criança. Eu poderia dizer que Starmie é um dos Pokémons mais fortes de uma das melhores treinadoras de Pokémons aquáticos do mundo, mas acho que ela não ficaria feliz ao saber que perdera para um dos Pokémons preferidos de Misty.

— Ash, você é um mestre Pokémon, me defende!

Eu levantei e segurei no braço dela. Olhei para meus convidados. Eles venceram. Minha curiosidade é maior do que minha súbita depressão.

— Vocês estão na minha casa, um pouco de respeito seria bom.

Olhei diretamente para mini Misty. Serena estava certa quando disse que Yuki precisava respeitá-la. Querendo ou não, sempre devemos respeitar os adultos. Quando somos crianças, é claro.

A bochecha de Yuki ficou avermelhada e eu sorri internamente. Puxei, delicadamente, Serena até a porta.

— Tá me mandando embora?!

— Calma, Sê. Só quero evitar mais brigas, ok? Você sabe que eu não quero ouvir o que eles têm a dizer, mas parece importante. A gente sai amanhã ou depois, pode ser?

— Não, Ash! Você sempre me deixa de lado quando eles aparecem. E, se realmente não quisesse falar daquela ruiva estúpida, você não falaria! Nunca fala comigo, só quando dorme, é claro! Misty… Myst, volta! Misty, volta pra mim, eu te amo! – ela imitou minha voz e eu fiquei vermelho. Não digo essas coisas quando durmo, certo? Digo?

Vejo as lágrimas começando a cair de seus olhos amarelados. Bosta, Ash! Parabéns, retardado! Fez ela chorar!

— Não chora, Sê. Eu não falo isso. – aposto que falo. – Não fica assim, eles são meus amigos mais antigos, não é como se fossem qualquer um.

— E eu sou qualquer uma, certo?

Bosta, Ash. Conseguiu piorar a situação, parabéns!

— Não, Serena, não é.

Mas ela é. E sabe disso. Todos sabem.

— Então escolhe. Eles ou eu?

— Serena, eu não posso…

— Escolhe! – ela quase gritou. Algumas cabeças se viraram para nós e eu me encolhi um pouco.

— Eles.

Vi as lágrimas voltarem e ela se virar para ir embora. Parabéns, Ash. O dia ruim ficou pior ainda. Seguro no braço dela, mas Serena se solta de mim sem dificuldades.

— Não, Ash. Chega! Eu mereço alguém que me ame e não que me use pra esquecer a outra.

Ela saiu e eu fiquei olhando Serena ir por alguns segundos. Que ótimo! O pior é que eu sei que vou sentir falta dela. Serena me impedia de ficar sempre sozinho e me fazia sair, conhecer gente. Eu acho que não sei ficar sozinho. A sensação de que preciso encontrar outra pessoa cai sobre mim.

Volto para a sala com o rosto fechado. Quero ficar sozinho. Quero que todos eles saiam e, principalmente, que essa menina vá embora.

— Obrigado. – comento irônico. – Mas, da próxima vez que quiserem estragar o dia de alguém, não venham na minha casa.

Yuki se encolheu e as crianças olharam pra baixo. Drew revirou os olhos, provavelmente pensando que é drama meu. Mas ele não sabe o que é ficar sozinho. Ele tem uma família, eu não. Eu só tenho eles. Meus grandes amigos que mandaram minha namorada embora e que trouxeram o grande terror da minha vida de volta.

— Crianças, deixem-nos a sós com o Ash. – Brock pediu.

Isso, Brock. Deixa eu falar palavrão e gritar com vocês. As crianças não têm culpa, vocês que os ensinaram a se comportarem como se comportam.

Mas minha raiva por eles vai acabar logo, eu sei. Não consigo me irritar realmente com meus afilhados. Todas as crianças se levantaram, menos a mini Misty. Porque ela precisa ser diferente, é claro.

— Você também, querida. – a Dayse calma me irrita mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ela grita, briga e se escabela. É escandalosa, eufórica. Não calma. Mas faz tempo que não vejo nenhuma delas. Apenas Lily, é claro. Quando visito Brock. Ela dificilmente vem na minha casa, apenas ocasionalmente. Ainda assim, gosto dela. Lily é a calma.

— Não irá demorar muito. – Violet prometeu.

Ela levantou do colo de Brock, porém pareceu mudar de ideia e voltou a se acomodar sobre as pernas dele.

— Eu não saio daqui. É da Misty que vocês vão falar!

Parece que as duas são bem próximas mesmo. Vá embora, garota. Vá embora porque eu vou falar muito mal dessa Miltank assim que a gente começar a falar dela. E você é muito irritadinha pra ouvir quieta o que eu tenho a dizer.

— Sabemos que você a ama! – May falou devagar. – Nós também a amamos, mas agora é a gente que precisa falar com o Ash. Yuki, por favor!

— Não! – a voz dela marejou e seu lábio tremeu perigosamente. Lily se aproximou dela e a beijou na testa.

— O Ash tem um Pikachu, sabia? – falou sorridente.

.— Mesmo? – a menina tentou limpar a voz e esfregou os olhos, sem tirar os óculos. Eu ri da cena.

— Mesmo. Fica mais fácil de fazer o que você quer se tirar os óculos de sol primeiro, sabia?

— Não quero! – ela cuspiu as palavras.

— Ok, ok. – concordei, tentando impedir outro ataque. Ela tá nervosa. – Pikachu! – chamei sem alterar meu tom de voz. Sei que ele tá ouvindo tudo o que nós estamos dizendo.

Ele apareceu imediatamente e pulou no meu ombro. Esfregou delicadamente o rosto no meu e eu sorri. Não estou completamente sozinho, é claro. Pikachu sempre estará comigo. Acaricio suas orelhas.

— Você é rápido! – mini Misty se espantou.

Pikachu é o mais rápido de todos. Por não querer evoluir, nós precisávamos deixá-lo mais forte do que a sua forma evoluída. A velocidade dele foi nossa arma.

— Pika _"sim"_

— Não precisa se exibir! – murmurei para ele, que apenas riu daquele seu jeito de rato.

— Eu conheço alguém que sempre fica falando num Pikachu, que eu não sei qual que é, mas sempre fica falando nele. Posso chamar esse alguém pra ver se é?

— Claro, por que não?

Pikachu me olhou curioso e eu dei de ombros, sabendo tanto quanto ele.

— É ele, Yuki. Pode ter certeza.

Brock sorria. O olho carrancudo, deixando claro que sei que está me escondendo alguma coisa.

— Como sabe se eu nunca te contei? – ela perguntou confusa.

— Sabendo. – Lily respondeu com um sorriso. Brock a abraçou de lado, deixando Lily escorregar para o seu colo.

Yuki murmurou alguma coisa e fechou os olhos. Eu sabia quem era antes de vê-lo.

_Continua..._

*não eras: uma gíria usada aqui onde eu moro. Eu uso bastante e fiquei com vontade de usar. É tipo: Bah, não eras sair de casa hoje. Não quero, ou não vamos sair de casa. Algo nesse sentido.


	9. Engano trágico

Cap. 9 - Engano trágico

Ash P.O.V.

Togepi apareceu voando sobre a cabeça da mini Misty e não consegui desviar os olhos dele. Continuava igualzinho. O pequeno ovo que Misty sempre amara como a um filho. O que Misty está fazendo sem Togepi?

Meus olhos voam para Brock, que conversava baixinho com Lily. Pareciam quase discutir. Tentei pedir a Pikachu para ouvi-los, mas ele estava vidrado no Pokémon que sobrevoava Yuki.

— Togepi, esse é o Pikachu que você sempre fala?

Ele não respondeu, apenas voou para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que Pikachu pulava do meu ombro. Pikachu o abraçou da melhor forma que pôde e os dois suspiraram ao mesmo tempo. Sorri discretamente, apenas eu sei o quanto Pikachu sentiu saudades de Togepi.

— Togepi! _"Pikachu!"_

— Pipipi! _"Togepi!"_

— Togepi? – perguntei devagar, receoso.

Ele olhou para mim e fez cara feia. Acho que me reconheceu.

— Pi _"Ash"_

— Nossa, quanto tempo!

Eu me levantei, porém ele recuou para o colo da Yuki. Seus olhos deixavam claro que ele não me perdoara. Não que eu precisasse ser perdoado, porque foi ela quem me traiu, mas Pokémons sempre ficam do lado de seus donos e isso nunca vai mudar.

— O que houve, Togepi? – Yuki perguntou confusa.

Toda a animação por rever Pikachu sumira. O rostinho que sempre foi inocente estava duro, frio. Nunca pensei que fosse receber tal olhar dele. Caí novamente no sofá e Pikachu pareceu meio chateado. Ele se deitou no chão e escondeu o rosto com as patinhas.

— Toge pi toge togepi _"Fica longe dele, Yuki!"_

Claro, Togepi, eu vou espancar a menina. Não precisa agir como se eu fosse perigoso. Não vou falar isso, mas vontade não me falta.

— Por quê?

— Toge pi _"Porque sim"_

Grande resposta, Togepi. Até parece que ela não vai retrucar, invocada do jeito que é.

— Não preciso de um guarda costas! – resmungou.

— Toge pi toge toge pi toge! _"Misty me mandou cuidar de você!"_

Yuki apenas resmungou e Pikachu se levantou. Ele me olhou e eu assenti, permitindo que ele levasse Yuki para junto das outras crianças.

— Pika? _"Vamos?"_

— Toge _"sim"_

— Rápido! – mini Misty avisou a Brock.

— Pode deixar. – prometeu ele. – Tenta se distrair, e nada de ouvir atrás da porta! Tem coisas que Misty não quer que você saiba, respeite isso!

— Eu sei, mas é que... Eu quero ajudar, e me sinto uma inútil assim! É só que... Eu a amo muito – ela abaixou o olhar, ainda com os óculos.

— Todos nós a amamos, querida. E ela ama você. – Lily sai do colo de Brock e a abraça. – Nunca duvide disso!

— Eu sei.

Yuki se solta dos braços de Lily e começa a se afastar, mas para quando seu celular toca. Ele é azul.

— Alô?

O rosto de Yuki se ilumina no telefone e eu a vejo rir como uma criança de verdade pela primeira vez.

— Mãe!

Pikachu arruma as orelhas, mas eu pigarro alto e o impeço. Diferente de certas pessoas, eu respeito a privacidade alheia. O fato de eu quase ter pedido para ele ouvir a conversa do Brock e da Lily há alguns segundos não vem ao caso. Ainda assim, estou curioso pra saber quem são os pais de uma menina tão mal educada.

— Deixa eu falar com ela! – Dayse exigiu, se levantando.

— Ainda não! – Yuki a impede de se aproximar. – Onde você tá?

Estreito os olhos. A mãe simplesmente foi embora e a abandonou ali? Que tipo de pessoa faz isso? Agora entendo o porquê de ela ser tão irritante.

— Na casa do Ash. – ela respondeu devagar, como se temesse uma repreensão.

Um momento, eu conheço a mãe dela? Então só pode ser filha de um dos amigos em comum que eu tenho com Misty. Faz tempo que não vejo Duplica, mas ela não se parece em nada com ela. Quem pode ser?

— Não vou sem saber de tudo!

A mãe dela, aparentemente, também não gosta de mim. Pela resposta, quer que Yuki vá embora… quem não gosta de mim?

— Desculpa, mas eu te amo…

Em um segundo a expressão determinada mudou para raiva. Menina bipolar, Kami-sama.

— Ele não é meu pai!

Opa! A agressividade voltou. Que menina invocada, Kami-sama. O que o pobre pai dessa criança pode ter feito pra ela ficar assim?

— Não é mais. Assim que vocês saíram de casa pra viajar, ele deixou de ser meu pai! Assim que ele tocou em você, assim que ele falou de você, ele deixou de ser meu pai!

Que menina ciumenta! A mãe sai pra viajar e ela fica assim? Imagina se soubesse o que a mãe e o pai fizeram pra que ela pudesse nascer. Ia ficar louquinha de raiva. Eu rio baixinho e Pikachu me acompanha. Ele sempre sabe o que eu penso.

— Não desliga ainda! – a voz marejou de novo e o desespero na voz dela foi tanto que me deu pena. Que tipo de mãe viaja e deixa a filha sozinha em casa?

— Te amo. Mais do que minha própria vida.

Olho para baixo e meus olhos desviam para o telefone pendurado na parede, perto da porta. Quanto tempo faz desde que falei com a minha mãe? Meses, é claro. A afastei um pouco desde que Serena e eu começamos a namorar. Não queria que ela se animasse e quisesse conhecê-la. Mamãe jamais gostaria de Serena. Ela sempre compara todos os meus relacionamentos à Misty.

— Ela mandou um beijo e disse que estava com saudades. – informou aos demais presentes.

Eu percebi que ela queria chorar e Togepi se enroscou contra o corpo dela. Ele parece que gosta bastante da pestinha também.

— Está tudo bem? – Dayse perguntou, voltando a cair no sofá. Não tivera a chance de falar com quem quer que fosse.

— Acho que sim, mas... – ela olhou para mim e pareceu mudar de ideia. – Esquece.

Um silêncio estranho se formou e eu enrubesci. Por que estão me incluindo nisso se eu, obviamente, não tenho nada a ver com a história? Misty e eu não conversamos há quase sete anos, por que falar comigo sobre ela?

— Você vai? – Lily perguntou.

Yuki assentiu com a cabeça e saiu. Vi que Pikachu a guia até onde meus Pokémons estão, na parte de trás da casa. Meus afilhados conhecem o caminho.

Assim que ficamos sozinhos, todos olharam para mim com uma cara triste. Bom mesmo. Não que eu queira que eles sofram ou algo parecido, mas é que… to tão confuso e irritado!

— Gente, o que aconteceu? – pergunto logo, antes que percamos mais uma hora. Sim, porque já são quatro e meia.

— Ash, quem vai contar isso para você é a Yuki. A gente quer apenas acabar com a briga entre você e a ruivinha antes de ela falar com você.

— Mas não tem como acabar com essa briga! Ela me traiu! Isso não tem perdão! Não quero mais nada com ela!

Tão linda a minha fala, né? Falar é uma coisa tão simples, quero ver fazer isso mesmo. Quero ver tirar essa Miltank desgraçada da minha vida. Aí sim. Porque ela tá sempre presente em tudo o que eu faço. Eu sempre penso nela. Se não quando acordado, quando eu durmo. Ah… Misty. Como você faz falta.

— Então ao menos prometa que, quando estiver na presença da Yuki, não vai falar mal da Misty. – Violet pediu, ponderando. Ela sempre foi tão infantil, assim como as outras duas, é claro. O que a velhice não faz, né? – Já aconteceram coisas horríveis demais em dois dias para uma criança de apenas seis anos.

— Falem logo!

Eu me atiro no sofá e os olho entediado. Não realmente entediado, só… vazio. Não sei explicar. Eu me sinto tão incrivelmente perdido… Tão… Sozinho.

— A Misty não traiu você.

Claro, Drew. E eu sou uma ovelha voadora.

— Ela amava você demais para sequer olhar para outro cara! Acredite, Ash, eu sei.

Sim, sim, May. Linda, você. Continuem com a comédia que eu me divirto.

— Ela nunca te traiu Ash! – Paul repetiu.

Eles me olharam realmente esperançosos. Cara, acham que eu sou burro assim?! Há! Não. Eu vi ela se comendo com o Rudy no parque. Eu. Vi. Além de corno acham que eu sou cego?

— Traiu sim! Eu vi!

— Você viu o Rudy beijando a Misty. – corrigiu a Dawn.

Porque a diferença é imensa, né? Pra mim é tudo a mesma coisa.

— Exatamente, ela estava me traindo!

— Mas por acaso você viu a Misty retribuindo o beijo? Abraçando ele?

Dawn, por que motivo você me faz relembrar esse dia dos infernos? Pra que me lembrar do dia em que chifres do tamanho do ego do Drew cresceram na minha testa? Eu lembro direitinho e a Misty tava sim retribuindo. Quer dizer, eu olhei rapidão, porque não ia ficar só olhando, né? Eu vi ela com as mãos nos ombros dele e fiz o escândalo.

— Bem… não. Ela estava com as mãos nos ombros dele...

— Estava tentando se soltar!

Brock sorriu como se tivesse feito a revelação do ano. Bem, talvez sim, mas… ah, sei lá! Misty tava sim me traindo. Ela tava. Claro que sim. Porque ela não veio me procurar. Claro que ela disse que não era nada do que parecia na hora, mas toda traidora fala isso pro corno quando ele pega ela no flagrante. Além disso, ela não teria se casado com o babaca lá se não tivesse me traindo, né? Porra, até pensei em ir falar com ela, mas a Misty casou! Eu que não ia me meter no meio do casal feliz. Pra quê? Receber mais patada? Quero não.

— Como assim? Eles se casaram!

— Isso é verdade.

É, eu sei, né Drew? Eu acabei de dizer! Cara idiota! Nossa, preciso até sentar agora, puta que pariu. Tão falando só merda aqui. A Misty casou com o Rudy. Como querem que eu acredite que ela não tava me traindo depois disso?

— Mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que a Misty iria preferir que você estivesse naquele altar. – Lily foi calma de novo.

Claro que sim. Ia amar. Pular de alegria. Eu não fui no casamento deles. Assisti pela televisão – porque, é claro, foi transmitido ao vivo pro mundo todinho – num bar, enchendo a cara e fazendo todo mundo ouvir que eu tinha sido o namorado dela. Que já tinha abraçado e beijado… e falei coisas impróprias também, admito. Mas isso não vem ao caso! Ela. Casou!

— Ou que na hora em que o padre disse: "Se tem alguém aqui contra esse casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre" você tivesse invadido a igreja e dito: "Eu tenho!"

Dayse, chegou de viajar, tá? Chegou! Mulher louca. Essa loura precisa de sexo pra parar de ver esses filmes melosos e irritantes de final feliz.

— Mas ela mentiu! Não insistiu em vir atrás de mim! E, repetindo: ela casou!

Alguém acorda pra vida aqui? A Misty casou. Por que diabos ela faria isso se não porque queria o Rudy por toda a vida e todas as merdas que trazem a vida de casados?!

— Ela teve seus motivos – Brock murmurou, olhando pros lados.

Bah, me convenci agora, Brock. Você tem toda a razão, como não percebi antes? Homem doido. Acha que eu vou acreditar nisso? Típica resposta de quem tá mentindo.

— Que motivos? – perguntei meio descrente. O que vocês vão inventar agora, queridos amigos?

— A Misty, ela... Bem... – Violet começou.

Tá indo bem, continua assim. Ano que vem você consegue criar uma historinha convincente.

— Você vai saber daqui a pouco! – May a cortou.

— Ah, é? Por quem?

Pelo Papai Noel, aposto. Não, pera! Pelo Coelhinho da Páscoa!

— Olha, quando for falar com a Yuki, por favor, não xingue a Misty, não fale mal dela, não diga quanto tempo vocês namoraram, não diga seus planos para ela, não se surpreenda com nada e, o mais importante, não a irrite!

Posso dizer oi pra menina?! Boa mudança de assunto, Brock. Ótima mudança de assunto. Assim, ó: nota menos dez pra ti.

— Só isso, mamãe? A menina não é de vidro não.

— Eu sei, mas ela é muito sensível.

— Me pareceu bem durona.

E não é mentira. Ela expulsou minha namorada, não expulsou?

— Não é o mesmo que você pensava da minha irmã?

É sim. Por isso que a apelidei "mini Misty", gente tonga. Ela e a Misty são iguaizinhas. Viu como essa Miltank me incomoda? Visualizei ela na pobre criança que não tem nada a ver com o assunto. Tá, ela deve ser afilhada da Misty, então tem a ver com o assunto, mas não tem.

Ah, esquece. Eu to confuso!

— Ash, a Misty amava você! Nunca amou ninguém mais do que você!

Lily voltou pro assunto principal! Yey! Pra que isso tudo agora? Por que não posso enterrar essa ruiva idiota no meu passado?

— Mas ela não me procurou e nem se explicou!

Ok, vamos fingir que eu esqueci a parte em que ela se casa com outro cara.

— E você deu uma chance para ela se explicar?

Claro que sim. No dia ela gritou um monte de merda. Tudo bem que ignorei as ligações dela e que fingi que ela simplesmente não existia, mas isso foi só na primeira semana! Ela podia ter tentado ligar depois que eu atendia. Tá, ok, não deixei ela se explicar. Mas eu sei o que eu vi. Não precisava de explicações.

— Não…

Todos me olharam vitoriosos. Tá. Foda-se. Talvez o Rudy tenha tentado nos separar. É bem a cara dele mesmo fazer isso, mas ela podia ter me procurado. Ah, merda, por que não resolvi isso quando era a época de resolver? Agora eu posso ter perdido seis anos da minha vida só por não ter dado a ela o benefício da dúvida. Mas, porra, eu vi ela se comendo com ele no parque. Como queriam que eu pensasse que ele tinha simplesmente agarrado ela? Eu pensei isso, é claro, mas a ideia é tão absurda que eu quase nem acredito.

Agora eu acredito, mas não acreditava antes. Enfim. Só tem uma pessoa que pode arrancar essa confusão de dentro de mim.

— Preciso falar com ela.

— Você não pode. – Brock me cortou.

Que lindo, me deixou mais confuso do que o Psyduck e agora não me deixa ir lá falar com a minha mulher? Mas que bosta é essa? Não queriam que a gente se acertasse e tudo mais?!

— Tenho que falar com ela!

— Ash, agora é tarde.

Ah, Lily, vai se ferrar. Tarde o caralho.

— Nunca é tarde demais.

Frase clichê de filme clichê. Foda-se. Quero falar com a minha ruiva!

— A Misty foi embora!

Dayse, e daí? Já rodei o mundo todo pra batalhar, realmente acha que eu to me preocupando em acabar com a viagem dos pombinhos? Se isso for verdade, eu vou lutar pela ruiva que é minha, oras. Mas, claro, isso tudo supondo que eu tenha esquecido que ela casou.

— Eu vou atrás dela!

Dã-ã. Meio óbvio!

— Depois que você falar com a Yuki, vai entender tudo.

Drew, eu não preciso entender mais nada. Quero só ir tirar isso a limpo!

— Mas...

— Nada de "mas"! Está na hora da gente sair e deixar que a Yuki fale com você. – May é tão irritadiça!

Porra. Eles me falam isso tudo e querem que eu perca tempo com a mini Misty? Eu quero a Misty de verdade, a minha ruiva linda que deve tá se esfregando no outro. Mas isso é detalhe. Pior: querem que eu fique sozinho com aquela pirralha irritante que obviamente me odeia?

— A sós?

— Sim.

Que lindinho todo mundo respondendo junto, né? Não.

— Por que ela gosta tanto da Misty? – meio necessário perguntar, né? Mas eu já sei. Sou mais inteligente do que eles pensam. Aposto que nem desconfiam que eu saiba que a Misty é madrinha dela.

— Logo, logo você vai saber.

Dawn querida, eu já sei. Eles se levantaram e Paul se aproximou de mim. Eu senti a ameaça vindo. Conheço esse há tempo suficiente pra saber quando ele vai ameaçar alguém.

— Se você magoar ela, você vai se ver comigo – Eta porra. Paul falando assim de alguém? Ele é todo distante e chatão. Deve ter percebido a surpresa de todo mundo, porque acrescentou, meio constrangido –, com cinco crianças completamente irritadas e com mais sete adultos que não tem medo de você.

— Até você? Pensei que só se importasse com sua família e com você mesmo.

Responda a isso, amigo. Vocês me colocaram numa fria, eu me vingo.

— Ela é amiga dos meus filhos, da minha mulher e eu acabei me apegando um pouco a ela também.

— O seu casamento com a Dawn fez o seu coração amolecer. – isso aí, Drew. Acaba com o cara que tá do mesmo lado que você.

— Cala a boca!

— Um pouquinho. – May sorriu meio cúmplice pro Drew.

Como eu quero minha ruiva.

Sabe quando você esquece e segue em frente? Parece que tá tudo bem e que o passado é passado, mas é só a pessoa voltar pra sua mente pra tudo acabar. É incrível a facilidade com a qual ela entrou na minha vida de novo. Eu devia estar total e completamente imune à Misty, mas foi ouvir o nome dela pra eu voltar a ter dezesseis anos. Por que o amor tem que ser algo tão… forte?

— Ash, eu e o pessoal precisamos conversar seriamente e a Yuki tá bem nervosa com tudo o que tem acontecido. Ela vai querer fazer um teste com você, nada demais. Ela acha que consegue saber o quanto uma pessoa gosta da mãe dela pelo teste. Coisa de criança. Só responde, tá? Vai dar tudo certo, no fim. Mas faz isso que ela se acalma. Você lida bem com crianças.

Mãe? Pera aí, como assim mãe?

— Pera, sobre o qu…

— Yuki, vem.

Obrigado por deixar eu terminar a pergunta, Brock. Eu sei que vocês me escondem alguma coisa. Eu vou descobrir, de alguma forma. Vocês vão ver. Não gosto dessa coisa de segredinhos.

Mini Misty apareceu na porta como um raio com Togepi ao seu lado, Pikachu no seu ombro e a prancheta em seu braço, junto da caneta. Prova, yey! Os rostinhos que eu conheço tão bem não tardam a aparecerem também. A cambada toda veio. A gente não ia ficar sozinho?

— Por que você não se arruma com essa velocidade? – Dayse comentou divertida.

Aê, ex-cunhadinha. Muito engraçada você. Agora deixa eu ir lá falar com a minha ruiva!

— Porque isso é muito mais importante do que me arrumar.

Ó, que meiga. Quase me sinto importante. Só pra informar, não há ironia maior do que a minha.

— Mais uma prova de que ela não é uma menina comum! – nunca imaginei que o Yuri pudesse ser bajulador assim. Sempre me pareceu um menino tão certinho!

— Mas eu concordo que se arrumar é importante, mas a dinda Misty é mais! – Julia, querida, ninguém disse o contrário. Ou disse?

— Quero ficar sozinha com ele – mini Misty murmurou para as crianças.

Pera… mini Misty… o que…

— A gente entende. – eu também to começando a entender, Diego. Acho.

— Mas se você magoar a Yuki – Pietra olhou pra mim e vi seus olhinhos arroxeados brilharem – irá se arrepender de ter nascido.

— E se falar mal da dinda Misty, nem vai se lembrar que nasceu. – complementou Paula.

Amo essas gêmeas. Eu apenas faço um sinal positivo com a cabeça e vejo elas sorrirem vitoriosas. Todos saem da sala e mini Misty se senta na minha frente. A analiso rapidamente. Ela tem cabelos negros como os meus, não ruivos como os dela. Mas a pele é bronzeada…

Enfim… agora é falar com uma menina irritante sabe-tudo que… bem… eu simplesmente não sei. Só espero que eu esteja errado. Honestamente, a ideia que me passou pela cabeça agora é dolorida demais para que seja verdade.

_Continua... _


	10. A filha da mulher que eu amo

Cap. 10 - A filha da mulher que eu amo

Ash P.O.V

Togepi tinha os olhos presos nos meus. Observava cada movimento que eu fazia. Olhei-o da mesma forma. Eu conheço esse ovo. Ele tá me analisando. Quer saber alguma coisa…

— Bem, qual o problema? – perguntei enfim, quebrando o silêncio tenso.

Ela parecia séria. Demorou alguns segundos pra responder.

— Misty Waterflower.

Isso já me disseram, menina.

— O que ela fez?

A incentivei a ser mais rápida. Não gosto de enrolações. Será que traiu o Rudy? Essa eu ia gostar de ver.

— Ela não fez nada, além de se sacrificar pelos seus amigos.

Opa, porra. Sacrificar? Eu vi ela ontem. Que merda é essa de se sacrificar?

— E-ela m-mor-reu? – ignore a gagueira.

Ela bateu a mão na testa antes de gritar comigo.

— Claro que não!

Que menina bem chata. Podia ter explicado, né?! Fica usando as palavras erradas e deixando a gente nervoso.

— Então o que ela fez?

Essa ruiva idiota não pode morrer antes de falar comigo. Eu preciso tirar essa história a limpo!

— Ela não fez nada de mau, foi outra pessoa que fez.

Rudy. Tem que ser. Babaca mal amado.

— E quem é?

Diga Rudy, diga Rudy…

— No momento isso não importa.

Ah, vai se ferrar! Não foi pra isso que invadiram minha casa e expulsaram a minha namorada?! Pra me contar o que aconteceu com a Misty?!

— Como não?

— Primeiro, quero fazer umas perguntas sobre a minha mãe para você.

Ah, sim. O teste que o Brock disse. Que bosta, não quero fazer teste. Quero que parem com a enrolação e me digam o que aconteceu com a minha ruiva!

— Por acaso conheço a sua mãe?

Por favor, me diz que não. Por favor, me diz que não.

— Me falaram que é a pessoa que mais a conhece – ela retirou seus óculos escuros e eu pude ver olhos muito parecidos com os da Misty, não iguais, apenas parecidos demais.

Que merda! Por que, Kami-sama? Por quê? Por que essa bosta tinha que acontecer? Eu tava feliz, sabia? Por ter a mínima chance de conseguir minha ruiva de volta. Eu tava mesmo, bosta. Tava esperançoso também. Vai que ela não me traiu?! Eu sou o maior baka do planeta. Da porra do universo inteiro!

— Você é filha da Misty – sussurrei.

Sim, como eu não percebi antes?! Apelidei a menina de mini Misty, caralho. Mini. Misty! E ela ainda precisa ter esses olhos verdes e irritantemente parecidos com o daquela Miltank desgraçada. Que nojo. Por quê?! Por que meus melhores amigos invadem a minha casa pra esfregar na minha cara que ela tem uma filha irritantemente bonita com outro cara? Todos eles sabem que eu ainda sou louco por ela! E foda-se, eu sou mesmo! O mundo inteiro sabe que eu sempre fui louco por ela!

— Sou.

Eu sei, porra. Para de confirmar!

— Eu sabia.

Sim, eu preciso esfregar na cara de alguém que eu sabia. Eu tinha percebido, só não queria acreditar. Qual a idade dela mesmo? Não pode ter menos do que cinco anos. Aposto que é fruto do tempo em que ela ainda me traía com o idiota. Aposto que deu merda e por isso que ela nunca me procurou depois. Tava grávida. Só não entendo por que ela tava me traindo. Na época eu não era conhecido como sou agora. Era um ninguém! Por que estragar a vida de um ninguém? Bosta, Misty, pra que fazer isso?!

— Então não devia ficar tão surpreso.

Ah, essa arrogância ela puxou da Misty. Mas eu achava fofo nela. Na Misty, eu quero dizer. Não acho mais. De boa, a menina podia simplesmente desaparecer agora. Que ódio que eu to. Por que diabos eles não podiam continuar escondendo ela de mim? Por que a menina foi escondida da imprensa também. Não que eu seja paranoico por ela ou algo do tipo, mas algo como isso sairia pro mundo inteiro, né? Famosa do jeito que aquela lá é. Se bem que a Misty andou sumida desde que terminamos… antes sempre havia um fã querendo autógrafo quando a gente tava passeando, mas, tirando o casamento, ela ficou afastada das câmeras… pelo menos teve a decência de proteger a privacidade da menina.

— Não, eu sabia que a sua mãe não vale nada!

Pikachu pulou para o meu lado e eu me levantei de frustração. Porra! A Misty podia ter se preservado, pelo menos, né? Não precisava jogar na minha cara que me traía o tempo inteiro.

— Nunca mais diga isso! NUNCA!

Ela também se levantou e Togepi começou a voar sobre sua cabeça. Ele que nem tente defender a Misty, pelo amor de Kami-sama. O Togepi já é grandinho o suficiente pra saber que ela fez merda. Ele precisa saber. Mora na cabeça dela, porra!

— Mas é verdade! Se você soubesse o que aconteceu, não iria ficar do lado dela!

— Eu _SEMPRE_ vou ficar do lado dela! Se ela matar o meu pai, eu vou ficar do lado dela!

Que bom, princesinha. É uma retardada completa, então. Daqui a pouco ela vai te trair também. Quando menos esperar vai tá dando colinho pra uma das suas amiguinhas, ou sei lá o que crianças dessa idade consideram traição. Mas ela vai te trair, eu sei que vai.

— Ela me traiu!

Isso, bem feito. Fica surpresa mesmo. Se controla, Ash! Ela é uma criança ainda, para de julgar a mini Misty pelos erros da mãe dela. São duas pessoas diferentes. Nem tão diferentes, mas, ainda assim, diferentes.

— Ela nunca iria trair alguém! Ela nem traía o meu pai, sendo que nunca amou ele! Ela amava você! Eu vi as fotos!

Me jogo no sofá e respiro fundo. Bosta. Ela vai chorar agora. Eu conheço essa agressividade toda. E a voz instável também me diz que ela vai chorar. Não gosto de fazer crianças chorarem. Não gosto. Certo. Pera. Fotos? De que merda ela tá falando?

— Que fotos?

— ESSAS FOTOS! – ela grita indignada e me atira duas fotos.

Na primeira eu corro atrás de Misty. Eu me lembro do dia. Foi tão… bom. Eu realmente estava feliz. Nosso relacionamento não era bem um relacionamento ainda, mas eu já queria que fosse, é claro. Na outra, Misty está do meu lado e do meu outro lado está o Rudy. Foi engraçado, eu pensei que ela me amava.

Evito que as lágrimas se acumulem nos meus olhos. Coloco as fotos ao meu lado e a encaro mais calmo. Pobre criança. Ela não me amava. Não como eu queria que amasse. Se meu sentimento fosse correspondido, ela e Rudy jamais teriam se casado.

— Não sei o porquê dela ter casado com o pa… Rudy. Mas alguma coisa aconteceu, e eu vou descobrir!

Ela fechou os olhos rapidamente e eu percebi que estava se repreendendo mentalmente por quase chamar Rudy de pai. Eu faço isso também. Se ela quer tanto saber o que aconteceu para que Misty e Rudy se casassem, eu digo com o maior prazer.

— Te conto o que aconteceu! – provavelmente não deveria estar esfregando a verdade na cara de uma criança com tanto prazer. – Eu e ela estávamos namorando! Seis anos atrás! Quando fomos ao parque aquático e eu fui buscar chocolate pra ela, quando voltei vi sua mãe aos beijos com o idiota do seu pai. Sabe por que eles se casaram? Por que ela engravidou de você enquanto me traía com ele!

Yuki piscou algumas vezes e então negou com a cabeça, se recusando a acreditar que sua preciosa mamãezinha pudesse trair alguém. Ah, ela não conhece minha ruiva como eu conheço.

— Por acaso ela retribuía o beijo?

Ah, querida, retribuía sim. Eles já me vieram com esse papinho antes.

— O Brock já me veio com essa história, Yuki. Eu até pensei que ela realmente não havia me traído, que eu havia cometido um grande engano, mas agora você aparece, filha dela! Com o Rudy! Fica meio óbvia a conclusão, não?

— Provavelmente deve ter uma boa explicação para isso, eu só não sei qual é!

Querida, não tem. Sua mamãe é uma Miltank desgraçada que grudou como chiclete na minha cabeça oca. Simples assim.

— E tem, ela me traiu!

— Eu ponho a minha mão no fogo minha mãe não traiu você.

Fogo queima, criança. Mamãe não te ensinou isso não? Claro que não! Ela é retardada demais pra ter te ensinado alguma coisa que preste.

Tá, eu sei. A Misty é inteligente pra caralho e deve ter educado a menina super bem. Mas isso não importa! Se eu ver essa ruiva idiota de novo, juro que mando o Pikachu dar um choque bem forte naquela cabeça gigante. Ele não vai me obedecer, mas eu juro que mando.

— Pergunta logo o que você quer saber!

Vamos acabar logo com isso, pirralha. Quero só ficar sozinho pra quebrar alguma coisa.

— Não antes de descobrir isso tudo.

Porra, a mini é teimosa pra caralho. Puxou isso da Misty, só pode.

— Porra…

— BROCK! – ela grita.

— Eu não falei nada. – Se o Brock descobre que falei palavrão na frente dela, ele me quebra no meio.

Ela não parece estar realmente preocupada comigo. Seus olhos estão na porta que dá pra parte de fora da casa. Foi por onde todos saíram.

Brock apareceu na porta com uma cara assustada; ele sabia que eu não iria ouvir e ela também não, nós somos dois teimosos. Pelo menos eu admito minha teimosia. Misty nunca admitiu a dela.

— Explica tudo! – Yuki exigiu.

— Tudo o quê? – eu vejo a gotinha de suor escorrendo pelo rosto dele. Tem muito dessa história que eu não sei. Posso não ser o cara mais inteligente do mundo, mas, nesse caso, sinto que preciso saber de tudo.

— Tudo! Você disse que a Misty me amava, mas aí aparece a Yuki, explique-se! Ou realmente achou que eu não ia reconhecer a filha da Misty?

Ele sabia que eu ia, é claro. Lily apareceu ao seu lado. Brock tinha escondido o rosto entre seus dedos, obviamente frustrado.

— É simples, eu explico tudo a vocês, desde que o Brock concorde que vocês possam saber da verdade.

Que verdade, caralho?

— Nunca. – o tom de Brock foi decisivo.

Bosta, é impossível fazer ele mudar de ideia quando fica assim. Acho que eu preciso de um tempo pra raciocinar tudo o que tá acontecendo. Eu realmente preciso.

— Brock, já está na hora né? – pelo menos agora Dayse tá agindo da forma certa. Ela olha pro Brock daquele jeito mandão que só as Waterflower têm.

— Você quer ou não ter a Misty de volta?

May, um segundo, o que acabou de falar? De volta? Ah, sim, a mãe da Yuki saiu e deixou ela aqui… pera… tem perigo de ela não voltar? Que bosta é essa?

— Ele não te machucou, né Yuki?

Sim, Paul, eu espanquei ela. Tá morta no chão, não tá vendo? Bosta, foco, Ash. A Misty sumiu. Não, não sumiu, ela ligou pra mini apenas alguns minutos atrás. Pera… ela ligou pra mini. Eu podia ter ouvido a voz dela se tivesse arrancado o telefone das mãos dela. Não sei por que eu faria isso, mas… podia ter feito. Pra ouvir a voz da minha Myst… e dizer pra ela o quão vadia ela é.

— Não, mas eu descobri que ele é um idiota.

— Isso não é novidade pra ninguém! – Drew, cala a boca.

Eu não consigo nem pensar direito. O que diabos tá acontecendo aqui? Respiro fundo. A Misty me traía quando estávamos namorando.

— Brock, por favor! – era a voz de Violet, mas ela não é importante agora.

E engravidou do Rudy. Então eu os descobri e nós brigamos feio.

— Já disse que não!

Que bosta de verdade é essa, porra?!

— Do que vocês estão falando? – eu grito.

Ficam interrompendo meu raciocínio!

— Estamos decidindo se contamos ou não a verdade pra vocês.

Eu já percebi isso, retardada.

— Que verdade, tia Dawn?

Own, agora ela é toda meiguinha, né? Foco, Ash! Minha vida virou uma bosta e, depois de mais de seis anos a filha dela aparece na minha casa. Meus amigos tentam me convencer de que a Misty me amava; minha namorada é expulsa de forma humilhante…

— Depois vocês vão saber.

— Já disse que não, May!

E alguma verdade tá sendo escondida de mim e da filha dela. Além disso, alguma coisa ruim aconteceu com a Misty, porque ela obviamente não tá aqui e, ao que parece, ela pode não voltar mais dessa viagem misteriosa, ou o que for.

— Vamos, se a gente não contar, nunca mais vamos ver a Misty!

Bem, a Dayse acabou de confirmar que há chances de a Misty não voltar dessa viagem maluca. Mas por que o Togepi simplesmente não aparece lá com ela?

— Que história é essa? – pergunto.

Não tenho esperanças de que alguém vá realmente me responder, mas não custa perguntar, né?

— Depois eu te explico.

Pelo menos a mini sabe de alguma coisa.

— Yuki, nós vamos tentar convencer o Brock, ok?

— Ta bom, tia Violet, mas sem torturas!

— Não garanto! – Lily piscou antes que Brock fechasse a porta na nossa cara. Muito maduro, Brock.

— O que aconteceu? – perguntei deitando no sofá e escondendo meu rosto com as mãos.

Só o que me faltava. A bosta de uma puta dor de cabeça apareceu. E a mente é minha, aqui eu posso falar palavrão.

— Também estou confusa, mas depois a gente descobre, ok?

Chego até a olhar pra ela. Menina bipolar! Agora ela tá sendo quase gentil comigo. Olho para Togepi. Ele tá no sofá ao lado da Yuki, com seus olhos bem fechados. Ele tá se concentrando.

— Claro, mas o que aconteceu com a sua mãe?

Eu preciso saber. Minha cabeça aguenta mais algumas informações. Já acabaram com o meu dia mesmo. Respiro fundo e controlo a voz. Não quero que ela se irrite de novo. Calma, ela é bem mais simples de se lidar.

— Depois eu te conto, agora eu quero é te fazer umas perguntas sobre a minha mãe.

Ah, sim. O tal do teste. Apressem-se aí fora, gente, antes que eu fale o que não devo pra baixinha aqui.

— Desculpe, mas eu não irei responder o que você quer ouvir.

— Então fale da garota que você pensava que ela era quando adolescente!

Não posso, pequena. Não posso falar dessa Misty, porque vou pensar que ela continua sendo assim e vou me iludir de novo. Não posso, porque eu sinto tantas saudades da adolescente que era a sua mãe que chego a me sentir vazio.

Encaro seus olhos, pronto pra acabar com a palhaçada e chamar todo mundo de volta, mas não consigo. É como Brock disse, ela tá nervosa. Vejo as lágrimas que querem escapar, mas não caem. Ele disse que esse tal teste a acalma. A faz acreditar que está testando o nível de amizade das pessoas com a sua mãe. Tadinha. Amizade não se pode medir ou testar. Ela simplesmente existe. E Misty e eu já não somos amigos há muito tempo.

— Ok.

Eu realmente planejava dizer que não, mas a palavra pulou da minha boca. Bosta, ainda não aprendi a dizer não pra esses olhos. Não que sejam iguais aos da Misty, mas são parecidos demais. E eu realmente preciso matar tempo até eles conversarem lá fora. E duvido que ela vá falar comigo sobre o que aconteceu com a Misty sem que eu faça o tal teste. Além disso, mal não faz, né? Na verdade faz, mas…

— É um teste de dez perguntas.

Os olhinhos brilhavam um pouco e ela se arrumou no sofá antes de falar. Conti um sorriso. Crianças se animam com tão pouco…

— Nunca fui muito bom em testes. – avisei.

— Ninguém nunca acertou tudo.

Ela tá tentando me assustar. Finjo uma certa preocupação. Ela não é tão ruim assim. Como Brock disse, acho que só tá nervosa.

— E se eu me der mal?

— Daí você pode fingir que a gente nunca veio aqui, que eu nunca espantei a sua namorada, apesar de eu achar que fiz uma coisa boa, e que você nunca ficou sabendo que a minha mãe tem uma filha, nem que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela.

Querida, eu vou saber isso de qualquer forma. Se não por você, por Brock. Não viriam até aqui sem um bom motivo. E duvido que seus tios vão embora sem terem o que querem.

— Mas agora eu quero ajudar! – reclamo.

Ela conteve um sorriso. Mini Misty gosta de estar no controle tanto quanto a mãe.

— Se você não for bem, não TEM como você ajudar.

Claro que tem, querida. Sempre tem como ajudar.

— Ok, então pergunte! – a incentivei.

Reprimo o suspiro e deito virado pra ela. Não posso evitar a dor de cabeça e nem a confusão. Mas tudo bem. Joguem tudo pra cima de mim que eu raciocino depois, quando tivermos um tempo de pensar. No momento, apenas preciso passar em um teste. Um teste sobre a Misty. To ferrado!

_Continua..._


	11. Dez perguntas sobre Misty Waterflower

Cap. 11 - Dez perguntas sobre Misty Waterflower

ASH P.O.V

Testes, sempre complicaram a minha vida. Nesse momento, por incrível que pareça, eu sinto medo. Eu realmente quero passar. Quero ser aquele que acerta mais. O mais próximo da minha ruiva. Escroto, eu sei. Mas o que posso fazer? Não controlo o que sinto.

Eu sei que eu devia mandar todos embora. Misty acabou comigo. Me traiu da forma mais cruel de todas. Me fez de idiota por sei lá quanto tempo e depois foi abençoada com uma filha chatinha, mas que a ama desse jeito que só crianças amam. Eu quero isso pra mim, um dia. Por que a vida dela tem que ser tão perfeita? E por que eu continuo sempre me ferrando?

— Posso começar? – ela ajeitou novamente a prancheta em seu colo.

Os olhos verdes que eu sinto conhecer desde sempre brilham pela expectativa. Crianças são tão inocentes. Há poucos segundos ela quase chorava, e agora mal consegue conter o sorriso ante a possibilidade de acabar comigo no teste. Sorri levemente antes de responder.

— Pode.

Ela tinha os olhos presos nas folhas à sua frente. Molhou os lábios antes de começar a ler.

— Pergunta número um = _Ela trocaria os seus amigos por um objeto?_

A leitura foi lenta e pausada e não consegui pensar em nada mais gracioso no mundo do que o som da voz infantil tentando decifrar as palavras na folha. Me sentei lentamente, pensando na resposta.

— A Misty? Não. – eu não estava falando da Misty atual, estava falando da Misty que eu pensei que conhecia. Da Misty que, no fundo, eu ainda amo. – Ela daria tudo por seus amigos. Trocá-los por um objeto, um bem material? Nunca. Ela seria capaz de dar tudo o que tem, apenas para ver seus amigos em paz. Faria de tudo para protegê-los.

Eu falei com calma. Eu sei que tudo o que se quer ouvir sobre nossos pais é o que eu disse sobre a mãe dela. Mini ama Misty, eu sei, e o sorriso mínimo que ela abriu me fez sorrir também. Ela sente orgulho de Misty. Acho que não devia, porque Misty fez muita merda comigo. Mas, antes de eu descobrir sobre a traição e tudo o mais, era assim que eu a via.

— Resposta muito boa – ela admitiu, meio sem vontade. Meu sorriso não pôde ser evitado –, mas a partir daqui as perguntas apenas ficam mais difíceis! – me ameaçou e eu fingi estar com medo. – Você pode se dar bem até a oitava pergunta, depois as coisas complicam.

Assim como Myst, Yuki gosta de se sentir no controle. De dominar. É como a mãe… mãe… tão estranho pensar na Misty como uma mãe. Ela tem uma filha… a menina que me pescou no rio tem uma criança. Tão estranho pensar assim…

— Pode mandar. – desafiei.

Ela mexeu com a caneta no papel, fazendo um sinal positivo na pergunta. Depois olhou novamente pra mim.

— Pergunta número dois = _Tinha caráter ou era só mais um rostinho bonito?_

Sorri ao ouvir a leitura dela de novo. Aposto como foi Yuki quem fez as perguntas. São tão tolinhas… tão simples de serem respondidas. Além disso, qualquer um que seja bajulador conseguiria acertar. Afinal, quem em sã consciência falaria mal de uma mulher para a própria filha dela?

— Caráter provavelmente era o que ela mais tinha. – ela sorriu e se acomodou para me ouvir. Os olhos brilharam com as minhas palavras e eu percebi que não conseguiria tirar esse brilho dos olhos dela. Que não quero tirá-lo. – Era linda, com esmeraldas no lugar dos olhos, algodão no lugar da pele e flores no lugar da boca. – os olhos se arregalaram e ela riu abobada, mostrando os dentinhos brancos. Yuki é tão bonita quando não tá com a cara amarrada… – Mas ela não era que nem essas patricinhas, não! – fingi que tinha longos cabelos e joguei-os para o lado com minha mão, arrancando mais um risinho dela. Sorri junto. O som me agrada. – Ela era linda, mas determinada, sempre pensando nos outros. Concordo que Misty sempre foi exibida – o sorriso desapareceu e ela olhou para as próprias mãos, provavelmente pensando se digo a verdade. Não consigo ver uma criança triste –, mas teve limites. – Misty nunca teve muitos limites, acho que nenhuma Waterflower tem, mas não posso fazer Yuki ficar triste. – Ao invés de ficar pensando nas unhas, ela pensava nas próximas batalhas. Linda e batalhadora, essa era a Misty.

— Você nem parece aquele homem que agora a pouco a estava xingando.

Ela sorria superior pra mim e eu dei de ombros. Tudo culpa sua, chatinha.

— Porque eu estou falando de outra pessoa, era assim que eu pensava que ela era, mas eu me enganei.

E se eu realmente falar o que penso você vai começar a chorar. E não suporto crianças chorando.

— Talvez não. – ela novamente fez um sinal de certo na folha.

Pena que não tem razão, pequena. É uma pena mesmo.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Quero ouvir você lendo de novo. Acho que preciso de um filho. Uma criança pra ficar comigo. Sério… eu adoro crianças. E ver a filha de Misty só me faz pensar na família que poderíamos ter sido. Se Misty continuasse sendo como era, Yuki seria minha filha e Rudy não seria ninguém na nossa vida. Tudo seria diferente se ela não tivesse me traído. Por que ela fez isso? Na época eu não era ninguém… pra que torturar um ninguém?

— Pergunta número três = _O que a irritava profundamente?_

Yuki se complica um pouco para pronunciar "profundamente" e suas sobrancelhas se unem em concentração. Ela precisa tentar três vezes antes de sorrir vitoriosa.

A resposta é simples: tudo. Sério, Misty se irritava por tudo. Aposto que há muitas respostas corretas pra essa pergunta.

— Misty nunca foi das garotas mais calmas, mas uma coisa que sempre a irritou era dizer que ela era feia. Isso a irritava profundamente – sorri ao mostrar que eu sabia dizer a palavra. Yuki fingiu não perceber e continuei. – Quando ela dizia que era linda, mas eu discordava, ela sempre me batia. – senti a saudade se instalar de novo em mim. Pensar na menina que mais me fez feliz é torturante. É como recordar de uma pessoa morta. – Ela gritava e xingava, dizendo que era linda. – Yuki sorriu e eu retribuí, é claro. – Eu mentalmente sempre concordei, mas eu sempre adorei irritá-la e o melhor jeito de fazer isso, sempre foi chamá-la de feia, ou dizer que ela não sabia batalhar.

Yuki tentou conter o sorriso e voltou a rabiscar na sua prancheta. Ela gostava de ouvir coisas boas sobre a sua mãe. Acho que todos gostamos. Suspirei, tentando afastar a vontade louca de chorar. Não sou emotivo, mas pensar no que poderia ter sido é horrível. Pensar que eu poderia ter uma filha agora. Uma esposa. Uma vida feliz.

— Nossa, bela resposta. – ela me encarou e corou, antes de continuar. – Você responde diferente dos outros. A maioria responde com a mente, mas você responde com o coração.

Aí que se engana, pequena. Eu respondo com a mente. Com as lembranças da melhor época da minha vida.

— Ela era minha amiga. – respondi na defensiva. – Não estou falando da sua mãe de agora, estou falando da opinião que eu tinha dela anos atrás.

Ela não se deu por vencida.

— Mesmo assim, você gostava MUITO da mamãe.

Eu amava sua mãe, pequena. Ainda amo. Se você soubesse o quanto eu amava Misty, ficaria com ciúmes. Ela era minha vida.

— Próxima pergunta. – desconversei.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas desistiu. Pensar em como eu amava Misty e em como ela me enganou faz com que eu me sinta humilhado. Eu fui. Em público. Várias pessoas viram minha namorada se pegando com o Rudy. Esquece isso, Ash. Você tem mais o que fazer!

— Pergunta número quatro = _O que você mais gostava nela?_

A leitura pausada dela me deu tempo para respirar fundo e deixar as lembranças voltarem. Quanto tempo fazia desde que pensara abertamente em Misty? Alguns anos, é claro. Pensar nela sempre foi dolorido.

— Muita coisa, mas uma das coisas que eu mais amava em sua mãe era que sempre podíamos contar com ela. – mini sorriu entristecida e não entendi o porquê disso. Estou falando bem da mãe dela, não deveria ficar feliz? – Quando um amigo estava com problemas, Misty sempre estava lá. Não era uma amiga apenas para os bons momentos, era para todos, os maus também. – sorri para ela e resolvi contar algo a mais. – Quando a gente começou a namorar… – os olhinhos se concentraram em mim e percebi que Misty nunca sequer tocou no assunto. Parece que ela realmente me esqueceu – fiquei com medo de que a nossa amizade fosse abalada, que ela mudasse… mas pelo contrario, nossa amizade apenas ficou mais e mais forte. Ela sempre esteve ao meu lado, independente do que eu aprontasse ou que besteira fizesse, Misty sempre esteve ao meu lado.

Sempre. Sempre, sempre, sempre. Não importava a besteira que eu fizesse, ela sempre estava do meu lado. Sempre.

— E eu achava que sempre estaria. – murmurei por fim, mas não sei se mini ouviu.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu pra mim.

— Estou gostando muito do jeito que você responde. Parece que você está vivendo isso novamente. – ah, menina… você não tem ideia do quanto eu to revivendo isso. – Gosto de você.

— Você também não é pirralha chata que eu pensei que fosse.

Ela é encantadora. Puxou isso da Misty, é claro. Os olhos dela me prendem como apenas os de Misty conseguiam. Ótimo! A sereia passou o poder dela pra filha.

— Pronto pra próxima?

— Claro!

Ela volta a se arrumar e recomeça a ler devagar.

— Pergunta número cinco = _Como era a sua personalidade?_

— Essa é uma das mais fáceis de responder. – ela voltou a largar as coisas ao seu lado para prestar atenção nas minhas palavras. – Ela era forte, parecia durona, sempre com a cabeça erguida, mas no fundo no fundo, ela era sensível. – como você, mini. – Sempre se fez de durona, mas eu sei que ela era muito mais frágil do que as pessoas sonhavam. Assim como você, ela ficava agressiva quando estava assustada.

— Eu não to assustada! – ela gritou.

Me limitei a sorrir. Eu conheço Misty e mini é exatamente como minha ruiva. Ela se acalma e volta a se acomodar. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, murmura:

— Vocês eram realmente muito amigos, né?

— Mais do que você pode imaginar.

Ela sorriu com minha resposta. Eu quero contar mais pra ela. Quero que ela me conheça, que conheça a minha história com Misty. Estranho… mas eu quero.

— Estávamos sempre juntos, como unha e carne. – continuei. – Nada fazia um desconfiar do outro, mas eu não acreditei nela quando a vi com o Rudy. Tudo estava perfeito demais. Tinha que ter algo errado, nada é perfeito.

Mas o nosso relacionamento chegou perto de ser.

— Acho que você merece ela muito mais do que o Rudy.

Ah, baixinha… não diz isso não. Não me alegra desse jeito não, por favor. É tão torturante ficar perto dela sabendo que é filha do Rudy e sabendo que nunca terei Misty pra mim. Tão ruim…

— Ele é seu pai.

— Mas eu queria que não fosse. – ela murmurou.

Se Yuki disser que quer que eu seja o pai dela, juro que mato o Rudy pra ficar com a vida dele.

Mas, é claro, ela não diz. O silêncio meio constrangedor que se instalou me deixou sem graça. Desejo estúpido, o meu. Claro que não vou matar ninguém e tal… claro que não.

— Então faça logo o resto das perguntas para eu saber mais do que aconteceu. – quebrei o silêncio.

Mini Misty me olhou meio de lado e eu apenas sorri pra ela. Meio entristecida, ela voltou a ler.

— Pergunta número seis = _Ela batalhava só pela fama?_

Ah, Yuki. A resposta que você quer ouvir é muito simples.

— Fama? Misty sempre foi apaixonada por batalhas, assim como eu. Ela nem ligava para a fama. Quando perguntavam sobre as irmãs dela, ela normalmente dizia algo como: "Como eu vou saber? Ta me vendo com elas por acaso?" – Yuki também riu. O som encheu a sala. – Se alguém tentava tirar uma foto com ela, Misty dizia mais ou menos assim: "Não sou famosa, pra que foto?" – mini Misty voltou a rir e eu continuei. – Com os amigos ela sempre amou tirar fotos, mas com os outros ela achava que eles apenas queriam se vangloriar, nunca fez pose, pois nunca se considerou famosa. Batalhar pela fama, nunca. Batalhar por gosto, sempre. Uma das coisas que sua mãe sempre gostou de fazer foi batalhar, com gente mais forte, ou mais fraca isso não importava. A única coisa importante era se divertir.

— Muito bem. Ótima resposta, mas a próxima será a última fácil. A partir da oitava, a coisa complica.

Ela falava olhando para a prancheta, terminando de desenhar o certo. Sorri. Perfeccionista como a Miltank da mãe dela.

— Vamos, estou pronto! – a desafiei.

— Ok. Pergunta número sete: _Como se pode substituí-la?_

Ela falou devagar. Sorri. A resposta que ela quer ouvir não é difícil de ser descoberta.

— Ficou maluca? – não sei o que ela achou de tão engraçado, mas riu da minha pergunta. – É impossível substituir a Misty. Nem com um bilhão de esmeraldas, nem com a pessoa mais famosa do mundo. – a felicidade dela ao ouvir as minhas palavras é algo quase surreal. Ela consegue ser bem bonita quando não fica com a carranca de "sou superior a todos no mundo". – Nada é igual a ela. Não conheço ninguém mais insubstituível que ela. A gente sente falta, quer tê-la por perto. Quer conversar, mas não pode. Independente do que se faça, é impossível esquecê-la, ela sempre volta.

A realidade não é diferente da que disse. Aquela Miltank é como um chiclete. A vadia nunca sai da sua vida. Nunca. Jamais.

— Eu me sinto assim… dá uma saudade…

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior bem de leve, do mesmo jeito que a Misty costuma fazer quando tá triste. Ah, Kami-sama, o que aconteceu com a minha ruiva?

— Ela foi embora?

Espero conseguir convencê-la a se abrir comigo. O que Misty fez comigo é imperdoável e todos sabem disso, mas… não consigo odiá-la. Estranho, não?

— Responda corretamente uma das três próximas perguntas e você vai saber.

Brock, cadê você? Por que estão demorando tanto? Não vou conseguir distrair Yuki por muito mais tempo…

— Alguém já acertou as três? – enrolei.

— Não.

Não? Mas o Brock conhece Misty ainda melhor do que eu… atualmente, pelo menos.

— Nem o Brock?

— Ele chegou perto, mas não conseguiu acertar. – ela se empolgou e começou a contar sobre os testes que fizera. – A May e a Dawn também, mas só alguém que a conheça muito bem sabe responder. A que ninguém nunca conseguiu responder é a dez.

— Então eu também não irei.

— Por incrível que pareça, eu acho que você tem algumas chances.

O sorriso que ela me lançou não foi normal. Não é o sorriso de Misty, mas eu o conheço de algum lugar. Rudy, será?

— Deixe-me ver a pergunta tão complicada que você tanto falou! – fingi entusiasmo.

Não que eu não queira responder. Apenas quero que os adultos voltem logo e que eu saiba de alguma coisa. Sinto que sou o pior dos palhaços. Aquele que mantém o público ocupado quando algum imprevisto acontece.

— Pergunta número oito = _Qual era o cheiro dela?_

— Acha essa uma pergunta difícil? – provoquei, recebendo um olhar intrigado. Eu já comprei um perfume pra ela, então essa é simples. Ao menos era, não sei se ela ainda usa o mesmo perfume. – Misty tinha cheiro de uma flor chamada Dália. Não é muito comum, mas linda. Misty sempre foi diferente. O cheiro de Dálias na época não era comum, e sua mãe adorava coisas fora do comum. – desviei meu olhar pro chão. Os olhos verdes da mini são parecidos demais com os de certa pessoa. – O cheiro de Misty é inesquecível. – murmurei. Yuki me ouviu e se remexeu desconfortavelmente no sofá. Bosta. Não devia ter dito isso, não devia ter dito isso mesmo. – Provavelmente as irmãs dela acertaram essa pergunta, afinal eram elas que compravam o perfume da Misty. – desconversei.

— Muito bem, você acertou! – Yuki rabiscou novamente na prancheta. – Hoje em dia ela usa um perfume de Jasmim, mas ainda tem o pote de perfume da planta que você disse. – não me admira ela ter mudado de cheiro. Seis anos se passaram, afinal. Não é só porque eu ainda uso o perfume que ela me deu que ela teria que fazer o mesmo. – Não precisa mais responder as duas últimas perguntas… mas eu estou interessada nas suas respostas… posso continuar?

Obrigado por não falar nada sobre o meu comentário infeliz sobre o cheiro da sua mãe. Brock, cadê você, caramba?!

— Claro, agora fiquei intrigado para poder responder.

O que aconteceu com a sua mãe, Yuki? O quê?!

— Pouca gente conseguiu acertar essa pergunta. – ela tentou me amedrontar, – A maioria respondia a dez, incorretamente ainda por cima. Então apenas responda a minha pergunta, sem complementar.

Sou péssimo com complementos, de qualquer forma.

— Tudo bem. – concordei.

Ela sorriu vitoriosa. Acho que ela pode me pedir qualquer coisa e eu vou concordar.

— Pergunta número nove = _Os meus olhos são iguais aos da minha mãe?_

Bobinha. Iguais não. Nunca iguais.

— Iguais não. Parecidos. Os olhos da sua mãe são mais claros, têm um brilho diferente dos seus. Você com certeza puxou os olhos dela, mas os seus são mais escuros. Não tem como duas pessoas terem os olhos iguais.

Pergunta simples, essa.

— Perfeita resposta! – os olhos verdes brilharam. Tão igual à minha ruiva… – Justificou, respondeu certo e ainda por cima foi objetivo. Tem muita gente que diz que os meus olhos são idênticos aos dela, mas eu sei que têm alguma diferença.

Ela estava satisfeita consigo mesma. Talvez essa realmente fosse uma pergunta mais complicada. Qualquer um que estivesse respondendo o que ela quer ouvir teria dito sim. Quem nunca gostou de ouvir que possui os mesmos olhos que a mãe?

— Seus olhos não são iguais aos da sua mãe, e eu não preciso ser um profissional para ver isso.

Acho que eu gosto dela. Mesmo sendo filha do Rudy. É uma menina birrenta e chatinha, mas eu gosto dela. Como Misty.

— Última pergunta! – quase gritou de animação. – Pergunta número dez = _Descreva os olhos de Misty Waterflower._

— Essa é a mais difícil? – provoquei.

— Sim, ninguém nunca acertou.

O que você quer ouvir, pequena?

— Na minha opinião é a mais fácil de todas. – vou fazer você feliz de novo, mini Misty. Aposto que vou. – Os olhos da sua mãe são como duas esmeraldas, mas valem muito mais do que elas. Eles passam segurança, alegria e conforto, sempre com um enorme brilho. Mas quando ela está triste, o brilho diminui. Quase desaparece, mas fica ali, pequenininho, apenas lembrando que um dia já foi enorme. Normalmente sua mãe tem o brilho do mar, do céu e do universo no olhar. Ela contagia todos a sua volta, e quando a gente está triste, com um simples olhar nos sentimos melhor. É possível ler os olhos dela, mas quando ela nos olha nos olhos, é como se perfurasse a nossa pele, até chegar na nossa alma. Uma das coisas mais difíceis do mundo é mentir olhando naqueles olhos, são inigualáveis, nada pode ser assim, como os olhos dela.

Nunca vi os olhos de uma criança brilharem tanto. Nunca vi os olhos de ninguém brilharem tanto. Ela se remexe. Será que vai vir me abraçar? Afasto um pouco os meus braços do corpo e me preparo pro contato.

Ah… ela só queria se ajeitar mesmo. Tento disfarçar meu embaraço enquanto mini Misty mexe na prancheta.

— Uau! Você é a primeira e única pessoa que acertou tudo! – ela fecha os olhos e começa a pensar em voz alta. Eu faço isso também. Me ajuda a pensar melhor. – Deve ter alguma coisa errada, não tem como você conseguir dar essas respostas! Tio Brock disse que você odeia ela!

— É apenas o que eu pensava dela. – mas Yuki continuava confusa com a situação. – Eu era apaixonado pela sua mãe. – reforcei. – Eu a conhecia muito melhor do que qualquer outro. – ela ainda parecia confusa. – Agora quem a conhece melhor que qualquer um é o Togepi, e você. Mas antes era eu.

Ela finalmente pareceu entender. Não sei o que vi nos olhos dela. Tristeza, talvez?

— Eu gosto de você, Ash. Muito mesmo! – incrível como as crianças são. A facilidade com a qual se conquista o amor delas é algo sensacional. O problema é quando essa relação se quebra. Mas para isso acontecer, precisa fazer muita merda. A capacidade que elas também têm de perdoar é… – Acho que está na hora de eu contar o que aconteceu. – ela interrompeu meus pensamentos meio inúteis.

Finalmente, querida. Finamente.

— Estou todo ouvidos.

Brock, cadê você?

_Continua…_


	12. Uma raiva fora do comum

Cap. 12 - Uma raiva fora do comum

Ash P.O.V

— Então, o que aconteceu com a Misty?

Pra terem me procurado, ela deve estar muito mal. Ela deve me odiar da mesma forma que eu deveria odiá-la.

Yuki respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior, para então começar a me contar o que aconteceu.

— Bem, eu fui pra escola. – ela fez uma pausa, para que uma careta aparecesse. Ri ao perceber que ela gosta tanto da escola quanto eu. – E, do nada, entram o tio Brock, a tia Lily, o dindo Drew, a dinda May, o dindo Paul e a dinda Dawn. – ela respira fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Realmente, é bastante gente pra invadir a sala. – No inicio a gente pensou que fosse porque a gente tinha ficado conversando na aula do chato do sor Harley. – ela comentou casualmente, como se fosse um ato corriqueiro. Meu sorriso cresceu um pouquinho, mas só um pouquinho. – Mas, aí, eu não vi minha mamãe nem meu papai. Não liguei muito quando não vi o bobo do Rudy…

A interrompo.

— Como assim "bobo do Rudy"? Ele é seu pai não é?

Ah, pequena, se você soubesse como me deixa feliz só com essas simples palavrinhas… afinal, a vida dele não é tão perfeita assim.

— Era meu pai. Era!

Ôpa! Agora passou um pouquinho da birra infantil que toda criança tem. Não que eu saiba tudo sobre crianças, mas convivo bastante com meus afilhados, então sei que uma rebeldia, de vez em quando, é normal.

— Por quê?

— Se você calar a boca e me escutar, eu explico.

Arregalo meus olhos. "Calar a boca"? Pensei que ela não falasse palavrões! O que a Misty anda ensinando pra essa criança?!

Franzo os lábios e não respondo. Se ela quer silêncio, é isso que terá.

— Continuando… mas a minha mamãe não estava lá, e isso me deixou preocupada, muito preocupada. – ela respirou fundo de novo, como se tentasse se impedir de chorar. Minha carranca se desfez. Por que ela está tão triste? É bonita demais pra ficar triste. – Eu quase chorei quando a minha mãe não apareceu, porque eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada… – e eu também, Misty nunca deixaria os outros falarem por ela, pelo menos, não quando ela mesma pudesse fazê-lo. Além disso, ela adora dar bronca nos outros. – Eles tiraram a gente da aula, o que foi ótimo, porque ninguém mais suportava as aulas do sor Harley, e nos levaram pra minha casa. Quando a gente chegou, todos nós já sabíamos que tinha algo errado, porque minha mãe nunca ia deixar de me dar um sermão. Essa é uma coisa que ela adora fazer.

— Concordo plenamente – não consigo evitar o comentário, quebrando minha promessa interna de não voltar a falar com ela até eu saber da história toda.

— Então eles nos mostraram esse bilhete. – ela me entregou um bilhete todo amassado; tinha uns pingos nele também, mas já estavam secos.

Li o bilhete e entendi o porquê dos pingos; Misty estava chorando. Lembrei-me de quando a vi no carro, o brilho mínimo em seus olhos, as bochechas vermelhas, a tristeza no olhar… ela não queria viajar.

Lembro-me que ela estava massageando os braços, que estavam vermelhos. Reli o bilhete e percebi a mensagem secreta. Não havia percebido antes, pois estava preocupado demais em saber o que havia acontecido com ela. Não percebi os detalhes. Tinha alguma coisa na geladeira. Tem que ter, mas eu sei que o Brock já percebeu, e que provavelmente está com Yuki.

— Yuki, pode me entregar o quer que sua mãe tenha colocado na geladeira?

Ela sorri, como se eu acabasse de provar que ela estava certa – mesmo que eu não saiba o porquê –, e me entregou uma carta.

Pisco algumas vezes no decorrer da carta. "Digamos que ele não aceitou muito bem…". Os braços vermelhos.

"Digamos que ele não aceitou muito bem…"; "Digamos que ele não aceitou muito bem…"; "Digamos que ele não aceitou muito bem…"; "Digamos que ele não aceitou muito bem…".

Eu vou matar o Rudy.

— Certo – é tudo o que consigo dizer, antes de devolver a carta para Yuki.

Fecho meus punhos, tentando impedi-los de tremer. Aquele desgraçado… ele…

Respiro fundo mais uma vez, tentando me controlar. Yuki provavelmente vai ficar assustada se eu chamar Charizard e subir nele, em direção ao lugar que Rudy está neste presente momento. Respiro fundo novamente. Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco… CONTAR NÃO AJUDA ESSA VONTADE ASSASSINA DO CARALHO A SAIR, PORRA!

E não importa que eu não saiba onde que ele tá. Eu acho. Vou até o inferno se for preciso… AAAH! FILHO DA PUTA!

QUEM AQUELE FILHO DE UMA PUTA PENSA QUE É PRA BATER NA MINHA RUIVA, CARALHO?! QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PRA TOCAR NELA?!

Mas Misty não é inocente também. Como pôde se deixar levar assim, porra?! Ela é uma das melhores treinadoras Pokémon do mundo! Se ele a atacou no ginásio, ela devia estar cercada pelos melhores Pokémons que tinha. POR QUE A VADIA NÃO REAGIU?!

Levanto e me viro de costas pra Yuki, usando todo o autocontrole que eu tenho pra não jogar a merda do abajur na parede. Filho da puta. Ah, Rudy… ah, Rudy, como eu quero te matar. Apertar meus dedos ao redor do seu pescoço até que você fique roxo e caia no chão, morto. Pra suas mãos imundas nunca mais chegarem perto da minha mulher.

Pikachu aparece no meu campo de visão e sobe no meu ombro, acomodando sua cabeça junto à minha. Ele me acalma, ou, pelo menos, tenta.

— Pika Pi Pikachu, pika? "O que houve, Ash?"

— Ele bateu nela, Pikachu. Aquele filho da puta bateu nela. – sussurrei baixinho, para que apenas ele ouvisse.

Não sei se Yuki conseguiu concluir isso sozinha ou se Brock resolveu omitir isso dela. E essa não é a melhor hora pra se falar disso. Respiro fundo uma última vez e volto a me sentar. Continuo lendo a carta, sentindo meu ódio crescer a cada instante.

Não basta o filho da puta bater nela, tem que sequestrar também. Porra, ela não me queria ajudando? Sério isso? Prefere ficar presa a esse desgraçado, filho duma égua, a ser ajudada por mim? Além de vadia é burra.

Desvio os olhos da carta e a jogo meio longe, tentando manter minha sanidade. Percebo que Pikachu compartilha da minha raiva, mas ele finge estar calmo. Sabe que, se eu ver que ele compartilha da minha ideia de matar Rudy – e eu sei que ele compartilha – nada vai me parar. Talvez eu deva agradecer a ele por fingir tão bem. Mas não agora. Agora, tudo o que eu quero é sangue. O sangue dele.

— A Myst foi raptada. – concluí, sem acrescentar nada a mais.

A raiva que eu sinto não pode ser presenciada por uma criança tão nova quanto ela. Seria traumatizante.

Yuki assente lentamente com a cabeça, tão triste que chega a apertar meu peito.

Brock, onde você tá pra tirar ela daqui e me deixar quebrar algumas coisas?!

— PIKAAAAAAAAAAAA? "O QUÊ?!"

Finalmente ele perde a calma. Que lindo. Consegue se controlar quando descobre que ele bateu nela, mas fica puto ao saber que ela foi sequestrada? Ah, Pikachu, aprende a ter prioridades!

Tento me controlar para não demonstrar o ódio gigante que eu sinto, mas não dá muito certo. Meu sorriso é falso, assim como as palavras que saem da minha boca.

— Calma, Pikachu. A gente vai achar ela.

— Pika pi? "Podemos matar?"

Sorri para ele com os dentes cerrados, deixando claro que eu desejo isso com toda a vontade que se pode ter.

— Pensarei a respeito.

Mas, para bons entendedores, isso é um sim.

— Pi, pika pi pikachu kapi pichuka "Eu, o Bulbassaur, Chikorita¹ devemos ir, com certeza". – ele parou para pensar, mas continuou, antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa. – Pi kachupi pikaaaaaa pichu pikakapiiii pikaaa. "Chame o Charizard e o Squartle também, acho que a Buterfree² adoraria ir também".

Ah, Pikachu, com a raiva que eu 'tô, nocauteio ele sozinho. Não preciso de tanta ajuda assim. Solto uma risada nervosa, tentando relaxar e fazê-lo relaxar também. Mas tá difícil. Realmente preciso quebrar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

— Calma, Pikachu. É só o Rudy, pra que esse batalhão todo? Acho que a Chikorita não vai gostar muito de ir…

Preciso me distrair. Falar banalidades normalmente ajuda a esquecer a raiva.

— Pika pika piiii pikaaa "ela não tem mais ciúmes de você"

Pikachu faz o mesmo que eu. Falar banalidades para esquecer a raiva. Me interessar em algo banal pra esquecer a raiva. Esquecer… "Digamos que ele não aceitou muito bem…"

— Acha mesmo?

Não está funcionando. Falar banalidades não funciona! Preciso pensar em outra coisa. Não posso pensar no Rudy agora,

Chikorita sempre foi carinhosa comigo e eu pensei que ela iria matar Misty quando nós começamos a namorar, mas assim que ela tinha aceitado Misty e elas estavam ficando amigas, nós terminamos e eu ouvi muitas juras de morte à Misty vindas por parte dela.

Mesmo assim, ela é uma boa opção. Seus chicotes devem fazer um belo estrago em Rudy. Gostando ou não de Misty, Chikorita detesta Rudy. E tudo isso porque eu o detesto.

"Digamos que ele não aceitou muito bem…"

Não o detesto. Eu o odeio.

— O que o Pikachu está dizendo? Eu só estou vendo o Togepi quase cair aqui do sofá de tanto rir – ela também sorriu ao ver seu querido Pokémon no sofá, rolando.

Qual a graça, Togepi? Ah, sim. Pikachu convocou todo mundo. Relaxe e sorria, Ash. Ela tem seis anos, não pode saber que quer o sangue do pai dela em suas mãos. Mesmo que queira desesperadamente isso.

— O que houve, Togepi? Não é assim tão engraçado. – eu ri, mas ou ele fingiu que não me ouviu, ou literalmente não me ouviu.

Risada bem falsa, a minha. Ainda bem que a mini não me conhece. Cadê o Brock pra tirar ela daqui?! Preciso quebrar esse abajur. Ele tá implorando pra ser quebrado.

— Pikaaa Pikachu, pika chupi, chupika, pipipi! Pikachuuuuuu pika! Pika Chu Chu piiii pikaaaaaa pika? "Pare de rir, temos que nos organizar para ir atrás do Rudy, Togepi! Os melhores Pokémons da Misty devem estar com a Yuki! Temos que nos organizar para sairmos logo, ok? Eu quero o sangue dele."

Togepi parou de rir e eu forcei uma risada. O clima ficou tenso, mas o desejo sanguinário não era apenas de Pikachu. Era meu e de Togepi também.

Mas o assassinato de alguém não deve ser planejado na frente de uma criança de seis anos.

— Você realmente não perde tempo, Pikachu. – tentei descontrair novamente.

— O que ele está dizendo? – Yuki perguntou confusa, sem perceber que Togepi já não ria mais.

— Não se preocupe, sua mãe será salva rápido. Pikachu já está organizando as tropas Pokémon – eu comecei a rir, tentando tornar tudo uma brincadeira.

Mas não era. Pikachu convocava meus mais antigos e treinados Pokémons. Uma tropa de elite. Uma equipe vencedora. Uma morte certa ao Rudy.

— Tropas? – perguntou assustada.

— Togepriiiiiiiii toge toge piii togeeeeeeeee! Toge pri to, toge toge pri, togepriiiii, toge pri toge toge priii "Calma, Pikachu, ainda estamos esclarecendo tudo a vocês! Mas sim, Yuki está com os melhores Pokémons da Misty, mas acontece que ainda nem sabemos onde Misty está."

Franzo minhas sobrancelhas. Togepi sempre sabe onde Misty está.

— Por que não faz contato com ela, Togepi?

— Toge, toge prii!… Togepi Toge to, ge ge togepri "Tem algo bloqueando a gente!… Estou confuso, não sei o que pode fazer isso."

Não tive tempo de me assustar com a nova informação; Pikachu logo achou a solução para o problema.

— Pikaaa, pika chuuuu pika Chu pika piiiii pika pika? "Sem problemas, o Ash resolve isso, certo Ash?"

— Pode deixar comandante! – eu coloco minha mão na testa e depois a retiro, fingindo que o Pikachu é um general ou coisa do tipo – descobrir onde a Misty está não é tão difícil, tenho até as minhas suspeitas.

O carro. Ah, Rudy, eu juro que você vai pagar caro pelo que fez com a minha ruiva. Muito caro.

— ONDE?! – ela parecia tão desesperada, mas eu não iria dizer, não tão facilmente.

Não sabendo que tenho a opção de ficar sozinho por alguns segundos.

— Chame os outros, vamos falar com todos de uma vez.

Esperei que ela corresse até o lado de fora e atirei o abajur contra a parede. O alívio que senti não foi o suficiente para diminuir a raiva, mas ajudou. Peguei o copo que tinha esquecido ali perto há alguns dias e ele seguiu a trajetória do abajur.

Talvez, se eu destruir a minha casa inteira, essa raiva diminua.

_Continua…_


	13. Ir ou não ir?

Cap. 13 - Ir ou não ir?

ASH P.O.V

Quando mini voltou com todos eles, inclusive as crianças, apenas os cacos quebrados contra a parede provavam que eu tinha me descontrolado. Claro que os adultos viram, mas as crianças os ignoraram, quase como se nem estivessem ali.

Minha raiva não diminuiu, inclusive. Eu ainda quero quebrar a merda da casa inteira. Mas, pensando positivamente, pelo menos não sinto mais vontade de quebrar a cara de ninguém. Só do Rudy, mas ele não é importante.

Se eu puder colocar minhas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele… ah, e apertar bem forte, até o rosto dele ficar roxo… Ah, seria tão bom! E o ar iria embora, enquanto ele tentava gritar por socorro e por ar, mas sem conseguir. E eu estaria causando essa dor a ele. Eu. Ah… esse pensamento é confortante.

— Ash?

Merda, devo ter ficado com cara de retardado. Sacudo a cabeça e olho para Brock. Ele está olhando pro chão, envergonhado. Devia estar, mesmo. Não gosto de ser feito de idiota, e foi exatamente isso que ele fez ao trazer a filha da Misty aqui sem me avisar antes.

— Certo. Pikachu, vá chamar os Pokémons que você achar necessários; cuidado com quem escolher. Diga a Espeon que eu quero que ela fique. Depois de você, ninguém melhor para comandar isso aqui.

Pikachu assentiu com a cabeça. Ele provavelmente quebraria alguma coisa no caminho, também. Todos pensam que não, mas Pikachu é tão irritadiço quanto eu.

— Pika pikaaa "Pode deixar"

Ele saiu correndo em disparada, não podíamos perder mais tempo. Segundos depois ouvi o barulho de vidro se quebrando. As crianças olharam assustadas para a porta, mas eu sorri de leve. Foi apenas o Pikachu descontando a raiva dele.

— Não se preocupem, não é nada. – os acalmei. – Certo. O que vocês sabem do paradeiro de Misty?

Por favor, que ela esteja longe. Se estiver aqui perto e eu encontrar o Rudy meio logo… ah, não vai prestar.

— Infelizmente, nada. – Brock suspirou.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram, mas Brock voltou a olhar pro chão. Sinta-se culpado mesmo, imbecil. Sinta-se muito culpado por trazer a filha da Misty aqui.

Sorri discretamente. Eles não sabem, mas eu sei. Talvez devesse usar isso contra eles, fazer chantagem… ah, foda-se, preciso achar aquela Miltank desgraçada.

— Ok. Eles estão indo para o leste… – não termino de falar.

— COMO VOCÊ SABE?

Ah, Yuki, se você soubesse como é parecida com a sua mãe…

— Eu a vi ontem de manhã, com o Rudy, no carro. – falo devagar, tentando recuperar o meu autocontrole. É complicado, muito, mas não posso quebrar mais nada por enquanto. Nossa, aquele filho da puta vai pagar tão caro quando a gente se rever… – Eles estão indo para o leste, então temos poucas opções.

— Podemos descartar as ilhas laranja. – Violet acrescentou depressa.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, enquanto esperava que eles fizessem as eliminações. Não me interessa onde ela não está. Quero saber pra onde aquele filho duma égua levou a minha ruiva.

— E Hoen. – May acrescentou.

Continuem descartando, pessoal. Pra onde será que ele levou ela? Precisa ser um lugar longe e seguro. Um lugar que nenhum de nós conheça, porque seria burrice levar pra qualquer lugar que a gente conheça. Um lugar que, de alguma forma, cause interferência na ligação entre Togepi e Misty.

Pera… o Rudy dificilmente deve imaginar que eles viriam até mim, até porque nem Misty queria isso. Talvez seja um lugar que eu conheça e eles não. Mas onde?

— Sinnoh também. – Dawn ajudou.

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio, apenas pensando. Um lugar que nenhum deles conheça? Talvez um lugar cheio de Pokémons psíquicos, o que impede Misty e Togepi de se comunicarem… E, talvez, um lugar que ninguém saiba que o Rudy conheça! É isso!

— Acho que Rudy a levou para a ilha Esmeralda. – quebrei o silêncio.

— Ash! Rudy nem sabe que essa ilha existe. – por isso o lugar é perfeito. Porque ninguém sabe que ele já foi lá! Só eu. Eu e Misty.

— Ele conhece sim, Brock. – imbecil! Por que nunca contei isso ao Brock? Se ele não tivesse vindo até aqui em casa, Misty ficaria lá pra sempre. Ninguém poderia encontrá-la. Só eu. – Eu e Misty o levamos pra lá alguns anos atrás.

Pare, Ash! Você não é um herói estúpido de contos de fadas!

— Que lugar é esse? – Dayse perguntou.

Misty nunca contou sobre Esmeralda para as irmãs? Por quê?

— Um lugar que ela jamais iria querer voltar. – Paul não poderia estar mais certo.

— Por que nunca me disseram que Rudy conhecia a ilha Esmeralda?

Porque eu sou um idiota, Brock. Só por isso. Fico com raiva apenas de me lembrar desse dia, mas Brock merece saber.

— Nós estávamos planejando viajar para lá, foi quando Rudy escutou e se autoconvidou para ir junto. Eu e ela ficamos sem reação e achamos que não faria mal levá-lo.

Doce ilusão. Como pude ser tão burro? Como pude me deixar enganar dessa forma?

— E quando foi isso? – Brock se sentia traído, eu sei, mas o que posso fazer? Não é minha culpa se eu era ingênuo!

— Dois meses antes de… você sabe – fiquei com vontade de sair correndo dali.

Respiro fundo. Lembrar o término com Misty realmente não é a melhor ideia que eu já tive.

— Vocês todos já foram lá? – Dayse pergunta novamente.

Lily e Violet estavam perdidas em pensamentos. As crianças sentadas no chão pareciam ser a única atenção delas.

— Não, só Ash, Misty e Brock. – May revelou.

Ah… sou um imbecil. Por que fiz isso? Por que mostrei nossa ilha pra ele?

— Mas como vocês sabem dela, então? – Dayse voltou a perguntar.

— Nós já ouvimos eles falarem muito dela, mas nunca quiseram nos levar lá. – Drew resmungou.

O problema da ilha é que é um marco da nossa amizade. Da nossa felicidade, na verdade. É por isso que nunca levamos vocês lá. Porque teriam que escolher entre ir com Misty ou ir comigo. E aquele lugar era nosso. Feito para irmos juntos, não separados.

— Pelo visto agora vocês vão conhecer. – resmungo de volta.

E a tradição será quebrada. A conhecerão apenas com Misty. Eu não posso ver ela de novo. Não posso ver a minha ruiva de novo, caso contrário tudo vai desmoronar. Eu não posso perder o controle.

— Não era exatamente assim que pretendíamos ir.

Eu sei que não, Dawn. Eu sei.

— Por que nós ainda estamos aqui? Já sabemos onde ela está, como chegar lá e que Pokémon usarmos, o que estamos esperando? – ela é hiperativa, exatamente como a mãe. Ah, Yuki, se você soubesse como é difícil tomar essa decisão.

— Concordo com a Ki… Yuki – percebo que Diego cora, o que será que há de errado? Diego não é tímido. Na verdade, acho que nunca o vi corando. – O que estamos esperando?

— Vamos logo! O tio Ash até já mandou buscarem os Pokémons dele! – Julia se levantou, estendo as mãos para Diego, que se levantou sozinho.

— Mamãe! Falta só nós passarmos em casa para buscar as nossas coisas! – Pietra falou, levantando-se junto de Paula.

Coisas? Elas acham que vão sair de férias?

— Só temos que pegar as coisinhas essenciais! – a irmã completou.

Aham, coisinhas essenciais, sei. Se forem filhas da Dawn mesmo, vão levar malas pra essa aventura. Ah, isso vai dar tão errado, as crianças não podem ir!

— Acalmem-se, meninas! Temos que esperar o Pikachu chegar! – Yuri é realmente o filho do Brock. Quem mais colocaria ordem na bagunça? Pikachu entra na sala nesse exato momento. – Agora sim podemos ir.

Poxa, Pikachu, por que não demorou mais? Eu ainda não raciocinei isso direito. Eu vou?

— Voltem aqui imediatamente!

Acho que quando você vira mãe, cria uma sintonia com as outras mães da sala. Porque, sério, não tem como elas terem falado juntas por acidente.

Emburradas, as crianças voltam a se sentar e ficam caladas, como as crianças obedientes que não são. Logo em seguida entram Charizard, Squirtle, Chikorita, Bulbassaur, Buterfree e um enorme Pidgeot.

Sorrio para meus amados Pokémons e digo:

— Gente, dessa vez não é nenhum campeonato e nem nada do tipo. Dessa vez eu vou mandar vocês para uma missão especial. Dessa vez vocês terão que fazer a coisa mais importante que vocês já fizeram.

— CHARIZA? *Equipe Rocket?*

O legal é que o Charizard tem que ficar meio deitado, porque é grande demais pra ficar aqui dentro. Pego as seis Pokebolas que sempre estão em meus bolsos e brinco em elas entre meus dedos. Ah, Misty, viu quem estou mandando por você? Até mesmo sem Pikachu eu vou ficar.

— Não. Dessa vez não são aqueles bobocas. – sorri para eles, mas recebi apenas olhares confusos em retorno. – Dessa vez vocês irão ter que salvar a Misty.

— Chiko, chiko? *Aquela idiota?*

Brock quase gargalhou e Drew segurou a risada, junto dos outros. Bati a mão na minha testa, incapaz de acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ela realmente não sente mais ciúmes de mim, Pikachu.

— Não teve graça, Chikorita! – Drew a repreendeu, mesmo que ainda risse um pouco.

— O que ela disse? – mini Misty perguntou curiosa.

— Togepriiii "Você não vai querer saber" – Togepi desconversou.

— Pare com isso, Chikorita! – a repreendi. Ficar falando mal da Misty dessa forma não me ajuda em nada. – Se continuar, você fica!

— Chiko, chiko chikorita "Só falo o que penso".

É, eu sei. Mas ter você falando o que pensa agora não é exatamente a situação mais interessante. Principalmente se alguém acabar traduzindo suas palavras pra filha briguenta da Misty.

— Então não fale essas coisas… já conversamos sobre isso muitos anos atrás.

E como conversamos. No início foi bom ter alguém com quem xingar ela, mas depois foi ficando incômodo. Eu percebi que não queria estragar as imagens que eu tinha da minha ruiva com palavras que eu sei que não eram verdadeiras. Por isso pedi pra ela parar. E eu parei também. Fiquei só com as memórias boas, e isso quase me fez voltar pra ela. Se Misty tivesse aparecido no dia da minha premiação, tudo seria diferente…

— Chiko riiita chiko chikoooo Rita chikoooorita! "Eu conheço o papo de você amar a Misty e blá, blá, blá!"

Ela fez de propósito, desgraçada. Fico todo vermelho de vergonha e olho para o lado. Ela tá só provocando! Isso não tem graça!

Todos que a entendem começam a gargalhar. Ou seja, todos os adultos presentes. Digamos apenas que eu passei tempo suficiente com Lily para ela compreender alguns de meus Pokémons e que as irmãs sensacionais possuem o dom de trocar informações na velocidade da luz.

— Parem com isso! – reclamei.

As crianças olhavam confusas para nós. Graças a Kami-sama nenhuma delas entendeu. Ah, Chikorita, por que tem que ser tão insensível?! Isso não é hora para brincar!

— Pare com isso, Chikorita! – a repreendi, mas ela não pareceu muito receosa. – Digamos que Misty está passando por momentos complicados, por assim dizer. – a expressão dela continuou a mesma. Revirei os olhos e continuei. – Vocês irão para a ilha Esmeralda – recebi apenas olhares confusos e respirei fundo, tentando controlar a minha raiva. – Rudy a levou para lá, mas digamos que ela não queria ir nessa viajem. – Chikorita entendeu e olhou para baixo, envergonhada.

Buterfree pisca confuso e pergunta:

— Buter, buterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfre? "Ele bateu nela?"

Ah, amigo, que porra de pergunta é essa agora? Realmente não quero responder…

Apenas faço um sinal positivo com a cabeça e vejo até mesmo Chikorita se surpreender e irritar. Sorrio discretamente. No fundo, talvez ela goste de Misty. Bem lá no fundo.

— Yuki – continuei – é filha da Misty.

Recebi olhares solidários deles. Charizard desviou seu olhar para ela e o manteve assim. Os outros também a encararam. Não parecia fazer sentido para eles, assim como não fizera para mim também. A garotinha ruiva que conhecemos agora tem uma filha.

— Cuidado redobrado com ela! Vocês sabem do que ele é capaz. – nenhum deles respondeu. – Chikorita, sem falar mal de ninguém. Não fique com essa cara amarrada, pode ser um passeio divertido para vocês.

Tento sorrir, mas todos eles percebem a minha aflição. E também perceberam que eu não me incluí na viagem. Simplesmente não posso ir.

— Buter buterrrrrfre buteeerfrer freee! "Eu já estava com saudades da Misty!"

Eu sorri para Buterfree, mas não respondi. O que poderia dizer? Que eu também sinto? Todos eles sabem disso.

Os olhares voltaram-se novamente para mini Misty e Squirtle se aproxima dela e a cheira, antes de voltar correndo com um sorriso no rosto, para observá-la de longe. Yuki ri da reação dele e eu faço o mesmo. Squirtle sempre gostou de Misty.

Com um sorriso encabulado coloco todos eles, menos Pikachu, obviamente, dentro das Pokebolas e caminho até Brock. Pikachu sobe em meu ombro, sabendo que esse momento será complicado. Suspiro e estendo minhas Pokebolas a Brock, que me olha confuso.

— Desculpe, Brock, acho que não posso voltar lá. Tenho certeza que eles irão obedecer você. Já o conhecem muito bem e te admiram muito. Pikachu vai junto só por garantia de que Misty voltará sã e salva.

Brock suspira, mas faz que sim com a cabeça. Ele ficou chateado, assim como todos os outros. Drew e Paul batem quase ao mesmo tempo em suas próprias testas e May e Dawn desviam o olhar.

A verdade é que eu não vou conseguir ver Misty agora. Muito menos Rudy. Não vou conseguir olhar pra ela e saber que a culpa é minha, por ter deixado aquele filho de uma puta ir até a nossa ilha. Nossa. Minha, de Misty e de Brock. Apenas nossa.

— Imaginei que faria isso, mas esperava que você fosse junto conosco. – Brock comentou.

Demonstrei pra ele que fiquei chateado e voltei para o sofá. Pikachu ficou no ombro de Brock, mas logo foi para Lily. Ele tem uma quedinha por todas as Waterflower.

— Você não vai, Ash? – Lily apenas perguntou para ter a confirmação, mas ela já sabia a resposta. Todos eles sabiam.

— Não, Lily, mas espero de coração que vocês consigam encontrar Misty e que ela volte bem para casa.

De todo o coração. E que alguém mate Rudy no meio do caminho. Sinto as lágrimas idiotas aparecerem, mas não deixo que ninguém as perceba. Por que é assim tão difícil abrir mão de ver ela novamente? Por que é tão difícil deixar de ser o herói? Eu poderia ir até lá e salvá-la dele. E então ela voltaria a me amar…

Ou não. Misty não faria isso. E, mesmo que fizesse, não posso me iludir de novo. Ser rejeitado por ela pela segunda vez seria demais.

— Mas você tem que ir Ash! Só você sabe onde eles podem estar! – Dawn, por favor, para de tornar isso ainda mais difícil…

— O Brock também sabe. – retruco.

Minha voz tá meio rouca, eu sei. Dayse olha pra mim e sorri triste, com lágrimas nos olhos também. Por que, de todos eles, ela é a única que percebeu o quão mal essa situação me deixa?

Pikachu saiu do ombro de Lily e veio se acomodar no meu pela última vez antes de irem embora. Acariciei suas orelhas e ele esfregou seu fucinho contra meu rosto.

Não consegui olhar para Yuki.

— Você conhece essa ilha bem melhor do que eu, Ash. – pare, Brock. Por favor, pare de tornar isso tão difícil. – Posso até saber onde os lugares ficam, mas não garanto que irei levar todos em segurança por aquele lugar. A parte mais segura da ilha é a floresta, mas apenas você a conhece. Mesmo que nós consigamos salvar Misty vai ser difícil remover todos de lá em segurança.

— Mande alguns por terra, outros por ar e outros pelo subsolo. – falei rapidamente.

Talvez seja um exagero, mas, se eles perderem a vantagem da descrição, essa é a forma de ataque mais segura. E mais ofensiva, também.

— Certo. Mas ainda é mais seguro com você junto. – ele só quer que a gente se reencontre. Todo mundo sabe que não precisam de mim para resgatá-la.

— Pikachu conhece aquela floresta ainda melhor do que eu.

Não é uma mentira.

— Pika, pika, pika chuuu pika Chu pikaaa "Pode até ser, mas não vou conseguir abrir a caverna".

Graças a Kami-sama. Fique bem longe daquele lugar, Pikachu. Bem longe… ah, merda! Eevee! Será que ainda está lá? Será que já fugiu?

— Não precisa levá-los para lá, provavelmente está em ruínas. – não está. Está em perfeitas condições, eu sei. Precisa estar. – Mas, se puder, passe lá e busque o Eevee. Mantenha os outros longe de lá, é muito perto da casa em que Misty está. – perto demais para que as crianças se aproximem. Minha mensagem para ele é clara: escolha alguns Pokémons e vá salvar Misty sozinho. Deixe as crianças e os outros fora disso. – É muito perigoso e não tem como se viver muito tempo lá, ainda mais agora que ficamos tanto tempo sem visitar, deve estar completamente destruído.

Não deixe que nenhum deles saia machucado.

Pikachu entendeu a mensagem. Ele sempre entende.

— Pikaaaa "Ta bom" – ele concordou.

Trocamos um olhar significativo. Ele sabe qual é sua missão. Me aperta o coração deixar Pikachu fazer isso sozinho, mas é preciso. Não posso ver Misty de novo.

— Que caverna, Ketchum? – Paul me olha acusador.

Com dificuldade, não desvio meu olhar do dele. Paul sabe que tem algo errado. Merda, ele não pode descobrir onde ela fica. Além de ser perigoso, ela é minha. Minha e de Misty.

— Nenhuma. Um lugar que, no momento, eu espero que esteja destruído. É muito perto de onde Misty está. – o aviso era claro. – Fiquem longe de lá e, Pikachu, não se atreva a levá-los para lá.

— Pika, pika "Pode deixar comigo".

Ele faria tudo sozinho, como prometido. Sorri, levemente agradecido.

— Quer dizer então que você é um covarde? – mini finalmente saiu do transe.

O que essa pestinha quer? Ela não percebe como é difícil não ser o herói? Como me dói dizer que eu não vou? Como dói desistir, de novo, da mãe dela?

— Covarde? Você pirou?

Eu sei que é errado, mas começo a sentir raiva. Como ela pode me acusar dessa forma? Eu estou sendo corajoso ao abdicar de meus desejos para que Misty possa continuar com a vida nem mais tão perfeita dela.

— Só pode, né? Para você simplesmente desistir. Você sabe TUDO! – ela abriu os olhos e se levantou, de tanta raiva que sentia. – Onde ela está e como tirá-la de lá, onde devemos passar a noite, quais os caminhos seguros, mas mesmo assim você é completamente EGOÍSTA e MESQUINHO por não querer ir lá! – NÃO SOU! – E ainda mais por um motivo completamente RIDÍCULO, o que só pode significar que você é um COVARDE! E que você não está nem ai para a minha mãe.

Não estou nem aí para a sua mãe?! Acabei de entregar meu Pokémon mais forte e leal! Ele pode se machucar nessa missão de resgate e você tem a cara de pau de dizer que eu não me importo?!

— Não fale de mim sem me conhecer, pentelha. – não consigo segurar as palavras. – Não sou covarde, e se eu não quisesse que sua mãe voltasse a salvo não permitiria que vocês levassem meus Pokémons e já teria expulsado você da minha casa há muito tempo.

Menina idiota! Eu quero que a mãe dela fique bem! Não percebe?! A simples ideia de que ela possa estar sofrendo acaba comigo.

— Não me importo com as suas desculpas! Será que você não percebe que precisamos de você nisso? Minha mãe precisa de você, seu débil! EU preciso de você! Todos nós precisamos. – ela sussurrou o final. Não fale assim, mini, por favor. Não torne tudo tão mais difícil… por favor, mini. – Por favor. – ela tinha os olhos marejados, como eu. Tento olhar pra cima. Não posso vê-la chorando. Não posso ver a mini chorando, porque é quase como ver a minha Misty chorando. E eu não aguento isso. Ela respirou fundo e continuou. – Por favor, vá com nós, Ash.

Eu não consigo responder nada por vários segundos. Fico apenas encarando-a, tentando me controlar. Como ela consegue ter tanto poder sobre mim? Como ela consegue fazer com que eu me sinta um monstro, sendo que tudo o que eu to fazendo é o melhor?

Eu não posso ir. Se eu for, vou acabar espancando o Rudy. Vou… vou me iludir de novo, pensando que, ao ser o herói da Misty, ela vai me querer de volta. Por que ela não entende que eu simplesmente não posso me desiludir de novo com a mãe dela?

Como se não aguentasse ficar ali nem por mais um segundo, ela saiu correndo em direção ao jardim. Segurei as lágrimas que queriam sair com dificuldade. Como ela podia dizer tudo aquilo, se nem ao menos compreendia o que estava acontecendo?

Brock foi o primeiro que conseguiu ter uma reação.

— Crianças, vocês poderiam…

Ele nem precisou terminar de falar, todas correram porta afora atrás de Yuki.

— Ela nunca foi assim. Jamais perdeu o controle de suas emoções – Violet parecia completamente pasma, e percebi que estava louca para correr atrás da sobrinha.

Como uma criança não perde o controle de suas emoções? Crianças nem ao menos deveriam saber controlar alguma coisa.

— Calma, acho que ela precisava extravasar, deve ser muito ruim isso tudo que está acontecendo. Admiro-me que ela demorou tanto para gritar e chorar. – Paul respondeu, olhando diretamente para mim.

Acha que eu não sei? Acha realmente que eu não percebi que ela só tem seis anos e que o pai sequestrou a mãe dela… é… acho que eu não tinha pensado por esse ângulo.

Se meu pai voltasse quando eu tinha seis anos e simplesmente sequestrasse a minha mãe, acho que eu surtaria. Como ela aguentou até agora?

— Concordo, Misty é muito importante na vida de Yuki. – Dawn complementou, também olhando pra mim.

Parem com isso, por favor! São tão cegos assim que não percebem que as coisas que ela disse já me doeram o suficiente?

— Estou preocupada, não sei o que pode acontecer a partir de agora. Antes parecia impossível achar a Misty, mas agora que sabemos de tudo isso… tenho medo de que a encontremos, mas não consigamos salvá-la. – May também olhou para mim.

Parem com isso! Vocês vão conseguir salvá-la, eu estou mandando Pikachu junto! Ele vai salvá-la.

— Gente, pensamento positivo! – Dayse tentou ser a animada, visto que Lily parecia a ponto de começar a chorar. – Agora que sabemos, nós devemos ir! Imediatamente! Não entendo o que ainda estamos esperando. Ash você ainda tem o Lapras?

Parabéns, vocês venceram.

Querem mesmo que eu vá e estrague com tudo? Eu vou! Só espero que fiquem bem felizes depois, quando eu estiver em pedaços e a Misty também. Ou realmente acham que algo bom pode sair desse reencontro? Realmente acham que eu vá conseguir olhar pra Misty com Rudy? E se ele a tiver machucado de verdade, realmente pensam que eu vou conseguir deixar aquela porra de ilha sem fazer nada com ele?

Por que ninguém entende que, sem mim, tudo vai ser bem menos complicado? Que, sem mim, Misty ficará salva e feliz? E comigo ela será apenas salva e quebrada?

— Sim, mas não imaginei que iríamos precisar dele.

Demorei um pouco pra responder. Uma lágrima estúpida escorreu e eu a limpei com raiva.

May desviou os olhos, sabendo que a culpa também era dela.

— Será importante para nós. Assim poderemos ir por mar mais rapidamente… quantas pessoas ele aguenta? – Brock tentou ser objetivo, mas também não conseguia me encarar por muito tempo.

Espero que estejam felizes por terem me quebrado de novo.

— Ele aguenta três adultos e duas crianças, mas se vocês quiserem ir realmente rápido por ele o melhor é ir apenas um ou dois adultos. – pigarreei, tentando deixar a minha voz menos rouca. Tentei sorrir, mas acho que não deu muito certo. – Até por que não queremos ficar muito espremidos, não é mesmo?

— Queremos? Isso significa que você… – não deixei Drew continuar.

— Sim, Drew, eu vou junto. Não posso continuar fugindo do meu passado, afinal ele sempre irá me acompanhar… não importa quanto tempo passe – soltei um sorriso de canto. – Só tenham plena consciência de que as consequências são culpa de vocês. Eu nunca quis ir.

As garotas sorriram e pularam em cima de mim.

Elas ainda acham que tudo acabará como num lindo conto de fadas. Será que não conhecem Misty? Ou eu?

— Se eu soubesse que fariam isso eu mesmo diria que iria convencer o Ash a ir junto – Drew fez um biquinho.

Como todos conseguem brincar com isso? Como conseguem fingir que não sabem que essa merda de resgate vai acabar com a minha vida e, de quebra com a da Misty também?

May me soltou e mostrou a língua para ele, sorrindo, enquanto voltava a me abraçar.

— Certo, já chega. – Paul pegou Dawn pela cintura, provavelmente com ciúmes.

— Anda logo, ainda temos que pegar umas crianças ali fora. – comento com um pseudo sorriso.

Preciso ficar sozinho.

— Sim! – Lily me soltou e voltou a ficar ao lado de Brock.

— Enquanto que eu vou buscar Lapras vocês vão atrás delas.

Todos concordaram com o que eu pedi e saíram da minha casa. Ao vê-los fora, me sentei no chão.

— Pikachu, busque a pokebola do Lapras, por favor.

Ele saiu sem dizer nada e eu permiti que algumas lágrimas escorressem pelo meu rosto. Eu estou fazendo merda. Como eu posso fazer isso?

Mas, talvez, se eu realmente for o herói, ela volte a pensar em mim. Talvez tente me agradecer. Talvez…

Ah, não… eu já to me iludindo de novo! Isso não pode acontecer,

— Eu não vou ter a Misty de volta. Eu não quero isso. – sussurrei para ninguém, tentando convencer a mim mesmo.

Eu não posso querê-la. Não posso.

Limpei minhas lágrimas e me levantei. Pikachu apareceu caminhando; a pokebola em suas mãos. Ele veio devagar para me dar tempo de pensar. Sorri e peguei Lapras, deixando que Pikachu subisse em meu ombro. Parei na porta, quando eu saísse de casa não teria mais volta. Eu estava mesmo pronto para esse reencontro com Misty? Eu iria conseguir olhar novamente para Rudy sem quebrar a cara dele? Misty falaria comigo? Não. A resposta para todas essas perguntas era não.

Respirei fundo de novo e me recompus. Ela não pode me afetar assim de novo, não pode.

— Pika, pikaaaaa pika! Chu chuchu pikaaaaaa "Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo! Estarei sempre ao seu lado, Ash!".

Sorri para Pikachu e lhe cocei as orelhas.

Sim, Pikachu sempre estaria ao meu lado. Com esse apoio de meu melhor amigo senti-me mais confiante e saí de casa. Uma nova aventura estava começando. E eu não conseguia ver nenhum desfecho em que meu coração saísse intacto. Em todos os finais para essa missão, ele estava quebrado. Quebrado, pisoteado e destruído.

_Continua…_


	14. Pokémons motorizados

Cap. 14 - Pokémons motorizados?

**YUKIRA P.O.V.**

Não aguento mais! Eu quero a minha mãe! Não quero mais ser forte, não quero mais ficar sozinha, eu quero a MINHA MÃE! Nem acredito que eu comecei a chorar na frente do bobalhão do Ash. As meninas da minha turma têm razão… eu nunca vou ser forte sem a minha mãe. Eu nunca vou conseguir ser forte.

Alguém me abraça. Abro meus olhos. Yuri está em cima de mim. Eu retribuo seu abraço; realmente tava precisando disso. Um abraço pode fazer milagres, ainda mais quando estamos tristes.

Logo Julia atirou-se em cima de nós, fazendo-me rir. Pietra e Paula foram as próximas. Então Diego sentou-se ao meu lado e me abraçou também. Tentei incluir todos nos meus braços, mas infelizmente eles são muito pequenos, mas isso não importa, afinal, pelo menos, estamos todos juntos. E todos eles moram no meu coração.

Assim que nos separamos, nos sentamos em uma rodinha.

— Como foi com o Ash?

— Não sabemos, assim que você saiu, nós viemos correndo atrás de você. – Di respondeu.

— Hm.

Acho que minha decepção ficou meio que na cara. Yuri sorriu e segurou minhas mãos.

— Não se preocupe, conhecendo o Ash como eu conheço, ele vai ir só pra provar pra você que ele não é covarde, Kira.

— Eu concordo com o Yuri. Ele é muito orgulhoso, assim como a maioria dos homens que eu conheço!

Eu começo a rir. Julia é muito engraçada, além de todos os meninos serem a fim dela. E ela fala fazendo careta.

— Nem esquenta com isso, amiga. Qualquer coisa a gente arrasta ele pelas pernas. – Pietra tentou me animar.

— Isso aí! – Paula concordou, só pra variar.

Eu rio novamente. Como pude pensar que ficaria sozinha?

Togepi se senta em meu colo e o abraço. Nunca estarei sozinha. Sempre terei os meus amigos. Eles são minha segunda família.

— Você sabe que sempre pode contar com a gente, né, Kira? – Diego perguntou levantando os pelinhos que ele tem em cima dos olhos.

— Sei sim, Di. E vocês não têm ideia de como isso me deixa feliz.

Todos nós sorrimos uns para os outros. Eles são simplesmente incríveis. Será que os mereço? Eu sou tão fraca… perdi a coragem tão fácil…

— Nem pense em escutar o que a Melina disse. – Como o Yuri sempre consegue ler a minha mente?

— Ela e as cobras não merecem nossa atenção. Você é forte sim Kira, que nem a sua mãe. – Julia concordou.

Eles ainda estão sorrindo. Mordo meu lábio de baixo, mas acabo me rendendo.

— O que seria de mim sem vocês?

Voltamos a nos abraçar em grupo.

Então Brock sai da casa. Depois Lily, Violet, Dayse. Assim que elas pisam fora da casa Dawn e Paul saem de mãos dadas, com May e Drew atrás deles. Ash não veio.

Acho que a minha mágoa ficou no meu rosto, porque meus amigos me abraçaram de novo.

— Ele vai vir. Eu sei que vai. Deve ter ido buscar alguma coisa Kira. – Yuri sussurrou.

— Ele não vai vir Yuri. Vamos aceitar os fatos. – sussurrei de volta.

— Não se preocupe, se ele não vir com a gente, nós entramos lá e o puxamos pelas pernas. – Paula.

— Vai ser facinho, facinho. Além do que, eu to com o Machoke aqui comigo. – a cópia dela concordou.

Elas piscam pra mim e eu apenas abro um sorrisinho. Será que nós conseguiremos salvar a minha mãe sem o Ash? Será que todos nós iremos voltar? Tenho medo. Mas não posso deixar que meus amigos percebam a minha fragilidade. Não posso. Não de novo.

Nós começamos a nos levantar quando escuto um barulho de porta sendo fechada. Olho para a porta da casa de Ash e vejo ele saindo com uma pokébola na mão. Então ele realmente vai junto. Abro um enorme sorriso. Yuri olha para mim com um olhar de "eu te disse" e eu o abraço.

— Nunca mais duvido de você.

Ele sorri e nós corremos até onde os adultos estão. Lily pega Yuri no colo, Drew pega Diego, May pega Julia, Paul pega Paula, Dawn pega Pietra e tio Brock me pega.

Ash se junta á nós e olha pra mim.

— Eu não sou covarde.

Ele entra no carro e eu começo a sorrir. Tio Brock parecia preocupado, mas depois de me ver sorrindo ele sorri também. Amo o meu tio.

Todos nós entramos nos carros. Eu vou com Tio Brock, Yuri, Lily, Dayse e Violet.

Drew, Julia, Diego e May vão com outro carro.

Paul, Pietra, Paula e Dawn vão com outro carro e Ash vai sozinho no carro dele.

Nós vamos até a praia. Será que a ilha Esmeralda é assim tão próxima daqui? A viagem é rápida. É como se eu nem estivesse aqui. Me sinto… vazia.

Todos nós saímos dos carros.

— Bem gente, agora nós temos que decidir quem vai ir com quem. – tio Brock começou falando.

Todos assentem, mas dindo Drew discorda.

— Primeiro temos que levar nossos carros para casa. Não podemos deixá-los aqui.

— E como faremos isso? – tia Lily pergunta.

Paul, Drew e Ash se entreolharam.

— Bem… digamos que nós temos nossos métodos.

Paul tirou Electivire da pokebola, Drew tirou Roserade e Pikachu pulou do ombro de Ash.

— Mas ainda vai faltar um. – tio Paul falou, meio pensativo.

— Não se preocupem. Charizard cuida do carro de Brock.

Ash retirou Charizard da pokebola.

— Leve o carro de Brock para a minha casa. A minha casa fica mais perto, então acho melhor que todos os carros fiquem lá. O que acham? – ele não parecia realmente perguntar.

Quem que disse que ele vai ser o líder?

— Pode ser.

— Entrem nos carros. – tio Drew manda.

Os Pokémons obedeceram. O que será que eles estão aprontando? Eu ainda não entendi.

Charizard levantou o carro de Brock do chão e alçou vôo! Meu Deus! Ele é forte. Muito forte! UAU!

Pisquei meio confusa e voltei a olhar pro Ash. Pikachu entrou no carro dele, Roserade entrou no carro de Drew e Electivire entrou no carro de Paul. Os Pokémons deram partidas e os carros saíram em direção à casa de Ash. ELES ENSINARAM SEUS POKÉMONS A DIRIGIR?!

QUE DEMAIS! POR QUE A GENTE NUNCA FEZ ISSO?!

— Não me diga que vocês os ensinaram a dirigir! – tio Brock quase gritou e eu me afastei um pouco dele.

— Foi difícil, mas ao menos agora não precisamos nos preocupar. Eles chegam logo. – Ash falou, exibido.

Mamãe disse que é feio ficar se exibindo!

— Togepi poderia ter tele transportado todos os carros para sua casa. – levantei uma sobrancelha.

Aposto que ele só queria aparecer.

— Assim é mais divertido.

Ele falou de modo frio comigo. Não liguei, eu imaginei que seria assim. Só quero minha mamãe de volta.

— Ok, eu espero que o meu carro chegue inteiro à sua casa Ash.

— Charizard sabe o que faz, Brock. Aprendeu comigo.

— Agora sim que eu me preocupo.

Todos nós rimos. Ash não pareceu ter gostado da brincadeira, mas ele fez uma careta engraçada. Esta viagem pode não ser tão chata e com Ash conosco as chances de encontrarmos mamãe aumentam!

— Enquanto isso, nós vamos vendo aonde cada um vai. – tio Paul foi se adiantando.

Graças a Deus pararam de enrolar!

— Boa ideia! – tio Drew concordou.

— Nós vamos com o Milotic. – tia Dayse e tia Vi falaram juntas. É tão engraçado como as tias conseguem falar ao mesmo tempo, às vezes…

Todos fazem que sim com a cabeça.

— Lily, Yuri e eu vamos com o Gyarados. – tio Brock falou.

Eu não vou com eles? Mas… por quê?

— Eu e mais alguém podemos ir com o Lapras. Ele aguenta bastante gente. – Ash murmurou.

Eu não me importo com ele. Por que não posso ir com o tio Brock?

— Certo. Paul, Dawn, Paula e Pietra vocês vão onde? – tio Brock ainda não me olhava, mesmo que continuasse a arrumar tudo.

— Vamos com o Tentacruel, Brock. – tia Dawn.

Se a ideia foi do tio Paul, por que ele não organiza pro tio Brock poder me explicar o motivo de eu não ir com ele?

— Certo. Drew, May, Julia e Diego?

— Vamos com o Blastoise, Brock.

Tio Brock, para de falar com a tia May e fala comigo!

— Certo. – ele demorou um pouco pra falar, mas depois olhou pra mim. – Yuki, você vai com Ash com o Lapras. É melhor. Mais espaçoso. Quando Misty chegar, ela volta com vocês também.

Eu não quero! Formo meu melhor beiço, mas não digo nada. Discussões só vão nos atrasar. E eu só quero achar a mamãe.

Não esperamos muito e os Pokémons deles chegam e Ash coloca Charizard na pokebola. Drew e Paul fazem o mesmo com seus Pokémons. Tia Lily retira Gyarados da pokebola e ela, Yuri e tio Brock sobem nele. O Gyarados entra na água e nos espera. Queria estar com eles…

May tira Blastoise e Drew, Julia, Diego e ela sobrem nele. Blastoise nos espera na água junto de Gyarados. Ou com eles.

Dawn retira Tentacruel da Pokébola e sobe nele. Paul, Pietra e Paula sobem logo depois dela. Com eles também podia ser.

Ash olha pra mim e lança a Pokébola. Com ele eu não quero ir.

UAU! QUE LAPRAS LINDO! Eu nunca tinha visto um antes… é um dos Pokémons aquáticos que eu nunca vi…

Eu me aproximo e ele me cheira. Faz cócegas. Ash sobe facilmente no Lapras, mas eu não consigo. É muito alto. Então eu vejo uma mão na minha frente.

— Quer ajuda?

Não de você! Mas… não consigo subir sozinha. Eu faço que sim com a cabeça. Pego na mão dele e Ash me puxa para cima do Lapras. É difícil sentar nessa casca, praticamente, que ele tem nas costas. É muito difícil de conseguir me equilibrar. Ash virou pra frente, sem se importar em me ajudar a me ajeitar. Ah, obrigada!

O Lapras começa a nadar, assim como todos os Pokémons. Em menos alguns segundos ele fica na frente de todos os outros. Ele é rápido. Rápido demais. EU ACHO QUE VOU CAIR!

Fecho meus olhos. Não sinto mais o Lapras em baixo de mim. Sei que logo sentirei a água em baixo de meu corpo. Espero que eu consiga nadar em alto mar. Mamãe, por que você não tá aqui pra me salvar agora?

_Continua…_


	15. Chegando aquaticamente

Cap. 15 - Chegando aquaticamente

**Ash P.O.V**

Eu ajudo a pestinha a subir no Lapras. Eu ajudava Misty também. Parece que ela está tendo dificuldades em sentar, nos primeiros dias, Myst também tinha… tenho que parar de pensar nela.

Olho novamente para a garota que é filha da garota mais importante da minha vida e percebo que ela vai cair. KUSO! Como pude deixar isso acontecer? Antes dela poder gritar, ou tocar na água, eu consigo pegá-la e a puxo para que sente entre minhas pernas. Ela ainda tremia.

Olho para os lados. Ninguém parece ter percebido e suspiro aliviado. Eles me matariam se soubessem que quase a deixei cair na água.

— Tudo bem, Yuki? – pergunto calmo. Se ela souber como suei frio nesses momentos…

Ela afirma com a cabeça e me abraça. No início eu fico sem reação, mas criança é assim mesmo. Bipolar.

— Obrigada, Ash. – ela sussurrou.

— Certo. Chega dessa frieza por parte de nós dois. – percebo que Pikachu sorri malicioso para mim e entendo que ele acha que eu quero chegar até Misty por Yuki. Olho mortalmente para ele e o mesmo levanta as patinhas, em sinal de defesa. Reviro meus olhos e ele corre até a cabeça do Lapras, que conversava animadamente com Togepi. – Acho que Togepi nem percebeu que você quase caiu…

— Concordo… nos dois aspectos, desculpe por antes, eu…

— Nem esquenta, pestinha. Sua mãe era a mesma coisa. Fazia as coisas mais loucas do mundo e depois vinha pedir desculpas, mas com um baita sorriso cara-de-pau no rosto – eu comecei a rir ao me lembrar da minha sereia… minha não. Não estamos mais juntos…

É essa realidade que mais dói no meu peito. É só eu falar sobre ela que já começo a querer que Misty volte a ser minha. Não que eu queira. Eu quero, mas não quero. Eu honestamente não sei…

— Você está assim de novo – ela falou com um sorriso.

— Assim como?

— Parece estar apaixonado…

Desde quando você sabe o que é estar apaixonada, pirralha? Não deve ter nem oito anos ainda. Como consegue ser tão igual à sua mãe, mini? Como consegue ter todas as qualidades dela?

— Engano, seu pestinha. – mas minha voz falhou.

Realmente estou assim tão confuso? Um estúpido dia e ela já consegue se infiltrar na minha mente assim, é? É quase como se eu nunca tivesse deixado de amar ela…

Mini Misty boceja e acomoda o rosto no meu peito. Ela é tão lindinha… como uma criança consegue ser tão linda assim? Minhas afilhadas são lindas, é claro, principalmente Julia, mas Yuki… Yuki é a garota mais linda que eu já vi.

— Dorme. Deve estar cansada de tudo isso… – acaricio os cabelos negros dela. Ainda mais negros que os meus.

— E estou mesmo, Ash… – ela mal terminou a frase e já estava dormindo profundamente com a cabeça em meu peito.

Pensei em colocá-la de lado e ir falar com Lapras, mas faz tanto tempo desde que senti uma criança assim tão perto. É tão bom ficar perto dela. Me traz paz. Faz com que eu sinta vontade de protegê-la. Quero que ela se lembre de mim. Que não me esqueça, como Misty fez.

Suspiro e a acomodo deitada sobre meu peito, enquanto eu próprio deitava. Sinto Togepi aparecer, mas não escuto o que ele fala. Apenas o sinto se deitar no meu peito também, ao lado de Yuki, e Pikachu se acomodar em meu pescoço.

A escuridão toma conta e, pela primeira vez em algum tempo, durmo sem sonhar, apenas sentindo a paz que apenas a presença de uma criança é capaz de causar.

_**Ash P.O.V off**_

Depois de algum tempo, Ash acordou e percebeu que Yuki ainda dormia. Sorriu e, delicadamente, colocou-a ao seu lado, cuidando para que a pequena não acordasse.

Quis rir ao vê-la dormir como uma pedra. Aquilo não puxara de Misty, que costumava ter o sono leve.

Acomodou-se perto do pescoço de Lapras e olhou para frente. O pôr-do-sol já passara e o Pokémon parecia um pouco cansado. No mesmo instante Ash percebeu que conhecia aquele lugar. A praia já era quase visível ao longe e isso não o alegrou. Caminhou lentamente por entre os cascos de Lapras, até parar aos pés de Yuki.

Ele a cutucou e pôde vê-la abrir lentamente os olhos esmeraldinos, tão parecidos com os da mãe.

— O que foi? – ela perguntou ainda sonolenta.

Togepi também se abriu e bocejou, logo indo acomodar-se no colo de Yuki, colocando-se entre pai e filha.

— Estamos quase chegando, Yuki…

Os olhos da pequena brilharam e os de Ash brilham um pouco também… _**"eu estou tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe de você, minha sereia…"**_

E, ainda assim, Ash estava com medo. Medo de que seu plano não funcionasse.

— E onde vamos passar a noite? – ela se sentou, achando, com certa dificuldade, um lugar confortável no casco estranhamente suave de Lapras.

— Na floresta. Sei onde tem um esconderijo confortável para nós… mas acho que temos que ir atrás de Misty antes do sol raiar.

Arrependeu-se das palavras assim que as disse. Não deveria dar a ela nenhuma pista que pudesse chegar aos ouvidos de Brock.

— Mas já está ficando tão… tarde. – ela murmurou, ainda esfregando os olhos.

— Eu sei. Por isso vocês vão esperar até que eu traga Misty de volta.

As palavras simplesmente voaram de sua boca. Quis bater-se ao perceber que dera bem mais do que apenas uma pista para Yuki. Dera a ela o plano inteiro – mesmo que resumido.

— Nunca! Vou com você!

Os olhos brilharam perigosamente, deixando clara a intenção obstinada dela. Ele quis rir. Tão incrivelmente igual à Misty…

— É perigoso. – protestou.

— Mas ela é minha MÃE!

— Eu sei.

— Temos o direito de ir junto com você.

Ele sorriu. A garota traria problemas a qualquer um que tentasse ir contra as vontades dela, assim como Misty. E foi exatamente por esse motivo que Ash tornou seu plano ainda mais concreto. Não poderia, em hipótese alguma, colocar aquela garotinha corajosa em perigo.

— Chega de discutir. – ele cortou. – Se formos todos nós, Rudy irá nos perceber rapidamente. Como eu conheço essa ilha melhor do que todos vocês juntos, com exceção de Pikachu, o melhor é que eu vá, para assim podermos sair logo. Você e os outros devem ficar no acampamento, preparando tudo o que precisamos para sairmos logo daqui.

Ela emburrou, mas ficou alguns momentos sem resposta. Togepi estreitou os olhos, porém não respondeu nada. Não gostava da ideia de deixar Ash ir sozinho, mas tinha ordens expressas de manter Kira a salvo. E era exatamente o que faria.

— Pelo menos você deve levar alguém junto… – ela tentou novamente.

— E vou levar. Pikachu vai comigo. – o sorriso meio soberbo que Ash dispensou para a menina que ele ainda não sabia ser sua filha a deixou ainda mais irritada.

Kira detestava ser deixada de fora.

— Mas Pikachu é um Pokémon…!

— É sim, mas ele me entende muito melhor do que qualquer humano – _**"tirando a Misty e o Brock"**_ ele suspirou cansado.

— Mas…

Ash quase voltou a rir. A menina parecia superar até mesmo Misty no quesito teimosia.

— Sem "mas", nem sei por que te contei isso.

Ela formou o maior dos beiços, mas não podia levantar, pois se o fizesse não conseguiria sentar-se novamente.

Ash sentiu uma brisa fria passar por ele e nem ao menos precisou sair de sua posição para saber que estavam bem próximo da ilha. O vento vinha da brisa que sempre podia ser sentida quando estavam perto da praia.

— Estamos chegando! – novamente os olhos dela começaram a brilhar, mas Ash ficou imparcial e frio.

— Eu sei. A praia está a poucos metros e já é possível se ver alguma árvore não é mesmo? – falou, ainda de costas para a ilha.

A saudade lhe apertou o peito. Lembrava-se da última vez de ir para lá. Algumas semanas depois de ele e Misty terem levado Rudy. Quase conseguia ouvir a voz dela. _"Vamos para a água, Ash! Vamos nadar, amor"._

E eles haviam ido. Altas horas da madrugada, nadando nus no lago perto da mansão. Parecia que ocorrera com outra pessoa, em outra vida.

— Como você sabe, se tá de costas para a ilha?

A petulância dela deveria irritá-lo, mas não irritava. No fundo, sabia que ela apenas estava irritada por ser excluída dos planos dele e que tentava disfarçar a curiosidade com isso.

— Já te disse que eu conheço esse lugar muito melhor que vocês todos juntos, pestinha.

Ela suspirou cansada e o fitou emburrada, enquanto o moreno sorria e virava-se para frente, observando a ilha que tanto tentara esquecer.

Só de pensar que Misty estava a poucos minutos… que a sua linda sereia estava a pouquissímo tempo de distância e estava com problemas, ele não conseguia reprimir a preocupação. Estava com tanta vontade de matar Rudy. Tanta vontade de matar o desgraçado que deixara sua ruiva tão longe de si. Que o fizera perder anos preciosos de sua vida tentando confundir amor com ódio… tanta vontade que nem ao menos sabia se conseguiria deixa-lo vivo quando o reencontro acontecesse. Temia que a resposta fosse negativa.

Yuki tinha os olhos ainda mais brilhantes que Ash já vira. Era quase como realizar um sonho, finalmente poderiam reencontrar sua mãe depois de tanto tempo… depois de tanta espera e tanta saudade… parecia que finalmente poderia reencontrar a mulher que mais amava no mundo. Em sua mente, se passara muito mais do que dois dias desde que haviam tido aquela conversa matinal. Mal podia acreditar que era dia 24 de setembro.

Ash apenas via a ilha se aproximar, sentia o vento batendo contra seu corpo e recordava de todos os bons momentos que passara naquela ilha com seus amigos… com Brock… e com ela. Afastou esses pensamentos de sua cabeça e fitou novamente e mais atentamente a ilha. Estava do mesmo modo que antes… mas as árvores estavam mais densas e escuras… poderiam ser Pokémons… mas Ash sabia que não eram.

— Togepi… avise aos outros que estamos sendo observados.

Yuki tremeu de medo e Ash a puxou para perto, colocando os braços ao redor dela instintivamente. Togepi olhou para a ilha e assentiu. Segundos depois não estava mais ali. Ash olhou para Brock e percebeu que Togepi estava falando rapidamente com ele. Logo depois apareceu em frente à Dayse, depois May e por último Dawn. Em menos de um minuto ele estava de volta ao Lapras.

O Pokémon tinha os olhos presos em Ash e Yuki, mas o moreno não quis pensar naquilo. Tentou apenas se concentrar na garotinha assustada em seus braços, tentando esquecer-se de quem ela era filha.

— P-por que… est-tão nos o-observ-vando?

Yukira detestava detestar, mas o medo era tal que não se importou. Encolheu-se contra o corpo de Ash, agradecendo a ele por estar ali, mas desejando estar com Brock.

— Rudy sabia que nós viríamos… segure a respiração, Yuki. Vocês também – ele olhou para Togepi e Pikachu.

Togepi já estava mexendo os braços, mas Ash negou com a cabeça. No mesmo momento, Pikachu entendeu o plano do dono e falou para Togepi. Ele assentiu para Ash e o mesmo virou para Lapras. Estavam muito próximos e qualquer sussurro poderia ser ouvido.

Lapras começou a mergulhar, espantando os demais. Quando Lapras ficou completamente submerso, Togepi já fizera uma bolha de ar ao redor deles. Logo depois Brock apareceu embaixo d'água também. Imediatamente, Togepi os coloca dentro de sua bolha de ar. Assim ocorre com todos até que eles estão em uma rodinha, cada um em cima de seu Pokémon.

— Boa ideia, Ash. Como fazemos para entrar agora? – Brock perguntou.

Ash suspirou, ainda irritado com o moreno. Kira continuava segura entre seus braços.

— Primeiro temos que fazer ondas para a direção oposta, assim podem pensar que eram apenas Pokémons normais e não os _**nossos**_ Pokémons.

— Eu cuido disso! Blastoise, saia da bolha de ar e use a hidro bomba! – May gritou empolgada.

— PERA AÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! – Drew tentou avisar à esposa sobre seu erro, porém já era muito tarde.

Blastoise saiu da bolha de ar com os quatro ainda em cima e começou a rodar, fazendo May, Drew, Diego e Julia rodarem junto.

— A ideia foi boa, mas eles não deveriam ter saído primeiro? – perguntou rindo, apoiando-se contra o peito de Ash.

Por alguns segundos, Ash ficou apenas encarando-a. Como a garotinha irritante que invadira sua casa conseguia ser tão encantadora? Ela parecia ser ainda mais nova do que era, de tanto que se encolhera.

Estava frio. Ash retirou a própria jaqueta e colocou ao redor dela, cobrindo-a até os pés.

Yuki o olhou assustada por um segundo, mas depois sorriu, acomodando-se dentro da jaqueta, aceitando o calor dela de bom grado.

— Amiga, eu acho que a dinda May se esqueceu desse pequeno grande detalhe – Paula e a irmã começaram a rir como doidas, acompanhadas dos outros, até mesmo Ash riu.

Quando os quatro voltaram para a bolha de ar, estavam todos molhados, e tontos.

— Acho que me esqueci de pedir para Blastoise nos esperar sair… – May murmurou.

— N-nunca mais e-esqueça, por favor… – Drew pediu.

— Nunca tomei tanta água na minha vida… – Diego caiu sobre o Pokémon, sendo amparado rapidamente pelo pai.

— Vocês podem parar de girar, por favor… – Julia pediu, caindo no colo de May.

Ash riu novamente, apreciando a sensação. Há quanto tempo não se sentia daquela forma? Até mesmo a raiva diminuíra.

— Isso aqui está bem divertido, mas infelizmente teremos que acabar com a festa e entrar na ilha – ele disse, voltando a ficar sério.

— Acho que eles não vão conseguir continuar, Ash – Brock falou rindo dos amigos.

— Vão sim… Pikachu… bem leve, não podem nem suspeitar que nós estejamos aqui em baixo, sim?

O Pokémon rato sorriu, concordando com a cabeça. Ele preparou um raio nas bochechas e sussurrou uma pequena palavra…

— Pi…ka…chu

O raio amarelo fino saiu das bochechas vermelhas dele e acertou a família do verdinho. Quase nem sentiram o choque, isso apenas serviu para que despertassem. Brock olhou abismado para seu melhor amigo e Pikachu.

— Você evoluiu bastante, Ash.

Kira tinha os olhos brilhando. Quanto treino não teriam que ter tido, para que o Pokémon conseguisse controlar seu poder daquela forma? Mesmo Gyarados, um dos Pokémons mais fortes da mãe, tinha problemas ao tentar diminuir a força de seus ataques.

— Digamos que eu tenha tido muito tempo…

Ash ficou sério, mas sorriu de canto para May e sua família. Sim, tivera muito tempo. Talvez tempo até demais.

— Valeu Ash… estamos te devendo uma. – May sorriu e piscou.

— Estão não. Graças a você será mais fácil entrar sem sermos percebidos na ilha, o que significa que ganhamos tempo. Quando perceberem que estamos aqui, nós já estaremos muito longe.

Brock sorriu de canto, sabendo que Ash nem mesmo percebera que tomara como um favor pessoal a ajuda deles para salvar Misty. Sussurrou para Lily:

— Não dou nem um dia pros dois voltarem.

A rosada sorriu.

— Apostado, maridinho. Mas saiba que eu vou ganhar. Não duvido que alguma coisa aconteça, mas, acredite, eles não vão voltar.

— Veremos.

Yuri piscou confuso, sem entender completamente o que os pais estavam apostando.

— Tomara que sim Ash… – Dawn murmurou, tentando sorrir novamente.

O momento de alegria passara. E agora todos eles estavam preocupados.

— Como entramos? – Paul perguntou, olhando diretamente para Ash.

— Tem um rio bem perto da mansão onde Misty está. – ele tinha certeza de que Rudy fora para lá. – Como isso é uma ilha, significa que em algum ponto o rio desagua no mar, então nós acharemos esse ponto e entraremos por ele.

— Se não me engano fica no lado Leste, não é, Ash? – Brock perguntou, tentando lembrar-se de todos os detalhes.

— Sim, mas acho que os Pokémons podem achar bem mais rápido… o que me dizem?

Todos os Pokémons fecharam os olhos e tentaram se concentrar. Pokémons aquáticos são bons em encontrar água. A pokebola de Ash abre e Chikorita sai dali, sem qualquer permissão do moreno.

— Chikorita?

— Chiko, chikoriii chiko, chiko chikoritaaa "acho que eu sei onde podemos encontrar água".

A Pokémon olhou para Kira com a jaqueta de Ash e estreitou os olhos, com ciúmes. Pulou entre os dois, afastando-a dele e quase causando a queda da garota. Ash a segurou a tempo e a afastou um pouco da Pokémon.

— CHIKORITA! – reclamou com ela, mas a verdinha nada fez além de olhá-lo de forma superior.

— Como encontrará água, Chikorita? – May tentou voltar as atenções para o assunto principal, mesmo que seu coração quase tivesse parado por um segundo.

Brock tinha a resposta.

— Como Chikorita é um Pokémon vegetal, precisa encontrar muito mais água para sobreviver, então é mais sensível à água do que os outros Pokémons.

Kira estreitou os olhos para ela também e as duas ficaram se encarando, quase trocando faíscas. Togepi colocou-se entre as duas, pronto para parar qualquer possível discussão.

— Para que lado, Chikorita? – Lily tentou acabar com a tensão.

A pequena Pokémon correu até a cabeça de Lapras e começou a lhe dar instruções, logo eles começaram a passar por debaixo da ilha. Ash agradeceu e colocou-a novamente na Pokébola, rindo sem-graça para Kira, que apenas o ignorou.

— Isso aqui é lindo… – Pietra sussurrou, atraindo a atenção de Ash.

— Muito… – concordou a irmã.

Todos passaram contemplar as esmeraldas que ficam embaixo da ilha. Brock e Ash sorriram cumplices um para o outro e o mais velho aproxima-se de Lapras.

— Por que vocês acharam que o nome da ilha é ilha Esmeralda? – Ash perguntou a todos, ouvindo suspiros em resposta.

— Eu não fazia nem ideia… – Yuki murmurou.

A viajem seguiu em silêncio e Ash e Brock se perderam em pensamentos. Lembraram-se de como acharam a ilha.

Estavam apostando corrida debaixo d'água, com Togepi tendo criado uma bolha igual para eles, e acharam essas esmeraldas. Ao voltarem à superfície, perceberam que era uma ilha… foi então que deram esse nome para ela. Misty estava junto e ficou simplesmente maravilhada… tinha até um colar feito com essas esmeraldas. Estava na caverna, ela achou melhor deixar lá, para que nunca mais pensasse na ilha.

Para que as memórias que Ash também já esquecera nunca mais aflorassem.

Quando menos esperavam, começaram a subir e perceberam que estavam fora do rio, bem no meio de uma colina, parecia que era uma tijela com as bordas arredondadas. O rio sumia no meio de dois túneis feitos de pedra que ficavam também nas bordas.

Ao longe se podia ver uma enorme mansão, mais parecida com um castelo.

— Finalmente chegamos… – lágrimas invadiram os olhos da filha de Misty, que tentou se levantar e acabou caindo sobre o casco de Lapras assim que o Pokémon começou a se mover suavemente sobre a água.

Ash começou a olhar ao redor até que seus olhos pararam em uma rocha… ele se perdeu nela por alguns segundos, mas Pikachu pulou em seu ombro e sorriu para o dono. Ash respondeu sem muita convicção e começou a andar pela clareira, logo depois de Yuki sair do Lapras e este voltar para a Pokébola.

Todos fizeram como Ash e colocaram-se atrás dele. Ash correu para dentro do túnel mais próximo e os mesmos o seguiram sem reclamar. Uma das sentinelas poderia tê-los visto, mas o moreno não tinha certeza.

Ash começou a olhar para os lados. Todos estavam atrás dele, menos Pikachu, que estava em seu ombro, e Brock, que estava ao seu lado.

— Não podemos permitir que nos vejam. – Ash informou a todos.

Não sabia do que Rudy era capaz, porém não queria arriscar. Não com as crianças por perto.

— Certo! – May respondeu por todos.

Ash virou-se para trás.

— Nós vamos em duplas. Paula e Pietra, Lily e Brock, Violet e Dayse, May e Drew, Dawn e Paul, Julia e Diego, Yuki e Yuri e eu vou sozinho com Pikachu.

Todos assentiram e pegaram na mão de sua dupla. Yuri segurou bem firme na mão de Yuki e, quando ela se virou para olhá-lo, ele lhe deu um enorme sorriso.

Mais tranquila, ela retribuiu.

— Eu vou por último, para garantir que todos cheguem seguros. Brock, você vai primeiro para mostrar o caminho. Sabe onde é mais seguro?

O moreno mais velho olhou para os lados e viu um lugar ótimo à direita deles.

— À direita.

— Certo. Vá com Lily.

Brock saiu com Lily dali correndo e em segundos foi como se nunca tivessem estado ali.

— Violet e Dayse, se preparem – elas foram para perto da saída – vão!

As duas correram e logo chegaram. Ash olhou para May e Dawn.

— As crianças vão correr primeiro, para termos certeza de que chegarão em segurança. – May informou.

A angústia na voz dela foi o suficiente para Ash não reclamar. Não era pai, então não sabia o que era ficar com medo pelo seu filho, mas sabia que era algo muito mais poderoso do que qualquer outro sentimento.

Diego e Julia saíram correndo por primeiro e sumiram também, mesmo tendo demorado bem mais que Brock e Lily.

Ash começou a ficar preocupado. Quando Drew e May se prepararam para irem também, Ash segurou-lhes pelo braço.

— As crianças vão muito devagar, se prestarem atenção as verão correndo… mudança de planos. Cada adulto aqui presente corre com uma criança no colo.

Dawn pegou Pietra, e Paul deixou Paula agarrar-se a ele. Beijou a testa da filha, prometendo-lhe que tudo ficaria bem.

Drew estendeu os braços para Yuri, que se deixou levar de bom grado. May se preparou para pegar Yuki, mas Ash colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela.

— Pode deixar que essa pestinha eu levo.

May sorriu, sentindo os olhos marejarem. A verdade quase pulou de seus lábios, mas um aviso silencioso de Drew foi o suficiente para ela se limitar a assentir com a cabeça.

— Drew e May… vão!

O casal saiu correndo e Yuri se agarrou no dindo. Mesmo com a criança no colo, Drew foi bem rápido.

Ash olhou para Paul e Dawn.

— Nos vemos lá, Ash. – Dawn sorriu, acariciando os cabelos de Pietra, que tremia.

O moreno apenas assentiu e os dois saíram correndo, Paul com Paula no colo, que se agarrou no pai mais forte do que nunca.

Ash olhou para Yuki, que estendeu os braços para ele, como que dando permissão para que este a pegasse no colo. Ele assim fez e se surprendeu com o peso dela.

— Você deveria comer mais, garota. – brincou.

— Eu como! – ela sorriu. – Mamãe diz que eu tenho a barriga do papai, porque como, como, como, e nunca engordo!

Ash sorriu, mas não sentiu vontade para tanto. Até aquele momento, esquecera-se que ela era filha de Rudy. Sentia como se mini Misty fosse filha apenas de Misty; esquecera-se completamente de Rudy.

— Vamos?

Ash começou a correr e sentiu Kira se agarrar a ele como carrapato. Sorriu, satisfeito. Não importava se fosse filha de Rudy, não tinha nada dele.

— Se você me deixar cair, eu te mato – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, o fazendo rir.

Chegaram rapidamente até os outros. As crianças ainda não haviam ido para o chão, e Julia e Diego já se encontravam nos braços de seus pais.

— A partir de agora temos que ter muito cuidado. As árvores têm ouvidos. – Ash avisou. – Mas não podemos ir muito longe. Vocês precisam trocar de roupas. Está ficando realmente frio. Ficarão doentes se continuarem com as roupas molhadas.

— Tudo se molhou, Ash – May choramingou, apontando para a mochila molhada em suas costas.

— Temos reservas para as crianças – Violet falou, apontando para a própria mochila.

Ela sorriu para Kira, que sorriu de volta, antes de voltar a se acomodar no colo de Ash. Sentia-se segura ali, como há muito não se sentia.

Lily fez mensão de pegar Yuki no colo, mas Ash negou com a cabeça, segurando o pequeno corpo com os dois braços. Por algum motivo, não queria soltá-la. Talvez por saber que segurava a mais importante parte da mulher que ainda amava.

— Mas…

— Pode deixar que eu a levo. – sorriu.

Lily sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem de felicidade e olhou cúmplice para o marido, que sorriu.

Ash saiu na frente, com Yuki ainda agarrada nele. Começou a olhar para os lados para ter certeza de que ninguém estava por perto. Até que saíram daquela quase tijela. Em pouco tempo estavam em uma área bem coberta e o Sol já dera lugar para a lua.

— Ash… estamos cansando… – Brock começou.

May e Drew tremiam, assim como as crianças.

— Eu sei. Aqui é um bom lugar. Cuidado nunca é demais. – ele soltou Yuki, deixando a menina meio sonolenta se apoiar em suas pernas. – Vou dar uma olhada pelas redondezas. Não saiam daqui, independentemente do que acontecer.

Drew, May e os filhos já haviam pego as roupas com Violet e Dawn – que cedera roupas próprias e de Paul – e estavam indo se trocar entre as árvores.

— Você volta logo? – Paul perguntou meio distraído, pegando Kira no colo enquanto observava suas gêmeas brincarem ao seu lado, trocando segredos. Lily estava fazendo a fogueira com a ajuda de alguns Pokémons.

— Não.

Dizendo isso, Ash saiu. Infelizmente Yuki entenderia apenas tarde demais o que ele pretendia. O sono tomava conta da pequena e ela dormiu no colo do dindo coruja que ainda velava pelas gêmeas ao seu lado.

_Continua…_


	16. Reencontro

Cap. 16 - Reencontro

**MISTY P.O.V**

Foi ontem. Ontem que eu fui sequestrada pelo meu marido. Ontem que eu perdi a minha filha… mas parece que foi há muito mais tempo. Céus! Como estou preocupada. Eu quero o meu bebê! Quero a minha Yukira. Minha e de mais ninguém!

E agora… ela estava na casa de Ash hoje à tarde… na casa do meu Ash… meu.

Eu só espero que ele não venha… será que Ash já sabe? Será que ele vai tirar a minha razão de viver… de novo? Fiquei o dia inteiro pensando nisso e ainda não achei resposta nenhuma! Seis anos de controle. Seis anos em que eu tentei todo dia esquecê-lo e quando eu acho que consigo, ele aparece novamente. Eu o vi ontem. Vi ele… o meu Ash. Estava tão bonito… tão lindo. Mas talvez não fosse ele. Talvez eu tenha me enganado…

Agora não faz mais diferença, porque já estou pensando nele. E saber que não era ele não muda nada, porque eu sei que vou ficar pensando nele por tempo indeterminado. Assim como essa minha viajem com Rudy também é de tempo indeterminado.

Meu maior medo? No momento? É Yukira aparecer por aqui para tentar me salvar. Não duvido que isso aconteça. Se ela vier… Rudy vai tirá-la de mim. Eu nem ao menos posso fugir… há tantos guardas ao meu redor. E, mesmo que eu conseguisse, Rudy chegaria a Kira bem antes que eu tivesse tempo de avisar a Brock sobre o que tem acontecido.

Ele foi ao banheiro. Eu poderia tentar fugir… tem uma espécie de passagem secreta que eu, Ash e Brock descobrimos quando viemos passar umas férias por aqui. No outro quarto ao lado do quarto em que estou. Na verdade, esse aqui é o quarto de Ash. Ao lado é o meu. Tem uma passagem entre os dois quartos. No início a usávamos por causa da nossa amizade. Para desabafar no meio da noite… mas depois começamos a usá-la para nos vermos e trocarmos uns beijos. E depois para coisas mais interessantes.

Do meu quarto é possível olhar para o quarto de Ash sem que a pessoa que está aqui consiga perceber. Eu sempre o espionava… era divertido. Ele sabia que eu fazia isso. Sempre soube. E agora eu me pego rindo das coisas que fazíamos antigamente… eu sei que eles estão aqui. Vi a movimentação na floresta, mas não consigo saber quantos são. Será que Kira está junto…? Ou pior… eu tenho quase certeza de que Ash veio… mesmo eu tendo pedido ao Brock para ele não vir. Será que ele virá aqui ser o meu herói, de novo?

Ninguém mais acharia esse lugar. Ninguém mais saberia onde nós devemos ficar… e o Brock não sabe que o Rudy conhece nossa ilha. Pelo menos não sabia até Ash contar. O que mais poderiam estar fazendo na casa dele? Será que Rudy me deixaria conversar com Kira novamente? Acho que não. Eu estou com muito medo. Ontem Rudy não tentou nada comigo, mas dormimos na mesma cama. Ele me abraçou durante a noite… foi… estranho. Não são os braços dele que eu quero ao redor do meu corpo… não são os braços de Rudy que eu quero… não são. Por mais que eu tente mentir para mim mesma dizendo que não quero homem nenhum… não consigo, pois meus pensamentos voltam sempre para o meu Ash… meu melhor amigo, meu confidente… meu amor. O pai de Kira. O homem com quem eu jamais poderei voltar.

Estou com medo de Rudy tentar algo comigo essa noite… eu acho que ele realmente vai tentar… mas a pior parte é que ele não colocou uma única roupa comprida pra mim. Isso já explica que estou com problemas, né? E está tão frio…

Oh merda! Ele está vindo… boa sorte para mim!

**MISTY P.O.V **_**off**_

**ASH P.O.V**

Assim que saí do campo de visão deles, dei meia volta e fui correndo para a nossa mansão. Pikachu sempre soube que eu faria isso.

Adentramos na floresta e ele salta de meu ombro. Vamos lado a lado pelo caminho tão conhecido por nós. E ao longe a mansão parece ficar cada vez menor. Parece que ao invés de me aproximar eu me distancio, mas já conheço essa "mágica" aqui da ilha. Esse é o lar de muitos Pokémons psíquicos que fazem isso. Os turistas nunca conseguem chegar ao castelo – muitas vezes nem encontram a ilha em si –, mas eu não sou um turista. Paro ao percebê-los. Aos poucos, Togepi's, Togetic's e Togekiss's apareceram, assim como Abra's e muitos outros. Eu sorri para os mesmos e eles retribuíram meu sorriso, deixando-me passar e eu percebi que já estava bem perto do castelo. Mesmo que na ilusão deles, eu estivesse a quilômetros de distância.

— Obrigado, meus amigos.

Eles sorriram para mim e eu corri para a parede. Olhei para o quarto que era meu e vi as luzes ligadas… será que ela está lá?

Rudy pode até ter dominado minha casa… mas eu ainda conheço todos os truques daqui. Percebo um guarda passar por aqui com uma lanterna e me escondo melhor. Ele desaparece na escuridão e eu me abaixo no chão. Tiro um pouco da grama e acho uma argola. Olho para os lados, certificando-me de que estou só e então eu a puxo. Aqui embaixo é muito escuro, mas não posso chamar Charizard, é muito estreito. Pikachu acumula eletricidade em suas bochechas e isso causa luz suficiente para eu poder enxergar razoavelmente bem.

Descemos uma escada e quando já não estamos próximo à nossa "porta de entrada", eu a fecho. Rudy levou a sério isso, até mesmo têm guardas armados aqui… acho que ele quer me matar. Isso não é nada legal. Corremos. Aqui em baixo é como um túnel bem grande que dá em todos os cômodos da casa. Brock, Myst e eu o descobrimos logo depois de entrarmos. Minha ruiva sempre foi curiosa e foi ela quem achou… como será que Misty está agora? Se Rudy tocar nela… eu não me controlo.

Ah, se o filho da puta tentar bater nela de novo…

Subimos para o quarto dela. Eu sei que atrás do armário dela tem um buraco na parede que me permite ver tudo o que acontece no outro quarto, mas quem está no quarto não consegue me ver. Eu sei que ela me espionava. Ri um pouco com a lembrança e ouvi gritos… uma voz impossível de esquecer.

— RUDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ME SOLTAAAA!

Eu olho pelo buraco e vejo-o em cima dela, com os braços dela presos por uma das mãos dele, acima de sua cabeça. Ambos estão na _minha_ cama. Coloco minha mão na porta que separa os quartos, pronto pra invadir e arrancar esse filho duma égua de cima da minha mulher. Pikachu sobe em meus braços e não permite. Quase mostro pra ele o que esse desgraçado tá fazendo, mas dois de nós descontrolados desse jeito não vai prestar. Já basta eu.

— Calma, esposinha. Você vai gostar, eu juro que vai. Vou ser carinhoso com você.

Rudy começa a beijar o pescoço dela e a vejo revirando-se embaixo dele. Isso é INADIMISSÍVEL! Ele não tem o direito de obrigar a _minha _ruiva a fazer isso. O que eu faço? O que eu faço? Se eu simplesmente invadir esse quarto como é minha vontade ele chama os guardas armados dele e eu e Misty morremos. Pensa Ash, pensa porra!

_Eu e Misty estávamos no quarto de um hotel nos beijando apaixonadamente, minhas mãos já estavam em lugares que não deveriam e eu estava visivelmente excitado. Eu a deitei na cama e fiquei por cima dela, estávamos ambos prontos para começar mais um ato de amor, quando o celular dela toca._

_A merda do celular dela toca e, mesmo contra nossa vontade, ela atende e o momento acaba… pelo menos até ela terminar de falar ao telefone…_

O telefone! É isso! Não sei da onde surgiu essa memória boba, mas eu estou grato a ela. Pego meu celular e ligo para o telefone instalado na casa. Instalamos um para emergências… espero que ainda esteja funcionando.

Disco o número e espero. Escuto o telefone tocando e olho para o quarto. Rudy continua em cima da _minha_ Misty e ela continua chorando e tentando afastá-lo com toda a sua força, que infelizmente é inferior à dele. Percebo-o tirando a blusa dela. Isso já está indo longe demais…

Finalmente alguém me atende.

— Quem é? – uma voz grossa e que daria medo até no mais corajoso dos homens atende, mas estou nervoso demais para ter medo.

— Olá – disfarço minha voz – é a irmã do Rudy…

Como é o nome dela mesmo, porra?

— Ele não quer ser incomodado.

— Quer que eu conte pro meu maninho que estão me impedindo de falar com ele?

Percebo a hesitação do homem, mas não tenho tempo para fazê-lo pensar. Rudy já retirou a blusa da _minha_ Misty!

— Certo… espere aqui que eu vou chamá-lo.

— Diga que é urgente! E que não pode esperar – eu falo com a voz fina desesperada, o que não é muito difícil de disfarçar, afinal, eu realmente estou desesperado.

Escuto passos pela casa, mas Rudy continua acariciando a _minha _Misty. Que raiva… se ele não parar logo eu vou invadir esse quarto!

Paro de olhar, tentando retomar o controle do meu próprio corpo. Sinto que estou tremendo. Ah, Rudy, como eu quero arrancar suas mãos e colocar fogo nelas…

Escuto batidas tímidas na porta e percebo que Misty suspira aliviada e que Rudy solta um resmungo indignado.

— QUE É, PORRA? EU TO OCUPADO! – ele grita frustrado.

Ocupado o caralho, desgraçado. Vai atender sua irmã e deixa minha mulher em paz!

— Desculpe, senhor, mas sua irmã está no telefone – a voz parece meio receosa e Rudy resmunga novamente.

— MANDA ELA SE FUDER QUE EU TO OCUPADO!

Não vejo o que ele tá fazendo. Ah, não posso me permitir. Se ele ainda estiver em cima dela, mato o desgraçado.

— Ela falou que era urgente.

Silêncio. Não resisto e volto a olhar pelo buraco. Pikachu sobe em meu ombro, acumulando eletricidade em suas bochechas. Se esse filho duma puta mal comida não sair de cima da minha Misty em três segundos, invado essa porra de quarto e soco ele até ter sangue no chão.

Quatro segundos em que nada acontece.

Rudy, visivelmente irritado, sai de cima de Misty, que no momento estava apenas com um short _Jeans _e sem a blusa. As curvas dessa mulher são capazes de tirar a sanidade de qualquer homem… e eu não sou exceção.

Suspiro aliviado, me preparando para invadir assim que Rudy sair.

Misty pula e se cobre com o travesseiro, enquanto se atira para o mais longe possível dele e chora como uma criança… eu ainda o mato por ele fazer isso com ela. Minha Misty quase nunca chora.

Ele a olha malicioso e então eu o escuto falar antes de sair do quarto.

— Isso ainda não acabou, _amor_.

FILHO DUMA ÉGUA MORTA! DESGRAÇADO, VADIO! QUEM QUE TU PENSA QUE É PRA FALAR ASSIM?! ACHA QUE NÃO ACABOU, DESGRAÇA? MAS ACABO SIM!

Ah, só um soco na cara dele. Tento entrar no quarto antes de Rudy sair, mas Pikachu me segura de novo. Ah… eu ainda vou matar esse puto.

Ele sai do quarto e eu saio do meu esconderijo. Não posso mais perder tempo. Desligo o celular e vou até onde Misty está. Ela se encolhe ao ouvir meus passos, mas eu jamais serei capaz de machucá-la.

Nunca a vi tão frágil. Desgraçado, filho da puta…

Misty abraça o travesseiro mais forte e aperta ainda mais os olhos fechados. Eu toco em seu ombro e ela se encolhe ainda mais. Ainda o mato por deixá-la assim.

— Jamais irei te machucar, Myst… venha logo, daqui a pouco Rudy volta e dessa vez eu não vou me controlar… eu vou quebrar a cara do seu marido – eu coloco minha mão em seu ombro e me sento em sua frente. Ela abre os olhos esmeraldinos e me olha quase não acreditando. Eu abro um sorrisinho para ela e a próxima coisa que eu vejo são cabelos ruivos mais cheirosos do mundo em meu rosto.

Eu retribuo seu abraço e a aperto bem forte contra meu corpo… como eu senti a falta dela… como senti falta do corpo dela contra o meu…

— Eu… eu…

— Não diga nada. Apenas coloque uma blusa e vamos fugir antes que o idiota do seu marido volte.

Como odeio falar que ele é o marido dela… como eu odeio saber que eu não estou mentindo.

Ela apenas assente com a cabeça e coloca uma blusa que não melhora muito, mas precisamos ir rápido. Misty pega umas roupas e corremos para o quarto dela. Assim que sumimos na passagem atrás do espelho que fizemos para podermos nos ver sempre, ouvimos Rudy abrindo a porta.

Eu abro a passagem que dá para o túnel e ela entra junto de Pikachu, que já nos esperava lá em baixo. Assim que eu fecho a passagem, conseguimos ouvir um grito.

— NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO! GUARDAS! ACHEM A MINHA ESPOSA! EU A QUERO AQUI COMIGO, VIVA OU MORTA!

Nós nos olhamos e suspiramos aliviados. Eu a puxo e a abraço bem forte. Ela retribui e começamos a ouvir uns tiros. Nós nos olhamos preocupados e eu seguro sua mão. Pikachu pula no meu ombro e saímos do túnel de mãos dadas, correndo como loucos pela floresta, enquanto ouvimos tiros passando de raspão por nós, junto de gritos desesperados.

É o nosso fim!

_Continua…_


	17. Nomes do passado

Cap. 17 - Nomes do passado

**ASH P.O.V**

Eu e Misty corríamos o mais rápido que conseguíamos, mas tenho de certeza que, se não fosse graças aos nossos amigos Psíquicos, estaríamos mais furados que queijo suíço.

Pikachu corria mais a frente em alta velocidade. Uma bala passou raspando pela minha orelha e eu juro que acho que vou ficar surdo. Coloco minha mão no local, mas não paro de correr. Misty parece estar bem assustada e eu não a culpo. Uma chuva irritante começa a cair, deixando-nos encharcados. Continuamos correndo, olho para trás, o castelo continua perto. Isso é ruim. Corremos mais alguns minutos, mas logo temos que parar e caminhar. Fôlego não se compra em loja não.

Agora seria um bom momento para tentar falar com ela. Mas eu preciso poupar o meu fôlego, afinal, logo teremos que recomeçar a correr. Merda. Um tiro quase nos atingiu. Sem precisar falar, recomeçamos a correr.

Eu continuo segurando sua mão. O toque é tão gostoso. Olho para ela e percebo onde estamos. Estamos na borda de terra onde fica o lugar em que chegamos. É onde nós saímos. O barulho do rio se confunde com o da chuva que parece estar ainda mais forte. Pensando pelo lado positivo, não vou precisar tomar banho hoje.

Antes que eu possa pensar em procurar um abrigo, Misty escorrega na terra molhada pela chuva e começa a cair. Ela me puxa e nossos corpos começam a rolar barranco abaixo. Eu acho que bati a minha cabeça umas quinze vezes, mas não sei a Misty. Ela acaba caindo em cima de mim. Seus olhos verdes me encaram do mesmo modo que me encaravam antigamente.

O barulho de tiros está longe agora. Muito longe. Eu só consigo ouvir o barulho da chuva e o barulho da respiração da Misty. Ou será a minha? Nem sei mais. Ela está tão perto.

Então, do nada, ela cola seus lábios nos meus, deixando todo o peso de seu corpo em cima de mim. Começou com um selinho suave. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu pescoço a trazendo para mais perto. Pedi passagem com a língua para aprofundar nosso beijo, mas ela parecia mole.

Que maravilha, ela me beijou e agora não quer mais. Imbecil.

— Sai de cima de mim – ignore a parte em que eu tentei beijá-la.

Empurrei Misty com tudo para o lado e ela caiu. Imóvel. Levantei-me e limpei minhas calças que estavam sujas. Pelo menos o resto de mim está limpo, também, com essa chuva!

— Vamos logo – reclamo.

Idiota. Quem ela pensa que é pra ficar me beijando assim? Foi tão macio… foco, Ash, foco!

Começo a andar, mas ela continua deitada. Imóvel.

— Misty. – chamo.

Ela não responde. Nem ao menos se mexe. Oh, Kami-sama, por favor, que ela não tenha se machucado…

— Misty – comecei a ficar preocupado e me aproximei.

Ainda assim, ela continuou imóvel.

— MISTY! – eu sentei ao lado dela e a virei de cabeça para cima. Havia um corte em sua testa e estava sangrando muito. Comecei a me desesperar.

Ao meu lado Pikachu também começou a ficar nervoso. Peguei Misty no colo e corri até as rochas. Havia uma rocha redonda ali. Girei-a para o lado direito cinco vezes e três vezes para o lado esquerdo, depois a apertei para baixo, duas vezes.

A rocha maior começou a se mexer para o lado. Entrei assim que a passagem era grande o suficiente. Um Eevee veio até mim e começou a rodear as minhas pernas. Sorri para ele, mas logo coloquei Misty no colchão que havia em um canto da caverna.

Eu comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, desesperado, pensando no que fazer! Merda, o que eu faço agora?

Eevee apareceu com um pano molhado e um kit de primeiros socorros, Pikachu sorria irônico ao seu lado, mas eu o ignorei.

Peguei o kit e o pano e limpei o ferimento dela. Depois disso, eu coloquei uma atadura ao redor. Não ficou ruim. Não ficou ruim mesmo. Peguei umas toalhas secas e a sequei. Estendi umas toalhas no chão e coloquei Misty sobre elas. Virei o colchão, ele estava sujo. Peguei um lençol limpo e coloquei no colchão. Arrumei ali e fui até minha ruiva. Por sorte o corte foi pequeno. Retirei sua roupa e a deixei apenas com roupas íntimas, tentei não olhar muito.

Peguei Misty no colo de novo e a coloquei na cama. Cobri Misty com um cobertor e acariciei seu rosto. Só então lembrei que também estou molhado. Retirei minhas roupas e peguei uma calça limpa, de quando eu tinha 15 anos. Ficava um pouco curta, mas era melhor do que nada. Pendurei minhas roupas junto com as de Misty e deixei-as secando. Está frio, mas não trouxe nenhuma camiseta. Bosta.

Sentei do outro lado e fiz carinho em Eevee. Pelo menos uma coisa boa. Eevee ainda está bem. Pikachu veio até mim também e fiz carinho nos dois.

Olhei para Misty. Ela estava tão imóvel. Fechei os olhos e imagens de anos atrás se misturaram com imagens recentes. Isso me deu uma dor de cabeça. Abri os olhos e vi Misty se mexendo. Esperei e a vi abrir os olhos. Graças a Kami-sama, ela não morreu!

**MISTY P.O.V**

Abri os olhos devagar, tentando me acostumar com a luz fraca da lua. Eu conheço esse lugar. Pisco devagar e percebo onde estou. A caverna. Olho para o lado e vejo Ash me encarando.

Não foi um sonho. Minha cabeça dói… tanto! Mas dói demais. Coloco a mão e vejo-o se aproximando, mas não ligo.

— Está doendo muito? – ele pergunta. Até realmente parece estar preocupado, mas por que a minha cabeça está doendo e como vim parar aqui?

Os olhos de Ash parecem brilhantes… Ash…

— Minha cabeça – confesso que pareci uma mulher doente falando assim. Respirei fundo e tentei melhorar minha voz –, o que aconteceu?

— Você bateu a cabeça quando nós caímos. Desmaiou e eu te trouxe para cá. É o lugar mais seguro daqui – ele dá de ombros, sentando-se no chão duro ao meu lado.

Por que, diabos, o Ash tá sem camisa? Ele acha que eu sou de ferro? O analiso. Ash cresceu tanto… está tão mais… másculo. Controle, Misty, controle! Que merda que tá acontecendo comigo? Por que me sinto tão… quente?

— Foi você quem fez? – pergunto apontando para a atadura. Ele assente com a cabeça e eu deito de novo.

Não olhe para o corpo dele, Misty. Lembre-se do que Rudy disse ontem à noite. Pense em Kira. Kira… Ah… não chore!

— Dói muito? – ele pergunta.

Por que Ash precisa estar tão preocupado? Não o encare, Misty, pense no que Rudy falou ontem à noite, pense na sua filha!

Kira tem o sorriso de Ash…

NÃO! Misty, controle…

Eu nego com um movimento da cabeça. Realmente não dói tanto. Pelo menos, não desde que ele falou comigo. Merda. Pareço uma adolescente apaixonada falando assim.

— Quem veio com você? – pergunto curiosa.

— O Brock, a Lily, a Dayse – a Kira não, por favor – a Violet, a May, o Drew – a Kira não, pelo amor de Deus – a Dawn, o Paul – Kira não, Kira não – a Paula, a Pietra, o Diego, a Julia, o Yuri e – se eles vieram então… – a Yuki.

Não!

— Onde eles estão? – acho que pareço meio desesperada.

— Seguros – eu suspiro aliviada. É mais do que eu posso pedir.

A Kira não podia ter vindo. Se Rudy descobrir… ah!, se Rudy descobrir…

Precisamos sair daqui. Agora.

— Ash… acho que você já sabe da Yukira, então…

— Yukira? – ele pergunta assustado. – Mas… eu pensei que o nome dela fosse Yuki.

— É um apelido, mas nós a chamamos mais de Kira.

Ele piscou confuso por um segundo, depois aparentou estar irritado.

— Como você teve coragem – ele descobriu. Ele vai tirar a minha Kira de mim – de…

Eu nunca pensei que iria ser assim. Pensei que alguém iria contar e ele arrombaria a porta da minha casa exigindo conhecê-la, ou então com nós dois brigando e ela entra na sala, então Ash descobre.

Imaginei, quando grávida, que ele apareceria e me veria. E então ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Imaginei que ele viria falar comigo e eu estaria na escola, buscando ela. Imaginei que ele a encontrasse primeiro, descobrisse, e depois viesse tirar satisfações.

Mas nunca, na minha vida inteirinha, eu me imaginei contando isso para ele. E agora vejam só, eu acabei me denunciando sem nem ao menos querer. Pensei que ele já soubesse.

Ele vai tirar a minha razão de viver de novo. Tenho quase certeza disso.

— De colocar o nome que seria da **nossa **filha em uma filha **sua** com o **Rudy**?

Ele não descobriu. Acho que o meu espanto ficou evidente, pois ele revirou os olhos. Ash não descobriu.

Ash não descobriu! Obrigada, Kami-sama, ainda há esperanças! Ash não descobriu!

Misty, por favor, não comece a rir agora.

— Vai me falar que não lembra? – ele pergunta irônico, mas eu vejo mágoa em seu olhar.

Uma mágoa que me faz tão mal quanto possível. Algo que mexe comigo de um jeito que… dói em mim.

Ele não devia ser capaz de mexer com os sentimentos dessa forma. Não devia… lembre-se de ontem, Misty. Não ouse sucumbir a essas sensações.

— Claro que lembro.

Então percebo que ele parece meio perdido em pensamentos e acho que acabamos caindo nas mesmas memórias.

_Um moreno sorria abobalhado enquanto acariciava os cabelos ruivos da namorada. Ela estava enrolada em um lençol, abraçando o dorso do corpo dele. Ele sorriu e inspirou o ar. O perfume dela enchia cada canto do quarto._

_Aos poucos, a garota começou a abrir os olhos e ele sorriu abobalhado. Ainda se hipnotizava com os olhos esmeraldinos dela._

— _Ash. – ela se espreguiça, com um sorriso. – Acordado há muito tempo? – pergunta sonolenta._

— _Nem sei. – ele acaricia as costas nuas dela, fazendo a mesma se arrepiar. – Perco o tempo quando estou com você._

_Ela cora um pouco, mas sorri. A ruiva levanta a cabeça e cola seus lábios com o de Ash em um demorado e suave selinho._

— _Sabe no que eu estava pensando? – ele pergunta animado, acomodando a ruiva em seus braços._

— _Não. No que, amor? – pergunta o encarando com os olhos curiosos. Seus braços apoiados no peito dele._

— _Eu estava pensando… logo nós formaremos uma linda família, não é mesmo? – ela assente com a cabeça. O sorriso ainda não abandonara seu rosto. – Eentão, qual será o nome da nossa menininha? – ele pergunta com um sorriso._

_A ruiva sente as lágrimas presas nos olhos. Ela também queria ter filhos com Ash. Era tão bom saber que ambos compartilhavam o mesmo sonho…_

— _Não sei, amor, mas e se for um menino?_

— _Ah! Daí eu quero que o nome seja Kazushi – ele responde com um sorriso._

— _Por quê? – ela pergunta rindo do nome que o garoto pensou._

— _Ah, porque é uma mistura dos nossos nomes – ele fala com um sorriso bobo._

_Misty começa a sorrir também, mas logo avisa:_

— _Mas assim não vai ser um nome original._

— _Tem razão… o que sugere então, amor? – ele pergunta com um ar de confusão extremamente fofo._

— _Eu quero… hum… já sei! O que acha de Daichi?_

— _Daichi? Daichi… Daichi… gostei. – ele fala com um sorriso bobo no rosto, saboreando o nome. – O nosso menininho vai ser o Daishi, mas… e a nossa menininha? – ele repete a pergunta._

— _Ah… deixa eu ver… Fumiho? – ela sugere._

_O moreno ri e torce o nariz._

— _Fumiho? – ele pergunta rindo – e qual vai ser o apelido dela? Fumi?_

_Misty ri e concorda com a cabeça._

— _É, talvez não seja um bom nome. O que sugere?_

— _Hum… o que acha de Laila? – ele pergunta._

— _Não sei… que tal Yuuko?_

— _Hum… Yuika?_

— _Que tal… Yusaka?_

— _Yukira._

_Os olhos da ruiva brilharam._

— _Yukira – ela saboreou o nome – é perfeito. Nossa menina vai se chamar Yukira._

— _E seu apelido será Kira. – Ash completou._

_Eles se entreolham e começam a sorrir. Já tinham o nome perfeito._

Olhei para Ash e percebi que ele também já havia se lembrado daquele dia. Meus olhos marejaram levemente, mas eu não permiti que ele percebesse minhas lágrimas.

— Por que deu o nome da _**nossa**_Kira pra ela? – ele pergunta. Uma mágoa terrível estava presente em seus olhos.

Eu desviei o olhar. Porque ela é nossa Kira…

Não! Misty, não. Lembre-se do que Rudy disse ontem à noite. Não sucumba a essa vontade louca. Misty, pelo amor de Kami-sama, não conte a verdade a Ash.

—: Eu… eu não sabia que nome dar e… bem… foi o que eu queria para a minha primogênita – falo o final com força e o encaro. Ash não podia me condenar.

Não depois de ter me abandonado.

Não o encaro nos olhos. Vou me entregar se o fizer, eu sei. E a verdade não pode chegar aos seus ouvidos.

— Mas esse era o nome da nossa primogênita, Misty! – ele reclama. Não tiro o direito dele… se pelo menos ele soubesse… não, é melhor assim.

Fiquei quieta, mas não deixei de olhá-lo. Ash suspirou e desviou o olhar de mim. Ash virou de costas para mim e deitou no chão frio. Senti as lágrimas subindo de novo. Ah, bosta, por que eu to assim?!

— O que você vai fazer agora?

— Vou dormir. – ele usou o mesmo tom daquela vez em que brigamos. Foi tão frio. Ainda bem que ele estava de costas e não conseguiu ver a minha lágrima. A que escorreu por todo o meu rosto e pingou no colchão.

Ele acabou de me salvar de Rudy, de ser o meu herói… de novo.

— Vai dormir no chão? – pergunto, tentando recompor a minha voz.

Ash virou rapidamente para mim, mas não deixei que ele visse minhas lágrimas. Sim, elas se multiplicaram. Merda. Eu odeio chorar. Odeio demais.

— E onde mais eu dormiria? – perguntou irônico. Não gosto quando ele fala assim comigo.

— Aqui, oras! – me revolto. – Não quer dizer que só porque vamos dormir na mesma cama, isso signifique que temos que fazer alguma coisa – falo irritada, mas o tom avermelhado em minha face não era raiva.

Apenas não quero que ele passe frio. Apenas não quero que ele passe frio… eu não quero o corpo quente dele contra o meu. Apenas não quero que Ash passe frio…

Ele desviou o olhar e se deitou no chão novamente. Com um suspiro, eu me virei de costas para ele e fechei meus olhos. Ouvi Ash se mexer de um lado para o outro, mas eu sabia que ele jamais encontraria um lugar confortável. Minutos depois eu sinto alguém deitando ao meu lado. Sinto meu cobertor ser puxado e fico com frio. Eu puxo de volta.

**MISTY P.O.V **_**off**_

Eles começaram uma briga. Aparentemente, o cobertor era pequeno demais para os dois. Ash puxou depois Misty puxou de volta. Irritado, ele a puxou pelo braço até a mesma ficar mais perto.

— Nunca vamos conseguir ficar quentes se ficarmos tão longe um do outro – ele comenta irritando. Ainda não havia conseguido perdoar a ruiva.

— Tanto faz.

Ela vira de costas para ele e ele vira de costas para ela. As costas de ambos se encostavam. Ash estava frio e Misty, quente. O delicado tecido do sutiã era a única barreira entre as peles. E o sutiã de Misty não era grande. Aos poucos, as pernas começaram a se roçar também. Eles sentiam um desejo tão grande um pelo outro que sabiam que jamais conseguiriam dormir na mesa cama.

Ash se virou para Misty e a abraçou pela cintura, colocando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e aspirando o perfume dela. Suspirou. Sentira tanta falta daquele cheiro…

Misty se sentia toda arrepiada. O corpo gelado de Ash em contato com o seu a fez soltar um suspiro prolongado. Não podia se render… não podia…

— Me solta, o que pensa que está fazendo? – ela pergunta com a voz falha.

— Nada que você não queira – ele a virou de frente e a beijou.

Dessa vez ela retribuiu e a ruiva gemeu contra sua boca. Louco, ele começou a descer seus beijos.

— Ash – ela murmurou em um gemido.

Ele sorriu para ela e a beijou novamente.

— Você não tem noção de quantas vezes eu sonhei fazer isso de novo – ele sussurra no ouvido dela.

A mesma não consegue responder, as palavras não saíam de sua boca e nem ao menos eram formuladas em seu cérebro. O controle foi para o inferno e tudo aquilo que não era relacionado a Ash simplesmente desapareceu de sua mente.

Completamente louco de desejo, Ash retirou o sutiã que cobria a parte superior do corpo da ruiva.

_Continua…_


	18. Finalmente, a liberdade

Cap. 18 - Finalmente, a liberdade.

A luz do sol invadia aos poucos a caverna em que Ash e Misty se encontravam. Ela entrava de um teto de vidro quase imperceptível na escuridão da noite. No canto da caverna era possível distinguir dois corpos. Um homem e uma mulher. O homem estava deitado com a cabeça da mulher em seu peito, o braço musculoso do moreno segurava possessivamente a cintura da ruiva, mesmo que ambos ainda dormissem.

Misty sucumbira aos seus desejos na noite passada, sim, porém o segredo continuava bem guardado dentro de sua garganta. E agradeceria a todos os santos possíveis quando aquela viagem insana acabasse e ela se visse entre quatro paredes novamente, com sua filha nos braços.

A luz despertou a jovem ruiva que abriu vagarosamente os belos orbes esmeraldinos. A mulher bocejou e esfregou os olhos, mas levou um susto ao ver o moreno ao seu lado. Misty acordara certa de que havia sonhado. Um sonho um tanto longo e mirabolante, mas apenas um sonho. Felizmente ou infelizmente, como poderia decidir num momento desses?, não fora um simples sonho. Olhou para o belo rosto que sempre lhe encantara. Ele estava ali. Estava ali por ela e somente por ela. O mais belo dos sorrisos enfeitava-lhe o rosto. Em algum momento da noite ela teve certeza de ter ouvido algum dos dois dizer _"eu te amo". _Se fora Ash ou se fora ela mesma a ruiva não saberia dizer. Talvez os dois tivessem dito ao mesmo tempo, ou então isso fora apenas algo da cabeça dela.

Mas a razão falou mais alto do que a emoção de novamente estar protegida por aqueles braços fortes e aconchegantes. A razão falou mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa. Como poderia ser diferente? Yukira não era fruto de sua imaginação. Yukira não poderia nem sonhar que seu pai não fosse Rudy. O que aconteceria se a sua princesinha descobrisse que seu pai, na verdade, era Ash? Talvez ela aceitasse, mas conhecia o moreno o suficiente para saber que ele jamais a perdoaria. Ash iria querer participar da vida da filha, o que significava que um moreno tiraria Yukira dela. Não. Isso jamais suportaria. Com muito custo conseguiu viver sem Ash, mas jamais conseguiria viver sem a sua princesinha. E se a única forma de continuar a viver com a sua filha seria desistir de Ash, então era exatamente isso que Misty faria. Com esse pensamento a ruiva se vira para livrar-se dos braços fortes do amigo. Ou seria amante? Mas o mesmo não permite.

— Ah Misty, fica aqui mais um pouquinho, vai – ele sussurra rouco puxando a ruiva para perto. Ela parece ter novamente regressado no tempo. Como essa fase poderia continuar soando-lhe tão natural se não a ouvia há mais de seis anos? Odiou-se por tremer.

Quase sucumbiu novamente, porém a luz do dia a deixava mais sã e o que ouvira ontem do marido voltou a lhe assombrar os ouvidos.

— Me solta agora. – ordenou Misty.

Ela se livrou dos braços dele e Ash esfregou os olhos, confuso.

— Misty? – perguntou como se não conseguisse acreditar. Mas quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que ela já estava com suas roupas intimas e procurava uma calça decente em sua mochila.

— Não, é a minha avó – falou irritada.

As palavras ríspidas doíam mais em si do que em Ash. Mas sabia que era o certo. Era sua única opção. Ash levantou os cobertores e espiou para baixo, querendo ter certeza de que haviam realmente feito o que ele achava que tinham feito.

— Misty, nós…

— Eu sei o que fizemos. – ela foi fria.

Sabia. Cada segundo da noite anterior ficava voltando à sua mente, e as palavras de Ash não a ajudavam a esquecer.

Um sorriso bobo se formou nos lábios do moreno.

— É um erro que eu estou disposta a nunca mais cometer – complementou, enquanto o sorriso de Ash desaparecia a cada palavra.

— Erro? – perguntou Ash, em uma mistura de irritação e confusão.

— Erro, sim!

O maior e mais pecaminoso erro de todos.

— Eu não te obriguei a nada, você também queria. – ele resmungou, levantando-se e colocando sua roupa íntima.

— Eu não falei o contrário, Mané. Só falei que erramos. – ela provocou, tentando evitar o tom divertido em sua voz. Há quanto tempo não brigavam?

Tempo demais.

— Vai dizer que não gostou? – Ash perguntou malicioso, mordendo o rosto e se aproximando lentamente por trás dela.

— Isso… isso não – o rosto da ruiva estava um pimentão – não vem ao caso.

Ash a abraçou, colando seu corpo semi-nu ao corpo dela, que não tivera tempo de colocar algo além de um top e um shorts.

— Claro que vem ao caso… – sussurrou contra o ouvido dela, enviando arrepios por todo o corpo delicado.

Misty escapou dele com suavidade, mantendo uma distância segura e impedindo-se de, novamente, sucumbir aos desejos que não mais deveriam existir.

— Não, não vem. E se você já tiver se esquecido, vou te lembrar: Estamos em uma ilha com um maluco psicótico atrás da gente, querendo nos matar. Então vamos logo, porque eu quero ver a minha filha e quero sair daqui.

Atrás da gente… ela se arrepiou. As palavras que Rudy dissera na cama, quando dormiram juntos, ainda ressoava em sua mente. Usou toda a força de vontade que tinha para afastá-las, mas não teve muito sucesso.

— Sim, eu sei, mas… – Ash tentou se aproximar novamente, porém foi interrompido.

— Sem "mas", Ketchum. Vamos logo – Misty pegou suas coisas e o olhou de forma fria.

Misty não podia sucumbir novamente, não quando alguém tão importante estava envolvido. Escondeu seus sentimentos mais profundos – a carência, principalmente – e não desviou o olhar de Ash até este suspirar, convencido, e terminar de se vestir.

Em um silêncio irritantemente prolongado, eles saíram da caverna com Eevee numa Pokebola.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

— Vocês acham que aquele idiota foi atrás a mamãe, sozinho? – perguntou a pequena Yukira, irritada.

— Não acho, eu tenho certeza, meu anjo – Brock respondeu enquanto fazia um grande café da manhã para eles.

O mais velho agia com tanta tranquilidade que era quase como se não estivessem em uma missão de resgate.

— Daqui a pouco eles chegam e nós vamos ir embora, ok? – Lily tentou tranquilizar a sobrinha ao acariciar-lhe os cabelos negros.

— Mas e se não chegarem? – Diego perguntou nervoso, andando em círculos ao redor de Julia, que estava sentada na grama, igualmente nervosa.

— Vão chegar, amor. Vão sim. – May sorriu para o filho, tentando acalmá-lo.

Todos estavam em uma clareira no meio da floresta, exatamente onde Ash os havia deixado. Estavam sentados no chão. Os adultos perambulavam para lá e para cá, mas parecia haver uma proteção invisível ao redor deles, pois, por mais que os guardas passassem perto, eles não conseguiam vê-los.

Pietra e Paula brincavam de fazer caretas para os guardas que não estavam a mais de dez passos delas. Dawn e Paul estavam nervosos com a brincadeira, e já estavam com Piplup e Electabuzz fora das Pokébolas, preparados para o ataque.

Brock riu da preocupação deles, completamente à vontade com a proximidade dos homens.

— São os Pokémons psíquicos. – informou aos pais preocupados. – Eles nos protegem, pois eu já vim aqui muitas vezes e eles já me conhecem. Prometo a vocês que voltaremos aqui em um dia melhor, sem precisar resgatar ninguém, entendem?

As crianças apenas assentiram com a cabeça, concordando.

— Você quer fazer o favor de calar a boca? Eu realmente não quero te bater agora – uma voz feminina é reconhecida por eles.

— Nós temos que falar sobre isso! – uma voz masculina exclama irritadamente. – Não podemos agir como se nada tivesse acontecido!

Mas ninguém realmente se importou com a segunda voz. Vinham do lado oposto ao qual Pietra e Paula se encontravam, e suspiros foram soltos assim que os dois vultos começavam a aparecer.

— MAMÃE! – Kira gritou.

A garotinha saiu correndo de seu local de vigia, tropeçando várias vezes no caminho. Os olhinhos verdes brilhavam em expectativa.

— KIRA! – a mulher saiu correndo de perto do moreno e se atirou ao chão, aos pés da filha que corria em sua direção.

A pequena se atirou nos braços da mãe e a abraçou com toda a força que possuía. Misty sentiu as lágrimas lhe invadirem os olhos e deixou que elas escapassem. Kira estava bem! Rudy não colocaria suas mãos imundas nela, porque sua princesinha estava em seus braços, e ninguém a tiraria dali.

Em qualquer outro dia, Kira teria reclamado da força com a qual era abraçada, porém aquele dia era diferente. As outras crianças logo se juntaram as duas e se envolveram todos em um enorme abraço coletivo.

Os adultos se aproximaram e a abraçaram também. Misty sorriu, feliz com a recepção de todos.

— Vamos sair logo daqui. – Dayse pediu.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse concordar, Brock interviu.

— Depois. Não fiz omeletes por nada, né?

Ash abriu um sorriso maior que seu rosto, caminhando satisfeito até perto do moreno.

— Não como desde ontem de tarde, to faminto!

Misty quis reclamar, porém estava sozinha. Todos já haviam acompanhado Ash, inclusive Kira, a segunda mais gulosa daquele grupo. Ela sorriu minimamente ao ver a pequena caminhar ao lado de Ash, ambos quase apostando corrida para ver quem chegava primeiro.

Kira parou abruptamente e olhou ao redor, preocupada. Os olhinhos esverdeados se acalmarem ao encontrarem a mãe parada no local de onde saíra correndo. Com um sorriso, abanou para ela, ordenando que viesse.

Sem ter como recusar tal convite, Misty corre até ela, pegando a pequena no colo e vencendo a pequena disputa entre Kira e Ash.

— Há, ganhei! – a pequena comemora do colo da mãe, fazendo Ash abrir um sorriso emburrado.

— Você trapaceou, mini Misty.

O apelido saiu sem sua permissão, e ele não se importou realmente de tê-lo feito. Kira sorriu tão abertamente, de uma forma tão igual à de Ash, que Misty se surpreendeu de o moreno não ter simplesmente arregalado os olhos e gritado: "A filha é minha!". Como ele não percebia a semelhança?

— Eu gostei do apelido. Mas todo mundo diz que eu sou mais parecida com o papai do que com a mamãe…

Ela parecia triste com o comentário, e Misty quis contrariá-la na hora, porém a mentira ficou presa em sua garganta. Não mentiria mais para Kira. Por isso se limitou a abraçá-la mais forte, apertando o corpinho pequeno contra o seu.

Ash começou a rir, e abriu seu mais sincero sorriso. Aquele que Kira herdara.

— Quem te diz isso é louco, pirralha. Você é sua mãe criança, acredite. Vocês até sentem o mesmo prazer sádico ao me irritarem. E não negue, eu sei que as duas são seres malignos que adoram quando fico irritado. Né, Misty?

Era uma indireta clara sobre o assunto inacabado entre eles. Porque Ash detestava assuntos inacabados. Misty abriu um sorriso malicioso e abraçou Kira mais forte.

— Ainda bem que sabe, Katchup.

E o apelido realmente não deveria ter-lhe escapado pelos lábios. Ash sorriu satisfeito enquanto Kira se contorcia nos braços da mãe. Adorava o clima relaxado do ar. Adorava ver a mãe sorrindo e brincando. Realmente não entendia por que eles não eram mais amigos.

— Vamos comer – Ash murmurou emburrado.

Ele queria estar na mente de Misty. Queria voltar pra vida dela.

Eles foram. Kira sentou-se entre os dois, apertando o coração de Misty. Precisava afastar a filha de Ash. Precisava mantê-la o mais longe possível dele. Precisava…

Misty sentiu seu mundo parar quando Kira se levantou no banco e abraçou Ash pelo pescoço, depositando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.

Ash também paralisou e olhou quase apavorado para Misty. E então sorriu um pouco e retribuiu ao abraço que recebia. Fechou os olhos, puxando a pequena para seu colo e deixando que ela apertasse ainda mais o abraço.

— Obrigada por salvar minha mamãe, Ash. Você é meu herói.

Ela sorriu ainda mais e depositou outro beijo na bochecha dele antes de voltar a se sentar com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Ash sorriu ainda mais, mas sua expressão feliz se desmanchou quando viu o olhar apavorado de Misty. Sentiu as lágrimas voltando a se acomodarem atrás de seus olhos. Realmente era indesejado na vida de Misty. Voltou a olhar para seu prato, completamente sem fome. Estava certo, afinal. Aquela missão estúpida apenas resultara em seu coração partido e mais uma noite para relembrar com o coração apertado.

Um pequeno sorriso lhe escapou por entre os lábios. A missão não fora de todo dolorosa. Ao final dela, se tornara o herói de alguém. Alguém que, ele ainda não sabia, mas viria a se tornar a pessoa mais importante de toda sua existência.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Após o café da manhã, cada um pegou uma criança no colo, com exceção de Lily e Ash. Sem se comunicarem, correram até onde antes estavam o moreno e a ruiva. A única diferença era que, agora, mais uma pessoa os acompanhava. E estavam indo embora, ao invés de estarem chegando.

Chegando ao rio, todos pararam e retiraram seu Pokémons.

— Vamos do mesmo jeito que viemos. Misty, você e Kira vão com Ash no Lapras. – Paul informa. Estava apressado, queria sair dali. A simples possiblidade de suas filhinhas estarem em perigo o matava aos poucos.

A ruiva não discutiu. Eles não tinham tempo para discussões. Logo Milotic, Gyarados, Lapras, Tentacruel e Blastoise estavam fora das Pokébolas. Os olhos da ruiva começaram a brilhar.

— DAWN! Ele é tão lindo – Misty falou, olhando para o Tentacruel de Dawn. Yukira começou a rir, sua mãe ama Tentacrueis.

— Começou – Ash murmurou irritado.

Misty conseguia gostar ainda mais daqueles Pokémons horrorosos do que dele.

— Calado, Ketchup. – ela respondeu.

A pequena morena soltou uma gargalhada silenciosa. Misty ainda segurava a filha no colo e lhe beijou a testa.

Ash tinha razão. Ambas possuíam um prazer obscuro ao vê-lo irritado.

— Vamos logo! – Dawn apressou, mesmo que estivesse extremamente feliz com o comentário da amiga.

Todos subiram em seus respectivos Pokémons e Togepi se acomodou nos cabelos da dona.

— Também senti saudades, Togepi.

O Pokémon se remexeu, fazendo carinho na dona, que sorriu. Ambos queriam sair logo dali, para que a ligação que compartilhavam voltasse a fazer efeito.

Ash sobiu no Lapras, mas não estendeu a mão para a ruiva. Misty conseguiu subir sozinha com Kira ainda em seus braços. A ruiva acomodou a filha entre os cascos do animal e caminhou até sua cabeça, passando por Ash sem nem ao menos olhá-lo.

— Oi, amorzinho. – ela beijou a cabeça do Pokémon. – Que saudades que eu senti de você… – Lapras abriu um enorme sorriso em seu rosto azul. – Obrigada por me tirar daqui, anjinho.

A ruiva beijou novamente a face do Pokémon e voltou para a filha, que a abraçou. Misty conseguiu deitar confortavelmente e ajudou a menina a fazer o mesmo.

— Como você consegue encontrar um lugar assim? – a menina perguntou, confortável, enquanto eles novamente iam para dentro d'água.

— Já andei muito no Lapras, meu anjo. Muito mesmo – segundos depois Pikachu se acomodou na curva de seu pescoço.

Foi a última conversa no Lapras antes de eles entrarem completamente debaixo d'água. Assim que mergulharam completamente, Togepi criou a bolha de ar. A ruiva havia esquecido como a vista era linda debaixo d´água. As esmeraldas brilhavam e refletiam nos olhos da mesma cor da ruiva.

— Eles lembram seus olhos – Ash murmurou. Ele também se deitara, mas bem afastado das outras duas. Pelo menos o mais afastado que poderia estando ambos em cima do mesmo Pokémon.

Ou seja, seus pés se encostavam e Kira conseguiria encostar em Ash se estendesse sua mão.

— Eu sei. Lembra que pensamos em batizar a ilha com o meu nome? Ou como "Olhos da Misty"? Mas eu não quis.

— E tem como esquecer? Aquele dia foi incrível. Você ainda nem sonhava em… – mas se calou. Tocar no assunto do namoro deles era doloroso demais para ambos.

Misty não respondeu. Na época eram apenas amigos. Bons amigos, mas nada além disso. O resto do caminho foi silencioso, mas nem por isso desconfortável. Finalmente estavam livres e com as pessoas que amavam. O que poderia ser melhor? Nada poderia piorar; haviam, finalmente, vencido Rudy. Ou pelo menos era o que pensavam.

"_Se eu fizer o que ele mandou, tudo ficará bem"_ .

Misty pensou, pouco antes que pegasse no sono, com o corpo da filha contra o seu e a perna de Ash quase entrelaçada com a sua.

_Continua…_


	19. Sou egoísta, admito

Cap. 19 - Sou egoísta, admito.

Misty remexeu-se incomodada na cama de casal e abriu os olhos ao sentir o sol bater em seu rosto. Olhou para o lado e tentou tocar em alguma coisa – ou alguém –, mas suas mãos se depararam apenas com o lençol frio. Piscou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. O que esperava encontrar? Ash. Talvez. Há pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas acordara com o homem ao seu lado.

— Deixe de ser boba, Myst. – ela murmurou para si mesma. – Você não pode se deixar levar por besteiras.

Suspirou e olhou para o teto, fechando os olhos em seguida.

"_Obrigada, Kami-sama, por ter me ajudado a guardar meu segredo naquela noite. Obrigada por não deixar Ash descobrir nada"._

Agradeceu a santos e Deuses nos quais nem mesmo ela acreditava, mas, mesmo assim, agradeceu. Porque tudo estaria bem mais do que perdido se tivesse revelado o que estava preso em sua garganta. Sentia-se presa na teia que criara com suas próprias mentiras. Suspirou, tentando afastar o assunto de sua cabeça. Estava em casa, finalmente, e Kira estava consigo. A menina não seria simplesmente arrancada de seus braços.

A mulher levantou e tomou um banho rapidamente, para logo sair porta afora.

— Bom dia – Brock saudou ao ver a cunhada entrar pela porta da cozinha.

— Bom dia.

A ruiva morava com Brock desde que fugira da ilha. Não poderia voltar ao ginásio, passara por lá rapidamente no dia anterior apenas para pegar suas coisas e seus Pokémons. Sentia medo de ficar por muito tempo e, acidentalmente, esbarrar em Rudy. A simples possibilidade lhe arrepiava todos os pelos do corpo.

— Dormiu bem? – Lily estava sentada na mesa, com uma xícara de café fumegante repousando em suas mãos.

"_Não melhor do que ontem…"_

— Aham. Cadê a Kira? – Misty desconversou, sem gostar do rumo que seus pensamentos tomavam.

Yuri, que chegava ao aposento, tratou de responder-lhe, enquanto ainda esfregava seus olhos. Trajava seu pijama comprido, o cabelo ainda bagunçado.

— Dormindo ainda. Não acordei ela quando eu saí do quarto, tia.

Misty sorriu e caminhou até ele, o pegando no colo e enchendo de beijos. Yuri ria e se contorcia no colo da tia.

— Que sobrinho mais querido que eu tenho. – ela o colocou no chão e lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Obrigada.

Misty saiu da cozinha logo após ver Yuri correr até Lily, que já tinha um copo de leite morno pronto ao seu lado. A ruiva subia a escadaria com um sorriso em seus lábios. Adentrou silenciosamente no quarto de Yuri. As paredes eram azuis e brancas, com as cores intercaladas. Nada demais, apenas uma cama de solteiro com uma gaveta com colchão embaixo. Observou Kira dormir profundamente sobre a cama de Yuri. Ele jamais deixaria sua princesinha dormir no chão. A gaveta já estava fechada e as cobertas, dobradas. Sorte que o sobrinho puxara o senso de organização de Brock, e não a desorganização da irmã.

Misty correu e pulou na cama, ao lado da filha, enchendo a menina de beijos e cócegas. Yukira acordou rindo.

— Para, mamãe – a menina pediu, contorcendo-se de gargalhadas ao lado da mãe.

— Minha preguiçoooooosa. – ela sorriu para a menina, beijando-lhe a bochecha novamente antes de parar com as cócegas. – O que quer fazer hoje? – a ruiva abraçou a menina e esta apoiou a cabeça no peito da mãe.

Sentira falta daquele contato. Sentira falta do calor dos braços dela e sentira muito medo de perder isso para sempre. O maior medo de Yukira sempre fora perder Misty. A pequena demorou alguns segundos para responder, enquanto simplesmente aproveitava o contato. O perfume de Misty estava ao redor dela, envolvendo-a daquele jeito protetor que apenas sua mãe conseguia.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Sentia-se segura, finalmente, e queria perguntar logo tudo o que estava rondando sua mente. Há algum tempo uma ideia vinha florescendo em sua cabeça, e as conversas que ouvira entre Brock e os outros adultos apenas acabaram por confirmá-las. Sentia seu peito apertado. Tudo indicara que a mãe mentira para ela. E isso doía tanto que quase nem parecia uma alternativa.

— Quero que você me diga algumas coisas. – disse decidida, antes que voltasse atrás e não conseguisse se livrar das perguntas que perseguiam sua mente.

Misty sentiu seu coração acelerar. Dizer? O que poderia dizer? Soube qual seria o assunto antes mesmo que ela prosseguisse. E sentiu-se encurralada como há muito não se sentia.

— Lembra que eu fiz um trabalho na escola, com as nossas características? – como não recebera nenhuma resposta, Kira simplesmente perguntara.

Misty assentiu lentamente com a cabeça, encarando os olhos tão parecidos com os seus com certo receio. Acariciou algumas mechas dos cabelos negros de Yukira, que estavam jogados sobre o travesseiro.

Kira pensou por vários segundos antes de continuar. Seus olhinhos presos nos da mãe, sentindo que a resposta dela não seria a que desejava apenas pelo pavor que parecia vir da mais velha.

— Eu sei que o Rudy não é meu pai. O trabalho mostrou isso. Minha professora disse que estava errado – a cor sumiu do rosto da ruiva, que olhava em choque para a filha –, mas eu nunca erro nos trabalhos. As minhas características com você fecharam, mas com o papai não.

Misty ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que responder. Sempre soube que aquele dia chegaria – o dia da verdade –, mas nunca pensou que seria tão cedo. Sempre imaginara Yukira com dezesseis anos, ou mais velha. Nunca pensara que sua pequena filhinha de seis anos pudesse descobrir tudo aquilo devido a um trabalho idiota. _"Sabia que ela não devia ter pulado duas séries!"_, foi o pensamento estúpido que invadiu sua mente naquele momento crítico.

— Não vai dizer nada? – a menina perguntou.

Os olhos banharam-se em lágrimas e Misty sentiu que os seus próprios também o faziam. Não sabia o que responder. A verdade fora guardada com tanto afinco que parecia simplesmente presa em sua garganta. Depois de vários segundos, não conseguiu sussurrar mais do que uma palavra.

— Filha…

— É verdade, não é? O Rudy não é meu papai! – Misty não conseguiria mentir olhando nos olhos de Yukira.

A ruiva respirou fundo e, ainda sem desviar o olhar da pequena, assentiu com a cabeça.

— Não. – ela confirmou num sussurro.

— Nunca imaginei que você mentiria pra mim – a menina sussurrou também, sentindo as lágrimas escaparem.

Yukira saiu do abraço da mãe, sentando-se na cama do primo e abraçando os próprios joelhos. Misty também se sentou, mas não sabia como encarar a menina. Tudo estava errado. Não fora assim que planejara.

Kira queria estar errada. Queria que sua mãe dissesse que estava maluca, mas não. Misty confirmara. Sua vida era uma mentira, ou melhor, seu _pai_, era uma mentira.

Misty sentiu seu peito arder e seu coração parar ao ver a desolação nos olhos da filha, que encarava o nada enquanto chorava. Sentia que todo o seu mundo desabava. Que nada mais poderia fazer sentido. Nunca mais.

Sem se conter, aproximou-se, em desespero, e a puxou num abraço apertado, sem ser retribuída imediatamente.

— Não. – sussurrou. – Não me odeie.

Kira não demorou a responder. Apenas escondeu o rosto contra o peito quente da mãe e, com a sua voz marejada, respondeu:

— Não te odeio.

O silêncio entre as duas reinou por bastante tempo, causando ainda mais pânico à ruiva. Kira ainda não correspondia completamente ao seu abraço e a vontade de explicar simplesmente era forte demais para ser controlada. Precisava fazê-la entender que não tivera nenhuma outra escolha. Que, na época, a dor que sentia era simplesmente grande demais para ir buscar pelo pai certo.

— Você precisava de um pai – ela começou, em desespero.

Mas Kira, apesar de tudo, era uma Waterflower, e respondeu à altura dos sentimentos estranhos que a envolviam.

— Meu pai biológico não pode ser pior que o que você arranjou pra mim.

Misty sentiu seu coração apertar ainda mais ao perceber o quanto ela estava magoada. Kira nunca respondia daquela forma. Não para ela.

— Ele é ótimo. Teria amado você. – não conseguiu mentir.

Não poderia mentir. A resposta pegou a pequena de surpresa, e esta se afastou do abraço da mãe. Nunca houvera tanta confusão em seus olhos e, por mais que a cena da mãe chorando lhe quebrasse o coração, precisava de respostas.

— Então por que…?

— Ele não me amava mais – tentou explicar –, mas teria amado você. Fui egoísta, Kira. – sentiu o peito se apertar ainda mais ao perceber toda a dor que o sentimento causava em sua filha. – Se ele soubesse de você iria te tirar de mim.

O entendimento se fez presente e a confusão virou medo. O lábio inferior de Kira tremeu e ela voltou para os braços da mãe, permitindo que a ruiva a escondesse em seu seio. Dessa vez, o abraço era recíproco.

— Me tirar… de você? – perguntou temerosa, apertando-se à mãe.

Misty sabia que a interpretação que Yukira fazia não era exatamente a real, mas era como ela própria via a situação.

— Ele sempre quis ter uma filha – continuou –, ou um filho. Sonhava em ser pai, mas não me amava mais. Pensaria que eu era uma interesseira. Iria tirar você de mim. Eu não aguentaria Kira, perder você também, não.

Nenhuma das duas falou por um longo tempo. As lágrimas continuaram a escorrer, mas ambas permaneceram presas naquele abraço apertado, sem que a coragem para a separação aparecesse. Depois de um tempo, Misty sentiu que devia fazer a pergunta fatal.

— Quer saber quem é ele?

Yukira sentia as lágrimas da mãe banhando sua cabeça e percebeu que o assunto era tão doloroso para ela quanto para si própria. E, se o pai não amava mais sua mamãe, então também não merecia seu amor.

— Não. Não quero. – ela respondeu, sem permitir que sua voz tremesse. – Quero você.

Misty apertou o abraço.

— Desculpa a mamãe por ser egoísta – pediu, beijando a testa da menina.

Kira sorriu minimamente, finalmente entendendo tudo. Percebeu que fazia sentido, afinal.

— Não posso – sussurrou para a mãe –, porque eu também sou.

A morena apertou a mãe bem forte. Não queria um pai, por melhor que ele fosse. Se tivesse um pai, teria que dividir a mãe com ele. Era egoísta demais para dividir a mãe. As duas ficaram ali, naquele abraço reconfortante até que se acalmassem. Não conseguiriam ficar separadas, precisavam ficar juntas, apenas as duas. Kira não precisava de um pai. Rudy nunca fora um bom pai e não precisava de nenhum substituto.

— Tenho só mais uma pergunta – Kira murmurou depois de um tempo.

— O que é? – Misty se sentia pronta para revelar qualquer coisa. Ao menos, qualquer coisa que a pequena pudesse aguentar.

— Por que o papai parou de te amar? Você roubou o sorvete dele?

Misty riu e beijou novamente o couro cabeludo da filha, tentando encontrar uma maneira de responder à pequena.

— É um pouco mais complicado que isso, pequena. – sussurrou, limpando algumas lágrimas. – Os adultos são complicados. Prometo que entenderá quando for mais velha.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Yukira e Misty passaram a tarde inteira juntas, matando as saudades do tempo em que Misty ficara na ilha de Rudy. Foram ao parque, à biblioteca, à sorveteria, ao cinema, para todos os locais preferidos das duas. Riram o tempo inteiro, abraçaram-se o tempo inteiro.

— Vamos pra casa, já está tarde, meu anjo – ela sorriu para a menina.

— Uhum. E eu vou dormir com você.

A ruiva apenas sorriu. Não era novidade, sempre que algo de diferente acontecia, dormiam juntas. E aquele dia fora bem diferente.

— Misty?

A voz era familiar, mas Misty não a reconheceu imediatamente. Curiosa, olhou para trás e abriu o maior dos sorrisos ao perceber quem estava atrás de si. Cabelos azuis presos em duas chuquinhas, carregando um Dito no colo.

— DUPLICA! – correu até a amiga e a abraçou bem forte. – Está linda, minha amiga.

As duas estreitaram-se ainda mais e, logo após separarem-se, Misty colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da pequena garotinha ao seu lado.

— Deixe-me apresentá-la, essa aqui é a minha filha, Yukira.

Kira observava a mulher com seus olhos curiosos, tentando compreender quem seria aquela estranha que roubara a atenção de sua mãe. Duplica abriu o maior dos sorrisos para a criança e comentou, com os olhos brilhando:

— Mas que linda, é idêntica ao pai!

Quase imediatamente, Duplica sentiu que falara algo de errado. O clima entre as duas ficou obscuro, e o olhar de Misty parecia culpado demais. Sem receber nenhum tipo de resposta ou reação, resolveu perguntar, para melhor entender do assunto.

— Não me diga que está brigada com…

— NÃO! – o grito apavorado de Kira fez Misty pegá-la no colo, enquanto que a menina observava, apavorada, a amiga da mãe à sua frente.

Será que todos sabiam quem era seu pai, menos ela?

Misty percebeu o incômodo de Duplica e sorriu para esta, tentando acalmá-la.

— Kira não gosta de falar no assunto, depois te explico, ok?

A mulher apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Às vezes Misty se esquecia de como Duplica era isolada. Nem ao menos sabia sobre sua separação de Ash.

Duplica, percebendo que começara do jeito errado, sorriu para a garotinha no colo de Misty e lhe acariciou os cabelos.

— Você tem os olhos da sua mãe, tão lindinha.

O comentário trouxe o maior dos sorrisos para o rostinho antes assustado e Duplica percebeu que encontrara uma boa forma de se redimir.

Misty sentiu algo dentro de seu estômago e estreitou a filha em seus braços, afastando a menina da amiga.

— Estamos atrasadas, Duplica. Outra hora conversamos.

A garota concorda e as duas se despedem com promessas de manterem os assuntos em dia, mesmo que saibam que não o farão.

Misty saiu dali, criando a maior distância possível entre as duas. Sentia-se uma idiota, mas ficara com ciúmes ao ver a amiga fazer carinhos em sua filha. Tinha que conviver com isso quando quem estava com Yukira eram as irmãs, ou Dawn, ou May, mas, tirando elas, não gostava que chegassem perto da menina. Era sua menina. E a ruiva não tinha vergonha ou medo de admitir que tinha ciúmes demais dela para ver outras pessoas trocando carinhos com Kira. Sim, era uma mãe superprotetora, coruja, ciumenta e tudo o mais que quisessem dizer dela.

Mãe e filha caminharam por vários minutos em silêncio. Kira saltitava ao lado da mãe, que a ajudava a pular mais alto sempre que havia um pequeno buraco na calçada.

— Ela é legal, mãe? – Kira perguntou após algum tempo.

Misty sorriu. Caminhavam mais rapidamente a cada passo. Ambas tinham um sorriso no rosto.

— Muito legal, mas meio louquinha. – respondeu rindo.

Misty pegou a filha no colo e acelerou o passo. Kira não reclamou, suas pernas já doíam.

— Tá com pressa? – sabia que não era fome. Pouco antes de encontrarem com Duplica, haviam parado em uma lanchonete para comerem cachorros-quentes.

Misty sorriu e lhe beijou os cabelos negros. Negros como os de Ash.

Afastou o moreno de seus pensamentos e se concentrou em responder à filha.

— Preciso de um banho urgenteeee, e to com muito sono – ela fez uma careta para a menina, que começou a rir.

Kira também estava exausta. Já passava das dez horas da noite, e ela não demorou a adormecer no colo da mãe.

Misty não demorou na caminhada, e, quando chegaram, foi quase como se a filha recebesse novas pilhas. A menina acordou e voltou a saltitar ao lado da ruiva.

Brock os recebeu com um sorriso.

— Se divertiram?

A pergunta era tudo o que Kira precisava para começar a falar.

— Muito, tio! – ela ria, feliz. – A gente foi na roda gigante e…

Misty sabia que a pequena não pararia tão cedo, por isso a interrompeu brevemente e beijou-lhe a testa.

— Enquanto vocês conversam eu vou tomar um banho, ok? E depois é a sua vez, senhorita.

Kira assentiu com a cabeça e viu a mãe começar a subir as escadas.

Logo iniciou seu monólogo. Brock ria da animação dela. A menina não chegou a terminar de relatar todo o seu dia perfeito, porém Brock a interrompeu assim que a garota parou para respirar.

— Faz tempo que não te vejo tão feliz, menina – ele sorriu para a sobrinha.

Yukira retribuiu o sorriso e acompanhou o tio até o sofá, sentando-se ao lado dele.

— Faz tempo que eu não fico tão feliz! – ela admitiu. – A mamãe voltou e eu passei o dia inteiro nos meus lugares favoritos! Foi o dia mais incrível de todos!

Brock sorriu e então suspirou, fazendo a pergunta que ninguém tivera coragem de fazer.

— Não sente falta do seu pai?

A expressão da menina se fechou. Um beiço se formou nos lábios finos e a voz cheia de petulância foi ouvida bem claramente. Brock quis rir. Ela realmente parecia com Misty.

— Eu não tenho pai. Nunca mais diga uma asneira dessas.

Brock levantou os braços, em sinal de rendição. Não discutiria com a sobrinha sobre o assunto.

Misty tomou um banho rápido e relaxante, para logo em seguida colocar um short e uma blusa de pijama. Estava anoitecendo, mas nem por isso o tempo deixava de ser quente.

A ruiva desceu as escadas calmamente e torceu ao nariz do ver que a filha ainda conversava com o tio.

— E a mamãe fechou os olhos quando a gente tava na descida da montanha russa, mas eu não, porque eu sou muito corajosa – ela falou, com orgulho de si mesma.

— E agora a minha menina corajosa vai para um banho, não é mesmo? Sua tia já tá te esperando lá no banheiro.

Kira não entendeu por que a mãe não podia dar banho nela, mas não reclamou. Adorava tia Lily também.

— Claro, mamãe – ela saiu correndo da cozinha e foi até o banheiro do andar de cima.

Assim que a filha sumiu, Misty sentou-se em um banquinho ao lado da mesa de mármore. A ruiva tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Brock lhe ofereceu uma xícara de café, e ela aceitou de imediato.

— Que felicidade toda é essa? – perguntou ele, sentando-se em frente à ruiva. Sabia que ela queria lhe contar algo.

Misty fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro aliviado.

— Kira não me odeia – revelou ao cunhado, ainda sorrindo. Ela abriu os olhos.

Brock a encarava confuso.

— Mas é claro que ela não te odeia, você é tudo pra ela.

Misty riu. Sua risada cristalina preenchia todo o ambiente. Brock não pôde evitar que um sorriso se formasse em seus lábios.

— Eu sei, mas fiquei preocupada hoje cedo, Brock.

O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas, removendo o sorriso de seu rosto.

— Por quê?

Misty demorou vários segundos para responder, mas depois o encarou e respondeu, séria:

— Ela sabe que Rudy não é seu pai.

Os olhos de Brock se arregalaram. O ar na cozinha pareceu rarefeito. O coração de Brock quase parou.

— Como ela pode saber disso? Misty, eu juro que não contei, não sei quem foi, mas não fui eu…

Ele estava desesperado. Quem poderia ter revelado tal segredo?

— Calma Brock. Ela descobriu sozinha. Com o trabalho que ela e o Yuri tiveram que fazer, lembra? – o moreno assentiu com a cabeça. – Então. As minhas características bateram, as de Rudy não.

O entendimento começou a se fazer presente na face de Brock. Ele sorriu ao ouvir aquilo e bebeu de sua própria xícara de café.

— Ela é mais inteligente do que imaginamos. – respondeu após alguns segundos.

Era como se o peso do mundo saísse de suas costas. O segredo de Misty o consumia um pouquinho mais a cada momento que passava perto de Ash.

— É minha filha, esperava o quê? – Misty perguntou com um sorriso convencido nos lábios, fazendo Brock rir.

— Tem razão. – o sorriso se desmanchou. – Então ela sabe que Ash é seu pai biológico?

A ruiva olhou para trás, conferindo se ninguém ouvira a afirmação de Brock. Estavam sozinhos, mas ela tinha medo de que até mesmo as paredes possuíssem ouvidos.

— Não. – ela negou com a cabeça. – Ela não quis saber.

O olhar de repreensão de Brock sobre si a irritou. Por que ele não podia simplesmente ficar feliz por Kira não odiá-la? Não era como se Misty já não estivesse envergonhada o suficiente pela verdade que dissera.

— O que disse pra ela? – indagou acusador.

— Nada. Eu falei que o pai dela era ótimo e que a amaria. – a ruiva se defendeu.

Brock suspirou, sabendo que havia muito mais naquela história do que ela estava dizendo.

— Então, por quê? – perguntou confuso.

Misty desviou o olhar por alguns segundos antes de responder. Sabia que a maior das repreensões ainda estava por vir.

— Ela perguntou se ele era pior que Rudy. Eu disse que não, mas que pelo menos Rudy não iria querer tirar ela de mim, coisa que o pai faria. Além disso, admiti que pra ela que fui egoísta.

Brock suspirou derrotado. Sabia que havia algo de errado.

— Isso é chantagem, Misty – Brock a repreendeu. – Você sabe que a menina não suportaria ficar longe de você, não podia dizer que o pai iria querer separá-las. Não pode ser tão egoísta.

— E o que você acha que Ash fará quando descobrir que tem uma filha? Acha que ele vai concordar em ver a menina só nos fins de semana e ir aos aniversários dela? Você sabe que não. E ela é minha filha, você também é egoísta quando se trata do Yuri – ela já se alterava.

Brock não soube como responder àquilo. Sabia que Ash iria querer a guarda da menina, mas antes que pudesse pensar melhor numa resposta para a ruiva, Lily adentrou na cozinha com vários envelopes nas mãos.

— Deixei Kira se trocando e desci. Misty tem um aqui para você, parece importante – a mulher falou, jogando um papel branco lacrado para a irmã.

Misty pegou a carta e começou a lê-la. Na medida em que seus olhos passavam pelo papel, a cor ia sumindo de seu rosto. Brock se preocupou ao vê-la tão nervosa.

— O que foi? – perguntou Brock, preocupado.

— Misty, o que aconteceu? – perguntou novamente, visto que a ruiva não respondera da primeira vez.

Misty atirou a carta para Brock, enquanto lágrimas grossas escapavam de seus olhos. Togepi correu para seu colo, ele recebera a notícia ao mesmo tempo em que a ruiva, visto que tinham uma Ligação Psíquica¹, fazendo com que ambos soubessem o que o outro pensava.

"_Como ele pode ter descoberto? Foi só uma vez, e foi bem escondido… como ele pode saber, se não contamos pra ninguém?". _

Sentia a culpa invadi-la juntamente com o medo. Não sabia qual dos dois sentimentos era mais forte, apenas sabia que estava encrencada.

Por que, diabos, sucumbira a seus desejos mais primitivos? Se não o fizesse, talvez nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo.

— O que foi, Brock? Que cara é essa?

Misty ouviu vagamente a voz preocupada da irmã, mas estava perdida em seus pensamentos mais obscuros. Nunca sentira tanto medo como naquele momento.

O moreno deixou a carta na mesa. Seu olhar se desviou para a esposa e falou, com a voz ainda perplexa:

— O Rudy convocou uma audiência. Ele quer a guarda da Kira.

_Continua…_

¹: Em um episódio eu vi uma menina que compartilhava seus pensamentos com o Pokémon Psíquico dela, e eu achava que o Togepi era psíquico (não se irritem, eu sou meio retardada), então deu nisso. Como é fanfic, ignorem a lógica e finjam que o Togepi é psíquico.


	20. Desespero de mãe

Cap. 20 – Desespero de mãe

Era noite. Misty deixava várias lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos enquanto fazia suas malas e as malas da pequena Kira. Não deixaria Rudy colocar as mãos em sua filha. Jamais permitiria isso.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, Misty? – Brock perguntou, olhando para a amiga que estava com os olhos inchados e vestia uma roupa preta.

A ruiva não respondeu de imediato. Tinha medo de perder a sua filha. Medo de perder a coisa mais importante da sua vida. Tornou a colocar roupas dentro da mala marrom que estava em cima da cama.

Tremia. O coração palpitava, mas ela não conseguia encontrar outra solução. Seus olhos estavam banhados pelas lágrimas. Nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida.

— Ele não vai pegar a Kira, Brock. Eu nunca vou permitir que ele pegue a minha menininha.

Dizia aquilo por saber do que Rudy era capaz. Lembrava-se do dia que passara com ele, e tal momento sempre povoava seus pensamentos. Nunca pensara que o homem gentil com o qual casara pudesse possuir um lado tão sombrio quanto o que fora revelado naquela noite.

— Misty, você não está pensando em fugir, está? – Lily indagou, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta.

— É exatamente nisso que estou pensando, Lily. – respondeu.

Yukira adentrou no quarto, tremendo. A mãe lhe explicara rapidamente o que estava acontecendo, porém ela apenas entendera que Rudy queria separá-las. Não precisava de mais do que isso para seguir Misty até o inferno, se fosse necessário.

— Quando fugimos, mamãe? – perguntou inocente.

Misty sorriu, tentando ser tão corajosa quanto a filha. Ah, se Kira soubesse do perigo que ambas corriam…

— Agora.

Misty colocou as duas mochilas nos ombros, uma em cada um, e pegou a mala que andara preparando. Por mais que estivessem pesadas, a adrenalina era tanta que a ruiva quase nem sentia o peso. Só pensava em fugir. Em enviar Kira para o mais longe possível.

— Não pode fugir, Misty. – Brock tentou fazê-la recuperar a razão. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo daria muito errado. – Em um tribunal você tem a chance de contar a todos as coisas que o Rudy fez, e pode salvar a Kira sem precisar correr esse risco. Nenhum juiz em sã consciência deixaria sua filha com Rudy, Misty.

Misty riu nervosa, tentando parar de tremer. Kira se aproximou e parou ao lado dela, tentando não se assustar. Nunca vira a mãe tremendo tanto.

— Brock, eu não estou trabalhando, não ganho dinheiro, não tenho nem mesmo uma casa, enquanto Rudy tem tudo isso e muito mais.

Brock revirou os olhos. Era justo demais para encontrar motivos razoáveis para Rudy ficar com Kira. Ele sabia que o moreno jamais seria um bom pai para sua pequena princesa. Sim, Kira também era sua. Sua sobrinha mais querida. A filha que nunca tivera.

— E daí? Você mora aqui conosco, e problema resolvido. Já falei Misty, nenhum juiz decente vai dar a guarda da menina ao Rudy.

E isso era claro em sua mente. Misty bufou. Como Brock podia ser tão ingênuo?

— E um juiz subornado, Brock? Você acha que um juiz subornado não daria a guarda a ele?

O moreno não soube o que responder. Nunca vira Misty num desespero tão grande. Olhou para as duas, para a cunhada e a sobrinha, e as abraçou. Não culpava Misty. Se alguém tentasse tirar Yuri de si, ele mataria. Mas sentia que devia haver outra forma. Não queria acreditar que alguém aceitaria dinheiro para remover uma filha de sua mãe, porém não voltou a tentar persuadi-la.

— Mas mamãe… eles nunca vão conseguir me tirar de você. Você é a maior treinadora do mundo. Derrota todos eles muito facilmente.

A menina sorriu. Não queria fugir. Queria ficar com Yuri e os tios. Com os amigos. Queria voltar à escola e continuar a viver como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— E sou presa por desacato à autoridade cinco segundos depois. – ela sorriu para a filha, que não entendera o que aquilo queria dizer. – Se não fugirmos, Rudy vai tirar você de mim, e nenhuma de nós quer isso, né?

A menina negou com a cabeça e abraçou as pernas da mãe, que lhe sorriu e lhe beijou a testa.

Lily suspirou, tentando controlar o choro. A irmã não ficara nem mesmo por uma semana consigo e já estava indo embora novamente.

— Para onde vão? – perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos. A rosada se aproximou das duas e abraçou-as também.

Sentiu algumas lágrimas escaparem por seus olhos e Misty olhou para cima, mordendo os lábios. Não queria começar a chorar na frente de sua filha.

— Para longe, Li. Eu mando uma carta ou algo do tipo quando chegarmos.

Brock observou a cena com o coração apertado. O medo apenas crescia em seu peito.

— Quem está levando? – o mais velho perguntou. Precisava ter certeza de que ela estava bem protegida.

— Togepi, Starmie, Staryu, Gyarados, Poliwhirl e Psyduck.

Todos sorriram ao ouvir o último nome. Foi Lily quem perguntou o que passava pela cabeça de Brock.

— Vai levar Psyduck também? – perguntou rindo

— Claro. Qualquer coisa, é só dar uma pancada na cabeça dele. – os risos aumentam. – Por mais estranho que pareça, não conseguiria ficar longe do meu patinho.

Brock relembrou-se da vez em que Misty quase o dera para um treinador qualquer. Lembrava-se da raiva que ela sentia. Lembrava-se de como ela parecia querer distância do Pokémon. No fundo, todo o ódio era amor.

— Quando nos conhecemos você o odiava. – comentou com o sorriso ainda em seus lábios.

Psyduck não era o único amor da vida de Misty que começara com ódio. Ela sentiu o coração ainda mais apertado ao pensar em Ash. Se tudo saísse como planejado, nunca mais o veria.

— Nunca. Eu o achava idiota, o achava estúpido e tinha vergonha dele, mas sempre o amei. – _talvez nem sempre_. Admitiu, mas apenas em pensamentos.

Brock e Lily entenderam o que a ruiva quis dizer. Um dos laços mais fortes do mundo é o laço do treinador com o seu Pokémon.

Foi Kira quem quebrou o silêncio que se formou.

— Tchau tio Brock. Tchau tia Lily. Amo vocês – a meninou abraça pela última vez os tios, que sentiram lágrimas acumulando-se em seus olhos. Como ficariam sem a pequena Kira? Ela já fazia parte de suas vidas.

Eles desceram as escadas até a sala, onde Yuri os esperava. Estava com a face avermelhada e os olhos inchados. Com a voz embargada, perguntou:

— Tia Misty… vocês não podem mesmo ficar?

Misty sentiu seu coração ser quebrado mais um pouco após as palavras dele e se aproximou, largando a mala.

— Não meu anjinho – ela o abraçou –, e você não pode contar a ninguém que nós fugimos, ok? Tem que dizer que nunca vimos aquela carta, pois já tínhamos ido embora há muito tempo – eles se separam –, ok?

O menino assentiu com a cabeça, limpando os olhos com a manga da camiseta.

— Vou sentir saudades…

Misty beijou a testa dele.

— Nós também, pequeno. Nós vamos sentir muitas saudades, mas isso não é um adeus – a ruiva sorriu –, é um até mais.

O menino sorriu um pouco e Kira pulou em cima de si, chorando. Ele retribuiu o abraço desesperado da prima com lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos também. Sentiria muitas saudades da maluquinha morena que morou com eles por alguns dias. Muitas saudades mesmo.

Quando Yuri conseguiu controlar os próprios soluços, perguntou:

— Você jura que vem me visitar assim que der?

Kira soluçou duas vezes antes de conseguir responder.

— Claro que sim, primo.

— Se precisar de mim, liga – ele falou, apertando-a mais. Kira era quase uma irmã mais nova pra ele.

— Então me empresta o seu telefone – ela começou a rir, mas ainda soluçava. – Eu sempre preciso de você, Yuri. Sempre.

Yuri começou a rir um pouco, sendo acompanhado pela prima. Ele beijou a bochecha dela, recebendo um beijo na bochecha como retribuição.

— Vamos, Kira – Misty chamou. A menina mordeu o lábio inferior e soltou o primo.

— Boa sorte, prima. Vai precisar.

— Brigada, Yuri.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Duas pessoas entravam calmamente na rodoviária. A mais alta das duas olhava várias vezes para os lados, carregava duas mochilas nas costas e mais uma mala em uma das mãos. Na outra segurava a pequenina mão da filha. Uma pequena criança que se escondia parcialmente atrás da mais velha.

— Mamãe… eu to com medo – sussurrou baixinho.

— Calma, bebê. Eu to aqui com você. Ninguém vai te fazer nenhum mal, a mamãe promete.

Yukira apenas assentiu com a cabeça e apertou mais a mão da mãe, que sorriu e a puxou para mais perto. Elas chegaram até uma cabine, onde uma mulher loira mascava um chiclete.

— Eu quero duas passagens para Sinnoh.

A mulher a olhou e entregou as passagens. Misty as pagou e caminhou com a filha até um banco, onde as duas sentaram-se e observaram ao redor.

— Tem alguém aqui, mamãe? – a menina perguntou, tentando encontrar quem quer que a mãe estivesse procurando.

— Não. Estamos seguras. – ela sorriu aliviada, puxando a filha para o seu colo. – Estamos seguras, meu anjo.

O ônibus delas não demorou a chegar e as duas embarcaram calmamente. Misty manteve a bagagem consigo o caminho inteiro. Estava disposta a abandoná-la, caso fosse necessário, mas não perderia Kira. De jeito nenhum.

Estavam sentadas bem na saída de emergência. Kira, sentada sobre suas mãos, balançava suas perninhas.

— Eu to com medo – sussurrou baixinho, sem saber se queria ou não que a mãe ouvisse sua confissão.

Misty sorriu confiante.

— Não precisa – ela abraçou a menina e a puxou para se acomodar em seu colo. – Eu vou te proteger, amor. Juro que nada no mundo vai te machucar. Nada mesmo.

— Aham.

A pequenina sorriu mais tranquila. Não precisava sentir medo quando a mãe estava por perto. Nunca precisava sentir medo quando a mãe estava por perto. Sabia que Misty a protegeria de tudo e todos, pra sempre. Adormeceu sem demoras.

Misty acariciou os cabelos de seu anjinho por boa parte do caminho. A preocupação a invadia. Como viveria? Ficaria fugindo pelo resto de sua vida? _"Não. Fugirei até quando a Kira precisar de mim"_ decidiu.

"_Uma filha sempre precisa de uma mãe, não pode ficar fugindo pra sempre"_ A voz fininha de Togepi apareceu em sua mente. Restava apenas uma opção.

"_Quando ela atingir a maioridade, nós voltamos"_ nada a faria mudar de ideia.

Togepi não pareceu gostar muito da ideia, porém não respondeu.

Misty suspirou, apoiando sua cabeça no vidro. Lembrou-se da noite em que fugira de Rudy, e um sorriso escapou por entre seus lábios sem a sua permissão.

"_Ash…"_

Sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Por que ele precisava voltar justo quando ela pensava ter superado a falta dele? Por que tinha que voltar justo quando sua vida virava de cabeça pra baixo, e o controle que mantivera por tantos anos escapava por entre seus dedos? Ainda sentia os dedos dele passeando pelo seu corpo. Ainda sentia os beijos cálidos que recebera pelo corpo.

Ainda se lembrava da frase escapada sem permissão. Fora ela quem dissera as palavras? Não sabia. Não importava.

Ainda o amava? Também não sabia. Tinha esperanças de que fosse apenas desejo, porém não poderia ter certeza. Queria que fosse apenas desejo. Precisava. Se fosse algo a mais, o que a impediria de voltar para ele? Kira.

Olhou para a menina em seus braços e a estreitou contra seu corpo, beijando a testa clarinha. Kira a impediria de sucumbir. Kira a manteria sã, porque a vida de sua princesa dependia disso. Dependia de seu autocontrole. Rudy deixara bem clara as opções que Misty tinha. E ela escolhera Yukira. Sempre escolheria.

Chegaram e a ruiva acordou a filha. Saíram rapidamente dos bancos. Misty pegou sua bagagem e segurou na mão da menina. Caminharam apressadamente pelo corredor, quando chegaram à porta, porém, Misty paralisou.

— Misty Waterflower, você está presa por fugir da cidade antes de um julgamento.

A cor começou a desaparecer do rosto da ruiva e instintivamente ela colocou a filha trás de si. Ele sabia. Rudy sabia que ela fugiria. Tentou recuperar o controle da situação. A mala caiu ao chão. Sua mão foi instintivamente até um Pokébola, e Togepi se postou em frente a ela, sobre sua cabeça. O Pokémon apenas esperava as ordens de Misty para agir.

— Não sou nenhuma…

— Calada. Sou o agente Chikao e exijo que saia do ônibus com as mãos para cima.

Alguns passageiros começaram a se aborrecer, mas Misty realmente não se importava com eles. Sentia o medo a invadindo. Como Rudy podia saber da fuga?

A ruiva desceu devagar, com a menina escondida atrás de si, mas não levantou as mãos. Estas continuavam prontas para defender Kira com todas as suas forças.

— Yukira, venha para cá imediatamente – ele ordenou.

As dúvidas que Misty ainda pudesse ter desapareceram. Se os policiais sabiam o nome da menina, era claro que haviam sido enviados por Rudy. Misty continuou na mesma posição, sabendo que a menina não iria.

Kira começou a chorar e se escondeu novamente atrás da mãe. Sentia que aqueles homens queriam separá-la da mãe, e a sensação era dolorosa demais.

— Calma, Kira. – ouviu a voz da mãe e olhou para cima. Misty não a olhava, porém estava tranquila o suficiente para que o choro da garotinha parasse. – Vai ficar tudo bem. A mamãe vai proteger você.

Yukira abraçou as costas da mãe e esta acariciou as mãos que a rodeavam.

— Não se preocupe menina, iremos tirá-la de sua mãe e… – Chikao não conseguiu terminar sua sentença.

— NÃO! – gritou em desespero, agarrando-se mais à mãe. Não poderiam separá-las. Não de novo.

Como aquele homem mau podia dizer uma coisa daquelas como se fosse algo bom? Kira sentia medo novamente.

— Não se preocupe, seu pai nos avisou sobre os perigos que a sua mãe representa e…

A menina ignorou o oficial e, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, soluçou.

— Mamãe. me tira daqui. Me tira daqui, mamãe. Ele é mau, mamãe. Muito mau.

Kira queria que a mãe percebesse que o homem mau tentava separá-las. Porém Misty continuava calma.

— Ta tudo bem, eles não vão te machucar. – a ruiva prometeu.

— Peguem a criança – Chikao ordenou para dois homens atrás de si.

A reação de Misty foi imediata. Os policiais não puderam nem mesmo dar dois passos.

— GYARADOS, PSYDUCK! – os dois Pokémons saíram das Pokébolas e se colocaram entre as duas. Seus olhares eram ferozes e a mensagem era clara: "Fiquem longe". Mesmo que o olhar de Psyduck ainda fosse um pouco perdido.

Yukira suspirou aliviada ao vê-los e parou de chorar. Soltou a cintura da mãe e abraçou sua perna, que era mais fácil de ser alcançada. Chikao recuou um passo, mas logo voltou a usar seu tom de comando.

— Recolha esses Pokémons. Você será presa por desacato se…

Mas Misty o interrompeu.

— Nenhum de vocês toca na minha menina. – os olhos perigosos deixavam claro que o aviso era real. – Não preciso dos meus Pokémons para protegê-la e ninguém toca na minha menininha.

Kira não mais chorava. Alguns curiosos pararam na calçada para observarem a cena. Um deles a filmava.

— Vamos voltar para Cerulean e ela ficará sob a guarda do pai, enquanto você ficará numa cela. – Chikao avisou.

Misty riu, porém percebeu que não conseguiria fugir com tanta facilidade. Togepi não conseguiria levar as duas até muito longe, e ela sentia que havia bem mais policiais atrás das duas. Amaldiçoou Rudy em pensamentos.

— Não com o pai. – _Não com Ash. —_ Não com Rudy. Deixe-a ficar com as tias ou os tios.

Yukira pulou ao ouvir a mãe. Estava realmente pensando em voltar? A menina sentiu as lágrimas queimarem atrás de seus olhos e olhou assustada para Misty.

— Não. – Chikao negou.

— Não vou permitir que a minha menina fique com aquele monstro. – ela cuspiu as palavras.

Os Pokémons ainda mantinham uma barreira entre a ruiva e os policiais.

— Ele não é um monstro, você que é por submeter uma criança inocente às suas mentiras. – um dos policiais atrás de Chikao cuspiu de volta.

"_O que será que Rudy disse a eles?"_

A ruiva sabia que os policiais já haviam escolhido um lado. Abraçou a menina ao seu lado com uma das mãos. Seu estômago parecia congelado. As lágrimas subiam em seus olhos. Sentia que aquele era o fim da linha.

Kira gritou para eles, ainda escondida atrás da mãe:

— Minha mamãe não é um monstro, vocês que são!

Misty sorriu com as palavras da filha e acariciou os cabelos negros que tanto amava. Depois sussurrou, apenas para ela ouvir.

— Está tudo bem.

Kira não respondeu, apenas se apoiou sua cabeça contra a perna da mãe. Os curiosos não compreendiam o que acontecia, apenas sabiam que a Sereia de Cerulean estava para ser presa. Algumas das mães pegaram seus filhos no colo, comovidos com a cena. O silêncio se prolongou por quase um minuto. Psyduck olhava confuso para a dona, e Gyarados mantinha seu olhar nos policiais. Nenhum deles ousou dar um passo para frente. Era quase como se o dragão estivesse rosnando.

— Eu e minha filha voltamos sem nenhuma resistência – Misty falou, sentindo Kira congelar ao seu lado –, desde que ela seja vigiada vinte e quatro hora por dia, por policiais especiais, e não por homens contratados pelo meu ex-marido.

— O quê? – Chikao perguntou confuso.

Aquela frase não parecia combinar com o que Rudy lhe dissera.

— Eu deixo a minha princesa com o Rudy. Desde que policiais fiquem-na vigiando, se não, eu fujo daqui com ela. – a voz de Misty era clara.

Ela sabia que conseguiria, porém também sabia que mais policiais a estariam esperando na próxima cidade. Policiais como eles; policiais de Rudy.

— Você não conseguirá… – Chikao tentou começar, porém Misty riu.

— Acha que eu fui chamada para fazer parte da Elite dos Quatro à toa? Sei batalhar, e se vocês pensam que eu vou entregar a minha menina sem ter certeza absoluta de que ela vai ficar bem, eu luto e mato vocês.

Nunca matara ninguém, porém sabia que o faria. Por Kira. A menina ao seu lado se assustou com as palavras da mãe e se encolheu mais contra ela. Não conseguia mais acompanhar a conversa dos adultos, e percebeu que não se importava. Yukira só queria sair dali com Misty.

— Isso é desacato à autoridade. – Chikao avisou.

— Não ligo. Prometa-me que ela será vigiada por homens escolhidos por você, e não por Rudy.

Chikao ficou em silêncio por bastante tempo, pensando. Conhecia as habilidades de Misty – todos conheciam –, e sabia que não teria chance nenhuma contra ela. Principalmente por saber que jamais conseguiria tocar em sua Pokébola sem ser atacado pelo Gyarados que continuava a encará-los com o rosnado mudo em seus lábios.

— Certo. – o melhor seria evitar um confronto.

— Prometa. – Misty ordenou.

— Dou minha palavra. Agora vamos. – queria acabar logo com aquilo.

Misty assentiu com a cabeça e estendeu a mão. Psyduck voltou para a Pokébola, porém Gyarados conseguiu desviar. Seu olhar ainda estava nos policiais. Ele não parecia disposto a deixar que a dona e Kira fossem levadas pelos homens.

Misty suspirou.

— Entre agora. Em qualquer sinal de perigo, eu tiro você daí.

— Gyaaa, ra gya? **"Como da última vez?"** – referia-se ao dia em que a ruiva fora sequestrada e não demonstrara nenhum sinal de retirar seus Pokémons.

— Dessa vez a Kira tá comigo, esqueceu?

Gyarados se virou para ela e observou a pequena ao seu lado. Sabia que Misty a protegeria com unhas e dentes. Voltou-se para os policiais e se aproximou. Eles tremeram.

Gyarados contornou-os e parecia pronto para atacar. Sua respiração tocou na nuca de cada um deles, e fez com que todos sentissem o poder de sua cauda ao forçá-los a se reunirem em um círculo estreito. Seus olhos deixavam clara a mensagem que queria passar. Mataria cada um deles se algo acontecesse à sua dona. Voltou-se para Misty e abaixou a cabeça, permitindo que a ruiva o colocasse novamente na Pokébola.

Dois dos policiais suspiraram aliviados. Chikao não deixou que a ruiva percebesse o medo que sentia. Por um momento, todos os três pensaram que morreriam.

Após alguns segundos do mais puro silêncio, Chikao pareceu recuperar sua voz.

— Yukira, aqui conosco…

A menina sentiu as lágrimas voltarem e se escondeu completamente atrás da mãe.

— Não! – gritou, sentindo que sua voz era abafada pelos soluços que lhe escapavam pela garganta.

— Deixe-me ficar essas últimas horas com ela, pelo menos – pediu Misty num suspiro.

— Eu não…

— Por favor. – implorou a ruiva, com uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto. – Ficarei dias sem vê-la. Ficarei até o dia do julgamento… isso é mais tempo do que já passamos separadas a nossa vida inteira.

Misty não chorava na frente dos outros. A menos que quisessem tirar sua pequenina de si. Aí as coisas eram muito diferentes. O choro de Yukira era tudo o que podia ser ouvido. Os curiosos que observavam a cena mantinham-se em silêncio. Muitos haviam fugido ao perceberem o Gyarados se aproximar dos policiais. A maioria sentira medo demais para ficar. O vídeo da prisão da Sereia de Cerulean estaria na internet em poucos minutos.

— Certo. Mas faça a menina parar de chorar – Chikao pediu incomodado. Não conseguia observar crianças chorando. No fundo, tinha um coração de manteiga.

Misty sorriu, limpando uma lágrima que ainda escorria por seu rosto.

— Pode deixar. – prometeu.

A ruiva pegou a filha no colo, que se agarrou à mãe o mais forte que conseguiu. Misty acariciou seus cabelos e murmurou palavras de conforto pra ela, que parou de soluçar. Os policiais pegaram a mala que a ruiva deixara cair ao chão. Misty realmente não se importava mais com ela.

Entraram na viatura policial e a menina ficou em seu colo o caminho inteiro. Chikao não se dirigiu a elas e as mesmas também não o fizeram. Ficaram apenas conversando entre si. Talvez, sua última conversa.

— A gente vai ficar juntas, né? – a mais nova perguntou com a voz embargada, encolhida no colo de Misty.

— Pra sempre – prometeu –, mas terá que passar um tempo com Rudy.

A frase saiu a contragosto pela boca de Misty. Sabia do que o moreno era capaz, porém tinha esperanças de que os policiais pudessem contê-lo.

— Não quero ficar com ele. Ele é mau. – a menina respondeu, com a voz agora magoada. Não queria ficar com ninguém que não com Misty.

— Não ficará sozinha com ele. – Misty prometeu. – Haverá policiais por perto o tempo inteiro. Se não houver, eu sequestro você e dessa vez eles não nos pegam.

Kira sorriu.

— E se tiver? – a menina perguntou, desejando de antemão que não houvesse.

— Daí você fica com ele. Estará segura lá.

— Tomara que não deixem nenhum policial comigo. Aí você me sequestra e a gente fica juntas.

Misty sorriu e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Ninguém vai me tirar de você. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso tudo. Não sei como, mas vou.

— Promete, mãe? Promete que nunca vai me abandonar e que vamos ficar juntas pra todo o sempre? – a voz estava embargada. A menina ainda tinha medo.

— Sim. Prometo.

— Posso ficar com o Toge?

— Claro.

Kira teria tudo o que quisesse. Absolutamente tudo.

O Pokémon saiu do ombro da ruiva e acariciou a morena. Nunca ficaria longe de Misty, eles conseguiam comunicar-se telepaticamente e nunca ficariam afastados. Mas sabia que a pequenina e a mãe sofreriam demais ao se separarem. Não interferira anteriormente, pois sabia que não era necessário. Vira o plano da ruiva o tempo inteiro e sabia que um Pokémon de pequeno porte como ele não ajudaria a colocar medo nos policiais.

— Já estou com saudades – sussurrou Kira.

— Sempre que sentir saudades, pensa no dia que teremos quando você voltar pra mim.

Kira a olhou curiosa, já não chorava mais. Misty sorriu e continuou. À frente, os policiais escutavam cada palavra com os ouvidos atentos.

— Vamos ir ao parque. Depois, faremos compras. Vou comprar um livrinho por cada dia que ficarmos separadas. – os olhos pequeninos brilharam, e Misty beijou o narizinho vermelho dela. – Depois vamos numa sorveteria, e vou te deixar escolher quatro sabores de sorvete.

— Quatro?! – os olhos esmeraldinos brilharam e a risada infantil preencheu o carro.

Chikao tentou evitar, porém um sorriso gentil lhe enfeitou os lábios. Ele pensou no próprio filho, que agora já estava em jornada. Ele também adorava sorvetes quando era criança.

— Quatro. – Misty confirmou. – Mas só naquele dia, ok? E então iremos numa locadora, escolheremos dois filmes bem legais e vamos pra casa. A mamãe vai fazer pipoca e passaremos a noite toda comendo pipoca de chocolate e vendo desenho. Dormiremos no sofá e, durante a noite, eu te levarei pra minha cama. Vamos dormir juntas e eu vou te proteger a noite toda. Ninguém vai te fazer mal.

A menina sentiu os olhos brilharem ainda mais e beijou a bochecha da mãe.

— Pode ser um filme da barbie?

— Pode.

— E pode ser três filmes?

— Hm… mamãe vai ter que pensar. – Misty se fez de difícil.

— Deixa, vai, mãe. Por favorzinho! – a menina pedia, com as mãos juntas e os olhos desejosos.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Misty riu e Kira se empolgou.

— Quatro filmes? – a menina tentou aumentar.

— Pode! – Misty riu ainda mais.

— Cinco?

— Pode!

— Seis? Sete? Oito?

— Pode, pode, pode, meu amor! Pode tudo!

Misty começou a fazer cócegas na menina e o riso infantil preencheu o carro novamente. O policial ruivo ao lado delas não conseguiu evitar o sorriso com a cena que presenciava. O outro, sentado ao lado de Chikao, fechou a expressão. Sabia que Misty estava apenas atuando para enganá-los. Rudy os alertara.

~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx

Chegaram à delegacia e Misty sentiu as lágrimas começarem a escorrer por seu belo rosto alvo. Abraçou sua pequena. Sabia que era ali que se separariam. Kira voltou a chorar. O momento de felicidade parecia ter sido há séculos.

— Togepi pode ficar com ela? – perguntou a Chikao.

Estavam fora do carro. Yukira, no colo de Misty, convencera-se de que, se abraçasse a mãe suficientemente forte, ninguém as separaria.

— Não. – ele não conseguiu encarar a ruiva ao responder. Todos os seus anos de experiência gritavam que algo estava errado. A mulher que prendiam não podia ser a mesma descrita pelo pai da menina.

— Mas… – ela tentou protestar.

— Não. Seu Pokémon pode intimidá-la e…

— Mas eu quero o Toge! – Yukira protestou, agarrando o Pokémon que voava sobre o ombro da mãe.

Misty a acomodou melhor em seu colo, de forma que Kira conseguisse abraçar Togepi sem precisar soltá-la.

— Não precisa… – Chikao ia começar a responder, porém, novamente, foi interrompido pela menina.

— Quero o Toge, quero o Toge! – ela olhou ferozmente para o policial, que começou a perceber que o olhar era de família. – Vocês tão tirando a minha mãe de mim, não podem tirar o meu irmão Toge também!

Chikao suspirou.

— Ele não é seu irmão, é um Pokémon.

— É meu irmão! Não solto o Toge!

Misty acariciou a cabeça da filha e voltou a olhar para o policial. Os olhos da mais velha pareciam suplicar.

— Por favor, pra protegê-la.

— Ela só precisa ser protegida de você. – porém as palavras não saíram com toda a entonação desejava.

Chikao suspirou. Todos diziam que ele era enganado com facilidade demais. Tentou esquecer a imagem da garotinha birrenta rindo no carro.

Yukira soltou Togepi e voltou a se agarrar na mãe. O comentário do policial a incomodara. _"Se eu abraçar a mamãe bem forte, ninguém vai me tirar dela"._

— Não deixa, mãe. – a voz embargada deixava claro que ela voltara a chorar. – Não deixa eles me levarem.

Misty sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu próprio rosto e retribuiu ao abraço apertado que recebia. Seus braços se encaixavam com perfeição ao redor da filha. Seus corpos haviam sido feitos para que ficassem juntas.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. – prometeu.

— Você prometeu que íamos ficar juntas – chorou mais a pequena.

Misty limpou as lágrimas que saíam de seus olhos com uma das mãos e depois voltou a abraçar a filha. Separou-se dela e a encarou. Verdes nos verdes. A sinceridade era sentida no ar.

— E vamos. Mas não agora. Agora você vai se comportar e vai ir com eles. Ok?

A menina assentiu com a cabeça, ainda chorando. Sentia como se seu mundo começasse a desabar. Sentia que nada mais daria certo, nunca. Kira tremia.

— Te amo – sussurrou, como que para tentar convencer a mãe a não deixá-la.

Misty pressionou seus lábios um contra o outro, sentindo o choro aumentar. Beijou a testa da filha e voltou a abraçá-la.

— Te amo mais. Muito mais.

Com delicadeza, Misty tentou colocar a filha no chão. Kira não a soltou, e foi preciso que um policial retirasse a menina do pescoço da mãe. Yukira começou a gritar assim que se sentiu ser arrancada da mais velha.

— MÃÃÃÃE! NÃO, EU QUERO A MINHA MÃE! MAMÃÃÃÃE!

Ela era arrastada para longe, e Misty sentia as lágrimas aumentarem. Estendeu as mãos na direção da filha, e Chikao se aproveitou da oportunidade para prendê-las com as algemas.

Assim que as mãos de Misty não mais podiam tocar suas Pokébolas, todos os policiais soltaram um suspiro de alívio. A imagem de Gyarados cercando-os, como se fossem a presa do dragão, jamais sairia de suas mentes.

Misty soluçava. Com esforço, ela conseguiu se controlar. Kira ainda gritava tentando alcançá-la, e o policial ruivo tentava controlar a menina.

— Cuidado com ela. Se eu ver um arranhãozinho nela, acabo com vocês – ameaçou.

Os olhos de Misty estavam inchados e a voz, embargada. Ela ainda chorava e o rosto estava vermelho. Ainda assim, conseguiu fazer todos os policiais tremerem e o ruivo, que segurava Kira, afrouxou o aperto na menina, mesmo que não o suficiente para que ela escapasse. Kira continuava a gritar.

Misty fechou os olhos, incapaz de aguentar a cena. Togepi pousou nos ombros da ruiva e chorou. Kira ainda gritava, causando apenas mais dor à mãe. A ruiva tentou se manter forte e voltou a olhá-la. Tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

— Eu te amo. – disse novamente, vendo a menina continuar a chorar.

— Levem-na para o pai. – Chikao quase implorou. Sentia seus olhos arderem. A dor que a garotinha sentia era tão evidente que ele se perguntou se não estava cometendo um erro.

"_Não irão levá-la para Ash"_ foi a coisa boba que Misty pensou. Sua vida inteira ficara com medo de que o moreno lhe tirasse a filha. Agora quem o fazia era Rudy, justamente a pessoa que pensou que jamais o faria.

Porque Rudy jamais amaria Kira como Ash. Ela sabia que ele já sentia um carinho enorme pela filha, tudo apenas pela cena que vira na ilha. Kira abraçando Ash e dizendo que ele era o herói dela. Sentiu as lágrimas aumentarem ainda mais. Nunca se arrependera tanto das escolhas que fizera.

Misty e Chikao ficaram parados até a menina ser posta para dentro do carro, junto do policial ruivo que se sentou atrás, provavelmente para cuidar dela, e do outro. Ficaram em silêncio até o carro sumir de vista. Depois disso, Misty caiu. Chikao se abaixou para ajudá-la a levantar, mas ela não parecia capaz de tanto. Era como se tivesse perdido toda a força que tinha no corpo. Chikao suspirou e voltou a levantar, esperando que ela resolvesse segui-lo.

Ficaram em silêncio, parados na rua, por quase um minuto inteiro antes que Misty voltasse seus olhos nublados pelas lágrimas para o delegado.

— Sua promessa ainda está de pé, não?

Chikao quase não compreendera suas palavras, de tão rouca que estava a voz dela. Olhou-a confuso por vários segundos, antes de finalmente indagar:

— Que promessa?

Misty suspirou, mas manteve seu olhar firme. Ela limpou a voz e sentiu Togepi acomodar-se em seus braços. O Pokémon ainda chorava baixinho. A dor que Misty sentia era tão grande que não conseguia mantê-la afastada de Togepi. E ele era pequenino demais para suportar tamanho sentimento sem chorar.

— Quero-a vigiada. A partir de agora.

A voz dela ainda estava quebrada. O policial abriu um mínimo sorriso, convencido de que ela estava apenas atuando. Ele não se deixaria enganar tão facilmente. Assentiu com a cabeça e viu a mulher abaixar a própria, aliviada.

Chikao se abaixou novamente para levantá-la, porém a mulher que levou para dentro da delegacia não parecia, em nada, com a ruiva que o ameaçara de todas as formas possíveis. A mulher que praticamente carregou até uma cela estava tão pálida que parecia morta. Os olhos, antes tão brilhantes e ameaçadores, pareciam vazios.

Chikao se arrepiou. Sabia que ela era uma atriz, apenas não esperava que fosse tão boa. Sentiu seu coração apertar. Em algum lugar de sua mente, sua intuição gritava que ninguém conseguiria atuar daquela forma.

_Continua…_


	21. Presas

Cap. 21 – Presas

No carro com o qual era levada para o ginásio de Cerulean, Yukira se mantinha encolhida contra a porta, abraçando o próprio corpo. As lágrimas eram ininterruptas, e o choro infantil parecia ocupar todo o espaço do carro.

— Não precisa se preocupar. Estamos te levando para o seu pai… – o guarda ruivo que estava ao lado dela tentou acalmá-la, porém tudo o que a menina fez foi chorar e se encolher ainda mais.

— Quero minha mãe. Quero o Toge. – soluçou.

— Não precisa mais…

— Quero minha mãe. Quero o Toge – ela repetiu.

— Menina, para de…

— Quero minha mãe. Quero o Toge. – o ignorou.

Os guardas não tentaram mais falar com ela, e Kira repetiu as frases o caminho inteiro, como se fosse um mantra. Assim que o carro parou, a garotinha se manteve o mais afastada que conseguiu dos dois policiais que a acompanhavam.

— Chegamos e… – um deles tentou começar.

— Quero minha mãe. Quero o Toge.

O guarda que dirigia saiu do carro e olhou para a casa. Na porta, Rudy e outro policial os esperavam. Acenou para o colega, e este se aproximou a passos apressados. O primeiro voltou-se para o policial ruivo que ainda tentava acalmar a menina.

— Pare de tentar, Masao. A menina só fica repetindo isso. Bem que o pai dela falou que a ruivinha tinha feito uma espécie de lavagem cerebral na menina.

Masao suspirou derrotado, afastando-se do carro. O choro dela já estava a lhe dar dor de cabeça.

— Ok. Vamos levá-la lá para dentro, Osamu.

Osamo assentiu com a cabeça e tocou no braço do terceiro policial, que acabara de se juntar a eles.

— Vamos, Akio. Quero acabar logo com isso – o guarda sorriu.

— Hai, hai. Minha esposa deve estar me esperando essas horas. – Masao respondeu pelo amigo.

Os três voltaram a se aproximar do carro, onde Kira continuava a chorar.

— Calma, menina. Você está segura agora. – Masao tentou acalmá-la.

Em todos os seus anos como policial, era a primeira vez que via uma vítima reclamar tanto ao ser salva.

— Quero a mamãe. Quero a mamãe – ela chorava.

— Calma – o ruivo entrou parcialmente no carro, pegando Yukira no colo.

A menina era leve, então não foi difícil. Ou não deveria ter sido, mas a morena começou a se mexer e a tentar chutar o ruivo. Masao tentou manter o rosto o mais afastado possível dos pés da menina, mas não conseguiu evitar que um chute acertasse uma de suas bochechas, fazendo-a ficar tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

Ele gemeu de dor, porém não a soltou. Quando saiu do carro, conseguiu prendê-la melhor entre seus braços, deixando-a incapacitada de chutá-lo.

— QUERO A MINHA MÃE! QUERO O TOGE! – a menina gritava em desespero. A mãe prometera que não deixaria nada acontecer consigo, então por que esses trogloditas não a deixavam em paz?

— Calma – Akio arregalou um pouco os olhos –, você não precisa da sua mãe.

— Preciso. Preciso. – ela chora mais alto. – Eu to com medo – sussurrou baixinho; apenas Masao conseguiu escutar.

O ruivo finalmente entendeu. A menina sentia-se assustada. Por isso o escândalo.

Ele a acomodou melhor em seus braços e todos observaram Rudy se aproximar. Ele tinha um sorriso ingênuo da mais pura felicidade em seus lábios.

— Ótimo. Ainda bem que chegaram com a minha menina. Fiquei tão preocupado com você, Kira.

Ele estendeu os braços para ela, fazendo os policiais sorrirem.

Masao colocou a menina no chão, esperando que ela corresse para o pai, mas, para o espanto de todos os guardas, a garota agarrou-se às pernas do ruivo e se escondeu atrás dele.

— Me tira daqui, tio. Me leva pra mamãe – ela pediu baixinho, agarrada às pernas do homem.

— Seu pai está aqui, menina. Vamos te deixar com ele. – Akio falou, tentando encontrar felicidade nos olhos verdes.

Mas estes demonstravam apenas medo.

— Não – ela começou a chorar –, eu não quero ficar aqui. Não quero, não quero, não quero.

Rudy suspirou teatralmente.

— Desculpem-me, mas ela foi muito manipulada por Misty. Aquela mulher consegue manipular qualquer um, acreditem em mim. Até mesmo eu fui manipulado por ela por muito tempo, desculpem-me pela minha filha.

— Tudo bem, senhor Rudy – Osamu respondeu meio desconfiado. Segundos atrás a menina chutava Masao, mas foi só ver o pai para ela correr e se esconder atrás dele como se sempre tivessem se conhecido e ele fosse um porto seguro para ela.

— Vamos, Kira – Rudy pegou na mão da menina, que começou a se contorcer, tentado soltar-se.

— EU TE ODEIO! – ela gritou. – A MAMÃE VAI VIR AQUI ME SALVAR. ELA VAI TE MATAR POR TOCAR EM MIM! ME SOLTA! – ela tentava desesperadamente se soltar do pai, mas o mesmo a pegou no colo e a segurou de forma que ela não conseguisse mais se mexer.

Yukira tremeu. Com um sorriso, Rudy aproximou-se do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

— Shiiii. – ele acariciou os cabelos dela. – Tá tudo bem agora, meu anjo. Sua mãe nunca mais vai te manipular, querida. Ela nunca mais vai chegar perto de você. Eu vou garantir isso, prometo. Vocês nunca mais vão se ver – a menina começou a chorar mais desesperadamente, e Rudy apenas a estreitou entre seus braços.

Todos os piores temores de Yukira estavam se realizando ao mesmo tempo. Sua mãe longe de si; ela morando sozinha com Rudy; Togepi também longe e a probabilidade de tudo o que conhecia se acabar ao mesmo tempo. Por mais inteligente que fosse, isso a assustava demais. Não conseguia pensar direito sem a mãe por perto para protegê-la de todo o mal.

— Então… estamos indo. – Akio informou.

Rudy apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se virou de costas para eles, levando a garota, que ainda pranteava, com um sorriso no rosto. Os policiais entraram na viatura e partiram, sem nem ao menos dispensarem um último olhar para os dois.

Assim que se encontraram entre quatro paredes, o sorriso de Rudy desapareceu. Ele soltou a garota, que caiu dolorosamente no chão. Yukira não esperou mais do que alguns segundos para correr até o outro lado da sala, mantendo a maior distância possível entre ela e o "pai".

— Sua maluca! – ele acusou, deixando, finalmente, sua ira transparecer.

Estavam no ginásio de Cerulean. Yukira teria se sentido bem por voltar para casa, mas percebeu entristecida que, sem a mãe, o ginásio não passava de um grande aposento vazio e frio. Não era nem ao menos parecido com um lar.

— Você me odeia e eu te odeio, por que fez isso? – perguntou magoada.

Queria a mãe. Por que ele não podia deixá-las em paz? Por que não podia simplesmente manter-se longe delas, se era o que ambas queriam?

— Eu vou te contar uma coisa, menina. – ele sorriu. – Eu não sou seu pai. – se estivesse olhando para Yukira, teria percebido que ela não estava surpresa, mas o moreno parecia perdido em memórias do passado. – Você nem sonharia com isso, né?

Ele riu, caminhando pela sala como se estivesse sozinho. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, e a voz era instável. Insana.

— Mas a sua mãe mentiu pra você. – continuou ele. – Sua vida inteira é uma mentira. Ela veio me procurar quase dois meses depois de você já ter nascido. Ela disse que você acabou nascendo sem estar planejada, que não queria, mas havia acontecido e não podia mudar isso.

Yukira sabia que era mentira. Sua mãe sempre a amara, mas ainda assim as palavras atingiram-na um pouco. Ela tentou bloquear tudo o que vinha do pai, porém não conseguiu. A influência dele sobre ela ainda era grande. Yukira se afastou mais. Estava começando a sentir medo dele.

— Ela veio direto pra mim, pedindo a minha ajuda. Queria que eu me passasse por seu pai, pois não queria que você crescesse sem pai. Ela cresceu sem um pai, sabia? – ele riu mais. A gargalhada que saía de seus lábios preencheu todo o ambiente. – Então eu aceitei. Porque eu, diferentemente do seu paizinho de merda, sempre amei a sua mãe. _Sempre_.

— Meu… pai?

Ela tremeu. Sabia que o pai não amava mais a mãe – ela lhe dissera aquilo –, porém ouvir as mesmas palavras vindas de outra pessoa a magoavam. Queria ser como todos os outros: ter um papai e uma mamãe que se amassem. A gargalhada de Rudy se intensificou e ele se voltou para ela. Yukira sentiu as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos ao vê-lo tão perto. O olhar de Rudy era insano de uma forma com a qual ela jamais pudera sonhar.

— Não vou te dar o prazer de dizer quem ele é. Você gostaria disso, né? Ir correndo para ele, pra fugir de mim. Mas isso não vai acontecer. Eu vou ficar com a sua mãe. Ela não vai aguentar ficar longe de você. E admitir para o seu pai que você é filha dele nunca nem passou pela cabeça dela. – ele desviou o olhar, permitindo-se perder nos pensamentos felizes sobre um futuro que, ele esperava, não fosse longínquo. – Nós vamos ficar juntos e você é o motivo disso.

Algumas lágrimas escaparam, mas Yukira as limpou. Em um ato de coragem, encarou Rudy profundamente e, sem tremer ou recuar, prometeu:

— Nunca. Eu vou pedir pra ela ficar longe de você.

Foi o máximo que Rudy conseguiu aguentar. Ele caminhou, quase correu até ela e a segurou pelo braço, impedindo-a de fugir. As lágrimas aumentaram, porém Yukira jamais desviou seus olhos dos de Rudy. Sua mãe jamais desviava os olhos.

Rudy sorriu.

— Você pode assustar qualquer um quando está com os Pokémons da sua mãe, menina. Mas você está sozinha comigo aqui e eu quero respeito. Você não vai falar nada para a sua mãe, entendeu?

O som foi ressoou pelo ambiente por muitos segundos. Yukira mantinha seus olhos arregalados, sem conseguir acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Rudy a batera no braço que não estava sendo preso.

Os olhos verdes flamejaram em ira e ela cuspiu na cara de Rudy. Jamais se renderia.

— Odeio você! – assim como a saliva, as palavras também foram cuspidas de sua boca.

O som voltou a ressoar pela sala. Dessa vez, era o rosto de Yukira que latejava. Era simplesmente inacreditável para ela. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, pensara que algo como aquilo poderia acontecer. Afinal, Misty sempre a protegeria. Então… como ele conseguira bater nela?

— Eu quero respeito, menina. Você sabe o caminho. Pro seu quarto. AGORA!

As palavras foram ouvidas apenas por metade de seu cérebro. A outra já estava desligada, chorando por antecedência. Assim que o aperto em seu braço se afrouxou, Kira correu escadarias acima e invadiu seu próprio quarto; as lágrimas escorriam ininterruptamente.

Ela trancou a porta e se jogou em sua antiga cama. O cheiro da mãe ainda estava impregnado no local. Agarrou o travesseiro e as lágrimas se multiplicaram. Era recém seu primeiro dia com o pai. Como seria o resto da semana? Por que a mãe a abandonara? Por quê? Nunca sentira tanto medo. Nem mesmo quando estavam fugindo. Porque, quando estava fugindo, Misty estava ao seu lado para aplacar seu medo; mas e agora? Quem aplacaria seu medo? Onde estava sua mãe?

"_Por que ela deixou que eles me levassem?"_ a garota se perguntou chorando. Ela escondeu o rosto no travesseiro e se encolheu. Parecia ser ainda mais nova do que realmente era. Seu mundo estava desabando.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Misty deixou-se levar pelo policial sem reclamações. Não sentia forças para fazer nada. Sentiu que o policial a colocou sobre um colchão duro, mas não se importou. Simplesmente ficou ali sentada, olhando para frente. Nunca se sentira tão perdida.

"_Não vai fugir?"_ Togepi perguntou em sua mente.

"_Não"_ a ruiva respondeu. _"Agora a Kira ta segura, pelo menos"_.

"_Por que acha isso?"_ perguntou o Pokémon.

"_Que pergunta boba, Togepi. Longe de mim o Rudy não irá persegui-la. Pelo menos estará confortável e o Rudy não poderá tocar nela, visto que ela será vigiada vinte e quatro horas por dia"_ respondeu. Sua face estava impenetrável.

As lágrimas não escorriam mais por seu rosto, porém este continuava molhado. Marcas vermelhas marcavam o caminho pelo qual, antes, seu pranto escorrera. Misty nunca gostara de chorar na frente dos outros. Nunca mesmo, nem quando era apenas uma criança. E, naquele momento, não tinha forças nem mesmo para isso.

Kira estava segura. O fazer a seguir? Qualquer uma de suas ações voltaria a colocar a filha em perigo.

— Senhorita Waterflower, meu nome é Chikao. Eu estarei vigiando-a vinte e quatro horas por dia. Seu Pokémon será levado para o Centro Pokémon mais próximo, onde ficará sob os cuidados da enfermeira Joy.

Misty tentou evitar, realmente tentou, mas não conseguiu impedir a gargalhada que subiu por sua garganta. Chikao a encarou com os olhos arregalados, provavelmente pensando se teria que prendê-la com uma camisa de força. A risada jamais chegou aos seus olhos. Ela parecia estar delirando.

Com muito custo, Chikao não se afastou.

— Qual a gra…? – mas não chegou a terminar a pergunta.

— Desculpa, mas lamento informá-lo: Togepi não ficará em nenhum CP.

As respostas eram automáticas. Ainda não movera nem ao menos um músculo. Togepi mantinha uma expressão angustiada. Os pensamentos de Misty estavam tão confusos e perdidos que nem mesmo ele conseguia acompanhá-los com perfeição.

— E como a senhora pensa que vai impedir-nos de…

Mas Togepi desapareceu diante dos olhos de Chikao, deixando-o com as palavras na boca.

— Ele se tele transporta para onde quiser, Chikao. Lamento, mas Togepi não sairá de perto de mim. – e era um fato, simplesmente.

— Isso vai contra as regras, senhorita Waterflower.

Misty iria revidar quando percebeu que um pequeno filete de luz invadia o corredor que dava para sua cela. O medo que a invadiu trouxe de volta toda a sua força e vontade, fazendo-a empurrar Chikao para o lado ao correr até a porta que dava para o escritório da delegacia. Lá, os dois policiais que haviam levado Kira riam junto de um outro que não conhecia.

Sentiu seu rosto se avermelhar pela raiva, e Togepi apareceu ao seu lado. Precisava controlar a raiva da ruiva antes que Gyarados fosse libertado e a delegacia, destruída.

— O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?

Os três a olharam espantados e em seguida encararam Chikao, que apareceu ofegante atrás dela; estava tão assustado quanto eles.

— Você não…

— O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI, PORRA?! – gritou novamente, alternando seu olhar assassino entre os policiais e o delegado.

Akio recuou um passo, estreitando os olhos. A ruiva parecia ser ainda mais perigosa do que Rudy dissera.

— Qual o problema, senhorita Waterflower? – Chikao tentou acalmá-la, sentindo seus pelos se arrepiarem.

Há muitos anos não sentia um medo tão forte quanto o que o dominava naquele momento. Ela não se mostrara agressiva daquela forma nem mesmo quando a prenderam. Não entendia o motivo do alvoroço.

"_Misty, respire. Eles esqueceram. Se acalme, antes que faça algo de que se arrependa"._ – a voz de Togepi a acalmou momentaneamente, porém a raiva continuava impregnada em cada célula de seu corpo.

A ruiva voltou seus flamejantes e irados olhos esverdeados para Chikao, que ainda a encarava receoso. Como encarara Gyarados algumas horas antes.

— Fizemos um acordo. – ela o lembrou. – Eu viria sem reclamar e a minha filha seria vigiada vinte e quatro horas por dia. Por que não estão com ela?

Akio, Osamu e Masao encararam a ruiva com um pouco de receio. A imagem da menininha se escondendo atrás das pernas de Masao ainda estava fresca na mente dos três. Foi Akio quem teve coragem de falar. Tentava não demonstrar o medo que sentia, porém os olhos que o encaravam eram insanos demais.

— Não precisa mais fingir. Sabemos que não se importa com a menina e que apenas a manipula para…

Misty o cortou. As besteiras que Rudy contara a eles realmente não a importavam. Não naquele momento crítico. A ideia de sua pequena sozinha com Rudy a arrepiava e amedrontava de uma forma que jamais viria a revelar.

— Não me importo com o que pensam de mim. Togepi, vai ver como está Kira. – o Pokémon desapareceu, sem pestanejar. O medo da dona era seu. – Se ela tiver um arranhãozinho vocês vão se arrepender de tê-la deixado sozinha. Quero a minha filha vigiada. Se isso não acontecer agora, eu fujo daqui e eu e ela sumimos. Vocês nunca mais vão nos ver.

O tom dela não deixava dúvidas. Foi Akio o corajoso novamente.

— Se realmente fosse capaz de sumir com a menina, não estaria mais aqui.

Misty suspirou. Tentara fugir por terra, e esse fora seu erro. Ela sabia que, por mar, jamais seriam encontrados. E não poderia estar mais certa.

— Viver fugindo não é o melhor para uma criança. Quero que ela termine os estudos e comece uma jornada como todas as outras crianças, mas não vou deixar a minha menina com o Rudy.

Não conseguia pensar em cenário pior para a filha. A noite que tivera com Rudy ainda recheava seus pesadelos mais sombrios, e ele não tocara nela de nenhuma forma que não com… amor. Um amor doentio, claro. Mas Rudy não a forçara a nada. Ainda assim, sentia arrepios apenas de se lembrar. Não queria sua menina passando por nada parecido.

— Você tem medo do Rudy? – Chikao perguntou, confuso.

Misty não respondeu de imediato. Detestava admitir, mas sabia que não tinha outra alternativa. Não se possuísse alguma esperança de ver a filha novamente sem infringir nenhuma lei. Engoliu seu orgulho e respondeu. O início de sua sentença quase não pôde ser compreendido. Quase.

— Sim. Mas não me importo com o que ele fizer comigo. Isso é o de menos, sei me defender. – ela respirou fundo e continuou mais devagar. – Tenho medo pela minha filha. Sei que não acreditam em nada do que digo. Não culpo vocês. Fui enganada por Rudy por muito tempo também. Ele chegou a ser um dos meus melhores amigos.

Ficaram em silêncio por quase dois segundos inteiros. Misty afastou as lágrimas. Não mentia. Durante todos aqueles anos, quem mais a ajudara a superar a falta que Ash fazia fora Rudy. Aquele que aguentara suas crises. O amigo que segurava sua mão sempre que Kira ficava doente. Era Rudy quem a acudia sempre que Brock não podia. Não conseguia entender como a relação deles tinha se transformado no que era naquele momento. Quando começara a sentir medo dele? A sentir nojo e raiva?

— Peço apenas proteção para ela. Não é nada demais. Só dois guardas. Você escolhe, Chikao. – implorou.

Misty Waterflower detestava implorar. Ainda assim, o fez.

O olhar desesperado da ruiva deixou Chikao um pouco confuso. Misty não deveria se importar com a criança, Rudy dissera que a ruiva nunca ligara para ela e que a tratava como uma a escrava. Sabia que aquilo poderia ser um truque, mas também sabia que ela batalhava muito melhor do que eles quatro juntos. Uma batalha poderia acabar com todas as suas esperanças.

E seus instintos gritavam desesperadamente que havia algo de errado. Talvez aquela fosse sua melhor oportunidade de descobrir o quê.

— Certo. Masao e Osamu. Vocês dois vão vigiar a menina a partir de amanhã de manhã. – decretou.

— Agora. – Misty não pediu. Ela ordenou.

Chikao a ignorou. Em sua delegacia, apenas ele ditava as regras.

— Amanhã de manhã bem cedo quero os dois na casa de Rudy. Akio, você e Yasuaki os substituirão à noite. E assim consecutivamente.

Um silêncio momentâneo se instalou. Akio parecia querer discordar, porém acabou desistindo. Ninguém desafiava o delegado.

— Hai – os três afirmaram com a cabeça.

Repentinamente, o rosto de Misty se transformou. Ela não estava apenas irritada, parecia furiosa. Seus braços começaram a tremer e seus olhos, perdidos no nada, pareceram flamejar. Inconscientemente, todos eles se afastaram um passo dela. A mão voou para sua cintura, de onde a Pokébola de Gyarados foi retirada. Sua respiração era ofegante.

Togepi apareceu segundos depois. A expressão dele estava irritada também, porém não tanto quanto a de Misty. Ele circundou o corpo dela com uma pequena aura arco-íris, e todos os policiais se prepararam para a batalha.

Eles não sabiam que Togepi a continha, ao invés de incitá-la a avançar contra eles.

"_Vou matar Rudy, Togepi. Anda, me solta, deixa eu ir buscar a minha Kira!"_

"_Misty, por favor, se acalma. Fala com eles primeiro, por favor."_

"_FALAR COM ELES?! ESSES FILHOS DA PUTA TÃO DO LADO DO RUDY, CARALHO! ELES NÃO VÃO FAZER NADA, TOGEPI!"_

"_Se não fizerem nada, eu vou te deixar na porta da casa do Rudy, prometo. Te entrego a Pokébola que você quiser. Até seguro Rudy para que você o espanque, se preferir. Apenas dê uma chance pra eles, por favor."_

"_Ah, você tá de brincadeira?! Como isso não te irrita?"_

"_Estamos perdendo tempo…"_

Após os vários segundos de puro ódio sendo exalado, Misty sentiu Togepi soltá-la. Respirou fundo por várias vezes, apertando a Pokébola de Gyarados entre seus dedos. Todos os seus instintos a mandavam lançá-la, porém faria do jeito de Togepi. Apenas daquela vez.

— Vocês… – ela pausou. A voz doía ao sair, pois seus dentes estavam cerrados. – Têm dez minutos para ir para aquela casa antes que eu mesma faça isso.

— Senhorita… – Chikao começou, porém foi interrompido novamente.

Com uma força que nem mesmo Misty sabia que tinha, a ruiva conseguiu responder sem gritar.

— Não me interessa, Chikao. Vocês se atrasaram. Minha pequenina está machucada por causa daquele retardado. E eu quero que ela seja vigiada.

As palavras saíam com dificuldade. Togepi voltou a circundá-la a perceber que a dona estava a ponto de avançar no policial que estivesse em seu caminho.

— Machucada? – a pergunta veio de Masao.

Ele gostara de Yukira, porque lembrava-lhe de sua própria garotinha de sete anos. Seu doce anjinho arteiro, que deveria estar acordando para ir para a escola naquele momento.

— Sim. Aquele idiota… aquele idiota… ele… bateu… na minha menina.

A palavra quase não saiu. Com a frase, Misty quase conseguiu se soltar de Togepi, que usou mais de sua força para segurá-la.

Chikao finalmente percebeu que o Pokémon não queria atacá-los, e sim evitar que uma tragédia acontecesse. Estreitou os olhos. Apenas uma das informações que recebera parecia fazer sentido: "Ela é uma ótima atriz". Rudy os avisara. Se aquilo fosse atuação, a informação não poderia ser mais verídica.

— Certo. – Chikao desistiu. – Masao e Osamu, verifiquem a informação e decidam quem fica de guarda essa noite. Não quero que a percam de vista nem por um segundo.

— HAI – os dois saíram da delegacia e um suspiro de alívio escapou dos lábios rosados de Misty.

A ruiva relaxou, e Togepi despencou em seus braços, exausto. Segurar Misty fora ainda mais difícil do que ele esperava. Além da raiva dela, a pressão psicológica que sofria era intensa demais. Ele nunca sentira tanta dor de cabeça.

— Obrigada, Chikao. – ela sorriu para ele, agradecida. Beijou o topo da cabeça de Togepi e lhe sussurrou baixinho. – Vá pra casa de Brock ou pra de Ash, querido.

Togepi assentiu com a cabeça e usou suas últimas forças para fazê-lo. Sabia que não suportaria nenhuma batalha e que precisava sair dali antes que o delegado percebesse o quão livre estava sua prisioneira.

— Espero que cumpra sua parte do trato.

Chikao se mostrava confiante, porém Misty sabia que não era bem assim. Ninguém se sentia confiante após conhecer Gyarados. Sorriu para o Pokémon e guardou sua Pokébola na cintura. Chikao encarou a ação dela com cuidado.

Akio observou a cena com atenção. Sabia o que acontecia, Rudy os avisara – _ela sabe ser muito persuasiva, cuidado _–, como Chikao não percebia que estava a ser manipulado?

— Tudo bem. Qual é a minha cela? – ela estava relaxada.

Assim que ela concordou, Chikao estendeu a mão. Misty sabia que ele queria suas Pokébolas – especialmente a do seu dragão –, e sorriu de leve ao entregá-las. Se as quisesse, ninguém a impediria de consegui-las. Era apenas pensar que Togepi as entregava.

— Cuidado com Gyarados. A Pokébola dele é frágil e realmente duvido que o queiram fora dela.

Era uma clara tentativa de ameaça. Chikao sorriu. Estava acostumado com elas.

— Ainda bem que sou cuidadoso, então.

Misty não sentia nenhum medo, sabia se defender. Qualquer coisa só precisava chamar Togepi com o poder da sua mente. Sorria. Sabia que a filhinha não estava gostando nenhum pouco da situação e queria fugir consigo, mas também sabia que isso não poderia acontecer. A vida de fugitiva não era para a sua pequena.

Misty seguiu para a sua cela, completamente relaxada. Não tinha medo. Por que teria? Yukira não se encontrava em perigo. Começou a pensar numa forma de ficar com a sua pequena. Iludira-se ao pensar que ela estaria segura longe de si. Não, Rudy arrumaria um jeito. O brilho em seus olhos se intensificou. Ficaria com Yukira, não importava como. Apenas sabia que ela não estaria segura em lugar algum que não consigo.

_Continua…_


	22. O início da vigilância

Cap. 22 - O início da vigilância

Rudy bebia uma taça de vinho importado quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta de sua casa. Olhou para o relógio. Mal fazia duas horas desde que Yukira chegara. Caminhou até a porta e arregalou os olhos ao ver quem o esperava.

— O que fazem aqui? – ele tentou não ser rude, porém a desconfiança tornou tal tentativa inútil.

— Desculpe-nos, senhor, mas temos que conferir uma denúncia. – Masao informou, envergonhado.

Nenhum dos policiais sentia vontade de estar ali, porém o tom de voz de Chikao não deixara espaços para que revidassem. Afinal, não passavam de subordinados.

— De minha esposa, suponho?

Rudy suspirou teatralmente e ergueu uma sobrancelha, claramente confuso. Avisara-os sobre os perigos que ela representava, e sabia que todos tinham acreditado.

— Hai. Ela afirma que o senhor bateu na menina. – Osamu respondeu.

A expressão de surpresa no rosto de Rudy fez os policiais se acharem ainda mais burros do que antes. Sabiam o quão manipuladora Misty Waterflower era, mas a preocupação que fingira ter com a filha aparentara ser tão real que, por um momento, a decisão de Chikao parecera razoável.

— Que absurdo! Por que iria recorrer à justiça para ter a minha filha comigo se não a amasse? Isso é um absurdo!

Eles não poderiam estar ali. Se estivessem, seus planos para com Yukira não poderiam ser concretizados.

— Perdoe-nos, senhor. Podemos dar uma olhada na menina? – Masao pediu.

A resposta de Rudy foi automática e impensada.

— Têm um mandado?

Os policiais estreitaram os olhos. Começando a desconfiar – os policiais sabiam que inocentes não faziam perguntas como aquela –, Osamu perguntou:

— Precisamos de um?

Rudy sabia que pedir por um mandado seria praticamente se acusar. Permitiu que os dois homens entrassem e informou onde era o quarto da garota. Observou-os subindo as escadas e quase quebrou o copo que estava sobre a mesinha de centro, mas se controlou. Misty conseguia estragar seus planos com tanta facilidade… Sentou-se no sofá e encheu a taça com vinho até que esta quase transbordasse. Os policiais não o importavam. Queria apenas Misty. Fechou os olhos e permitiu que a bebida lhe descesse, doce, pela garganta.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Masao e Osamu caminharam lentamente pelo corredor; ambos criavam coragem para lidarem com a menina escandalosa de outrora. Chegaram em frente a uma porta branca bem trabalhada.

Após trocarem um olhar significativo, Masao bateu na madeira.

— VAI EMBORA! EU ODEIO VOCÊ!

O grito angustiado que ouviram de dentro do quarto quase fez com que recuassem. Masao suspirou. A menina não parecia mais com seu anjinho, que deveria estar indo para a escola naquele momento.

— Hãn… não é o seu pai – Osamu informou inseguro.

Olhou para Masao, querendo saber o que fazer, porém o ruivo se encontrava tão perdido quanto ele. O ruivo apenas deu de ombros, sem saber mais o que fazer. Sua menininha não era parecida com a que enfrentavam.

Uma pequena fresta da porta foi aberta, e a menina os encarou com seus enormes olhos esmeraldinos brilhantes pelas lágrimas presas. Ela os observou por vários segundos, esperando qualquer reação deles. Foi Masao quem primeiro agiu. Ele se abaixou e sorriu.

— Oi… viemos ver como você está…

A morena fechou a porta na cara deles, deixando o ruivo a falar com a porta.

— Vão embora, quero ficar sozinha. – conseguiram ouvir a voz abafada dela, que parecia ainda estar perto da porta, apesar de suas palavras.

— Queremos te ajudar… – Osamu tentou ser gentil.

— Vão embora!

— Mas… – voltou a tentar.

— VÃO EMBORA! – ela o interrompeu.

Em uma atitude quase desesperada, Masao resolveu arriscar:

— Sua mãe nos mandou.

O silêncio reinou por quase meio minuto antes de a pequena reabrir uma pequena fresta. Ela os encara com os olhos estreitos, magoados. Os policiais estranharam. Há poucas horas ela parecia disposta a ir a qualquer lugar com a mulher.

— O que ela quer? – a forma rude com a qual ela proferiu aquelas palavras discordava completamente da aparência delicada que ela possuía. Masao se levantou, envergonhado.

— Podemos entrar? – Osamu foi ofensivo.

Yukira pareceu pensar por um momento antes de abrir a porta para os dois policiais.

Quando já estavam todos dentro do quarto, ela correu para sua cama e se sentou ali, observando cada passo que os oficiais davam com toda a atenção do mundo.

— O que ela quer? – voltou a perguntar.

Os policiais ficaram em pé, ainda perto da porta, e encararam o quarto ao redor. O quarto de uma princesa de contos de fadas, com cama com dossel e paredes cheias de desenhos de Pokémons. Masao sentiu seus olhos brilharem. Sua menininha simplesmente iria amar um lugar como aquele.

— Por que agora parece não gostar mais tanto dela? – perguntou Osamu, curioso. A voz da menina não demonstrava mais todo o afeto de antes ao falar na mãe.

Masao voltou seu olhar para a garota, que puxou os cobertores cor-de-rosa e se escondeu embaixo deles. A voz, quando saiu, era tão triste que fez o policial ruivo desviar o olhar. Ele detestava trabalhar com crianças.

— Ela disse: "Ninguém vai me tirar de você"! Prometeu que ficaríamos juntas − lágrimas começaram a escapar dos olhos da pequena − e agora ela me deixou. Ela me entregou pra vocês e não veio atrás de mim como prometeu. − as lágrimas aumentaram. Yukira as limpou para que pudesse continuar a narração. − Ela me deixou aqui sozinha com esse monstro e não veio aqui me proteger. Ela não me ama mais! A mamãe não me ama mais, eu sou só um problema pra ela, a mamãe não se importa mais comigo! Ela não me quer mais junto dela!

As lágrimas aumentaram e, junto delas, vieram os soluços. Nem mesmo Togepi viera vê-la.

Osamu e Masao se entreolharam assustados. A pequena se desfazia em lágrimas na frente deles e nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer. Osamu tomou coragem e se aproximou um pouco. Sabia que, nesses momentos, a mentira era sua melhor amiga.

— Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que a sua mãe te ama. Ela nos mandou aqui − ele falou.

Mas Yukira já convivera com atrizes por tempo suficiente para saber que ele mentia.

— Você está mentindo – acusou, fazendo as lágrimas da menina aumentarem.

— Claro que…

— Fiquei a minha vida inteira observando e participando das peças da mamãe e das minhas tias, sei quando alguém mente. – ela tentou parar o choro, porém foi em vão. E detestava chorar. − Vão embora. – pediu.

Masao começou a se dirigir para a porta quando percebeu que um lado do rosto de Yukira estava bem mais vermelho que o outro. Uma pequena linha arroxeada começava a se formar. Ele estreitou os olhos; não percebera anteriormente por causa do choro da menina, mas agora percebia com clareza.

— Seu pai te bateu?

A pergunta pegou a ambos os presentes de surpresa. Osamu piscou, confuso, e se virou para Kira, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça antes de voltar a chorar.

— Ela não veio me proteger!

Masao se recordou da cena que presenciara na delegacia. Misty não os matara apenas porque o Pokémon a segurou. Ele quase viu a Pokébola daquele dragão gigante saltar das mãos dela. Engoliu em seco. Independente do que soubessem ou não, era irrefutável que Misty estava disposta a vir proteger a menina. Ou, ao menos, fingir fazê-lo.

— Sua mãe disse que isso iria acontecer, mas ninguém acreditou nela. – Osamu revelou, ainda confuso. – Não viemos antes porque pensamos que Chikao estava blefando quando disse que você seria vigiada vinte e quatro horas por dia. Apenas quando ela mandou o Togepi dela para cá que começamos a pensar no assunto. Começaria amanhã, mas quando ele voltou ela ficou tão irada que eu pensei que fosse nos matar ali mesmo. Disse que seu pai tinha te batido. Tivemos que vir correndo.

O homem não sabia por que estava dizendo aquilo, apenas pareceu o certo a se fazer. As lágrimas foram interrompidas e os olhinhos verdes voltaram a brilhar. Yukira limpou o rosto – fazendo uma pequena careta de dor ao passar a manga sobre o roxo em sua bochecha – e perguntou, sorrindo:

— Ela estava irada?

Masao sorriu ao ver a mudança repentina da garota. Mesmo que ela estivesse daquela forma por uma mulher manipuladora e desmerecedora de crédito, era bem melhor ver a garota rindo do que vê-la chorando.

— Muito. Pensei que ela me mataria. Chegou a pegar a Pokébola daquele Gyarados e tudo. – confirmou o ruivo.

Yukira sentiu suas forças renovadas. A mãe não a odiava, afinal. Pensou em Togepi e em Gyarados, e se perguntou por que não possuía nenhum deles consigo. Mas aquela questão poderia ficar para outra hora. Tinha uma pergunta mais importante a fazer para os policiais.

— Vocês acham… que ela me ama?

Os dois policiais se entreolharam. Pelo que haviam ouvido falar da ruiva, ela não parecia ser capaz de amar alguém além dela mesma. Mas o choro da garota ainda ecoava nos ouvidos deles e não queriam ouvi-lo novamente.

— Bem… acho que sim – mentiu Masao.

Yukira percebeu, mas riu e se levantou, pulando na cama e girando antes de se deixar cair novamente. Estava feliz e leve novamente.

— Vocês não a conhecem. – informou-os. − Ela ainda me ama, caso contrário estaria bem longe, vocês estariam inconscientes ou mortos e não me protegendo. Não sei por que fui tão idiota antes − agora que as lágrimas haviam sumido, apenas a vermelhidão no rosto da pequena indicava que ela chorara.

Osamu sorriu, mas havia um assunto mais urgente a ser tratado.

— Iremos ter uma palavrinha com o seu pai, mas já estamos voltando. – falou ele.

A pequena assentiu com a cabeça, seus pequenos olhos brilhando novamente. Naquele momento, nada mais importava. Sua mamãe a amava mais do que tudo, mesmo que estivesse longe. Remexeu-se em sua cama, sentindo o cheirinho que ainda exalava de seus travesseiros – Misty borrifava o próprio perfume neles, para que Kira sempre se sentisse próxima de si.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

— O que ela lhes disse? – Rudy parecia estar despreocupado, principalmente porque suas mãos estavam dentro de seu bolso, impossibilitando que seu suor fosse visto.

O moreno, já um pouco bêbado, apenas queria os policiais fora de sua casa.

— Nada que não esperássemos ouvir. Quando entramos, ela parecia irritada com a mãe. – foi Osamu quem falou.

Masao observava atentamente à postura de Rudy. Sabia que era errado e, talvez, até mesmo pouco profissional, porém a marca no rosto de Yukira era escura demais para que pudesse se dar ao luxo de acreditar que ele não batera nela.

— Não me surpreende – mentiu Rudy. – Sempre imaginei que, se ficasse tempo o suficiente longe de Misty para perceber o que sua mãe andava fazendo, minha pequena começaria a entender tudo. Ela é muito inteligente.

Parecia até mesmo orgulhoso dela. Osamu sorriu um pouco; Rudy parecia ser um bom pai.

— Ela disse que o senhor bateu nela. – a fala de Masao foi quase uma acusação.

Cada um de seus poros gritava que Yukira falara a verdade.

— Aquele machucado no rosto? – Rudy parecia despreocupado. A mentira saiu tão facilmente de seus lábios quanto uma respiração. – Não fui eu. Ela entrou em casa correndo e acabou tropeçando no tapete e bateu o rostinho no chão, por acidente. Gritou que a culpa era minha e se trancou em seu quarto. Estou preocupado, ela não comeu nada desde que chegou e se nega a vir aqui falar comigo.

Osamu sorriu, solidário, porém Masao se manteve mais atento. A história parecia fazer sentido, porém algo dentro dele lhe dizia que as coisas não haviam ocorrido como Rudy dissera.

— Levaremos a comida para ela. – Osamu prometeu. – Temos ordens expressas de ficar de olho na sua filha vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela testa de Rudy. Aquilo, definitivamente, estava fora de seus planos. Bêbado, perdeu um pouco a noção do perigo e quase explodiu.

— Não acredito que estão aceitando as loucuras de minha ex-mulher! Como querem que eu me reaproxime de minha filha se ela estará cercada o dia inteiro, com esperanças de que a mãe ainda volte?!

Não poderia deixá-los ficar. Precisava estar sozinho com Kira para que tudo desse certo.

— Não estamos aqui para impedir a reaproximação de vocês, senhor. Mas a menina precisa de proteção, pelo menos até o dia do julgamento, visto que agora ela não tem um tutor legal. – Masao informou, desconfiado.

O tom que Rudy usava para com eles o incomodava.

— Eu sou o tutor dela! – quase gritou.

Masao estreitou os olhos novamente, e cruzou os braços.

— Sim, senhor. Mas não legalmente. Quando conseguir a guarda de sua filha no tribunal nós iremos nos retirar.

Foi o tom de voz do policial – meio acusatório, meio desconfiado –, que trouxe Rudy de volta à razão. Mesmo que ainda não estivesse completamente sóbrio, conseguiu suspirar e recuperar o controle. Assentiu com a cabeça. Tinha medo do que a convivência deles com Kira poderia causar. A garota podia ser tão convincente quanto Misty – senão mais.

— Certo. Tudo bem.

Rudy sabia que Osamu e Masao não haviam acreditado na menina quando ela lhes disse que havia apanhado, mas isso não significava que ele estava completamente inocentado. Masao parecia desconfiado, e Rudy tinha pleno conhecimento de que, se não andasse na linha, seria preso no primeiro segundo. Ainda não conseguira enganar todos os policiais, apenas um, ou talvez dois. Mas o benefício da dúvida ele sabia que ganhara. E isso era tudo o que precisava naquele momento.

Afinal, seu plano não estava tão perdido quanto parecia.

_Continua…_


	23. Preparativos para o julgamento

Cap. 23 - Preparativos para o julgamento

— Mamãe, quando a Kira volta?

Lily suspirou. Todos os dias ouvia a mesma pergunta. Ela colocou os ovos mexidos do filho num prato e se sentou à mesa. O pequeno esfregava os olhos cansados e bocejava, encarando a mãe.

— Ainda não sei, meu amor. Mas prometo que não vai demorar muito.

Yuri assentiu com a cabeça e comeu seu café da manhã. Brock entrou na cozinha e depositou um beijo casto no topo da cabeça da esposa. Logo depois foi até a geladeira e pegou leite.

— Podia ter me acordado. Eu faria o café – o moreno bocejou enquanto prepara uma xícara de leite com chocolate. Quando terminou, colocou-a na frente do filho.

— Você precisa descansar. Estava tão – ela olhou para o garotinho à sua frente, e evitou dizer "abatido". Yuri precisava de pais fortes, e eles tinham que ser isso – cansado ontem à noite.

— Você também – Brock se sentou ao lado da esposa com duas xícaras de café preto bem forte. Entregou uma delas para a rosada, que sorriu em agradecimento.

— E a tia Misty? – insistiu o pequeno.

— Ela logo, logo vai sair de lá. – prometeu Lily.

— Mas por que a tia ta presa, mãe? Ela nunca fez nada de errado! – um pequeno biquinho apareceu nos lábios finos.

Yuri estava certo, claro. Misty não fizera nada para ser presa. Nada além de tentar salvar a vida de sua pequena princesa. Sabia que a irmã não fugiria, mas precisava ir ver como a sobrinha estava. A ideia de Yukira estar sozinha com Rudy a assustava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Aprenda uma coisa agora, filho. Cuide com quem você anda. Se andar com as pessoas erradas, isso pode acontecer.

Yuri bebeu sei leite, criando um bigode escuro sobre sua boca.

— Com quem a tia andou de errado, pai?

— Com Rudy. – foi Lily quem respondeu, e ela mal pôde controlar sua raiva.

O pequeno ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas engolindo sua comida. Não sentia fome. Era esperto para a idade que tinha e sabia que a prima e a tia estavam com problemas, e precisava pensar em um jeito de ajudá-las. Ficou pensando por um bom tempo, mas acabou percebendo que precisaria da ajuda dos amigos para conseguir isso. Mal conseguia acreditar que coisas tão normais como escola ainda estavam acontecendo. Tinha que ir para a escola hoje. Escola! Com a tia presa e a prima confinada ao idiota do Rudy, queriam que fosse à escola!

Escola sem Kira quase não parecia ser escola. Não entendia por que a prima não podia frequentar a instituição, mas sentia saudades dela. Sentia muitas saudades.

Ficou quieto por mais alguns segundos, antes de finalmente perguntar aquilo que estava entalado em sua garganta:

— Pai… o Rudy não é o pai da Kira, né?

A pergunta foi feita de forma tão natural que até assustou aos dois adultos. Yuri falava aquilo como se não fosse nada demais, como se não fosse algo surpreendente.

— Yuri, do que você… – a rosada queria manter o segredo da irmã, mas sabia que não conseguiria por muito mais tempo, visto que Misty já contara para Kira.

— Kira me contou. – Interrompeu o menino – De certa forma, isso me anima.

Kira contara para ele antes que Misty tentasse fugir, e a revelação fora um alívio para os dois.

— Ele não é pai dela – admitiu o moreno, após um suspiro.

Yuri percebeu que aquele era o momento para fazer a pergunta realmente importante. Aquela que não fizera nem mesmo a Kira.

— É o Ash, não é?

Dessa vez os dois engasgaram com o café. Tinham certeza de que _isso_ Misty não falara para Kira. Como Yuri poderia saber de uma coisa dessas? Será que ouvira suas conversas atrás da porta? Se o garoto tivesse feito isso, Lily iria garantir que ele nunca mais fizesse nada do tipo.

— De onde você tirou isso? – tentou se recompor, mas a surpresa, o espanto em sua voz e expressão deixavam a resposta mais do que óbvia.

— Não foi tão difícil descobrir. Tia Misty nunca apresentou a Kira pro tio Ash, enquanto todos nós o conhecíamos? Por quê? Eles namoraram quando jovens e agora nem mesmo se olham na cara? Por quê? Conheço os dois muito bem pra saber que não seria por traição. Você me garantiu isso, papai. Os outros também me ajudaram a descobrir. Ficamos muito tempo pensando. O que realmente nos revelou foi aquela foto e a carta da tia, que dizia que não era pra gente chamar o tio Ash pra ajudar a achar ela. E o cabelo da Kira é igual ao dele.

Lily e Brock suspiraram. Haviam esquecido que aquelas crianças eram espertas demais. Mas não se preocuparam muito. Em breve, eles tinham certeza, a verdade viria à tona.

— Acho que você está certo, meu querido. Acho que você está certo. – Lily respondeu.

A rosada suspirou e bebeu mais um gole de seu café. Yuri, em frente aos pais, começou a pensar. Precisaria reunir os amigos, pois eles tinham que encontrar um jeito de ajudar a tia e a prima.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Lily estacionou em frente à delegacia, com um pedaço de torta nas mãos; acabara de deixar Yuri na escola. Estava com vontade de bater em Violet e Margarida, que pareciam dois bebês chorões. Não paravam de se lamentar, mas não faziam absolutamente nada para resolver a situação!

Caminhou apressadamente pela calçada e adentrou na delegacia sem baixar a cabeça. A mulher olhou determinada na direção do delegado, que pressentiu que o assunto teria a ver com Misty. Mesmo que os olhos de Lily fossem mais claros, o brilho que possuíam era muito parecido com o da ruiva que estava presa em uma cela próxima a eles. Chikao, assim que viu a rosada, soube que era uma Waterflower.

— Bom dia, senhora. O que deseja? – perguntou educado.

Mas Lily estava impaciente, e respondeu, irrefutável:

— Sou Lily Waterflower e desejo ver a minha irmã.

O homem sentiu vontade de sorrir ao perceber que acertara. Realmente tinha uma Waterflower à sua frente. Não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Se essa tivesse metade da teimosia da irmã, sabia que não conseguiria expulsá-la dali tão facilmente.

— Ela não pode receber visitas. – tentou.

Entretanto, contrariando qualquer uma das expectativas que se pudesse ter a respeito da vida de cativa, Misty apareceu.

— Você me deve uma, Chikao. – bocejou. – Deixei seus policiais viverem ontem de manhã.

O fato de que Togepi a segurara não era importante. O homem arregalou os olhos na direção da mulher, e Lily sorriu antes de ir abraçar a irmã, que retribuiu com força.

— O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou irritado, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta.

— Você me deu sua palavra de que Kira seria vigiada vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas ontem eles a deixaram sozinha com Rudy, e ele teve a ousadia de bater na minha princesa. – o punho cerrado de Misty tremeu perigosamente naquele momento; sua voz saía entrecortada. – Ele vai pagar por isso quando eu sair daqui. Eu poderia matá-los quando eles voltaram para cá. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que tive muita vontade de fazer isso. Mas os deixei viver, o que significa que me deve uma. Preciso conversar com a minha irmã. Pode até ser na sua frente, se quiser.

Ele pesou suas opções. Ainda não acreditava que o moreno tivesse feito aquilo com a pequena e já fora avisado por seus homens que ela apenas havia caído, mas a ruiva tinha razão quando dissera que poderia tê-los matado na manhã anterior. Ele vira a força que o pobre Pokémon fizera para impedi-la.

E então percebeu que havia uma pergunta um pouco mais urgente.

— Como saiu da sua cela? – a ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Esqueça. Acho que não quero saber.

Ele suspirou e Misty e Lily começaram a rir. Chikao sabia que aquilo era perigoso. Não podia ficar muito na presença da ruiva; se ficasse, talvez acabasse se apegando. Mas naquela situação sabia que não tinha muita escolha.

— Na minha frente. – decidiu.

A rosada pegou uma cadeira e estendeu a torta para a irmã.

— Obrigada Lil, realmente estou com fome.

A ruiva desembrulhou o doce e, com a colher que estava ali, começou a devorar o alimento. Ela sorriu. Delicioso. Os olhos de Chikao estavam presos na torta, tentando encontrar qualquer indício de que havia um objeto escondido por ali.

— Agora vamos ao importante. – Lily falou, séria. – Como pôde deixar a sua filha cair nas mãos daquele filho duma égua? E que história é essa do Rudy bater na minha sobrinha? – uma veia saltou na testa da rosada, que começou a imaginar uma verdadeira carnificina envolvendo o cunhado.

— Minha irmã, temos muito o que conversar. – suspirou Misty. – Mas, obviamente, não deixei minha princesa desprotegida. Há policiais com ela o tempo inteiro.

Chikao começou a ouvir a conversa das duas. Tinha de haver algo subentendido ali. Elas falavam como se realmente se importassem com Yukira, por isso o homem tentou encontrar um código secreto, descobrir segredos que eram falados de forma subliminar. O homem, entretanto, não conseguiu descobrir nada e isso o frustrou mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

— Que saco. Essa é a terceira vez que nos reunimos pra encontrar uma forma de ajudar a Kira e ainda não encontramos nada. O julgamento é em DOIS dias! – Julia estava desesperada.

A garota começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, nervosa. O irmão estava atirado à grama, inconsolável. As PP pareciam meditar, pois tinham os olhos fechados e as pernas cruzadas. Yuri encarava todos eles, mais nervoso a cada segundo. O garoto respirou fundo, se quisessem uma solução, teriam que pensar juntos, visto que cada um ter uma ideia diferente não funcionava.

— Ok. Todo mundo senta aqui perto – ordenou Yuri.

Paula e Pietra abriram seus exóticos olhos arroxeados e se aproximaram. Diego levantou, mas o desespero em seus olhos ainda era evidente. Nos olhos de todos eles. Julia sentou. Todos encararam Yuri, elegendo-o como "líder" meio que sem querer.

— Vamos juntar tudo o que temos – ele pegou um caderno e olhou para os amigos, indicando que eles deviam falar.

— Kira está presa com um monstro, mas tem policiais ao redor dela, por enquanto, e a tia Misty tá presa – falou pessimista.

— O julgamento é em dois dias. – Julia complementou.

— Rudy não é o pai da Kira, mas mesmo assim quer a guarda dela. E provavelmente vai conseguir. – Pietra suspirou.

— E o babaca do Ash vai perder a filha sem nem saber disso. – Paula completou.

E então os cinco se olharam espantados, a mesma ideia passando pela mente de todos. Como não haviam percebido isso antes? Claro! Rudy não poderia ter a guarda de Kira, pois não era o pai biológico dela! Julia pegou o telefone e ligou para o pai.

— Pai, venha nos buscar. Sabemos como tirar a Kira e a tia Misty dessa.

O esverdeado não perguntou nada, apenas desligou o telefone e avisou aos amigos que tinham as crianças mais pentelhas e inteligentes do mundo. Os amigos não discutiram, apenas se dirigem à escola das crianças. O desespero estava grande o suficiente para acatarem aos desejos das crianças.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Yukira, em seu quarto, encarou os dois policiais. Osamu e Masao retribuíram o olhar da pequena. Já se passara uma semana desde que Kira voltara a morar em sua casa e, no dia seguinte, finalmente, a pequena veria sua mãe. Kira abraçou seu travesseiro rosa e seus pequenos olhinhos brilharam. Masao, o ruivo, sorriu para ela. Nesse pouco tempo todos os policiais haviam se encantado pela pequena menina. Osamu estava apoiado na parede, ao lado da penteadeira branca da garota, que ficava na parede oposta à sua cama, quando disse:

— Pronta para o "grande dia"? – Osamu abriu um pequeno sorriso.

— Estou animada – admitiu Kira. – Finalmente verei a mamãe!

Masao estreitou os olhos. Em nenhum dos dias em que esteve com ela, mesmo que Togepi nunca tenha vindo conferir o seu bem estar, a morena vacilara na fé que sentia pela mãe. Rudy parecia ser um pai extremamente dedicado, mas a pequena menina não abria uma brecha, por menor que fosse, para que o moreno se aproximasse. Parecia que estava se protegendo. O que deixava o ruivo com o pé atrás, entretanto, era que dificilmente veria a menina novamente, visto que um dos pais, provavelmente Rudy, conseguiria a guarda integral dela. Tinha medo do que aconteceria quando parassem de vigiar a pequena. E, também, apegara-se a ela e não queria mais ficar longe dela. Pelo menos, não sem ter certeza de que ela estava com a pessoa certa.

— Quem você acha que vai vencer? – pergunta Osamu, realmente curioso.

No ponto de vista do homem, Rudy tinha mais chances de vencer. Mas pelo que conhecera de Misty, a ruiva não seria fácil de lidar, muito menos em um julgamento. A garota era perigosa, disso ele tinha certeza. Todos eles a tratavam como prisioneira e a garota aceitava agir como tal, mas ninguém naquela delegacia era ignorante o suficiente para realmente crer que tinham a mulher sobcontrole. Se Misty Waterflower resolvesse escapar, ninguém conseguiria detê-la. O julgamento do dia seguinte seria interessante, disso Osamu não tinha a menor dúvida.

— Não importa. Não de verdade – ela deu de ombros. – Se mamãe ganhar, tudo fica maravilhoso. Se ela perder, nós fugimos. Não é como se ele realmente fosse conseguir nos separar, sabe?

E então se lembrou da ilha, do tempo que passaram separadas, e seu coração apertou. As lágrimas voltaram, porque ela realmente sentia saudades da mãe. O peito apertava, porque queria que tudo fosse bom de novo. Que pudesse ter para onde correr quando sentisse medo, que pudesse voltar a se sentir segura. Limpou as lágrimas que ainda escapavam por seus olhos, e então pensou em Ash. Encolheu-se ao pensar nele. Ash devia ser seu herói, mas ele não viera salvá-la de Rudy. Sentiu saudades do moreno também, mas apenas por um segundo. E lembrou-se da informação que a tia deixara escapar quase sem querer, um dia antes de conhecer Ash.

— Preciso ir pegar uma coisa!

Osamu e Masao trocaram um olhar desconfiado. Aparentemente sem motivo algum, a garota começara a chorar. E então o choro passara, tão rápido quanto viera. Resolveram não perguntar nada, com medo de que ela voltasse a prantear.

A menina se levantou de sua cama e correu até a porta, abrindo-a com cuidado. Olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que o pai não estava no corredor. Ao não encontrá-lo, abaixou-se e escorreu até a escada. Sorriu ao vê-lo distraído, olhando televisão, e engatinhou até o quarto dele. Abriu a porta com cuidado, tentando não fazer barulho.

Osamu e Masao a seguiram sem terem o mesmo cuidado que a garota, que teve vontade de bater neles.

— SHIIIIIIU! – pediu, cobrindo os lábios com um dedo.

Os policiais se entreolharam e, numa promessa muda de que ninguém jamais saberia daquilo, a seguiram, pé ante pé. Yukira entrou no quarto que a mãe dividia com o pai e deixou que os policiais também entrassem.

— Tio Masao, você fica na porta, cuidando pro papai não vir aqui. O tio Osamu vai me ajudar a procurar.

A menina foi até o armário da mãe – onde encontrara as fotos pela primeira vez –, e o abriu. Fez um bico ao perceber que não havia nada ali. Olhou para trás, e viu que Osamu não se mexera.

— Procure! – ordenou.

— Procurar o quê?

— O diário da mamãe, oras!

Ela abriu um sorriso sapeca e olhou embaixo da cama. Osamu suspirou e foi até o armário onde antes estava Yukira, suspeitando de que aquilo não daria certo. A menina saiu, sorridente, com uma caixa em mãos.

— Tá aqui dentro!

Masao abandonou seu posto de guarda e foi até a cama, onde Kira já colocara a caixa lilás e decorada. A menina começou a remover as fotos, dando pouca atenção a elas. Queria achar o diário.

Diferente da menina, Masao e Osamu passaram a olhar para as fotografias. Arregalaram os olhos, assustados. Conheciam o garoto que aparecia em quase todas elas, era o Mestre Pokémon Ketchum. Piscaram, confusos, tentando entender de onde que Misty poderia conhecê-lo. De tão entretidos que estavam com as fotos – que se mostravam mais comprometedoras a cada momento –, acabaram por nem perceber que Yukira montara seu melhor beiço de indignação.

— Não tá aqui! – estava chorosa, e deixou-se cair na cama, sobre o travesseiro da mãe.

Ela reclamou de dor ao sentir-se cair sobre algo duro. Voltou a se sentar, e levantou o travesseiro. Seus olhos brilharam ao reconhecer o diário que virá há muito tempo. Era como se meses houvessem se passado desde a conversa que tivera com a mãe.

— Achei!

Ela sorriu, vitoriosa, e arrancou as fotos das mãos dos policiais, voltando a guardá-las. Pegou a caixa lilás e a deixou debaixo da cama. Então correu até a porta e saiu, sem se importar se o pai a veria ou não, em disparada para seu quarto. Invadiu-o e se jogou sobre a cama, contente. Masao e Osamu a seguiam de perto.

— Como sabia sobre o diário, Kira? – a pergunta veio do policial ruivo.

— Titia Lily me contou sobre ele quando eu e o Yuri távamos tentando convencer o tio Brock. A gente precisava falar com o Ash, porque só ele podia saber pra onde que o Rudy tinha levado a mamãe, porque a gente não sabia. E quando eu falei em ficar separada da mamãe, eu lembrei, porque quando ele levou ela embora…

Aos poucos, Masao ia ligando os pontos. Yukira não falara a palavra, porém, pela narração, uma estranha suspeita estava começando a se formar em sua mente.

— Espera um segundo – Maso falou, seu semblante demonstrava preocupação. – Você está dizendo que seu pai sequestrou sua mãe?

— Não meu pai. Rudy fez isso. Pra ser sincera, eu não sei quem é o meu papai – sua face demonstrou uma tristeza passageira.

Afastou o pensamento. Não queria saber quem ele era, porque ele não amava sua mamãe, e ela não queria saber nada de alguém que não amasse sua mamãe.

Os policiais não ligaram muito para a parte sobre o pai. Crianças tendem a negar o que não gostam, então talvez Kira apenas não quisesse ser associada a uma pessoa que considerava um monstro, alguém ruim, negando a paternidade do outro.

— Explica isso bem direitinho pra gente – pediu Osamu, preocupado.

Os dois sentaram-se aos pés da cama da morena, que, mesmo um pouco surpresa, resolveu contar tudo para eles, desde o dia em que encontrou aquela foto no quarto da mãe. Descreveu nos mínimos detalhes cada acontecimento, e os policiais apenas ouviram o relato com os olhos arregalados. A cada palavra da menina eles suspeitavam mais da veracidade dos fatos ditos por Rudy. Se Yukira estivesse sendo manipulada por Misty, a ruiva fizera o melhor trabalho que eles já haviam visto no mundo. O melhor. Ao longo da história começam a desconfiar que, talvez, Kira estivesse certa a respeito de seu pai. Escutaram o relato da pequena em silêncio, mas, no fundo, os dois sabiam que, se necessário, ajudariam Misty a fugir com Kira. A pequena era preciosa demais para ser deixada com alguém como Rudy, principalmente se apenas um terço dos fatos contados por ela fossem verdadeiros. Os dois finalmente entenderam porque ela ainda estava trancafiada na cela. Fariam o mesmo por seus filhos, tinham certeza.

_Continua…_


	24. A história de uma mãe

Cap. 23 - Preparativos para o julgamento

— Mamãe, quando a Kira volta?

Lily suspirou. Todos os dias ouvia a mesma pergunta. Ela colocou os ovos mexidos do filho num prato e se sentou à mesa. O pequeno esfregava os olhos cansados e bocejava, encarando a mãe.

— Ainda não sei, meu amor. Mas prometo que não vai demorar muito.

Yuri assentiu com a cabeça e comeu seu café da manhã. Brock entrou na cozinha e depositou um beijo casto no topo da cabeça da esposa. Logo depois foi até a geladeira e pegou leite.

— Podia ter me acordado. Eu faria o café – o moreno bocejou enquanto prepara uma xícara de leite com chocolate. Quando terminou, colocou-a na frente do filho.

— Você precisa descansar. Estava tão – ela olhou para o garotinho à sua frente, e evitou dizer "abatido". Yuri precisava de pais fortes, e eles tinham que ser isso – cansado ontem à noite.

— Você também – Brock se sentou ao lado da esposa com duas xícaras de café preto bem forte. Entregou uma delas para a rosada, que sorriu em agradecimento.

— E a tia Misty? – insistiu o pequeno.

— Ela logo, logo vai sair de lá. – prometeu Lily.

— Mas por que a tia ta presa, mãe? Ela nunca fez nada de errado! – um pequeno biquinho apareceu nos lábios finos.

Yuri estava certo, claro. Misty não fizera nada para ser presa. Nada além de tentar salvar a vida de sua pequena princesa. Sabia que a irmã não fugiria, mas precisava ir ver como a sobrinha estava. A ideia de Yukira estar sozinha com Rudy a assustava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Aprenda uma coisa agora, filho. Cuide com quem você anda. Se andar com as pessoas erradas, isso pode acontecer.

Yuri bebeu sei leite, criando um bigode escuro sobre sua boca.

— Com quem a tia andou de errado, pai?

— Com Rudy. – foi Lily quem respondeu, e ela mal pôde controlar sua raiva.

O pequeno ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas engolindo sua comida. Não sentia fome. Era esperto para a idade que tinha e sabia que a prima e a tia estavam com problemas, e precisava pensar em um jeito de ajudá-las. Ficou pensando por um bom tempo, mas acabou percebendo que precisaria da ajuda dos amigos para conseguir isso. Mal conseguia acreditar que coisas tão normais como escola ainda estavam acontecendo. Tinha que ir para a escola hoje. Escola! Com a tia presa e a prima confinada ao idiota do Rudy, queriam que fosse à escola!

Escola sem Kira quase não parecia ser escola. Não entendia por que a prima não podia frequentar a instituição, mas sentia saudades dela. Sentia muitas saudades.

Ficou quieto por mais alguns segundos, antes de finalmente perguntar aquilo que estava entalado em sua garganta:

— Pai… o Rudy não é o pai da Kira, né?

A pergunta foi feita de forma tão natural que até assustou aos dois adultos. Yuri falava aquilo como se não fosse nada demais, como se não fosse algo surpreendente.

— Yuri, do que você… – a rosada queria manter o segredo da irmã, mas sabia que não conseguiria por muito mais tempo, visto que Misty já contara para Kira.

— Kira me contou. – Interrompeu o menino – De certa forma, isso me anima.

Kira contara para ele antes que Misty tentasse fugir, e a revelação fora um alívio para os dois.

— Ele não é pai dela – admitiu o moreno, após um suspiro.

Yuri percebeu que aquele era o momento para fazer a pergunta realmente importante. Aquela que não fizera nem mesmo a Kira.

— É o Ash, não é?

Dessa vez os dois engasgaram com o café. Tinham certeza de que _isso_ Misty não falara para Kira. Como Yuri poderia saber de uma coisa dessas? Será que ouvira suas conversas atrás da porta? Se o garoto tivesse feito isso, Lily iria garantir que ele nunca mais fizesse nada do tipo.

— De onde você tirou isso? – tentou se recompor, mas a surpresa, o espanto em sua voz e expressão deixavam a resposta mais do que óbvia.

— Não foi tão difícil descobrir. Tia Misty nunca apresentou a Kira pro tio Ash, enquanto todos nós o conhecíamos? Por quê? Eles namoraram quando jovens e agora nem mesmo se olham na cara? Por quê? Conheço os dois muito bem pra saber que não seria por traição. Você me garantiu isso, papai. Os outros também me ajudaram a descobrir. Ficamos muito tempo pensando. O que realmente nos revelou foi aquela foto e a carta da tia, que dizia que não era pra gente chamar o tio Ash pra ajudar a achar ela. E o cabelo da Kira é igual ao dele.

Lily e Brock suspiraram. Haviam esquecido que aquelas crianças eram espertas demais. Mas não se preocuparam muito. Em breve, eles tinham certeza, a verdade viria à tona.

— Acho que você está certo, meu querido. Acho que você está certo. – Lily respondeu.

A rosada suspirou e bebeu mais um gole de seu café. Yuri, em frente aos pais, começou a pensar. Precisaria reunir os amigos, pois eles tinham que encontrar um jeito de ajudar a tia e a prima.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Lily estacionou em frente à delegacia, com um pedaço de torta nas mãos; acabara de deixar Yuri na escola. Estava com vontade de bater em Violet e Margarida, que pareciam dois bebês chorões. Não paravam de se lamentar, mas não faziam absolutamente nada para resolver a situação!

Caminhou apressadamente pela calçada e adentrou na delegacia sem baixar a cabeça. A mulher olhou determinada na direção do delegado, que pressentiu que o assunto teria a ver com Misty. Mesmo que os olhos de Lily fossem mais claros, o brilho que possuíam era muito parecido com o da ruiva que estava presa em uma cela próxima a eles. Chikao, assim que viu a rosada, soube que era uma Waterflower.

— Bom dia, senhora. O que deseja? – perguntou educado.

Mas Lily estava impaciente, e respondeu, irrefutável:

— Sou Lily Waterflower e desejo ver a minha irmã.

O homem sentiu vontade de sorrir ao perceber que acertara. Realmente tinha uma Waterflower à sua frente. Não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Se essa tivesse metade da teimosia da irmã, sabia que não conseguiria expulsá-la dali tão facilmente.

— Ela não pode receber visitas. – tentou.

Entretanto, contrariando qualquer uma das expectativas que se pudesse ter a respeito da vida de cativa, Misty apareceu.

— Você me deve uma, Chikao. – bocejou. – Deixei seus policiais viverem ontem de manhã.

O fato de que Togepi a segurara não era importante. O homem arregalou os olhos na direção da mulher, e Lily sorriu antes de ir abraçar a irmã, que retribuiu com força.

— O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou irritado, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta.

— Você me deu sua palavra de que Kira seria vigiada vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas ontem eles a deixaram sozinha com Rudy, e ele teve a ousadia de bater na minha princesa. – o punho cerrado de Misty tremeu perigosamente naquele momento; sua voz saía entrecortada. – Ele vai pagar por isso quando eu sair daqui. Eu poderia matá-los quando eles voltaram para cá. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que tive muita vontade de fazer isso. Mas os deixei viver, o que significa que me deve uma. Preciso conversar com a minha irmã. Pode até ser na sua frente, se quiser.

Ele pesou suas opções. Ainda não acreditava que o moreno tivesse feito aquilo com a pequena e já fora avisado por seus homens que ela apenas havia caído, mas a ruiva tinha razão quando dissera que poderia tê-los matado na manhã anterior. Ele vira a força que o pobre Pokémon fizera para impedi-la.

E então percebeu que havia uma pergunta um pouco mais urgente.

— Como saiu da sua cela? – a ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Esqueça. Acho que não quero saber.

Ele suspirou e Misty e Lily começaram a rir. Chikao sabia que aquilo era perigoso. Não podia ficar muito na presença da ruiva; se ficasse, talvez acabasse se apegando. Mas naquela situação sabia que não tinha muita escolha.

— Na minha frente. – decidiu.

A rosada pegou uma cadeira e estendeu a torta para a irmã.

— Obrigada Lil, realmente estou com fome.

A ruiva desembrulhou o doce e, com a colher que estava ali, começou a devorar o alimento. Ela sorriu. Delicioso. Os olhos de Chikao estavam presos na torta, tentando encontrar qualquer indício de que havia um objeto escondido por ali.

— Agora vamos ao importante. – Lily falou, séria. – Como pôde deixar a sua filha cair nas mãos daquele filho duma égua? E que história é essa do Rudy bater na minha sobrinha? – uma veia saltou na testa da rosada, que começou a imaginar uma verdadeira carnificina envolvendo o cunhado.

— Minha irmã, temos muito o que conversar. – suspirou Misty. – Mas, obviamente, não deixei minha princesa desprotegida. Há policiais com ela o tempo inteiro.

Chikao começou a ouvir a conversa das duas. Tinha de haver algo subentendido ali. Elas falavam como se realmente se importassem com Yukira, por isso o homem tentou encontrar um código secreto, descobrir segredos que eram falados de forma subliminar. O homem, entretanto, não conseguiu descobrir nada e isso o frustrou mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

— Que saco. Essa é a terceira vez que nos reunimos pra encontrar uma forma de ajudar a Kira e ainda não encontramos nada. O julgamento é em DOIS dias! – Julia estava desesperada.

A garota começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, nervosa. O irmão estava atirado à grama, inconsolável. As PP pareciam meditar, pois tinham os olhos fechados e as pernas cruzadas. Yuri encarava todos eles, mais nervoso a cada segundo. O garoto respirou fundo, se quisessem uma solução, teriam que pensar juntos, visto que cada um ter uma ideia diferente não funcionava.

— Ok. Todo mundo senta aqui perto – ordenou Yuri.

Paula e Pietra abriram seus exóticos olhos arroxeados e se aproximaram. Diego levantou, mas o desespero em seus olhos ainda era evidente. Nos olhos de todos eles. Julia sentou. Todos encararam Yuri, elegendo-o como "líder" meio que sem querer.

— Vamos juntar tudo o que temos – ele pegou um caderno e olhou para os amigos, indicando que eles deviam falar.

— Kira está presa com um monstro, mas tem policiais ao redor dela, por enquanto, e a tia Misty tá presa – falou pessimista.

— O julgamento é em dois dias. – Julia complementou.

— Rudy não é o pai da Kira, mas mesmo assim quer a guarda dela. E provavelmente vai conseguir. – Pietra suspirou.

— E o babaca do Ash vai perder a filha sem nem saber disso. – Paula completou.

E então os cinco se olharam espantados, a mesma ideia passando pela mente de todos. Como não haviam percebido isso antes? Claro! Rudy não poderia ter a guarda de Kira, pois não era o pai biológico dela! Julia pegou o telefone e ligou para o pai.

— Pai, venha nos buscar. Sabemos como tirar a Kira e a tia Misty dessa.

O esverdeado não perguntou nada, apenas desligou o telefone e avisou aos amigos que tinham as crianças mais pentelhas e inteligentes do mundo. Os amigos não discutiram, apenas se dirigem à escola das crianças. O desespero estava grande o suficiente para acatarem aos desejos das crianças.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Yukira, em seu quarto, encarou os dois policiais. Osamu e Masao retribuíram o olhar da pequena. Já se passara uma semana desde que Kira voltara a morar em sua casa e, no dia seguinte, finalmente, a pequena veria sua mãe. Kira abraçou seu travesseiro rosa e seus pequenos olhinhos brilharam. Masao, o ruivo, sorriu para ela. Nesse pouco tempo todos os policiais haviam se encantado pela pequena menina. Osamu estava apoiado na parede, ao lado da penteadeira branca da garota, que ficava na parede oposta à sua cama, quando disse:

— Pronta para o "grande dia"? – Osamu abriu um pequeno sorriso.

— Estou animada – admitiu Kira. – Finalmente verei a mamãe!

Masao estreitou os olhos. Em nenhum dos dias em que esteve com ela, mesmo que Togepi nunca tenha vindo conferir o seu bem estar, a morena vacilara na fé que sentia pela mãe. Rudy parecia ser um pai extremamente dedicado, mas a pequena menina não abria uma brecha, por menor que fosse, para que o moreno se aproximasse. Parecia que estava se protegendo. O que deixava o ruivo com o pé atrás, entretanto, era que dificilmente veria a menina novamente, visto que um dos pais, provavelmente Rudy, conseguiria a guarda integral dela. Tinha medo do que aconteceria quando parassem de vigiar a pequena. E, também, apegara-se a ela e não queria mais ficar longe dela. Pelo menos, não sem ter certeza de que ela estava com a pessoa certa.

— Quem você acha que vai vencer? – pergunta Osamu, realmente curioso.

No ponto de vista do homem, Rudy tinha mais chances de vencer. Mas pelo que conhecera de Misty, a ruiva não seria fácil de lidar, muito menos em um julgamento. A garota era perigosa, disso ele tinha certeza. Todos eles a tratavam como prisioneira e a garota aceitava agir como tal, mas ninguém naquela delegacia era ignorante o suficiente para realmente crer que tinham a mulher sobcontrole. Se Misty Waterflower resolvesse escapar, ninguém conseguiria detê-la. O julgamento do dia seguinte seria interessante, disso Osamu não tinha a menor dúvida.

— Não importa. Não de verdade – ela deu de ombros. – Se mamãe ganhar, tudo fica maravilhoso. Se ela perder, nós fugimos. Não é como se ele realmente fosse conseguir nos separar, sabe?

E então se lembrou da ilha, do tempo que passaram separadas, e seu coração apertou. As lágrimas voltaram, porque ela realmente sentia saudades da mãe. O peito apertava, porque queria que tudo fosse bom de novo. Que pudesse ter para onde correr quando sentisse medo, que pudesse voltar a se sentir segura. Limpou as lágrimas que ainda escapavam por seus olhos, e então pensou em Ash. Encolheu-se ao pensar nele. Ash devia ser seu herói, mas ele não viera salvá-la de Rudy. Sentiu saudades do moreno também, mas apenas por um segundo. E lembrou-se da informação que a tia deixara escapar quase sem querer, um dia antes de conhecer Ash.

— Preciso ir pegar uma coisa!

Osamu e Masao trocaram um olhar desconfiado. Aparentemente sem motivo algum, a garota começara a chorar. E então o choro passara, tão rápido quanto viera. Resolveram não perguntar nada, com medo de que ela voltasse a prantear.

A menina se levantou de sua cama e correu até a porta, abrindo-a com cuidado. Olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que o pai não estava no corredor. Ao não encontrá-lo, abaixou-se e escorreu até a escada. Sorriu ao vê-lo distraído, olhando televisão, e engatinhou até o quarto dele. Abriu a porta com cuidado, tentando não fazer barulho.

Osamu e Masao a seguiram sem terem o mesmo cuidado que a garota, que teve vontade de bater neles.

— SHIIIIIIU! – pediu, cobrindo os lábios com um dedo.

Os policiais se entreolharam e, numa promessa muda de que ninguém jamais saberia daquilo, a seguiram, pé ante pé. Yukira entrou no quarto que a mãe dividia com o pai e deixou que os policiais também entrassem.

— Tio Masao, você fica na porta, cuidando pro papai não vir aqui. O tio Osamu vai me ajudar a procurar.

A menina foi até o armário da mãe – onde encontrara as fotos pela primeira vez –, e o abriu. Fez um bico ao perceber que não havia nada ali. Olhou para trás, e viu que Osamu não se mexera.

— Procure! – ordenou.

— Procurar o quê?

— O diário da mamãe, oras!

Ela abriu um sorriso sapeca e olhou embaixo da cama. Osamu suspirou e foi até o armário onde antes estava Yukira, suspeitando de que aquilo não daria certo. A menina saiu, sorridente, com uma caixa em mãos.

— Tá aqui dentro!

Masao abandonou seu posto de guarda e foi até a cama, onde Kira já colocara a caixa lilás e decorada. A menina começou a remover as fotos, dando pouca atenção a elas. Queria achar o diário.

Diferente da menina, Masao e Osamu passaram a olhar para as fotografias. Arregalaram os olhos, assustados. Conheciam o garoto que aparecia em quase todas elas, era o Mestre Pokémon Ketchum. Piscaram, confusos, tentando entender de onde que Misty poderia conhecê-lo. De tão entretidos que estavam com as fotos – que se mostravam mais comprometedoras a cada momento –, acabaram por nem perceber que Yukira montara seu melhor beiço de indignação.

— Não tá aqui! – estava chorosa, e deixou-se cair na cama, sobre o travesseiro da mãe.

Ela reclamou de dor ao sentir-se cair sobre algo duro. Voltou a se sentar, e levantou o travesseiro. Seus olhos brilharam ao reconhecer o diário que virá há muito tempo. Era como se meses houvessem se passado desde a conversa que tivera com a mãe.

— Achei!

Ela sorriu, vitoriosa, e arrancou as fotos das mãos dos policiais, voltando a guardá-las. Pegou a caixa lilás e a deixou debaixo da cama. Então correu até a porta e saiu, sem se importar se o pai a veria ou não, em disparada para seu quarto. Invadiu-o e se jogou sobre a cama, contente. Masao e Osamu a seguiam de perto.

— Como sabia sobre o diário, Kira? – a pergunta veio do policial ruivo.

— Titia Lily me contou sobre ele quando eu e o Yuri távamos tentando convencer o tio Brock. A gente precisava falar com o Ash, porque só ele podia saber pra onde que o Rudy tinha levado a mamãe, porque a gente não sabia. E quando eu falei em ficar separada da mamãe, eu lembrei, porque quando ele levou ela embora…

Aos poucos, Masao ia ligando os pontos. Yukira não falara a palavra, porém, pela narração, uma estranha suspeita estava começando a se formar em sua mente.

— Espera um segundo – Maso falou, seu semblante demonstrava preocupação. – Você está dizendo que seu pai sequestrou sua mãe?

— Não meu pai. Rudy fez isso. Pra ser sincera, eu não sei quem é o meu papai – sua face demonstrou uma tristeza passageira.

Afastou o pensamento. Não queria saber quem ele era, porque ele não amava sua mamãe, e ela não queria saber nada de alguém que não amasse sua mamãe.

Os policiais não ligaram muito para a parte sobre o pai. Crianças tendem a negar o que não gostam, então talvez Kira apenas não quisesse ser associada a uma pessoa que considerava um monstro, alguém ruim, negando a paternidade do outro.

— Explica isso bem direitinho pra gente – pediu Osamu, preocupado.

Os dois sentaram-se aos pés da cama da morena, que, mesmo um pouco surpresa, resolveu contar tudo para eles, desde o dia em que encontrou aquela foto no quarto da mãe. Descreveu nos mínimos detalhes cada acontecimento, e os policiais apenas ouviram o relato com os olhos arregalados. A cada palavra da menina eles suspeitavam mais da veracidade dos fatos ditos por Rudy. Se Yukira estivesse sendo manipulada por Misty, a ruiva fizera o melhor trabalho que eles já haviam visto no mundo. O melhor. Ao longo da história começam a desconfiar que, talvez, Kira estivesse certa a respeito de seu pai. Escutaram o relato da pequena em silêncio, mas, no fundo, os dois sabiam que, se necessário, ajudariam Misty a fugir com Kira. A pequena era preciosa demais para ser deixada com alguém como Rudy, principalmente se apenas um terço dos fatos contados por ela fossem verdadeiros. Os dois finalmente entenderam porque ela ainda estava trancafiada na cela. Fariam o mesmo por seus filhos, tinham certeza.

_Continua…_


	25. Lágrimas seguradas

Cap. 25 – Lágrimas Seguradas

A ruiva balançava sua perna freneticamente, sua cabeça se desviando para a porta a cada segundo. O enorme salão a deixava inquieta, pois não permitiam que seus Pokémons ficassem fora de suas Pokébolas – os recuperara assim que saíram da delegacia. Não que a ruiva tivesse medo de ser atacada ou de morrer, mas realmente não esperava ganhar aquele julgamento e pretendia sequestrar Yukira ali mesmo, bem na frente de todos. Os amigos já estavam cientes daquilo. Togepi se encarregara de avisá-los e os mesmos nem ficaram surpresos; conheciam Misty o suficiente para saber que faria algo do gênero.

Aquele lugar era frio e causava-lhe arrepios. Não queria que sua pequena entrasse ali, mas sabia que era necessário. Olhou novamente para a porta, mas Kira e Rudy ainda não haviam chegado. Assim como Brock e os outros também não. Havia dito a eles que não os queria no julgamento, mas não esperava que os amigos realmente a levassem a sério. Óbvio que os queria ali, os amigos e as irmãs eram tudo o que lhe havia sobrado e queria o apoio que apenas eles conseguiam lhe oferecer. Aquilo a fazia se lembrar de outra ocasião, quando quisera abandonar Kira em um orfanato. Como eles podiam sequer dar ouvidos a essas besteiras que saíam de sua boca? Deviam apenas mandá-la calar a boca e virem ao julgamento, assim como deviam tê-la impedido de sequer cogitar a ideia de ir até aquele orfanato. Olhou para a porta mais uma vez. Nada.

— Misty, se acalme e mantenha a compostura. Encarar a porta desse jeito não fará com que a sua filha chegue mais rápido, e pode te fazer perder pontos com os jurados.

— Não ligo pro que os jurados pensam – Misty murmurou, ainda encarando a porta. – Eles não estão interessados em nem uma palavra do que tenho a dizer, de qualquer jeito.

— Pare com isso. Se o que me disse for verdade…

— É verdade – o interrompeu.

— Então eles precisam te ouvir. Como seu advogado, te aconselho que vire para frente e…

Mas o advogado se viu falando sozinho ao perceber que sua cliente o abandonara e estava no corredor que dava acesso até a porta; a ruiva estava agachada. Uma pequenina garotinha com um belíssimo vestido branco corria até ela, com os cabelos negros esvoaçando ao seu redor. Masao, talvez, por acidente, tivesse deixado a menina escapar quando viu a mãe.

Aquele, de longe, foi o abraço mais demorado e apertado que as duas já haviam trocado. Lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Misty, mas ela não permitiu que nenhuma escorresse. Não queria que Kira chorasse, e era exatamente o que aconteceria se a menina visse a mãe a prantear. Nenhuma delas parecia ter a intenção de se separar, até que o juiz interviu.

— Todos aos seus lugares. – ordenou.

Misty, muito a contra gosto, tentou soltar a menina, mas esta se prendeu à mulher.

— Deixa eu ficar com você, mamãe – ela pediu em meio a um soluço.

Misty sentiu seu coração se partir, porém não chorou. Apenas a beijou na testa e limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rostinho pálido.

— Logo, meu anjo. Logo.

Misty a abraçou novamente e a entregou para Masao. Kira aceitou ir com o ruivo, mas primeiro beijou a mãe novamente na face.

— Te amo, mamãe.

E Misty soube que tudo o que planejava fazer valia a pena.

— Também te amo, princesinha. – Misty se esforçou para não chorar. – Demais.

Rudy observava a cena ao lado de Masao, e sorriu malicioso com as palavras da ruiva. Mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo seus olhos brilharem.

— E eu, Misty? Não mereço um abraço também? – perguntou cínico.

Misty quase pulou ao ouvir a voz dele. Não o percebera. O rosto dela ficou vermelho de raiva, e os olhos selvagens se voltaram para ele.

— Se eu um dia te abraçar novamente, estarei com uma faca na mão, pronta para te matar. – o olhar frio que o moreno recebeu quase o faz andar para trás.

Mas Rudy manteve-se firme. Não demonstraria medo. Já dominara Misty uma vez, podia muito bem fazer novamente. Sorriu malicioso novamente, e lambeu os lábios, provocativo.

— Veremos quem morre primeiro.

E Misty empalideceu, sabendo que não seria ela. Ou Rudy. Os olhos se voltaram para Kira, que estava com a cabeça apoiada na curva do pescoço de Masao, olhando confusa para ela. Misty se calou e controlou as lágrimas que quiseram escorrer. Com esforço, sorriu novamente para a filha.

— Em seus lugares – repetiu o Juiz, mais alto.

Misty caminhou até Lew, que tinha uma expressão insatisfeita no rosto. Ela não prestou atenção a ele. A conversa que tivera naquela maldita noite na ilha ecoava em seus ouvidos.

"_Prometa, ou eu juro que vou tirar aquela garota de você. E vocês nunca mais irão se ver, Misty. Eu vou garantir isso."_

Ela tremeu, afastando a voz de Rudy de sua cabeça. Se ao menos aquela houvesse sido a pior ameaça da noite…

— Sei que estava com saudades dela, mas isso não vai adiantar em nada! Você precisa se concentrar aqui.

Ela o olhou por alguns segundos, atordoada, e apenas então entendeu parcialmente o que ele dissera. Repetiu o que já dissera anteriormente.

— Não tenho esperanças de ganhar, Lew.

— Mas eu tenho – o homem se virou com determinação para frente.

Misty revirou os olhos, e o juiz bateu o martelo novamente; todos ficaram em silêncio.

— Sou o Juiz Reiji Yasunori e conduzirei esta seção. Hoje, no dia seis de outubro. O caso é sobre a guarda de Yukira Waterflower, que é disputada por seus pais. Espero uma audiência justa e limpa.

Misty teve vontade de rir perante a ironia. Justa? Ela já tinha perdido. Limpa? Rudy já comprara todos eles. Apenas surpreendeu-se com a data. Seis de outubro. Aquela loucura toda começara no dia vinte e três de setembro. Exatas duas semanas. Como tão pouco tempo podia ter se passado? Misty se sentia tão cansada que poderia jurar estar lutando há, no mínimo, dois meses.

— Declaro esta seção aberta. Senhorita Waterflower, pode começar. – continuou o Juiz.

Lew levantou-se.

— Minha cliente criou a filha com as irmãs e os padrinhos desta, visto que Rudy nunca foi presente na vida da criança.

— Protesto, Meritíssimo, ele está difamando meu cliente. – Motoi, o advogado de Rudy, interviu.

— Negado. Continue senhor Lew.

— Ela é perfeitamente capaz de criar a criança sozinha, pois como todos devem saber, sua reputação é…

Misty parou de prestar atenção. Que Lew falasse o que quisesse; aquilo não adiantaria. Sentia-se enjoada. A ruiva olhou para a filha, que também lhe encarava. Misty sorriu para a pequena, que retribuiu tristemente, com os olhos marejados. Misty fez um beicinho para ela. Kira sorriu novamente, mas as lágrimas permaneciam. Uma escorreu. Misty fez um sinal negativo com a mão direita e depois levou as mãos em punho até seu rosto, esfregando em círculos, para indicar o choro. Exatamente como Ash havia feito para ela alguns dias atrás. Ela apontou para si mesma, depois para a filha e fez um coração, transmitindo claramente a mensagem: "Não chora, eu te amo".

A pequena limpou as lágrimas e assentiu positivamente com a cabeça, sorrindo verdadeiramente agora. Apontou para si e depois para a mãe. Logo em seguida fez um desajeitado coração com as mãos. Misty riu, as lágrimas de felicidade no rosto. Estava perto de seu bebê novamente. Viu Rudy olhar para a menina ameaçadoramente e sentiu raiva. Raiva essa que logo foi substituída por orgulho quando a menina lhe mostrou a língua e voltou a olhar para a mãe. Yukira reconheceu o sentimento da mais velha quando esta lhe olhou, e se sentiu orgulhosa de si mesma. Nem conseguia acreditar que a mãe estava ali, tão pertinho de si. Queria correr para seus braços e ficar lá para sempre, mas ela lhe pediu para esperar, e a menina esperaria.

Misty olhava para Rudy de soslaio. Absolutamente nada dava mais agonia à mulher do que a proximidade dele com sua princesa.

"_Togepi…"_

"_Já estou de olho"._

Misty sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviada, porém não o suficiente para que o nó em seu estômago se desfizesse. Olhou para Yukira e percebeu o olhar indagador da menina. Misty voltou a lhe sorrir e apontou para a própria cabeça, e abraçou o corpo, como se tivesse algo entre seus braços. A menina sorriu ao compreender a mensagem "Estava falando com Togepi"; Kira conhecia a ligação da mãe com o Pokémon.

Nenhum dos jurados olhava para Lew, e poucos prestavam atenção. Os olhares de todos estavam na silenciosa conversa entre mãe e filha que, de tão envolvidas que estavam, nem percebiam estar sendo observadas. Rudy não ligava. Misty não podia fazer nada. Sabia que a ruiva tentaria tirar a garota à força de si, mas também sabia que ela seria procurada pelo resto de sua vida por isso. Por mais que Misty fosse habilidosa, seria pega cedo ou tarde. E quando isso acontecesse, ela estaria em suas mãos.

Caso o plano desse errado, ele sempre tinha uma carta nas mãos.

Lew voltou para o lado dela e Misty viu Motoi levantar-se, para defender Rudy. A mulher o ignorou. Tinha olhos apenas para sua princesa. Observando-a, a ruiva começa a se perguntar se não seria melhor se Ash soubesse de tudo. O moreno com certeza seria um pai maravilhoso. Ash era legal, ele lhe deixaria visitar a filha, Brock poderia convencê-lo a fazer isso. Se Brock não conseguisse, Kira conseguiria. Não. De jeito nenhum. Não dividiria Kira com ninguém, nem mesmo com o pai. Não ousava fazer isso. O medo de perdê-la ou de ser substituída era muito grande.

Além disso, a única forma de esta união não acabar em morte seria se voltasse no tempo, para antes de sua proposta de casamento a Rudy. Abraçou a própria cintura, sentindo-se gelada. O pavor tomou conta de seu corpo novamente, mas ela não permitiu que ninguém percebesse.

Ao longe viu Motoi sentar-se e a audiência continuar. A ruiva estava entediada, mas não mais do que Kira, que estava quase dormindo. Para as duas o resultado era irrelevante, ambas ficariam juntas no final, isso que importava. As testemunhas começaram a ser chamadas. Rudy foi primeiro.

— Senhor Ziggy*, por que quer a guarda de sua filha? – perguntou Motoi.

— Por motivos óbvios. Amo minha filha mais do que qualquer coisa.

Yukira e Misty reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, ato que fez um dos jurados segurar o riso. O homem não tirara os olhos delas desde o início da audiência.

— E por que não está mais com a mãe dela?

Rudy sorriu e olhou diretamente para Misty. A ruiva estremeceu, e percebeu que algo de ruim estava para acontecer. Começou a prestar atenção ao depoimento do futuro ex-marido.

— Misty se mostrou controladora demais no nosso casamento. Ela virava a garota contra mim, controlava minha vida inteira e fazia o mesmo com a da nossa pequenina. Ela estava enlouquecendo e não quero uma influência assim para Kira, ela ainda é muito inocente para saber sobre as mentiras que ela conta. – a indireta era clara, mas Yukira jamais a entenderia. – Misty a manipula muito facilmente, pois nunca permitiu que eu me aproximasse de Kira.

— ISSO É MENTIRA! MAMÃE NÃO ME MANIPULA! – Yukira gritou e olhou indignada para Rudy, que apenas se encolheu, como se as palavras dela realmente o magoassem.

Depois olhou para a mãe, que tinha o indicador sobre os lábios, pedindo para ela parar. A menina fez um beicinho, mas obedeceu. Masao falou com ela e pareceu acalmá-la um pouco. A ruiva nunca ficou tão feliz por ter pedido para que a filha fosse vigiada. Masao fazia um bom trabalho. Voltou sua atenção para Rudy; ele ainda não falara nada que ela não esperasse.

Rudy olhou para os jurados como alguém que pedia desculpas pelo comportamento da filha. Mesmo que tivesse tentando ajudar, Yukira acabara de comprovar, teoricamente, o que Rudy dissera.

— Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssimo.

Ela estreitou os olhos. Se Motoi não fizera nenhuma pergunta… estremeceu. Rudy estava prestes a brincar com Lew. O advogado da ruiva se levantou, nunca tivera tanto da atenção de Misty como naquele momento.

— Senhor Ziggy, pode me dizer onde esteve nos últimos dias?

— Eu e minha esposa fizemos um passeio a dois. Eu estava tentando salvar o nosso casamento. Infelizmente, como podem ver, não funcionou. Sinto fa…

Mas a interrupção de Lew não foi significativa para o que o moreno planejava. Misty sentiu a sensação de que comera gelo voltar a se apoderar de seu corpo.

— Já respondeu a pergunta, senhor. Minha cliente afirma que foi levada à força para esse passeio. Isso é verdade, lembrando que o senhor não pode mentir perante os jurados?

— É mentira. Misty concordou em deixar nossa filha com seus parentes enquanto viajávamos.

Bingo. O brilho nos olhos de Rudy indicava que a brincadeira começara. Misty franziu o cenho, confusa.

— O senhor disse "seus parentes", não "nossos parentes". Como marido dela, você também faz parte da família, certo?

Rudy deixou uma gota de suor escapar. Se não tivesse subornado todos, poderia estar nervoso, mas era apenas calor. Ele mantinha seu olhar aparentemente inocente em Misty.

— Eles não gostam muito de mim. É também parte do motivo para o qual estou me separando de minha esposa.

— Foi minha cliente quem pediu o divórcio, não o senhor. Além disso, o senhor, diferentemente de Misty, ainda não assinou os papeis. Qual o motivo?

O moreno vacilou por um segundo – ou pareceu vacilar –, e então encontrou uma desculpa.

— Sou um tolo romântico – ele virou a cabeça, como se aparentasse não deixar isso vir a tona, mas mesmo assim admitindo –, tenho esperanças de que minha esposa reconsidere.

— Sonha.

A palavra simplesmente saltou da boca de Misty, sem que ela pudesse se controlar.

— Peço que controle sua cliente, senhor Lew. – pediu o juiz.

— Peço desculpas, Meritíssimo – ele mandou um olhar de advertência para a ruiva, que apenas deu de ombros. – Por que não se dá bem com a família da minha cliente, senhor Rudy?

— Protesto. Isso não tem relevância para o caso, Meritíssimo. – argumentou Motoi.

E o brilho de raiva momentâneo nos olhos de Rudy dizia que aquelas palavras jamais deveriam ter sido ditas. Misty sentiu vontade de gritar a Lew para não retrucar, porém já era tarde.

— Discordo. Tem a ver com a menina, é a família dela.

— Negado, senhor Motoi. Responda à pergunta, senhor Rudy.

Rudy tentou esconder a felicidade que quase explodia de seu corpo, e fez um bom trabalho. Para todos, mas não para ela.

— Bem, eles eram… ainda são, na verdade, muito amigos do antigo namorado de Misty. – ela gelou ainda mais ao ouvi-lo falar de Ash. Rudy continuou, como se nenhuma. – Eu pensei que ele tivesse desaparecido, e teria ficado mais feliz assim. Quem sabe Kami-sama não ouve minhas preces e o manda para bem longe? Eu só queria poder ficar perto da minha esposa.

Bingo.

Ela engoliu em seco. Entendera o recado com clareza suficiente: "só queria poder ficar perto de minha esposa" significava "Não fuja"; "e teria ficado mais feliz assim (com Ash desaparecido)" significava, com perfeição: "Se fugir, Ash vai desaparecer". Tremeu, sabendo que a fuga não era mais uma opção, assim como permitir que Kira ficasse com Rudy sem ninguém para protegê-la também não era. Não se prolongou pensando nas formas que Rudy usaria para fazer Ash desaparecer; ela as conhecia realmente bem.

— Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssimo.

O moreno voltou ao seu lugar e foi a vez de Misty fazer sua parte naquela grande peça de teatro. Todos sabiam o final daquilo. Devagar, a ruiva se levantou e caminhou até a cadeira. Seus olhos presos em Yukira e Rudy, com medo do que poderia acontecer se desviasse o olhar deles.

— Por que quer a guarda da menina?

— Sou a mãe dela, ela é minha. Simples assim.

Yukira riu de seu assento. Por meio segundo o riso infantil preencheu aquele lugar frio e Misty olhou com tanto carinho para a filha que lágrimas chegaram aos seus olhos. O medo novamente esfriara seu estômago, e ela sorriu também. Faria absolutamente tudo para que a filha nunca parasse de sorrir.

— Qual a sua participação na criação dela?

— Sempre quis ensinar tudo para minha filha, principalmente a ser forte. Rudy nunca participou da criação dela. Criei Kira com a ajuda de minhas irmãs e meus mais leais amigos – _tão leiais que nem estão aqui hoje._

— Por que a garota parece gostar mais de você do que do pai?

— Eu sou a mãe dela e sempre estive presente quando ela precisava, diferentemente dele – _ela não conhece o pai. Nem Ash sabe a verdade a respeito disso. Sou tudo o que ela tem._

— Todos sabem sobre suas habilidades de luta. Você afirma que foi sequestrada pelo seu marido. Por que não reagiu?

— Porque… porque Rudy consegue ser bem persuasivo. E ele sabe muito bem como me manipular. –_ porque Yukira é o meu ponto fraco, e ele a ameaçou._ Não disse as palavras, mas queria. Não podia, porém, espalhar para o mundo sobre sua maior fraqueza.

— Sem mais perguntas Meritíssimo.

Motoi se levantou ao mesmo tempo em que Lew voltava a se sentar.

— A senhora usou as palavras **"Sou mãe dela. Ela é minha"**, agindo como se a menina fosse uma posse. Acha-se dona dela, senhora Waterflower?

— Ela é minha – a ruiva olha para a filha –, assim como eu sou dela. È um código nosso. Uma promessa de que, por sermos uma parte da outra, nunca iremos nos separar.

Yukira sorriu para a mãe, que lhe devolveu um sorriso também, ambos carinhosos. As duas estavam com os olhos marejados. Tudo o que queriam era um tempo juntas. Isso era tudo o que não tinham.

— Então ela é como um pertence para você. Viram, senhores jurados, ela apenas acha a menina um pertence bonito!

Mas Misty não prestava atenção nele. Tinha os olhos fixos na filha, que estava pronta para gritar com Motoi. Misty negou com a cabeça e balançou os ombros, pedindo para a pequena esquecer. "Logo estaremos juntas" era a promessa subentendida naquela conversa silenciosa. Ela só não fazia a menor ideia de como cumpri-la.

— Sem mais perguntas.

Misty voltou para o seu lugar e Reiji anunciou um pequeno recesso de vinte minutos. Antes que qualquer um se movesse, a pergunta apareceu.

— Posso passar o recesso com a minha mãe? – o pedido foi tão inocente, e aquelas brilhantes esferas verdes estavam tão marejadas, tão pedintes, que a única coisa que Reiji pôde fazer foi concordar com a cabeça.

O dinheiro em sua conta parecia um pouquinho mais sujo e pesado a cada minuto que passava.

Um sorriso grato e aliviado apareceu no rosto das duas. Kira pulou a mesa e correu na direção da mãe, que corria até a filha também. Misty se ajoelhou e Kira se jogou novamente em seus braços, mas dessa vez não precisavam se separar tão cedo. A ruiva pegou a filha no colo e sentiu vontade de fugir, mas sabia que aquilo nem mais era uma opção. Porque Misty sabia que já fizera o moreno sofrer o suficiente – principalmente ao não contar a verdade a ele – e não queria causar ainda mais problemas; não a Ash. Estava preocupada com o julgamento, pois não sabia a menor ideia do que fazer; queria os amigos ali para ajudarem-na. Eles viriam, ela sabia. Togepi se asseguraria disso. Caminhou lentamente com a menina em seus braços até o lado de fora daquela sala enorme e sufocante. Sentou-se em um banco reservado para si.

— Misty, temos que conversar sobre o caso, eu acho que…

— Lew me desculpe, mas tudo o que quero agora é ficar um pouco com a minha filha. Você pode fazer o que achar melhor, confio em você.

O homem apenas sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Sabia o quanto a ruiva precisava daquele momento com a filha. E, finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, as duas se viram sozinhas.

_Continua…_

*Ziggy: nome do Rudy em japonês. Como não achei o sobrenome dele na internet, resolvi usar "Ziggy".


	26. Lágrimas derramadas

Capítulo 26 - Lágrimas Derramadas

"_Finalmente sozinhas"_ foi o que passou pela cabeça de mãe e filha. A ruiva abraçou sua pequena o mais forte que conseguiu, finalmente podendo respirar realmente. Não percebera que estava segurando a respiração. A pequena se aconchegou nos braços finos e conhecidos.

— Senti saudade, mamãe.

— Também senti, minha princesa.

— Rudy não vai nos separar, né?

— Nunca. Ficaremos juntas para sempre.

A pequena sorriu e apertou a mãe com seus bracinhos fracos. Sentira saudade do perfume inconfundível. O cheiro a envolvia como nada mais conseguia. Pela primeira vez na semana, Kira se sentiu confortável. Misty retribuiu ao abraço, receosa. Não sabia como manteria a promessa à filha, afinal, fugir não era mais uma opção. Deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto e parar nos cabelos negros da menor.

— Com licença, não quero incomodar, mas vou precisar fica aqui com vocês. – Masao murmurou, aproximando-se das duas. – Mesmo que o pedido de vigilância tenha sido feito por você, senhorita Waterflower, sou obrigado a ficar com ela, mesmo na sua presença.

— Tudo bem, Masao, faça o que quiser – Misty falou, sem lhe dar realmente atenção. Naquele momento, tudo o que Misty conseguia ver era Yukira, sua princesa de cabelos negros e olhos esmeraldinos.

Com um sorriso discreto, Masao sentou-se ao lado delas no banco. Os vinte minutos passaram rápido e poucas palavras foram trocadas. Misty e Yukira precisavam muito mais do contato físico do que da voz uma da outra. Ambas deixavam lágrimas escaparem. Em alguns momentos Kira soluçava, mas Misty a acariciava e ela se acalmava. Misty tentou parar de chorar, mas não conseguiu. Finalmente tinha sua pequena filha em seus braços. Finalmente seu mundo estava no lugar ao qual pertencia. Ao sentir o policial tocar em seu ombro, sinal de que o recesso acabara, Misty deixou as lágrimas aumentarem. Não queria soltar sua filha. Não pensava ser capaz de fazê-lo.

— Está na hora…

— Não… – falou chorosa – eu quero ficar com a minha mamãe.

Ela sentia medo. Kira sabia que a mãe faria o possível para que ficassem juntas, porém sentia medo. E não entendia o motivo.

— Vamos ficar juntas, meu amor. – prometeu Misty.

— Então porque 'tá chorando? – ela perguntou, magoada. Conhecia a mãe.

Misty sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Por que sua filha tinha que ser tão inteligente?

— Felicidade, amor. Apenas felicidade por estar com você novamente – mas ela tinha um mau pressentimento. E Yukira também.

Misty limpou as lágrimas com um sorriso e limpou as que ainda estavam no rosto de sua filha também. Beijou-a na testa.

— Nós vamos ficar juntas, né? – Kira perguntou novamente, querendo uma confirmação.

— Pode ter certeza. Confia na mamãe?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e Misty se levantou, carregando-a ainda. Caminharam assim até chegarem à sala onde antes estavam. Lá, Misty foi obrigada a colocar a filha no chão, porém não soltou sua pequenina mão. Na metade do caminho a ruiva se abaixou e encheu a filha de beijos, nas bochechas e na testa.

— Vá ficar com Rudy – disse quando ela parou de rir. – Vamos estar juntas em breve.

— Ok, mamãe – ela disse, o sorriso saindo de seu rosto. – Mas isso é uma promessa, certo? – levantou o dedo mínimo.

Misty sorriu ainda mais.

— Ficaremos juntas – ela enganchou o seu dedo no da filha e a mesma caminhou para onde estava antes.

Quando Yukira não mais podia vê-la, Misty deixou mais uma lágrima escorrer, sem saber como, diabos, poderia cumprir tal promessa.

Misty se juntou a Lew. Ele não parecia nada feliz.

— Estou preocupado, senhorita – ele a informou – Rudy possui uma renda muito mais estável do que a sua.

O advogado analisava preocupadamente alguns papéis. Misty revirou os olhos e se jogou na cadeira ao lado dele, tentando parar com as lágrimas de preocupação. Detestava chorar em público.

— Lew, eu já disse para você desistir. Rudy nunca colocará as mãos na minha pequena novamente.

E o medo por não saber como tornar suas palavras em realidade fez mais uma lágrima escorrer pela face pálida.

— A menina parece ter um apreço muito grande por você. Tenho certeza de que isso será levado em conta pelo júri.

Misty bufou. Detestava pessoas ingênuas. _"Ingênuas como ele"._ E o pensamento não se referia a Lew.

— Lew, entenda de uma vez por todas: Rudy deu dinheiro a todos eles.

— Eu ainda acredito na justiça, Misty.

— Tenho pena de você, então – ela respondeu, olhando para frente.

Lew apenas revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para os papéis à sua frente. A ruiva voltou a ignorar tudo ao seu redor e fechou os olhos, pensando em como cumprir sua promessa à pequenina. Não podia fugir, pois isso causaria mais mal do que bem. Mas queria tanto… se Rudy não estivesse ali, tudo seria tão simples! Poderia viver sua vida tranquilamente ao lado de Kira, e nada mais daria errado. Mas Rudy estava ali, e Misty não via nenhuma saída para a situação na qual se metera.

"_Você não vai conseguir manter sua promessa." –_ Togepi se intrometeu. – _"Não ainda, pelo menos."_.

"_Nossa, obrigada, Togepi. Sério, o apoio que você tá me dando é um alívio. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Vou tirar ela de Rudy, nem que tenha que mandá-la com meus Pokémons para algum lugar bem longe daqui"._

"_Myst, não seja infantil. Kira precisa ficar aqui. Como sabe o que Rudy fará se você a sequestrar? Não vai dar certo."_.

"_Toge, pare!" _– a ruiva pediu. – _"Quer que eu deixe a minha pequena com Rudy?"_

"_Não."_ – ele respondeu. – _"Quero que ela conheça o pai. Deixe de ser apenas um pouquinho egoísta. Você sabe que a melhor vida para ela é com Ash"_.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos e, se Togepi estivesse naquela sala, teria olhado para ele. Controlou-se, sabendo que o Pokémon a esperava do lado de fora.

"_Está louco? Ash vai tirá-la de mim!"_

"_Você sabe que ele jamais faria isso"_

"_Você não entende, Toge? Ash me odeia! Ele nunca vai me deixar ficar com a minha filha"_.

"_Como se Rudy fosse deixar." _– ironizou o pequenino. – _"Ash vai amar Kira e fará tudo o que ela pedir, do mesmo jeito que fazia tudo o que você pedia"_.

"_Cadê Brock e os outros?" _– ela mudou de assunto, incomodada.

"_Olhe para a porta"_ – ele ordenou, derrotado. O Pokémon sabia que seria complicado, mas não abandonaria a conversa. Quando a ruiva menos esperasse, ele voltaria a abordá-la sobre isso. Estava com pena de Ash.

A ruiva desviou os olhos verdes e focou-se na porta de carvalho. Não havia nada ali. Manteve seus olhos fixos, porém nada. Inconformada, ela virou-se para frente, onde Masao estava testemunhando.

— Sim, estive com ela durante esse tempo. Sinceramente, não creio que Misty esteja fazendo o que vocês afirmam. Ela não tentou entrar em contato com a menina, porém fazia-nos perguntas diariamente sobre o bem estar dela. Já fiz inúmeros interrogatórios e não me pareceu que ela mentia.

Lew sorriu e voltou a questioná-lo, porém a ruiva não mais prestava atenção. Sentia-se observada. Não sabia o motivo, entretanto seu corpo se arrepiou. Ela sabia quem a olhava antes mesmo de olhar para a entrada. Passando pela porta, Ash vinha com as mãos nos bolsos. Seus amigos já haviam passado e Brock lhe abanava, mas Misty não poderia olhar para eles nem mesmo se quisesse. E queria. Os olhos amendoados lhe prendiam de forma incriminadora. Ele estava magoado. As sobrancelhas franzidas lhe garantiam isso. A boca formava uma linha fina e reta, deixando o rosto, sempre tão leve, duro. Ele a olhava com raiva e dor ao mesmo tempo. Ele a olhava da mesma forma que a olhara tantos anos atrás.

Sentia-se traído.

Sem mais aguentar, ela virou-se para frente, as lágrimas caindo desesperadamente de seus olhos esmeraldinos. Ele sabia. Dentre os jurados, um loiro de orbes castanhos estreitou os olhos para a cena. A ruiva havia chorado antes, é claro, mas não mais do que algumas poucas lágrimas. Agora, mesmo que não soluçasse ou fizesse qualquer barulho, ela permitia que uma pequena cachoeira lhe escorresse dos olhos e nem mesmo parecia se importar. Olhou para a única criança presente no julgamento. A mesma encarava a mãe de forma extremamente preocupada. Sabia tanto quanto ele.

Kira olhou para trás, tentando ver o que a assustara tanto. Viu apenas Ash e os tios. Seria felicidade? Não. Ficou nervosa e lágrimas começaram a escorrer em desespero; ela soluçava. Sentia que havia algo errado. Sentia, bem no fundo, que alguma coisa não aconteceria como o planejado. De alguma forma, ela e Misty, naquele momento, compartilhavam do mesmo desespero. E Yukira não sabia o motivo.

Misty tentou, em vão, controlar sua respiração. Agora todos olhavam curiosos para mãe e filha. Aparentemente sem nenhuma explicação, ambas tiveram uma crise de choro praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Misty conseguiu se controlar primeiro. Sua respiração se normalizou e as lágrimas pararam de escorrer, porém Yukira não parou. Sentia-se em desespero novamente. Sentia seu pequeno coração apertado, pois sabia que a mãe não estava melhor. Misty apenas colocara uma máscara, a pequenina sabia. Olhou para ela e viu a mãe olhá-la também. Mais do que nunca Misty se lembrou do dia em que a levou ao orfanato. De alguma forma, Kira sempre sabia quando ela estava prestes a fazer algo para separá-las. A ruiva suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior, pesarosa.

— Vai ficar tudo bem – sussurrou. A menininha conseguiu ler seus lábios.

O choro se tornou compulsivo.

— Lew, me interrogue novamente – ela disse.

— O quê?

— Agora – ele nunca a vira tão séria.

Masao já estava atrás de Kira, lhe acariciando os ombros. A menina não parava de chorar. Ele olhou em desespero para Rudy, porém, quando este tentou encostá-la, ela se afastou e o choro aumentou. Misty ouvia o lamentar desesperado da filha de forma aérea. Havia se desligado. Sabia que se a ouvisse realmente, que se olhasse para sua pequena princesa, ela desistiria. E agora era tarde demais. Por algum motivo – culpa? Talvez; não sabia – ela iria atender ao pedido de Togepi. Mas não faria isso sem antes esmagar o próprio orgulho, quebrar suas mais preciosas promessas internas e amassar seu coração de mãe.

— Meritíssimo, eu gostaria de levar minha cliente ao banco novamente, por favor.

Do outro lado, Rudy e seu advogado estreitaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo. O moreno olhou para trás e viu a única pessoa que jamais pensou que veria. Ash. Sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer pela lateral de seu rosto. Olhou novamente para Misty, finalmente entendendo o que ela pretendia.

— NÃO! – o grito saiu inesperado, fazendo até mesmo Kira se calar. A menina olhou assustada para ele, vendo o mesmo olhar de dias atrás, quando ele bateu em seu rosto.

Misty devolveu o olhar de forma desafiadora e olhou para o juiz, que concordou. Não ficaria com Kira, mas faria de tudo para que o mesmo acontecesse a Rudy. Ela foi ao banco sem olhar para nada, exceto o chão. Anos depois ela perguntaria a si mesma de onde tirou coragem para fazer o que fez. Ela não saberia responder. Ao sentar, seus olhos fixaram-se nos de Ash. O belo rosto era uma mistura de confusão, desconfiança e esperança. Doía olhá-lo. As lágrimas voltaram, mas ela não chorou. Se começasse, sabia que não conseguiria mais parar. Apenas Kami-sama sabia o quão difícil fora para ela fazê-lo outrora.

— O que eu quero dizer não será surpresa para muitos. Mas será para quem é mais importante. – ela olhou rapidamente para a filha. – Eu sou egoísta – admitiu, rindo tristemente – e admito que não planejei que Kira viesse ao mundo. – ela olhou para o chão. Misty viu que as esmeraldas da filha estavam traídas e decepcionadas. Tristes como nunca antes – Mas eu a amo. Amo mais do que a qualquer outro e faria qualquer coisa por ela. Sempre – continuou olhando para ela. Era sua força. A felicidade dela era sua força. E Kira jamais seria feliz com Rudy.

Lágrimas assaltaram os olhos pequeninos. De alguma forma, ela sabia o que a mãe diria a seguir; e não gostava nada. Ao longe, Brock limpou uma lágrima de orgulho.

— Sei que vocês pensam que eu sou a pior mãe do mundo. Acreditem, eu mesma já pensei a mesma coisa…

— NÃO É! – a pequena gritou, em desespero. – Não é, mamãe… – em um sussurro: – Pare.

—… eu sei que não sou. Yukira não é filha de Rudy – ela olhou para Ash. A expressão dele era dura e não havia solidariedade ali. Havia raiva, traição –, e digo isso porque é o melhor para ela. Não importa quanto dinheiro ele tenha lhes dado, nada muda o fato de que um exame de paternidade se faz necessário. – jogou-lhes a verdade na cara. Muitos jurados olharam para baixo. O juiz não lhe desmentiu e olhou carrancudo para Motoi quando este tentou intervir.

— Meritíssimo…

— Calado. Continue – ele ordenou. Estava interessado na história dela. Um pouco de sinceridade em meio à falsidade diária era reconfortante.

— Não importa quanto dinheiro, eu sei que Rudy não poderá assumir a guarda sem antes um teste de paternidade e sem que Kira o escolha ao invés de escolher o pai biológico. – retomou o que dizia antes de ser interrompida. – E é por isso que eu acho que sou uma boa mãe. Que estou sendo uma boa mãe agora. Não sei por que eu tô me explicando agora. Acho que eu só quero aliviar a culpa. Eu não poderia deixar a minha filha crescer sem um pai. Eu sei como é isso e não é bom. É vazio. Prometi a mim mesma que seria a melhor mãe do mundo e a protegi de tudo e todos, eu sei. Mas… eu escolhi a pessoa errada pra ser o pai dela. Talvez devesse ter criado Kira sozinha. – olhou triste para sua pequena e começou a falar com ela. Era a única que realmente precisava perdoá-la. – Talvez fosse melhor sermos só você e eu, não? Brock, Drew e Paul poderiam ter sido seus pais substitutos. Eles me falaram que me ajudariam em tudo. E eu não quis. Queria um pai para você, entende? Perdoa a mamãe, ok? Por favor…

Apesar de tudo, Misty não se arrependia de ter escondido a gravidez de Ash. Mesmo que pudesse voltar no tempo, ela não mudaria sua decisão. A ruiva parou para respirar e Rudy viu sua chance.

— Ela está louca! Ela…

— Cale a boca! – o juiz perdeu a compostura.

Ninguém queria ouvir Rudy. Os olhos de todos estavam em Misty. Nunca antes um tribunal ouviu tão atentamente as palavras que saíam da boca de quem sentava no banco e era interrogado. Jamais. O moreno ficou vermelho de raiva, porém Misty se adiantou a ele.

— E tem o seu pai de verdade – a ruiva sorriu triste, desviando os olhos para o chão –, como eu já te disse, ele seria um ótimo pai. – não conseguia olhar para nada além de suas mãos. _"Preciso lixar minhas unhas"_ como em todos os momentos de tensão, uma frase boba e inútil passou por sua cabeça; não teve vontade de rir. – Ele queria você. Eu também queria, só não naquele momento, entende? Acho que não. Você é tão pequena… eu te amo tanto. Mamãe vai te contar quem ele é, ok? E vocês vão morar juntos até o juiz dizer que posso ficar contigo. E então vou cumprir a minha promessa e ficaremos juntas para sempre, ok?

— Não! – a menina gritou baixinho, devido ao soluço preso em sua garganta. – Não quero saber. Não quero!

Da 'plateia', Ash arregalou os olhos e fitou Brock, que olhava para baixo, com vergonha de encarar o amigo. Sentiu raiva. O que Misty teria dito a ela? Por que sua própria filha não queria saber quem ele era?

— Kira…

— Não quero! Ele vai te tirar de mim! Você disse; não quero! – a menina balançava a cabeça negativamente, tampando os ouvidos como se, assim, pudesse evitar ouvir a verdade que sairia da boca da mãe.

Kira lembrou-se daquela manhã, duas semanas atrás, que causara o começo de tudo aquilo. As fotos que encontrara e o passado que desenterrara. Por que tinha que ser tão curiosa? Por que não deixara tudo quieto? Não lembrava mais o motivo de querer saber a verdade, apenas sabia que não a desejava mais.

De seu lugar, Ash apertou os punhos, ainda mais irritado. Misty era uma Miltank desgraçada mesmo. Como podia dizer aquilo à criança?! Kira devia odiá-lo, e esse sentimento apenas o machucava.

— Eu sei que disse, meu amor – ela não olhou para Ash, mas sabia que o moreno a fuzilava com os olhos. Conseguia sentir o olhar assassino –, mas o que mamãe quis dizer foi que ele vai querer ficar com você. Seu pai quer conhecer você, passar um tempo com você. Ser seu amigo. E pra fazer amizades novas…

—… Eu preciso passar menos tempo com as antigas – as lágrimas escorriam. – Não quero – ela repetiu. – Seu juiz, não deixa ela dizer! Eu fico com o Rudy, ele não me ama, ele não se importa se eu fico só com a mamãe. Eu não quero conhecer ninguém não. Eu só quero minha mãe de volta, por favor, seu juiz.

Reiji ficou sem ação perante o pedido inocente dela.

— Querida – ele começou incerto –, iremos investigar o que sua mãe está dizendo, mas, para isso, vamos precisar falar com seu pai também, não só com ela. E você não pode escolher sozinha com quem vai ficar. Se Rudy não é seu pai, o caso muda completamente.

— Sou eu quem a criei, é a mim que ela ama!

Kira cuspiu nele ao ouvir as palavras. O olhar que recebeu fez Misty se levantar, furiosa. Togepi, do lado de fora, também ficou em alerta. Sem que ninguém percebesse, ele apareceu na cadeira de Misty, escondido pela sombra que a ruiva fazia.

— Não te amo, nunca vou amar! Amo a mamãe! Você me bateu – ela tocou na face que havia sido machucada por ele – e mamãe disse que ninguém que ama faz isso! Eu não te amo, não quero ficar com você! Eu quero a minha mamãe!

Ela tentou sair correndo, porém Rudy a segurou pelo braço com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário. Imediatamente Togepi começou a mexer seus bracinhos, circundando Kira com uma aura colorida e, automaticamente, fazendo Rudy soltá-la. A menina foi parar no colo de Brock, que a abraçou. Kira começou a se remexer e o moreno não pode fazer nada a não ser deixá-la correr até a mãe. Ao passar, ela tocou acidentalmente na perna de Ash.

"_Tão perto…"_ ele pensou. Quando estendeu o braço para tocá-la, a menina já havia corrido até metade do caminho. Ele se sentia ainda mais lento do que o normal.

— Ela estava aqui do lado… – sussurrou, seus olhos demonstravam a dor que sentia por não tê-la abraçado.

— Vai ficar tudo bem…

— Nunca mais – a voz saiu sussurrada, porém todos a ouviram. A raiva que as poucas palavras carregavam fizeram muitos se afastarem – encoste na minha filha.

— Apenas a segurei – ele disse, indignado – não posso nem mais tocar na minha filha, agora? E o que diabos o seu Pokémon faz aqui dentro?

— Ela não é sua filha! E Togepi apenas apareceu para proteger Kira de você.

Mas o ovo já tinha ido embora. Sabia que quanto mais permanecesse no tribunal, mais problemas para Misty causaria.

— Ela não precisa ser protegida de mim, e sim de você, sua louca! Eu que a criei, é minha filha sim!

Surpreendendo a todos, uma voz possessiva, grossa e irritada veio da plateia.

— NÃO É NÃO! ELA É MINHA!

Apenas a alguns passos de Misty, Yukira parou.

_Continua…_


	27. Mão mágica

Cap. 27 – Mão Mágica

Yukira não conseguia olhar para trás, nem mesmo sabia se queria fazê-lo. Sua pequenina cabeça parecia rodar; estava confusa. Fez a única coisa que sabia fazer quando estava confusa. Correu para os braços de Misty.

Misty abraçou a filha um pouco surpresa e sentou-se no chão na frente de todos, sem se preocupar mais com o juiz, Rudy ou os advogados. Todos sabiam que a farsa acabara.

— Ma… – choramingou a garotinha.

— Tá tudo bem, princesa. Tudo bem. É verdade, meu amor. Mas mamãe queria te contar de outra forma.

Ela olhou ameaçadora para Ash, que apenas lhe retribuiu o olhar de olhos arregalados, aéreo. Acabara de perceber que fizera sua filha chorar. Antes mesmo de ter a oportunidade de conhecê-la direito, fizera-a chorar.

— MENTIRAS! – gritou Rudy, porém ninguém se importava com ele.

— Quieto – ordenou Renji, o juiz. – Decreto o seguinte: os dois farão o exame de paternidade – olhou para seu assistente, que imediatamente se pôs a sair correndo para ligar ao hospital –, e em três dias sairá a resposta. Nesse meio tempo Yukira ficará no orfanato que fica a uma quadra daqui.

— Senhor – Lew foi argumentar.

— Calados todos – rugiu Renji. – Meu tribunal está uma bagunça, isso nem mesmo é um tribunal – irritou-se. – Essa sessão está encerrada, todos podem ver a menina. Menos a mãe, pois ela precisa ser avaliada psicologicamente durante um mês. Depois de eu ter um atestado do psicólogo, tanto de mãe quanto de filha, eu vou dar meu parecer quanto a esta questão. No mais, nos vemos em três dias.

Ninguém pôde rebater – ambos os advogados tentaram –, pois Reiji simplesmente saiu andando. Iria direto para o bar, sabia. Nunca, em todos os seus anos de trabalho, tivera um tribunal tão conturbado. Nem mesmo quando trabalhara bêbado – acontecera algumas vezes apenas. Em sua mente, nem mesmo fora um tribunal. Fora apenas uma comédia que dera errado porque alguns dos atores começaram a rir. Era como via. A cabeça doía. Precisava imediatamente do seu drinque diário.

Os jurados começaram a se retirar lentamente, assim como a maioria das testemunhas. No fim, apenas um vulto ficou no canto da sala, além de Rudy, mãe e filha, Ash e companhia, claro.

Ash ainda não conseguira tirar os olhos de Misty e da filha. Sua filha. Experimentou as palavras em sua mente. Depois repetiu o que fizera algumas vezes no carro.

— Minha filha – sussurrou – Yukira. Kira.

Repetiu como um mantra, tentando se acostumar com as palavras. Sentia como se as tivesse falado sua vida inteira. A ruiva abraçava a filha bem forte enquanto esta chorava a cada momento mais compulsivamente. A pequenina sentia-se mais confusa do que nunca.

— Mamãe brigou com Ash quando estava esperando você – a ruiva tentou explicar.

Mesmo que tentasse, ninguém jamais conseguiria entender o que passava pela cabeça da menininha de seis anos. Estava mais confusa do que jamais esteve anteriormente.

— Mas Rudy? – perguntou magoada.

— Mamãe foi boba, amor. Coisa de gente grande. Gente grande faz um monte de idiotices e pensa que 'tá certo. Aí mamãe deixou seu papai. Mas não queria que você ficasse sem papai. Então falou com Rudy pra fingir que era seu papai.

— Mamãe… você mentiu pra mim?

A pergunta quebrou o coração da ruiva. Kira sabia a resposta – era óbvio – mas precisava perguntar. Ouvir as respostas da boca da mãe.

— Menti, meu amor. Perdoa a mamãe?

Misty sempre encarou de frente os seus problemas. Sempre. E não era agora que fugiria da verdade que viera à tona da pior maneira possível. Masao sentou-se. Chikao o encarregara de cuidar da pequena e saíra atrás de Reiji. Esperaria todos se acalmarem e então os acompanharia até o hospital.

— Mamãe, por que mentiu pra mim? – perguntou Yukira.

— Mamãe já disse. Mamãe errou. Pode me perdoar? – ela chorava também.

— Em que mais mentiu? – perguntou magoada. – Você não me ama?

— Amo – Misty chorava –, amo, amo, amo, amo, amo – prometeu – amo muito. Foi só isso, mamãe jura.

A menina estava magoada, mas… era sua mãe. Seu porto seguro. A única pessoa em quem realmente confiava. Em quem confiava de corpo e alma. E a surpresa não era assim tão grande; já sabia que Rudy não era seu pai. Entretanto… Ash?

— Tudo bem, mamãe. Eu amo você.

A ruiva chorou mais, agora de felicidade. Kira realmente a perdoara? Assim tão fácil?

— Me perdoou? Mesmo? – a voz era chorosa.

— Mas é claro, mamãe – o choro diminuía – eu ainda confio em você. Mas promete explicar quando eu crescer?

Yukira tinha plena consciência de sua idade, e era isso que fazia dela uma menina tão inteligente. A garotinha nunca realmente se achara capaz de entender as complexidades dos adultos, e sequer tentava. Tudo o que queria, naquele momento, era o colo da mãe e a promessa de que ficariam juntas.

— Prometo, minha princesa. Prometo sim.

A garota se calou, e permitiu que a mãe a enchesse de beijos. Sentia-se estranha. Ash era seu papai. Se houvesse descoberto antes, talvez ficasse feliz – afinal, ele era seu herói –, porém agora eram duas decepções ao mesmo tempo. Além de descobrir que a mãe mentia, também descobrira que o homem que tanto admirava por ter salvado a vida da sua mãe queria separá-las.

— Eu vou pra um orfanato? – agora pensava nas palavras do juiz.

Misty suspirou. Detestava-se por continuar a magoar sua pequenina. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Não podia mais mentir.

— Só por três dias. Tio Brock vai ir te ver sempre. Vai passar todas as tardes com você.

Mas Yukira sabia o que era um orfanato. Era para onde as crianças iam quando eram abandonadas. Imediatamente lembrou-se das palavras de Melina, e sentiu os olhos marejarem ainda mais. _"Não sei como sua mãe ainda não te mandou prum orfanato, Kira! Você é tão chata!"_.

— Não quero ir pra um orfanato – voltou a chorar.

— Togepi estará com você sempre, prometo.

Para confirmar as palavras da ruiva, o Pokémon apareceu sobre elas, e voou para o colo de Kira, acariciando-lhe a mão. Não se importava mais em ser visto.

— Mamãe, e o tribunal? E depois? Como a gente vai ficar juntas…?

— Shhh – ela ninou a pequena. – Não se preocupe com isso, ok? Isso é problema de gente grande. Você é pequena ainda, filha. Aproveita isso. Não se preocupa com nada, 'tá? Mamãe 'tá aqui. Mamãe vai cuidar de você.

— Promete?

— Prometo.

A ruiva beijou os cabelos negros e olhou para frente, onde viu Pikachu. O Pokémon se aproximava lentamente, temeroso. Ash também fixou os olhos no Pokémon.

— Pikachu? – Yukira perguntou confusa. Por que ele não vinha de uma vez, se esta claramente era a vontade dele?

Ele a olhou. Os olhos negros brilhavam. Era filha de Ash. De certa forma, sua irmã – ou sobrinha? Não sabia.

— Ele pode se aproximar? – Misty perguntou por ele.

Yukira apenas assentiu com a cabeça, confusa. Por que não poderia?

Ele se aproximou devagar, sem pressa. Subiu na perna de Misty, pois sabia que a ruiva jamais o rejeitaria. Olhou para Kira. De certa forma, ela era um pouco sua também. Misty acariciou as orelhas do Pokémon. Togepi depositou-se na cabeleira ruiva de Misty e analisou a cena abaixo de si com uma maturidade que ninguém sabia que ele tinha – exceto Misty, claro.

— Faz carinho, filha.

Lentamente, Kira levou sua mão à cabeça amarela. Acariciou. Pikachu sorriu. A pequena sorriu de volta.

— Gosto de você. – segredou Kira.

Misty colocou o Pokémon no colo da pequena, que o aninhou. Misty fez o mesmo com ela. Aninhada e quentinha, Yukira fechou os olhos. Não sabia o quão cansada estava. Os olhos de Pikachu brilhavam. Ele fechou os olhos também. Sabia que Ash sofria, mas o moreno se resolveria, ele tinha certeza. Ash apenas olhou a cena. Sentia ciúmes do melhor amigo e o ratinho sabia disso.

A ruiva não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali. Somente sentiu suas costas começarem a doer. Tocou Pikachu e ele desvencilhou-se dos bracinhos finos. Kira nem se mexeu. Misty caminhou até perto da parede, onde se apoiou. Suspirou aliviada.

Ainda parado, apenas observando, Ash deixou uma lágrima escapar. Ela nem mesmo se virara para vê-lo. Sua filha simplesmente correu para Misty. Sempre Misty. Apenas Misty. Sentiu raiva da ruiva. Quis excluí-la, quis fazê-la parar de existir; quis trocar de lugar com ela.

— Me devolve minha filha! Eu vou levá-la ao hospital agora. – gritou Rudy, claramente perdendo o controle.

Estava tudo dando errado, seus planos estavam desandando, e o moreno jamais imaginara que os acontecimentos seriam daquela forma.

— Pare de gritar, imbecil. Ela dormiu – a ruiva falou baixo.

Rudy sentiu a raiva voltar. Sempre Kira, tudo para Misty se baseava naquela pirralha desgraçada.

— Pois que acorde! – gritou novamente.

Queria atenção. Queria que Misty olhasse para ele da mesma forma que olhava para a garotinha que repousava tão confortavelmente nos braços de _sua esposa_. O divórcio ainda não fora assinado – e, se dependesse de Rudy, jamais seria.

Mas Misty tampara delicadamente os ouvidos da pequena. Sabia o quanto a filha precisava de descanso. Os próximos dias seriam os piores de sua curta vida. Uma lágrima escorreu pela pele meio amorenada de Misty com o pensamento.

— Cale a boca – Ash ordenou, irritado.

Pikachu não precisou de nenhum comando. O ratinho descarregou energia em Rudy, que caiu desmaiado. Togepi balançou seus bracinhos e o fez levitar; olhou para Brock.

— Vamos Togepi, precisamos deixar esse idiota lá no hospital.

O pequenino assentiu com a cabeça e foi em direção ao mais velho.

— Vão ir? – Ash indagou, sentindo-se subitamente desamparado.

Alternava sua visão entre os amigos e Misty.

— Sim. – Brock remexeu na bolsa que trouxera. – Coloque isso aqui em Kira, ela sempre sente frio quando dorme – entregou-lhe um cobertor cor-de-rosa.

Ash acenou e todos se foram, deixando o casal quase sozinho na imensa sala. Ash não se mexeu por vários segundos, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Depois de algum tempo, resolveu se aproximar. Apertava o cobertor tão forte que o amassou.

— Não vai ir também? – sussurrou Misty.

Ela não aguentava o silêncio. Não com Ash ali. Não com o garoto mais tagarela que já conhecera. Perto dele, o silêncio era sufocante.

— Vou depois. Não sei se consigo ver Rudy sem matá-lo. – murmurou a contragosto, focando-se na trouxa confortavelmente encaixada nos braços finos de Misty.

Algumas lágrimas escorreram pela face morena, mas Misty não viu. A ruiva tinha os olhos fechados, e um suave sorriso enfeitou seus lábios.

— Então desejo que vá agora.

O moreno ficou em silêncio. Observou atentamente e ex-namorada e a filha. Sua filha. Sorriu por alguns segundos e se abaixou, estendendo o cobertor. As lágrimas ainda brilhavam contra a luz que lhe tocava a face, e Misty sentiu seus olhos marejarem ao vê-las. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, o sofrimento de Ash lhe era doloroso.

— Coloque – ela pediu.

Ele tentou, mas não sabia como fazê-lo sem acordar a menina ou tocar em Misty. Não sabia qual das opções era pior.

— Er…

— Ela não vai acordar. Dorme que nem uma pedra; puxou isso de você – a ruiva revelou, sorrindo de canto.

Ash sentiu raiva novamente. Ela puxara alguns de seus traços – óbvio – e ele apenas sabia porque, após seis anos, eles resolveram lhe contar. Sentiu raiva dela. Colocou a coberta de qualquer jeito sobre a menina e Misty a ajeitou cuidadosamente. Yukira nem mesmo alterou sua respiração.

Os atentos esmeraldinos seguiam Ash, que caminhava em círculos irritadamente. As lágrimas novamente escorriam pela face bonita.

— Você é tão egoísta – ele desabafou.

A ruiva lacrimejou, porém manteve-se firme. Ouviria. Era a vez de Ash chorar, não dela. Aguardaria pacientemente seu momento de desabar.

— Eu sei.

— Não, você _não_ sabe Misty. Você esteve com ela o tempo todo! Acha que ela vai me aceitar agora? Realmente acha? Ela sempre vai perdoar você, mas nunca vai me perdoar. Porque ela confia muito mais em você. E mesmo que ela me aceite… E os primeiros passos? O primeiro sorriso, a primeira palavra? – as lágrimas escorriam dos olhos castanhos. – Você não sabe como dói ver que sua filha nem olha pra você. Ela me odeia! Odeia!

A ruiva deixou algumas lágrimas silenciosas escaparem, mas segurou as palavras entaladas em sua garganta. Kira não odiava Ash, e a cena que presenciara na ilha apenas provava isso. Ash limpou os olhos. Nunca sentira tanta raiva em sua vida.

— Eu não acredito que fez isso comigo. Eu pensei que você fosse corajosa, mas não passa de uma covarde. Se você aparecesse com ela seis dias depois, ou seis meses depois, eu acho que ainda ia conseguir te perdoar, mas seis ANOS? Seis anos é muito tempo. Eu perdi toda a vida dela. Ela nem mesmo me conhece! Eu não sei quando ela sente frio, não sei os costumes dela, não sei nada sobre ela! Você é tão extremamente egoísta!

Ela ainda não falava; simplesmente o deixava colocar para fora toda a angústia, toda a raiva, toda a dor que assolava sua alma. E Ash fazia exatamente aquilo.

— Você podia ter mandado uma carta, sabe? Ou dito pro Brock me dizer: "Ah, é, Ash. A Misty está esperando um filho seu". Podia! Por que não fez isso, hein? Acha que eu ia roubar a menina e fugir? Porque eu sei que é o que você ia fazer hoje. Ou vai me dizer que planejava me contar tudo depois do julgamento? – ele foi irônico – Eu seria um bom pai!

— Eu só tinha vinte anos… – a defesa escapou por entre seus lábios.

— E depois fez vinte e seis e continuou uma criança! – ele se descontrolava, sua voz subindo. Misty agarrou mais forte o corpo adormecido da filha. – Você não se importa com ninguém além de si mesma. É egoísta, mesquinha e mimada. Ser amado por você dói – ele cuspiu as palavras. – Você me amava e quebrou meu coração e as minhas esperanças. Você ama Kira e escolheu um pai que bateu nela – a raiva lhe subiu pela cabeça. – Você ama suas irmãs, e Lily está tão estressada pelos últimos acontecimentos que chega ao ponto de gritar e dormir chorando, segundo o Brock me contou. Ser amado por você é uma maldição.

Quando estamos muito magoados, sempre queremos magoar quem nos deixou assim. Ou então quem quer que esteja por perto, às vezes até mesmo aqueles que querem nos ajudar. E Ash queria muito magoar Misty. Queria que ela sentisse o mesmo que ele sentia. Queria vê-la quebrada do mesmo jeito que ele estava quebrado. E por isso disse a maior mentira de sua vida.

— Eu odeio você, Misty Waterflower. E meu maior arrependimento é ter te salvado do Rudy.

Ela não disse nada, apenas chorou. Seu corpo tremeu e Kira começou a se remexer. A ruiva sabia que a filha estava acordando, porém quando começou a limpar as lágrimas já era tarde demais.

— Mamãe, por que 'tá chorando? – os olhinhos demonstravam toda a preocupação que seu coração sentia. Ash tentou não olhá-la, mas estava vidrado na filha.

— Nada, meu anjo – ela limpou as lágrimas. – Mamãe 'tá bem – seu corpo se apoiou contra a parede novamente.

Confusa, a pequena olhou ao redor, ainda um pouco sonolenta. Procurava com seus observadores olhos esmeraldinos pelo culpado pelas lágrimas da mãe, e encontrou Ash. Por um momento, quase pediu ajuda a ele. Entretanto, as palavras de Misty ecoaram em sua mente…

"_Se ele soubesse de você, iria te tirar de mim"_

… e tudo o que sentiu foi raiva. Uma raiva tão imensa que a fez parecer cinco centímetros maior. Com o cenho franzido, a menina voltou a agarrar-se à mãe.

— Foi você que a fez chorar? – cuspiu acusatoriamente para Ash.

O moreno quase recuou ao ouvir o tom de voz dela. A menina já se excedera com ele, é claro, e já lhe dissera palavras realmente horríveis – tudo por culpa de Misty –, porém Ash nunca pensou que tão poucas palavras pudessem lhe causar tamanho sofrimento. Teve que engolir em seco para que as lágrimas não saíssem.

— Não, anjinho – Misty se adiantou. Ash sentia-se perfurado por facas. – É só uma das besteiras da mamãe. Que acha de irmos ao hospital, hein? Acabar logo com isso.

Ela olhou para baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior. O cobertor rosado já caíra ao chão devido a movimentação da pequena.

— Não quero ir. Vamos fugir – Kira quase implorava.

Togepi voltou. Os olhinhos negros estavam em desespero. Encarava a dona com medo. Voltou os olhos para Ash que franziu as sobrancelhas para ele. Kira não percebeu sua presença. Misty sentia-se tonta, e tentou sorrir para a menina. Não poderiam fugir naquele momento, independente do quanto ambas quisessem fazê-lo.

— Vamos ao hospital, princesa. – pediu a ruiva.

Yukira suspirou e se escondeu contra o corpo dela, assustada. Não queria sair dali, não com Ash por perto. Sentia que o moreno iria simplesmente pegá-la e sair correndo – mais ou menos o que Rudy fizera com a mãe.

— Tá, mas me leva no colo – ela pediu, sussurrando. Não queria soltar Misty nunca mais.

Misty suspirou. Não tinha certeza de que conseguiria se levantar sozinha. Com a filha no colo, era impossível. Não sentia a presença de Togepi, e a dor de cabeça apenas se intensificava. Tentou sorrir, para que Kira não se preocupasse.

— Pensando bem, mamãe está exausta. Por que não ficamos por aqui mais um pouquinho?

Ela escorou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos. Logo seu corpo inteiro amoleceu. Ash entendeu.

— Mãe? – a pequena iria sacudir a mãe, porém Ash a impediu.

— Deixe-a dormir. Misty estava exausta.

Não havia mais raiva. Não havia mais ódio. Assim como viera, ele se fora. Como fumaça. Todos os sentimentos ruins que Ash tinha a respeito de Misty desapareceram como se jamais houvessem estado ali.

— Você não sabe nada sobre a minha mamãe – irritou-se Yukira, porém saiu do colo da ruiva. Kira sentou-se ao lado da mãe e segurou a cabeça da mesma. Togepi circundou o corpo da dona e o depositou lentamente no colo da pequenina, que sorriu agradecida. Começou a acariciar os cabelos ruivos, satisfeita.

Antes Misty nanava a filha, e agora a garotinha retribuía o carinho. Carinhosa, a menina pegou seu cobertor e cobriu o torso da mulher. Ash tentou, com todas as suas forças, não achar a cena adorável.

— Devíamos ir ao hospital. – sugeriu Ash.

— Não foi você quem disse que mamãe era pra ficar dormindo? – Kira cuspiu as palavras.

— Ela não precisa acordar, eu a levo – involuntariamente, seu coração acelerou ante a possibilidade de tocá-la novamente. Repreendeu-se.

"_Ela mentiu. É egoísta, Ash!"_. Porém apenas conseguia pensar na imagem frágil da ruiva deitada no colo da menina de seis anos. Frágil como porcelana.

— Mamãe tem o sono leve. – rebateu a pequena.

— Não tem não, quer ver? – ele a desafiou.

Kira estreitou os olhos.

— Ela acorda antes de sairmos daqui.

Ash sorriu e pegou a ruiva no colo. Sentia o corpo dela mais mole do que nunca. Ele a acomodou melhor, tentando inutilmente ignorar a preocupação que o consumia.

— Vamos? – convidou a pequenina a se juntar a ele.

Kira não respondeu, apenas olhou para frente com o nariz empinado. Togepi repousou nos braços da pequenina, e ela o segurou exatamente da mesma forma que Misty fazia. Apenas o Pokémon sentia o tremor que percorria todo o corpo pequeno.

"_Ele não me amava mais"_ Misty dissera. Então por que parecia tão carinhoso com ela? Yukira não entendia, apenas sentia medo. Medo de ser arrancada dos braços carinhosos novamente. Olhou com receio para a ruiva dormindo tranquilamente no colo do homem que a salvara uma vez. Tinha medo de que ela simplesmente desaparecesse.

Caminharam em silêncio. O hospital ficava em frente ao tribunal, portanto não precisaram caminhar muito. Para atravessar a rua Ash obrigou Yukira a segurar seu braço, porém ela o soltou assim que pisaram na calçada.

— Não gosto de você. Acorda a mamãe.

Ela detestava perder. Ash quis rir; sabia que a promessa que fizera era injusta. Misty não acordaria. Não ainda.

— Acho melhor deixá-la dormindo. Sua mãe passou por muita coisa nesses dias, Kira. É melhor procurar uma cama pra ela e depois quando ela acordar ela vai te ver.

As palavras carinhosas novamente. A pequena estremeceu, e tentou disfarçar as lágrimas que queriam escorrer. Ash não podia ser carinhoso com a mãe, porque ele não a amava, e apenas se é carinhoso com quem se ama. Rudy também era carinhoso com sua mãe. Estaria Ash querendo fazer o mesmo que o outro?

— Não! Quero minha mamãe agora – eles entraram na recepção, onde Brock os esperava – e não me chama de Kira. É Yukira.

Ash suspirou, mas assentiu com a cabeça. A menina estava em dúvida. Corria para Brock ou gritava até Misty despertar?

— O que aconteceu? – Brock perguntou.

— Misty dormiu – ele olhou significativamente para Kira, deixando claro que era o que a menina pensava. – A baixinha quer acordá-la, mas eu acho melhor deixar ela dormindo.

Brock lançou um olhar preocupado para a mulher que parecia descansar tão tranquilamente nos braços de Ash e depois sorriu para a sobrinha.

— Vamos lá fazer o exame, Kira? Depois mamãe vai ver você.

— Mas eu tenho medo de agulha – ela fez manha, torcendo para a mãe acordar sozinha.

Tinha algo errado naquilo tudo, ela sabia.

— Eu vou estar lá. Vamos.

Ele pegou a pequena no colo e Kira foi, mesmo ainda birrenta. Não queria deixar a mãe sozinha com Ash, mas achava que não adiantava falar aquilo para o tio. Por isso se limitou a importunar o mais velho a respeito das agulhas.

Assim que a menina saiu de vista, ele correu até a mulher que parecia ser a encarregada por aqueles que chegavam.

— Ela desmaiou, preciso de um quarto – dirigiu-se à recepcionista, que assentiu positivamente.

Rapidamente ela chamou um médico que o direcionou a um quarto particular.

— Ela pode ficar aqui por um tempo, mas vocês estão pagando por hora – avisou o médico.

Ash bufou. O que era o dinheiro em um momento como aquele? Misty estava pálida, e ele sentia que ela ficava cada vez mais gelada em seu colo. Colocou-a delicadamente na cama, e não pôde resistir à vontade de acariciar os cabelos ruivos. Com tudo aquilo, quase se esquecera de como ela era bonita quando estava tranquila.

— Tranquilo. Vai fazer algum teste? – perguntou o moreno, tentando parecer displicente.

— Sim. Faremos alguns exames.

Ash suspirou. Estava sendo idiota, sabia, porém…

— Faça todos os exames em que conseguir pensar. Eu pago.

O médico o encarou por alguns segundos, pensando que podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Aqueles exames eram caros, principalmente os desnecessários.

— Há muitos motivos diferentes para um desmaio, senhor e…

— Acelerem os resultados. Vou fazer um exame de sangue com a minha filha. Quero o resultado para depois disso.

O homem arregalou os olhos, e se sentiu quase irritado. Se fosse algo simples, o pedido talvez pudesse ser realizado, porém se a mulher tivesse algo sério, nem mesmo todo o dinheiro do mundo aceleraria os resultados. Estava pronto para rebater.

— Mas, senhor, acelerar desse jeito…

— Eu pago em dobro. Só descubram o que ela tem.

O moreno deixou o médico estupefato para trás e foi em direção à sala onde tiraria sangue. Como não sabia o caminho, pediu ajuda a uma enfermeira sorridente. Ao chegar, ele viu uma cena quase cômica. Todos os adultos estavam submissos à pequena morena que reclamava.

— Eu não quero fazer injeção sem mamãe. Vai doer!

— Kira, mamãe 'tá dormindo. – Brock tentou convencê-la, porém seu sorriso era tão falso que Ash chegou ao ponto de revirar os olhos.

— Deixe de ser boba, queridinha. É só uma picadinha de mosquito. – prometeu a tia de cabelos rosados.

Dawn, que também ria da situação, olhou para o moreno, apreensiva. Ash sinalizou para ela se aproximar e ninguém percebeu o sumiço da morena.

— Vá ficar com Misty, por favor. Ela está no quarto 396. – tinha planejado deixar a ruiva sozinha, porém não conseguia.

Detestava-se por aquilo, mas estava morrendo de preocupação.

— O que aconteceu? – ela perdeu o ar risonho e deixou que uma expressão preocupada lhe tomasse o rosto.

— Não sei, ela simplesmente desmaiou. O médico vai fazer alguns testes.

Dawn o abraçou rapidamente e saiu. Ele observou a pequena mais um pouco antes de se aproximar com um sorriso no rosto.

— Olha só, querida, Ash vai primeiro, né? – May introduziu o moreno.

Imediatamente a expressão da menina se fechou, e Ash sentiu seu coração apertar.

— Claro – ele concordou.

Ash se deitou na cadeira e esperou outra enfermeira sorridente o ajeitar. Kira ainda não o encarava, e o moreno tentou ignorar a vontade quase irrefreável de prender a menina entre seus braços. Queria abraçá-la. Queria poder ser_ pai_.

— Não sinto nada. Nada, nada, nada HEEEY – gritou.

Yukira começou a se debater.

— VIIIU? Dói!

Brock e os outros o olharam raivosos e Ash se espancou mentalmente. Que maravilha, estragara a única chance que teria de se mostrar forte perante a filha. Quase desejou que Misty fosse novamente sequestrada, para voltar a receber um beijo na bochecha e uma frase carinhosa. _"Você é meu herói"_. Onde estava aquela menina meiga agora?

— Foi a enfermeira, ela que colocou no lugar errado, né? Faz de novo – Ash olhou para a mulher pedindo ajuda. Ela riu e concordou. Não se importava em ser a vilã se isso fosse tranquilizar a garotinha.

— A culpa foi minha mesmo, desculpa. Vamos de novo, senhor Ketchum?

Ash abriu seu melhor pseudossorriso e estendeu a mão para a enfermeira.

— Uhum!

A menina o observou por alguns segundos, sem demonstrar real interesse. _"Pelo menos ela não tá falando da Misty…"_

— Pronto! – informou a enfermeira.

— Viu? Nem doeu. – disse Ash. E não era mentira.

Odiou-se três vezes mais por ter se distraído novamente ao pensar na ruiva.

— Doeu sim. Você tá fingindo – Yukira acusou.

— Eu nunca faria isso!

— Faria sim!

"_Você não sabe nada sobre mim."_ Foi o pensamento infeliz que passou pela mente de Ash, porém ele não se deixou abater. Não podia permitir que Misty estragasse aquele momento que era apenas deles dois.

— Sua vez, eu fiz, você também precisa.

— Mas vai doer – disse manhosa.

O moreno pensou um pouco. Seu rosto logo se iluminou.

— Eu tenho um segredo – disse convencido.

— Qual segredo? – perguntou desconfiada.

— Minha mão é mágica. Se você apertar ela, não vai sentir dor.

— Você 'tá mentindo – Kira acusou novamente.

— Claro que não. Duvida? – Ash desafiou.

— Duvido!

— Então segura – Brock deu sinal para a enfermeira, que entendeu o recado.

Yukira pegou na mão do moreno e o olhou desafiador.

— Isso nunca vai funcionar – murmurou indignada.

Entretanto, a menina não vira a aproximação da enfermeira. Esta sorria, com um vidro cheio de sangue em sua mão esquerda.

— Prontinho – ela sorriu novamente.

Yukira arregalou os olhos e olhou para o vidrinho cheio do sangue dela.

— Não disse? – Ash sorriu convencido.

— Doeeeu – não se deixou abater – só que eu sou forte e não reclamei.

Yukira soltou a mão do pai, que riu da situação. Talvez ela não o odiasse, afinal.

— Quem está mentindo agora, hein? – perguntou o moreno.

Foi então que Kira percebeu que não havia nenhuma cabeleira ruiva para socorrê-la naquele momento. A menina sentiu os olhos marejarem. Onde estava sua mamãe? Se não estava ali com eles, então onde que ela estava?

— Quero minha mãe! – entretanto o pedido mais parecia uma ordem.

Ash suspirou. O momento perdeu a magia. Misty. Sempre Misty.

— Ela 'tá dormindo. – disse sem vontade.

— MAS EU QUERO ELA! – a pequena gritou.

Ash desviou o olhar, irritado. E a menina percebeu isso. Sentiu aquele estranho embrulho no estômago, e quis ainda mais intensamente estar na presença de sua mãe. _"Ele não me amava mais. Se soubesse, teria tirado você de mim"_. As palavras de Misty ecoaram com tanta clareza na cabeça da garota que ela olhou ao redor, procurando pela mãe. Quando não a encontrou, pulou da cadeira.

— Se acalma, Kira – Brock pediu e a menina obedeceu, mesmo ainda estando irritada. – Vamos pra casa pegar umas roupas, ok?

Masao invadiu a sala com a respiração ofegante.

— Ainda bem – suspirou aliviado.

Drew começou a rir, finalmente se lembrando da presença dele.

— Como foi o cochilo? – indagou o verdinho

Paul e os outros adultos também começam a rir. Menos Ash. Ash estava irritado.

— Não tem graça – murmurou o policial.

Brock cortou as risadas.

— Como eu ia dizendo, vamos pra casa pegar umas roupas e depois a mamãe vai lá te dar um beijo. O que acha?

— Mas depois eu vou ter que ir com o Masao pro lugar ruim lá – não conseguia dizer o nome –, e eu quero ficar com a mamãe…

Ash revirou os olhos. Sabia que se odiaria depois, porém era necessário. Aquela era a única forma de convencer Kira a ir para casa. Ou, pelo menos, era o que o moreno tentava dizer a si mesmo; parecia um bom argumento.

— Eu vou lá acordar sua mãe e você vai indo com seus tios. Depois eu levo ela lá pra te ver.

A pequena pareceu receosa, mas depois desistiu. Estava cansada de lutar. Cabisbaixa ela estendeu seus braços para Drew, que a pegou no colo. Só desejava, de todo o coração, que Ash não fizesse o mesmo que Rudy. Afinal, se ele o fizesse, quem salvaria sua mamãe? O esverdeado beijou os cabelos negros e Ash ficou com ciúmes, mas não deixou transparecer. Queria poder fazer isso.

Ash deixou os amigos e caminhou na direção do quarto de Misty. Quando ia entrar, o médico saiu de lá, feliz.

— Ah! Que bom te encontrar, senhor! Tenho certeza de que ficará mais do que feliz em saber que sei o que há com sua esposa.

— Ela não é minha…

— Ela está grávida! – sorridente, ele se foi – Te mando a conta por correio – o informou, assobiando.

Ash não ouviu. Misty estava grávida. E ele sabia que era o pai.

_Continua…_


	28. Despedidas para um nem tão curto prazo

Cap. 28 – Despedidas para um nem tão curto prazo

Ash P.O.V _onn_

Grávida. A palavra ecoa pela minha cabeça e me apoio na parede. Misty está grávida. Serei pai novamente. Ela vai me contar? Acho que ela ainda não sabe que eu sei. Misty realmente vai me contar? Ou vai esconder de novo? Aposto que vai esconder, a idiota. Retardada, egoísta. Vai ficar com o bebê só pra ela de novo. Não, não vai. Essa criança é minha também, eu sei. Quem mais seria o pai? Rudy? Há! Até parece. Ela não vai fugir de novo com uma criança minha, mas não vai mesmo.

O que eu faço? Grávida, caralho! Preciso me acalmar, preciso me acalmar, preciso me acalmar… certo. Eu vou… agora eu vou… certo. Misty está grávida. Ok, tudo bem. Eu vou ser pai de novo. Eu vou poder acompanhar meu filho desde o início. Nossa, como seria bom roubar essa criança quando ela nascer e levar Kira junto só pra ela sentir o que é. Não, não vou descer ao nível dela. Não vou. Ah, Kami… Misty 'tá grávida! Certo… ok.

Escorrego até o chão e seguro minha cabeça entre as minhas mãos. Bagunço nervosamente meu cabelo. Merda, a Misty 'tá grávida. O que eu faço? Conto pra ela? Finjo que não sei? Conto pra ela fingindo que não sei? Ah… Kami, certo. Eu vou entrar. Vou entrar.

Levanto, respiro fundo e entro. Ah… Kami-sama, A MISTY 'TÁ GRÁVIDA!

Ash P.O.V _off_

Ash entrou na sala e encontrou a ruiva ainda deitada na cama, respirando de forma irregular. Dawn possuía uma expressão assustada e seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais quando viu o amigo.

— Está tudo bem? – perguntou à Dawn. Não prendeu seu olhar em Misty. No momento, tudo o que sentia por ela era raiva.

— Não sei – disse – Misty desmaiou, afinal de…

— Te mandarei o dinheiro pelo correio – prometeu Misty, corando a outra

— Eu vou pagar – não era um pedido.

— Não vai – respondeu ela. – Não vou ficar te devendo nada.

— Já deve – ele respondeu, sentindo a ira aumentar.

Ela o olhou. Ele sabia. Não precisou perguntar, não precisou nem mesmo ficar em dúvida. Ele sabia. Percebeu isso pelo brilho irritado dos olhos âmbares que tanto amara um dia. Não deixara de amar Ash nem por um segundo, apenas sabia que o amor de sua vida não era o homem rancoroso que a encarava pedindo por explicações.

— Dawn, saia – pediu Misty.

Dawn mordeu o lábio inferior. Queria saber a fofoca, queria saber o que…

— Ela fica. Quero uma testemunha.

— Que fique!

Dawn não queria mais ficar.

— Gente, eu vou indo então e…

— VOCÊ FICA! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Fuzilavam-se com os olhos.

Dawn saiu sem se preocupar com os amigos. Não, não ficava. O casal mal percebeu o deslocamento dela. Estavam ocupados demais se odiando.

— Estou grávida. – disse Misty devagar. – Isso que queria ouvir? – sua voz era pura raiva.

— Ah, era – ele respondeu. – Essa criança é minha.

— Quem disse? Quem te garante que eu não dei pra qualquer um na esquina nesses últimos dias? – perguntou irritada.

— Porque você estava presa – sorriu vitorioso.

— Os policiais da cadeia eram tão deliciosos – ela lambeu os lábios, igualmente irritada.

— Ah, claro – ironizou.

Mas não pôde evitar que imagens da sua ruiva e dos policias aparecesse em sua mente. Ela beijando Masao, ou então sentada no colo de Chikao. Talvez dois ou três ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu vontade de vomitar.

— É o que pensa de mim, não é? Que eu sou uma puta – Misty riu, ainda irritada. Queria mandar Togepi nocautear o moreno, mas sabia que o Pokémon jamais o faria.

— E se for? – ele desafiou.

— Não me importo – ela retrucou. – Não me importo com o que hipócritas pensam ao meu respeito.

— Ah, agora eu sou o hipócrita? Sério? Porque não é hipocrisia nenhuma você ser toda louquinha pela Kira e me proibir de ficar perto da minha própria filha!

— Sim, é um hipócrita. Sabe por quê? Porque se disse o meu melhor amigo e confiou no Rudy e não em mim. Porque prometeu que seria o melhor namorado e pai do mundo, mas nunca foi me procurar. Sabia que era só ter me feito uma visita e ?ssustada e seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais quando viu o amigo. ia descobrir que eu tinha uma filha? Simples. Uma merda de visita. Você não apareceu, por que eu apareceria? Ou pior, podia ter atendido aos meus telefonemas! Eu te liguei todos os dias por mais de uma semana, mas acho que você até tirou o telefone do gancho. Por que eu ia correr atrás de ti? Hein, Ash? Se você não me queria, por que eu ia ir te ver? Por que, diabos, eu ia te procurar com uma criança nos braços? Pra você me chamar de aproveitadora, chantagista e sei lá mais o quê? Quer saber, eu cansei de você, Ash Ketchum. E se ser amado por mim dói, como fez questão de dizer lá no tribunal, então que eu te ame mais do que a qualquer outro, porque eu honestamente quero que você sofra agora. Eu tive culpa sim, mas você também teve. Não se faz uma criança sozinha, sabia? E você queria ficar comigo antes de saber que a Kira existia, disse que me amava enquanto a gente transava e agora vem aqui e tenta me humilhar? Por favor, Ash. Tenha um pouco de dignidade, porque a minha filha vai ficar com você e eu não quero que ela pegue essa merda que tu tem na cabeça. E eu 'tô com outro filho teu na barriga, então é melhor começar a deixar de ser um idiota crianção e crescer.

Ela passou por ele como um raio e saiu da sala. Ele ainda encarava a parede, respirando rápido demais. Que merda era aquela? Ele não tinha culpa nenhuma, Misty tinha. Misty lhe escondera tudo… tudo. Quando percebeu e tentou ir atrás dela, a ruiva já tinha partido há muito. Socou a parede, por pouco não fazendo um buraco nesta. Queria que Misty morresse. Nunca desejou algo com tanto ardor antes.

— Morre, diaba – quis gritar, mas apenas sussurrou, a raiva transparecendo em cada respirar.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Misty saiu irritada do hospital. Ash conseguia tirá-la do sério como ninguém mais. Sentia seu peito arder. Não o odiava, é claro que não. Jamais seria capaz de fazê-lo. Mas sentia tanta raiva! As coisas que ouvira dele… Kami, que dor! _"Ser amado por você dói"_ ele dissera. Ela sentiu os olhos marejados e afastou as lágrimas com nojo. Não choraria por ele novamente. Não novamente. Não sabendo que… ela respirou fundo, querendo se controlar.

Pegou um táxi. Togepi apareceu em seu colo durante o caminho e ela o acariciou na cabeça. De todos seus amigos, ele era o único que nunca a abandonara ou traíra. Ela não a acusara de traí-lo, tampouco contara a Ash que era pai de Kira. Mesmo que discordassem de muitas coisas, nada os separava. Ela o abraçou. Sentia que era o único em quem ela ainda podia confiar. O Pokémon se aconchegou nos braços da ruiva. Sentia toda a angústia dela. Sentia o desespero, o medo, a determinação em ficar com a pequena.

"_Vai dar tudo certo"_ ele prometeu.

Misty o apertou.

— Você não sabe – sussurrou.

"_Claro que eu sei. Eu te conheço"._

"_O que eu faço?" _perguntou em pensamentos.

"_O que tem que fazer. Mantenha contato com a Kira por mim e pelo Ash. Vá ao psicólogo como o juiz disse e prove a eles que não é louca. E, quando tudo isso acabar, lute pela guarda dela"._

Misty respirou fundo, mas assentiu com a cabeça. Sentia-se perdida demais para dizer não e, no fundo, sabia que ele tinha razão. Se quisesse fazer as coisas darem certo, era melhor abandonar a própria filosofia e seguir as ordens que precisava seguir. Sentiu vontade de rir. Tinha vinte e seis anos, uma filha que faria sete anos em apenas seis meses e, ainda assim, sentia vontade de agir como uma criança e seguir as próprias leis. Sequestrar a pequena e fugir. Criar ela e o irmão, sozinha em algum lugar bem distante de todos os que a traíram. No fundo, ela era apenas uma criança assustada. E sabia disso.

Não demoraram a chegar. A ruiva quase dormiu no caminho. Estava exausta. Sorriu pensando na cama macia que a aguardava, mas o sorriso sumiu ao lembrar que Kira iria ao orfanato naquela noite.

Entrou na casa em velocidade. Togepi voava ao seu lado. A primeira pessoa que viu foi Brock, mas não o olhou por muito tempo. Depois dele viu Lili, mas a irmã tampouco lhe parecia uma boa pessoa para conversar. Os olhos esmeraldinos vasculharam a sala, mas não encontraram quem ela queria. Estava a ponto de subir as escadas quando Kira apareceu no topo destas. A menina, de alguma forma, sentira que precisava descer. Aquele típico pressentimento que temos quando sabemos que algo bom – ou ruim – está a acontecer.

— Mamãe!

A menina desceu – ou voou? – escadaria abaixo e se jogou nos braços estendidos da ruiva. Misty a pressionou contra o próprio corpo e se ajoelhou, ficando da altura da pequena.

— Está pronta?

Havia lágrimas nos olhos de ambas. Os esmeraldinos mais velhos possuíam a mesma maturidade dos pequenos e, apenas naquele momento, ao ver o quanto a filha amadurecera naquelas duas semanas, o quanto da sua infância fora perdida, que ela percebeu sua infantilidade. Estivera sempre tão preocupada em ficar perto da pequena, em protegê-la, que jamais pensou no quanto os fatos decorrentes desde seu pedido de divórcio afetaram Yukira. Se ela tivesse feito tudo como deveria fazer – ter denunciado Rudy assim que ele a ameaçou. Ter ido ao tribunal de cabeça erguida e não tentado fugir com a menina… mas havia sido uma criança. E sua filha teve que ser a adulta em seu lugar.

— Não quero ir…

Os olhinhos brilharam e uma lágrima escorreu. Ela sentiria falta demais da mãe. Queria fugir com ela, queria viver a vida utópica que a ruiva lhe prometera.

— Eu sei, amor. Mas vai ficar tudo bem, viu?

— Você já disse isso antes.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Mas agora é uma promessa, 'tá? A gente vai fazer tudo certo agora. Você vai ir e mamãe não vai poder te ver, mas Togepi e Brock sempre te levarão recados meus, viu?

— Foge comigo…

Misty sorriu. Desde o início deveria ter feito o que estava fazendo. Desde o início aquele momento deveria ter acontecido. Kira deveria ter proposto a fuga, jamais ela. E a resposta deveria ter sido a que daria a ela agora.

— Não – mas a ruiva sorria –, mamãe não pode fugir com você agora, paixão. E… desculpa, 'tá? Por ter dito que fugia – Misty acariciou os cabelos negros da tão amada menina –, mas a gente não pode. Eu quero. Você sabe que eu quero. Mas agora você e o Toge vão ir com o tio Masao pra um lugar quentinho. Não vai ser muito legal, mas você vai poder sair de lá em três dias, viu? Só três dias – ela levantou três dedos – e então vamos nos ver. Vou estar te esperando na saída.

A ruiva olhou esperançosa para Masao, que sorriu triste.

— Infelizmente isso não será possível. Até o próximo julgamento, deverá ficar longe dela. Fisicamente, claro.

Misty sorriu e acariciou os cabelos da menina. Uma lágrima escapou e foi interceptada pela mão macia que ela tanto amava. Yukira deixou a mão no rosto da mãe.

— Então não vou estar te esperando, mas eu juro que vou te ver nesse mesmo dia, 'tá? Você vai ir direto para o julgamento depois disso – esperava que Masao a interrompesse caso passasse alguma informação errada para a pequenina – e eu vou estar lá, te esperando.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mais calma. Ainda assim, estava assustada. Não havia como não estar, nunca se sentira tão sozinha.

— E depois a gente vai ficar junta?

— Lá, nós vamos conversar com um monte de gente. Aí mamãe vai tentar convencer eles de que não é louca e de que te ama – Kira riu um pouco, mesmo triste. Sua mãe era louca – e o juiz vai dizer quem é seu papai. Depois, você vai ir com ele pra casa e a mamãe vai poder te ver poucas vezes durante um ou dois meses.

A voz dela falhou ao dizer isso. Kira começou a chorar e abraçou a mãe novamente, prendendo-se a ela como se fosse seu escape – e era. Ambas choravam. Misty acariciou os sedosos cabelos negros e sussurrou no ouvido pequeno que tudo ficaria bem. Yukira soluçava e Misty sabia os motivos. Ela estava com medo e queria a mãe, apenas isso. Sentiu nojo de Rudy como nunca sentira antes. Quis escalpelá-lo com as próprias mãos, mas contentou-se em consolar sua menina. Ela precisava de apoio naquele momento. E Misty, mais do que qualquer outro, sabia disso. Ela beijou o topo da cabeça pequena e a fez olhá-la. O nariz escorria enquanto Kira chorava.

— Eu não quero ir, não quero morar com o Ash.

Misty sorriu e limpou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Misty sabia que poderia ter dito palavras realmente lindas. Poderia lembrar à menina que Ash já fora seu herói. Poderia contar o quão maravilhoso o moreno podia ser. Entretanto a raiva que sentia era mais intensa, e as palavras dele ainda ecoavam na mente da ruiva.

— Vai dar tudo certo, minha princesa. Tudo certo, mamãe promete. – foi tudo o que disse.

A pequena fungou e limpou-se na manga da camiseta. Controlou o choro antes compulsivo.

— Mas você não vai ficar comigo…

— Vou sim – era uma promessa – só não agora. Sabia que o Rudy é um idiota? Pois é. Ele que fez tudo isso. Assim que der, dou uns socos nele, tá?

Kira sorriu da brincadeira da mãe, mesmo querendo que não fosse uma brincadeira. Misty suspirou e beijou a pequena na testa novamente.

— Vai dar tudo certo?

— Sim, meu anjo. Vai dar tudo certo.

E Yukira se sentiu segura pela primeira vez em dias.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Yukira segurou bem firme na mão de Masao. Ainda não sabia como conseguira dizer tchau à mãe, mas queria ter demorado mais. Começou a caminhar mais devagar à medida que chegavam perto do portão do orfanato. Não queria estar ali. E disso todos sabiam.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, sério. – Masao prometeu.

Ele acariciou os cabelos negros e ela abraçou a perna dele. Era a hora da despedida. Uma freira vinha na direção deles. Kira se escondeu.

— Eu não quero ir…

— É rapidinho – ele se abaixou e a menina transpirava pavor pelos olhos.

— Não tem como ficar me vigiando? O Rudy pode vir me atacar de noite.

Mas os dois sabiam que ela não tinha medo disso. Assim como sabiam que Yukira estaria com Togepi o tempo inteiro –, mas, é claro, Masao fingia que não sabia – e que nada a machucaria.

— Eu não posso, querida. Mas você vai ser bem cuidada. E Brock virá aqui assim que amanhecer, ok? Não se preocupe, eles vão vir te buscar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e beijou-o no rosto, caminhando na direção da freira. Queria desesperadamente voltar correndo para casa, mas sua mãe a ensinara a ser forte.

— Sou a Freira Leila, ok? Qual seu nome, pequena?

— Yukira…

— Não precisa se preocupar. Está com fome?

A morena apenas negou com a cabeça. Queria dormir. Queria Togepi. Queria uma prova de que não havia sido abandonada.

Freira Leila não era feia, porém nada se podia dizer de seu corpo. Coberto com a roupa tradicional em preto e branco, apenas o rosto era visível. Algumas rugas, nenhuma maquiagem e brilhantes olhos azuis. Parecia nova, mas toda uma aura de experiência exalava dela. Yukira não prestou atenção. Estava perdida em suas confusões e dúvidas.

— Irei te levar ao seu quarto, o que acha disso?

Kira fez que sim com a cabeça e a seguiu aérea. Abraçava o próprio corpo e sentia medo. Medo de não ter Togepi consigo quando chegasse ao quarto. Quando entrou, várias meninas pulavam nas camas, falavam alto e brincavam ou liam. Ela se encolheu. Não queria ficar com tantas pessoas ao seu redor.

— Silêncio meninas! – todas se calaram. – Esta é a Yukira! Não se animem, ficará com a gente só por alguns dias.

— Por quê? – perguntou uma menina de cabelos rosados. Os olhos castanhos eram maliciosos ao mesmo tempo em que passavam uma inocência de bebê.

— É um processo jurídico. Ambos os pais querem a guarda. É isso, querida?

— Mais ou menos. Quero ficar com a mamãe – não soube por que, mas acrescentou. Sentia que precisava fazê-lo.

Leila sorriu e lhe acariciou os cabelos.

— Façam-na se sentir em casa!

A freira saiu e fechou a porta. Kira ficou encarando todas as outras, que também lhe encaravam. Ninguém dizia nada. Os olhos esverdeados se arregalaram. Havia mais umas quinze meninas com ela e se sentia paralisada.

— Sou Raki – a menina de cabelos róseos se aproximou e estendeu a mão.

Yukira a apertou, tentando entrar dentro do próprio casaco e desaparecer para sempre.

— Yukira.

— Vou te mostrar a sua cama. Quantos anos tem? – a menina saiu caminhando e Kira não viu outra alternativa se não segui-la.

— Quase sete – não diria seis.

— Tenho doze.

Kira sorriu, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer. Não queria ser amiga de nenhuma daquelas meninas que lhe encaravam como se fosse um alienígena. Não queria nada além de ir para casa e dormir nos braços da mãe, como sempre fazia ao ter um pesadelo. Desejava desesperadamente acordar.

— É aqui – Raki apontou para uma cama de solteiro simples, apenas com um cobertor rosa a cobrindo. – É simples, mas confortável. Não liga pra elas não. Só tão surpresas porque a gente já sabia que ia vir. É filha da Sereia, né?

Yukira se surpreendeu com a pergunta, mas assentiu com a cabeça. Muitos conheciam sua mãe por esse nome.

— Por que está aqui? A gente sabia que vinha, mas ninguém explicou direito.

A morena se encolheu. Queria dormir. Queria sair dali. E, definitivamente, não queria conversar.

— É uma longa história, mas, pra resumir, a mamãe tá impedida de ficar comigo e eu quero ficar com ela. E eu tenho dois papais, mas um deles não é meu pai de verdade e eu odeio os dois.

— Hmm. Ok. E por que não fica com sua mãe?

— O papai falso disse que ela é louca. Aí ela só vai poder ficar comigo se provar pros homens de terno que ela não é louca. Mas ela é louca, só que não é. Entende?

Raki não entendia, mas sorriu.

— 'Tá com sono ou quer que eu fique mais um pouco?

— Eu 'tô cansada, mas se quiser… – sua mãe lhe ensinara a ser educada, mesmo quando não o queria ser.

— Tudo bem. Boa noite, Yukira – a rosada sorriu e se afastou.

— Boa noite, Raki – falou um pouco mais alto para a menina ouvir.

Kira se deitou e virou-se de costas para todo o barulho atrás de si. Ao apoiar a cabeça no travesseiro, sentiu um movimento. Assustou-se, mas olhou embaixo dele desconfiada. Togepi lhe sorriu travesso e ela, discretamente, o levou para debaixo do cobertor. O escondeu com o próprio corpo – por sorte, sua cama era ao lado da parede e a cama em frente à sua estava vazia.

— Toge toge pipi toge pi "sua mãe também 'tá deitada. Sente sua falta"

Yukira sorriu. Sussurrou para ele:

— Também sinto a falta dela. Obrigada, mano.

Ela abraçou o pequenino e sentiu, aos poucos, o medo se afastar e o sono chegar. Togepi dormiu rapidamente e Yukira o seguiu logo depois. Seu primeiro dia começara.

_Continua…_


	29. O primeiro dia

Cap. 29 – O primeiro dia

Ash chegou em casa com pressa. Abriu a porta e ouviu o barulho de vidro rolando. Ligou a luz, e se surpreendeu com a cena que encontrou. Quando saíra naquela manhã, não repara na bagunça que tinha feito. Inúmeras garrafas de saquê estavam espalhadas por toda a sala, e ele sabia que o quarto estava pior.

Suspirou, procurando por alguma que não estivesse vazia. Encontrou uma esquecida ao lado do sofá, e se jogou neste ao beber direto do bico. Passara os últimos doze dias total e completamente bêbado. Fazia quase duas semanas desde que voltara daquela maldita ilha, e ainda se sentia quebrado. Muito mais naquele dia do que em qualquer outro. Sorriu meio abobado. Mesmo com apenas doze dias (quase duas semanas), já era possível saber que Misty estava grávida. Sentiu o pensamento cair sobre si como uma pedra. Seria pai. Não, já era pai.

A cabeça começou a doer e tentou beber mais um gole, porém a garrafa estava vazia. Caminhou lentamente até seu quarto, e pegou uma garrafa pela metade que encontrou em seu criado-mudo. Bebeu e suspirou, jogando-se na cama em seguida.

Por que havia ido mesmo? Ah, sim. Kira pedira. _"Eu preciso de você"_, ela disse. E agora, que ele precisava desesperadamente dela, onde a menina estava? Com Misty. Sempre Misty. Queria se despedir, dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que a visitaria todos os dias, mas… não podia. Porque a menina não o amava. Sequer desviara o olhar para ele quando descobriu. Apenas correu para Misty e lhe cuspiu palavras ameaçadoras. Bebeu mais dois goles – ou foram três? – e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo ao seu lado. Sentia nojo de si mesmo pelo que estava fazendo, mas não conseguiu evitar.

Pegou duas fotos. As mesmas que Kira trouxera no dia em que implorara pela ajuda dele. Tentou com todas as suas forças sentir raiva da imagem que o encarava. Tentou sentir raiva da ruiva idiota que o fizera de tolo e lhe escondera a gravidez. Tentou. Mas só conseguiu chorar. Só conseguiu sentir aquela dor aguda que esfaqueava seu peito e o entristecia. Ela não o amava, e aquilo ficara bem claro naquele dia. Soluçou, e bebeu mais um gole.

Queria esquecer. Desesperadamente, queria esquecer a dor que Misty Waterflower lhe fazia sentir.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Yukira levou alguns segundos para abrir os olhos. Estava acordada, mas seus olhos estavam muito pesados para que os abrisse. Sua noite fora péssima, recheada de pesadelos já esquecidos. Ela procurou Togepi, mas percebeu, sem surpresa, que ele já fora. Ficaria consigo apenas à noite. Sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem momentaneamente. Estava em um orfanato, longe da mãe.

— Heey, minha linda. Hora de acordar! – Brock entrou no quarto acompanhado de Raki, que lhe mostrara o caminho.

— Titio!

Ela pulou para fora da cama e correu até o tio. Brock a pegou no colo e girou com a menina no ar, com um sorriso no rosto. Raki observou a cena curiosa. Nunca tivera ninguém que fizesse isso por si. Yukira grudou no tio como um carrapato.

— Como você tá? Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou.

— Uhum… e a mamãe?

— Um pouco irritada comigo ainda, por ter contado ao seu pai sobre você.

— Ele não é meu pai. Eu não tenho um pai.

Brock suspirou e beijou a cabeça dela. Não discutiria – ainda – sobre esse assunto. Ele era delicado demais para ser abordado naquele lugar. Kira apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto Brock acariciava delicadamente suas costas.

— Tá tudo bem, ok? Vim almoçar com você. – comentou o mais velho.

— E vai embora depois do almoço? – ela parecia meio triste.

— Preciso estar no ginásio, querida. Mas não se preocupe, sua tia virá ficar com você.

A menina abriu um pequeno sorriso e o beijou no rosto.

— Vamos. – disse Brock.

Ele saiu com ela no colo, pulando. Yukira ria com os bracinhos para cima, feliz. Por alguns minutos, esquecera-se onde estava. Há tempos o tio não tirava um tempo para brincar com ela. Brock correu até a pequena praça – havia decorado o caminho – que ficava no centro do orfanato, que possuía um formato circular. A praça era bela, com uma pracinha, árvores, bancos e até mesmo um chafariz.

— Pracinha, pracinha, pracinha!

Ela pedia rindo. Brock beijou as bochechas dela e começou a distribuir beijos por todo o rosto rosado, fazendo a pequena rir ainda mais.

— Para, tio Brock! Para!

Brock deu um último beijo estalado na bochecha dela e a colocou no chão.

— Brinque na pracinha com a sua tia. Sabia que já são meio dia e meia? Dorminhoca.

Yukira levou as mãos à boca, surpresa.

— Sério, tio?

— Uhum. Agora vem, vamos almoçar.

A pequena segurou na mão estendida e caminhou ao lado dele. O almoço foi tranquilo, sem grandes surpresas. Sentaram-se sozinhos em uma mesa grande e eles conversaram bastante. Brock contou que Yuri estava com saudades e que era Dayse quem passaria a tarde com ela. Depois de meia hora, encontraram-se no banco próximo à pracinha na qual a menina queria brincar.

— Tio?

— Hm?

— São só três dias, né?

— Sim, minha querida. Só três dias.

Ela sorriu, mais tranquila. Ao longe, Brock viu uma figura que fez seu sorriso falhar por um segundo antes de ficar ainda maior do que antes.

— Querida?

— Hm?

— Acho que não é sua tia quem passará a tarde com você.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa.

— Quem, então?

Ele apenas sorriu e olhou para trás dela, onde um homem caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos; estas suavam vergonhosamente. Os cabelos negros estavam despenteados, denunciando as inúmeras vezes que passara as mãos entre os fios. Se chegasse mais perto, poderia ver a leve tremedeira na perna esquerda. A pequena se virou para trás, sua expressão se retorceu e ela foi para trás do tio.

— Não quero ele aqui.

A voz não estava alta o suficiente para que Ash ouvisse, mas a linguagem corporal dela disse tudo. Ele suspirou, com vontade de sair correndo. Mas continuou andando. A briga com Misty ainda martelava em sua cabeça. Tudo o que ele queria era achar algo que o ligasse a ela novamente. Reprimiu o pensamento. Jamais a deixaria saber isso.

— Por favor, Kira, seja legal. Ele só quer se aproximar de você.

— Mas eu não o quero! Não quero um papai. Tenho você.

Brock sorriu e a beijou na testa.

— Seja legal.

Ela suspirou frustrada e o olhou entediada.

— Hm… oi. – cumprimentou o moreno.

Ela não o respondeu, apenas cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado.

— Kira… – Brock a repreendeu.

— Oi… – falou a contragosto.

— Eu preciso ir. Vou avisar Dayse que ela não precisa vir e…

— Não! Ela é pra vim sim. – reclamou Kira.

— Kira! Não. Não precisa. Cuide bem da minha menina, Ash. Ela disse que queria ir ao parquinho.

— Não quero mais. – retrucou a garota, birrenta.

Brock a beijou na testa e acenou para o amigo, que acenou desajeitadamente de volta. Sozinhos, eles apenas ficaram se olhando, sem graça.

— Hm… então… – Ash começou.

— Não quero falar com você.

— Ah… não queria brincar? – ignorou a fala dela.

— Não com você.

— Vamos pra pracinha então. – continuou o moreno, como se não a escutasse.

— Não quero brincar com você!

Ela se sentou no banco de braços cruzados.

— Vamos – ele tentou pegá-la no colo, mas a menina começou a gritar e ele a soltou.

— NÃO. NÃO ENCOSTA EM MIM. SAI! ME SOLTA!

Uma freira veio correndo, preocupada com a gritaria. Era Leila.

— Qual o problema? Você está bem, querida? – olhou repreensivamente para Ash.

— Não. Eu não quero ele aqui.

— Sou Ash. O pai dela. – o moreno se apresentou, constrangido.

— Não é meu pai não!

— Ah, sim. Brock nos avisou sobre você…

Ash sorriu sem graça e bagunçou os cabelos novamente.

— Ainda estamos nos entendendo. – ele tentou sorrir, mas tudo o que saiu foi um falso sorriso, carregado de tristeza.

— Tudo bem. Só não grite, ok, querida? Temos bebês aqui também.

Yukira torceu a expressão facial, contrariada. Olhou para Ash, ainda contrariada. Suspirou e, emburrada, desviou o olhar dele. Leila saiu com um sorriso meigo no rosto, deixando pai e filha novamente sozinhos.

— Vamos, Kira, eu só quero brincar com você.

— Não me chama de Kira! Pra você é Yukira.

Ele suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos novamente. Sentia as lágrimas quererem aparecer, mas as impediu. Sentia estar no pior pesadelo de todos.

— Ok, ok. Vamos na pracinha?

— Não vou brincar com você!

— Você tava tão mais legal lá na ilha… – ele suspirou.

— Não sabia quem você era lá na ilha.

Ash suspirou e, meio derrotado, se jogou no banco ao lado dela. A garota o fuzilou com o olhar e se afastou.

"_Você é meu herói"_ ela dissera, há tanto tempo que parecia quase que uma vida inteira se passara.

— Senhor? – Raki apareceu, tímida.

Raki vinha observando o par há vários minutos, curiosa. Não precisara pensar muito antes de decidir falar com o mais velho. Ela sempre fora uma menina de atitude. Você tinha que ser para sobreviver no lugar onde crescera.

— Sim?

— Eu brinco com o senhor.

Ash quis rir. A menina de doze anos e cabelos rosados que ele nem mesmo sabia o nome parecia querer brincar com ele, mas sua própria filha, de seis anos, não queria fazê-lo. Sentiu vontade de rir da ironia, mas se limitou a sorrir gentil para a pequena.

— Obrigado. Na pracinha?

Raki assentiu com a cabeça e Ash pegou Kira no colo – que imediatamente começou a gritar e a se debater, porém dessa vez ninguém apareceu pra interrompê-los – e a colocou em um banco bem próximo à praça, onde poderia ficar de olho nela.

— Você fica aqui, onde eu posso te ver.

E então ele saiu com a menina de doze anos para brincar de montar um castelo na areia a poucos metros de onde a filha estava.

— Daqui a pouco ela vem. Eu tinha uma irmã mais nova, a única forma de fazer ela brincar com a minha irmã mais velha era quando eu tava brincando com ela.

Ash riu para a menina, encantado com a atitude dela.

— Nossa… obrigado, viu?

— Nem esquenta. Eu gosto dos shows da mãe dela. Sempre assisto pela televisão.

Ash suspirou. Misty. _Sempre_ tinha que ser a Misty! Por que ninguém fazia nada por achar ele um cara legal ou por qualquer outro motivo infame. Por que sempre que tinha que ter a ver com a Misty?!

— Hm.

— Vocês brigaram? – ela tentava manter o castelo em pé.

— Uhum.

— Por quê?

Ash sorriu sem graça. Ele não conseguia explicar as coisas nem mesmo para si, que dirá para uma criança.

— Coisa de gente grande.

— Eu sei bastante coisa de gente grande. Eu te conto por que eu to aqui se você me disser por que brigou com ela.

— Ah… nós brigamos. Entende? Coisa de gente grande, já disse.

— Papai gostava de dormir comigo e ele fez isso – levantou a manga da blusa, onde várias marcas de queimadura se encontravam – com o cigarro. Eu sei coisas de gente grande. Anda, explica.

Ash ficou sem saber o que falar por vários segundos. Observou a menina que estava à sua frente, montando um castelo de areia enquanto conversava sobre os problemas dele.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— Doze. Como você é enrolado. – reclamou ela, emburrada.

Ash retorceu a expressão, exatamente como Kira fizera apenas alguns minutos atrás. Ao longe, a pequena observava a cena emburrada. Não era para ele tê-la deixado sozinha.

— Pra simplificar: Misty teve a Kira e nunca me avisou. Agora eu tenho que, de alguma forma, conseguir fazer ela gostar de mim.

Raki riu.

— Você é um bom fazedor de castelos – ela disse, terminando de fazer as janelas – ela vai gostar de você.

Ash sorriu, encarando a menina sorridente que o ajudava a montar o castelo. Como alguém que passara pelo que ela havia passado – e ele sabia apenas uma pequena parte do passado de Raki – conseguia continuar tão… feliz?

Yukira saiu do banco e empurrou Ash até conseguir sentar no lugar em que ele estava antes.

— Ela é minha amiga.

E começou a ajudar Raki a montar o castelo. Raki riu e piscou discretamente para Ash, que se sentou e observou as duas meninas brincando por quase uma hora. E não se cansou. Provavelmente nunca se cansaria de observar os bracinhos finos se mexerem para tirar o cabelo da boca, de observar a concentração que ela fazia para deixar tudo perfeito. Pela primeira vez no dia, a lembrança de Misty não o fez sentir raiva, apenas saudade. Olhou para a pequena e a viu imitar cada gesto típico de Misty e se maravilhou. Tinha vontade de abraçá-la a cada palavra dita, a cada movimento perfeitamente realizado, a cada… a cada vez que ela respirava. Porque, é claro, a filha dele respirava de uma forma muito mais legal do que as outras crianças.

— Ficou lindo! – Raki comemorou.

Ash sorriu. As duas começaram a rir, felizes com o término do trabalho.

— Eu tiro uma foto.

As duas se abraçaram e pararam atrás da obra-prima. Yukira se esqueceu, apenas por aqueles minutos, de que não gostava do pai. Ash tirou a foto e se sentiu vitorioso. Guardaria aquela foto até o fim de seus dias. A foto em que sua filha ria na direção dele – porque não era _para_ ele – seria, para sempre, sua.

— Ficou lindo, Raki-chan! – comemorou Yukira também, feliz.

— Parabéns, meninas.

Mesmo que ele tenha feito toda a estrutura e elas tenham apenas enfeitado, o moreno ficou mais do que feliz em deixar-lhes com todo o crédito.

— Precisamos de um banho, Kira! – percebeu Raki.

O apelido quase doeu aos ouvidos do moreno. Até mesmo a menina que conhecera na noite anterior podia chamá-la por ele, mas Ash não podia fazê-lo. Era o único proibido de ser carinhoso com Kira e o homem que mais o queria ser.

— Uhum… é.

Ambas se encararam. Completamente sujas de areia, suas roupas estavam encardidas. Nos rostos, apenas sujeira e suor. Yukira olhou para o lado, envergonhada. Até mesmo Ash, que tivera pouquíssimo contato com a filha, sabia que havia algo errado.

— O que foi, Kira? – perguntou.

— Nada que te interesse!

Ash suspirou. A frieza de sempre voltara. Não havia mais euforia por castelo de areia para fazê-la odiá-lo menos. Lado positivo: ela não reclamara do apelido.

— O que foi, Kira? – Raki repetiu a pergunta dele.

— Nunca tomei banho sozinha – admitiu. – Mamãe sempre toma comigo.

Raki riu e segurou na mão da nova amiga.

— Eu te ajudo – prometeu.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Misty não soube por quanto tempo ficou simplesmente deitada em sua cama, imóvel. Sentia como se toda a sua força de vontade tivesse sido sugada, e deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem. Fazia apenas um dia, e a saudade que sentia de sua menina era tão forte que chegava a doer.

Lily entrou no quarto com um prato de comida, mas a ruiva nem ao menos desviou o olhar para a irmã. Desde que chegara em casa, não dirigira uma única palavra aos amigos ou às irmãs. O único com quem falara fora Yuri, e o garoto estava na escola. Escola… Kira vinha perdendo muitas aulas, isso não era nada saudável para a garota. Suspirou, e sentiu uma mão carinhosa lhe acariciar os cabelos.

— Vamos, Myst, não fique assim, nós…

Mas a ruiva se levantou e saiu do quarto, deixando a irmã para trás. Apenas de ouvir a voz dela a raiva voltava a crescer. Caminhou até o quarto de Yuri, procurando por alguma roupa da filha. Queria sentir o cheiro dela novamente.

Quase caiu ao ver uma jaqueta azul pendurada na porta do guarda-roupa. O que significava aquilo?! Ah… Ash dera sua jaqueta para a menina lá na ilha, há tanto tempo atrás. Caminhou irritadamente até a peça com a intenção de jogá-la contra a parede, entretanto não pôde. Ao tocar o tecido macio e sentir o cheiro dele misturado ao da filha, tudo o que pôde fazer foi cair ao chão, chorando.

Levou a jaqueta ao seu rosto e escondeu a face ali. Naquele momento descobriu a melhor fragrância de todas. Uma mistura de Ash e Kira. Chorou ainda mais, sentindo o medo de perder a filha consumi-la. Sabia que jamais voltaria a ter Ash, porém não podia perder Kira. Seu coração não aguentaria perder a filha ao mesmo tempo em que perdia, pela segunda vez, o amor de sua vida.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Ash, sentindo-se um intruso, acompanhou-as até o quarto. Observou com cuidado cada corredor e cada escada. Olhou para o lugar onde a filha dormia com curiosidade.

— A Kira dorme aqui – apontou, ao ver que a amiga não se movia – a gente já volta, tio.

Ash assentiu com a cabeça sorrindo e sentou-se na cama da filha. Deixou o sorriso sumir e acabou por deitar. Cobriu os olhos com as mãos, incomodado. Ela nunca o aceitaria? Seria tratado com frieza para sempre, sem jamais ser aceito pela filha que tanto amava? Pegou o celular e abriu a foto onde ela sorria. Não era o sorriso que a vira dar com Misty; ela tampouco sorria para ele, mas, ainda assim, Ash sentia-se especial. Porque tinha uma foto dela _sorrindo_. Sua foto. Sua para sempre. Salvou a imagem como papel de parede. Sorriu para a pequena. Era linda, como a mãe. A imagem não era das melhores, mas os olhos verdes brilhantes ainda podiam ser vistos. Os cabelos negros, como os dele, brilhavam daquele jeito majestoso que só cabelo de filha brilha. E os dentinhos brancos também. Ela sorria. E ele poderia ver esse sorriso quantas vezes quisesse. Naquele momento, resolveu que o veria para sempre. A partir daquele momento, decidiu que o motivo de sua existência seria fazer Yukira, Misty e o filho que estava por vir sorrirem.

Repreendeu-se logo após ter o pensamento. O objetivo de sua vida seria fazer Yukira e o irmãozinho que estava por vir sorrirem. Ou seria uma irmãzinha? Ele sorriu ante a possibilidade. Mais uma menininha para alegrar os seus dias. Seria ela igual à Kira? Torcia para que sim. Ou seus cabelos seriam ruivos? Uma ruivinha de olhos verdes? Oh, não. Kami não seria mau a ponto de colocar uma miniatura de Misty em sua vida. Não, ele seria sim. E então, de repente, sabia como a filha seria. Sim, uma menina igual a Misty. Uma menina com a personalidade quase igual a de Yukira. Mais uma menina que o odiaria. Não. Ele seria presente na vida do segundo filho. Sim, seria. _"Ela vai me odiar de qualquer forma. Eu sou um péssimo pai. Ela vai me odiar e vai querer que o Rudy seja o pai dela"_ pensou em desespero.

Seus pensamentos quase depressivos foram interrompidos pela vozinha que ele aprendera a amar em poucos dias.

— Friiiio.

Ela apareceu apenas com uma toalha. Ash se colocou em pé quase imediatamente e a viu correr direto para debaixo das cobertas. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— E sua roupa? – perguntou.

— Você quem me diz – disse o óbvio, estreitando os olhos, levemente confusa. – Não escolheu nenhuma?

— Eu devia?

— Mamãe sempre escolhe. Ou tio Brock.

— Eu escolho.

Se Misty fazia, então ele também podia fazer. Andou até a mala que havia ao lado da cama e a abriu. Tudo o que viu foi rosa. Era tudo rosa. Rosa ou branco. Ou azul. Sem meios termos. Ou rosa, ou branco, ou azul. Ele pegou uma camiseta de mangas cumpridas na cor rosa e uma calça azul – parecia _Jeans_.

— Não combina! – Yukira protestou.

— Ah, ok…

Depois de ouvir a mesma reclamação mais cinco vezes, ele percebeu que ela só gostava quando ambos tinham a mesma estampa. Estava começando a entender quando ela se cansou.

— Eu quero a saia e a blusa rosa ali.

— Tá frio demais pra usar saia.

— A mamãe deixa – mentiu. Misty nunca a deixava usar saias no inverno.

— Mas eu não. É muito curto – não havia nenhum menino ali, mas, ainda assim…

— Mas tem a meia-calça branca – apontou para uma calça bem justa, que era uma meia-calça grossa, mas para o moreno era tudo igual.

— E você vai usar isso por baixo?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ele colocou a meia-calça, a saia por cima e a blusa que ela queria usar na cama, como se estivesse em uma boneca imaginária.

— Tem certeza que se usa uma calça E uma saia?

— É _meia-calça_, bobão. E todo mundo usa.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, sem ter muita certeza de que ela estava falando realmente a sério.

— Tá… mas a blusa é muito fina

.— Mas eu quero usar ela!

— Então vai ter que colocar o casaco por cima – disse, pegando um casaco azul.

— Mas não combina!

— E esse? – pegou um rosa.

— Eu não quero usar casaco.

— Ou usa casaco, ou não vai usar essa blusa – Ash ameaçou.

— Eu não quero o casaco!

— Mas tá frio! – obviamente, a ameaça fora vazia.

— Eu não sinto frio.

— Vai ficar doente e seus tios vão me espancar.

— Eu não quero casaco! A mamãe me deixa andar sem casaco.

— Deixa nada.

— Deixa sim! Eu não quero usar o casaco!

Ash suspirou, derrotado.

— Você quem vai morrer de frio.

Ela lhe mostrou a língua, vencedora.

— Eu quero uma calcinha.

Ele ruborizou. Ok, talvez o segundo filho devesse ser um menino.

— Pega.

— Não! Pega pra mim.

Derrotado, Ash pegou uma calcinha da mala.

— Não quero essa. Quero a rosa.

Ele suspirou e ela sorriu. Não se importava realmente com qual calcinha ia usar, só queria que ele soubesse que era ela quem mandava. E ele sabia. Ash faria tudo o que ela pedisse. Ele lhe entregou a calcinha rosa.

No fim, saíram do quarto com Yukira com uma sapatilha, meia-calça branca, saia rosa, blusa sem mangas também rosa e com o sorriso mais convencido que Ash já vira. Ele suspirou, mas sabia que cederia a todos os desejos dela. Assim como costumava ceder a todos os desejos de Misty.

— Kira! Não tá com frio?

A garota de cabelos rosados estava coberta com um casaco.

— Eu não sinto frio – sorriu.

Ainda estava quente pelo banho, mas o ar gelado que tiveram que pegar para chegarem ao refeitório – onde a janta seria servida – lhe arrepiou os braços. Não se deu por vencida. _"Eu não sinto frio. Eu não sinto frio. Eu não sinto frio"_ ficou repetindo para si mesma.

— Sopa! – Ash sorriu ao ver o jantar que teriam.

Kira sorriu e os três jantaram juntos. Raki comeu menos do que os dois e começou a ficar pálida, indo dormir mais cedo do que os demais. Ash percebeu que Kira ainda tremia, e tirou seu próprio casaco e colocou ao redor dela.

— Eu não quero seu casaco! – ela protestou, começando a tirá-lo.

— Está frio, e se não usar eu vou contar pro Brock.

Ela se calou perante as palavras dele, irritada, e voltou a comer. Mas deixou o casaco e Ash sorriu, querendo tirar outra foto. Ash acompanhou a filha até o dormitório desta, onde se despediu na porta.

— Eu vou ir, mas volto amanhã, tá?

— Não precisa voltar, eu não gosto de você – colocou todo o veneno que uma menina de seis anos consegue colocar na voz.

Ash suspirou e se abaixou para beijá-la na cabeça, mas a mesma se encolheu e o empurrou. No fim, acabou desistindo.

— Saaaaai!

— Desculpa. Tchau, Kira.

— É Yukira. YUKIRA. Ok? E não precisa voltar.

Dizendo isso, ela saiu e caminhou até sua cama, torcendo para que Togepi já a estivesse esperando. Estava. Olhou para a porta. Ash já fora. Ela retirou o casaco dele e pegou o seu rosa. Vestida assim foi escovar os dentinhos de leite e percebeu que um estava frouxo. Virou-se para ir contar à mãe e então lembrou que não poderia. A tristeza cobriu o rosto rosado e ela caminhou cabisbaixa à sua cama. Colocou o pijama que usara na noite anterior e se escondeu debaixo dos cobertores, abraçando o pequeno Pokémon que considerava como a um irmão. Seu plano era despejar sobre ele tudo sobre o castelo e o quanto detestava Ash, mas assim que deitou, ela percebeu que estava exausta. Adormeceu poucos segundos depois de ouvir o adorado Pokémon lhe desejando boa noite.

Ash foi para sua casa logo após se despedir da filha. No caminho, uma lágrima idiota e rebelde escapou sem sua permissão. Ser pisoteado e esnobado pela menininha doía bem mais do que ele deixava escapar. Queria que ela o amasse como ele a amava. E pensar que quando estavam indo buscar Misty ela começara a gostar dele. Ela o convencera a ir ajudar a ruiva quando dissera _"eu preciso de você"_. Olhou para o volante, perdido em pensamentos. Não precisava mais. Quis que Misty fosse novamente sequestrada para que Kira precisasse dele novamente. Ash queria ser necessário na vida da filha. _"Sou um inútil"_ suspirou. Olhou para a estrada, sem realmente prestar atenção por onde andava, apenas querendo chegar em casa logo. Foi com um sorriso que lembrou a primeira vez que ela o abraçara. No Lapras, segundos depois de ele quase a ter deixado cair na água. Sentiu as lágrimas quererem sair novamente. Não aproveitara aquele momento. Ele nem ao menos aproveitara o momento em que ela envolvera os braços ao seu redor e o agradecera. Quis rir. Yukira lhe dissera: _"Obrigada, Ash"_. Quem diria? A menina que agora não demonstrava nenhum sinal de afeição por ele _o abraçara_. Ela _dormira em seu peito_! Por que agora não poderia ser o mesmo? Por que não dormia em seu peito agora? Por que sequer a deixava chegar perto dela? Ah, claro. Misty. Sempre Misty. E novamente seus sentimentos conflituosos sobre a ruiva voltaram a tomar conta. Ele não soube como chegou em casa sem que batesse em algum lugar. Mas agora que começara a voltar no tempo, não conseguia mais parar. Fechou os olhos. A noite em que o irmãozinho dela fora concebido também lhe passou momentaneamente pela cabeça, mas essa ele tratou de esquecer. Não queria pensar em Misty.

Deitou-se em sua cama se lembrando de como impedira Lily de pegar Kira quando chegaram à ilha. Ele a levou o caminho inteiro. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se dela contra seu corpo. A pequena havia o abraçado bem forte, procurado a proteção dele, como todas as crianças fazem com seus pais. E ela dissera que ele era o seu herói. De todas as lembranças, essa era a mais querida. Sentiu-se ir ao mundo dos sonhos. Como último desejo, ele quis ser aceito. Se pela filha ou pela mulher ruiva que povoou seus sonhos, ele não saberia dizer. Não honestamente. Provavelmente pelas duas.

_Continua…_


	30. Expulso

Cap. 30 – Expulso

Lily mexia na internet quando percebeu que recebera um vídeo. O conteúdo a fez rir, e ela gritou pelo marido – era de manhã, e Brock estava a ponto de ir ao encontro de Kira.

— O que foi?

Ela o colocou para tocar novamente, e Brock gargalhou. À sua frente, tinha o vídeo de Misty assustando os policiais com o Gyarados.

— O melhor são os comentários. – falou Lily, mostrando-os ao homem.

"_Sempre soube que tinha algo de errado com essa mulher. Não tem como uma pessoa tão bonita ser legal também"._

"_Gente, se eu fosse esses policiais eu tava todo cagado"._

"_Ui, adoro mulheres selvagens"._

"_Viu filho? Isso que aconteceria se alguém tentasse te tirar de mim"._

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Desta vez, Kira acordou mais cedo. Ela olhou ao redor, porém Brock não a estava esperando. Togepi acordou também e sorriu antes de desaparecer. Ele era apenas a lembrança de que a mãe ainda olhava por ela. Todas as meninas já haviam sumido, à exceção dela e de Raki. Sorriu para a rosada, correndo até a cama desta. O pijama era curto. O frio do chão de pedra a fez tremer.

— Raki-chan?

— Deita aqui, Kira! Tá frio.

Kira sorriu e deitou-se ao lado dela, debaixo das cobertas. Seu sorriso sumiu quando a analisou. Raki estava pálida e respirava com dificuldade.

— Você tá bem, Raki-chan?

— Eu tô bem, Kira. É só um resfriado.

A pequena tocou no rosto da nova amiga. Ela estava bem quente.

— Quer que eu cuide de você? Cuidei da mamãe quando ela se resfriou.

Raki sorriu, como se soubesse de algo que a pequena não sabia. Raki tocou na mão delicada com a sua própria e a acariciou.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Kira. Eu vou ficar bem, ok? Só preciso dormir um pouquinho.

— Mesmo?

— Uhum. Acho que não vou poder brincar com você hoje, ok?

— Tudo bem. Só fica bem, tá?

— Tudo bem. Você me promete ser legal com o seu pai?

Yukira não chegou a responder, pois Leila invadiu o quarto das pequenas. Brock a acompanhava.

— Oh, querida! Saia daí, vamos. Raki precisa descansar, ela não pode brincar com você. Vamos, vamos – ela começou a bater palmas.

Yukira beijou o rosto pálido e saiu da cama da amiga, correndo de volta para a sua própria. Brock aproximou-se dela e a beijou na testa. Kira não prestava atenção nele. Olhava para Leila, que dava mil e um remédios para a rosada.

— O que vai vestir hoje, hm?

— Tanto faz…

Brock escolheu uma calça, uma blusa de manga comprida e um casaco grosso. Estava frio, mas sabia que a sobrinha passaria o dia inteiro correndo e que, se vestisse muitas roupas, retiraria metade e ficaria gripada.

— Aqui.

Ela olhou e torceu o nariz.

— Não quero usar o casaco.

— Não tem querer. Vai e pronto.

Ela não discutiu. Sabia que Brock não era como o pai. Não. Brock não era como Ash. Ela não tinha um pai.

Com a ajuda do tio, Yukira se vestiu. Ela deu as mãos para ele, que a acompanhou até o pátio.

— Eu tô com fome, tio.

— São dez horas, vamos ver se conseguimos alguma coisa pra você.

Foram até o refeitório, onde ela conseguiu um pastel. A pequena comeu com prazer, enquanto Brock apenas a observava. Eles conversaram sobre algumas amenidades antes dele finalmente tocar no assunto que desejava.

— Então, querida, como foi com Ash?

Ela torceu o nariz novamente e Brock quis rir. Ela e Ash faziam a mesma expressão quando não queriam falar sobre determinado assunto.

— Eu fiz um castelo com a Raki-chan. E usei saia. Mas ele é um chato. Eu não gosto dele, titio. Não o quero aqui.

Mas Brock ouvira apenas uma parte da história.

— Ontem estava frio, como assim você usou saia?

Yukira sorriu vitoriosa.

— O Ash deixou.

Brock suspirou frustrado.

— Então ele é legal, não? Faz todos os seus desejos.

— Essa parte é legal, mas eu não gosto dele.

— Kira, o Ash é o seu papai.

— Eu não preciso de um papai. Eu tenho a mamãe.

— Você não vai perder a sua mamãe só por ter um papai.

— Eu sempre tive um papai. E ele não me faz falta.

— O Ash e o Rudy são dois papais muito diferentes. O Ash é um pai legal e ele realmente gosta de você. Ele quer que você goste dele.

Ela terminou o pastel.

— Vamos brincar?

— Kira, isso é sério.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Não pode me forçar a gostar dele.

— Eu realmente não posso, mas você não precisa escolher um lado. Pode ser legal com os dois.

— Ele vai me tirar da minha mamãe. Como eu posso ser amiga de alguém que vai me tirar da minha mamãe?

— O Ash não vai te tirar da sua mamãe. Kira, você precisa entender que o que Misty fez não foi certo.

— Ela só me protegeu. Que tem de errado nisso?

— Nada, querida. Mas ela nunca contou pro seu pai que você existia. Se o Ash soubesse, ele teria ido falar com você.

— Não me importo! Eu não o quero.

Brock suspirou, desistindo. Yukira conseguia ser ainda mais teimosa do que Ash. E ele achava que isso era impossível.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas ele passará a tarde com você novamente.

Yukira se emburrou, mas logo tratou de mudar de assunto. Por mais que o pai a irritasse, jamais conseguia ficar muito tempo irritada com Brock.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Misty ainda estava deitada em sua cama. Já era tarde, ela sabia. Quase meio-dia – ou já perdera o almoço? Não importava realmente. Togepi entrou no quarto e ficou pairando acima da ruiva. Ele estava ganhando o tratamento do silêncio, assim como todos os outros moradores da casa de Lily. Aproximou-se e se deitou em frente a ela, mas a mesma se dignou apenas a se virar, ficando de costas para ele.

"_Você não pode nos ignorar pra sempre",_ mas ela não respondeu.

Ele ficou a encarando por muitos segundos. Ela não falava com ninguém e apenas saía do quarto para comer e tomar banho.

"_Eles estavam pensando no melhor pra ela e pra você também. Pare de me culpar!"_

— Devia ter vindo até mim e me dito, não ter concordado com eles. No fim, até você me traiu.

A voz saiu rouca devido ao tempo excessivo que ficara sem falar. O Pokémon voltou a ficar de frente a ela e, desta vez, a ruiva não lhe deu as costas.

"_Ele tinha que saber, cedo ou tarde"_.

Misty se virou, deixando o Pokémon falando sozinho.

"_Yukira sente sua falta. Eu não sei o que dizer a ela sobre você"_.

Misty sentiu as lágrimas se acomodarem em seus olhos novamente. Ela sentia falta da pequena como nunca sentira de ninguém mais antes. Faltava apenas dois dias – contando este – para o julgamento que aconteceria cedo da manhã.

"_Realmente não vai falar comigo?"_

Ela não respondeu, apenas abraçou mais forte o cobertor entre seus braços. Com um suspiro, Togepi deixou a dona sozinha e foi falar com as irmãs desta. Todos já haviam desistido de tentar entrar no quarto ou falar com ela. Nunca haviam recebido tanta indiferença por parte da irmã, mas tentavam não se sentir culpadas. Era difícil. Dayse já se arrependia de ter concordado com o plano louco das crianças.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Ash suspirou. Almoçava em um restaurante; passara a manhã inteira com seu advogado e realmente não queria ir para casa. Estava vazia, como sempre. Olhou o relógio. Passava da uma; tinha que ir ver Kira logo. Sorriu. Talvez ela estivesse menos arisca hoje. Hm… não. Ele sabia que seria pisado e ouviria o que não queria ouvir da filha, mas não era como se realmente se importasse. Ele só queria estar com ela. Um dia, talvez, ela pudesse vir a considerá-lo um amigo. Levantou-se, pagou e saiu. O dia seria longo.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Brock estava sentado com Kira no mesmo banquinho em que Ash a colocara no dia anterior. Ela lhe contava em detalhes como fora legal fazer o castelo com Raki. Ele sorria enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros. Ouvia a pequena comentar inocentemente sua brincadeira na tarde anterior e sentia vontade de fugir com ela. Mesmo que discordasse dos atos da ruiva, entendia-a. Se fosse Yuri em seu lugar ele provavelmente também fugiria.

— Tio Brock, vamos passear de novo?

Eles haviam explorado todo o orfanato. Passaram na frente – onde Yukira imediatamente localizou uma sorveteria –, nos fundos, por dentro, enfim, por todos os locais em que conseguiram encontrar.

— Não posso, querida. Ash já está chegando para ficar com você e eu preciso ir.

— Hm.

Ele sabia que ela ainda estava magoada e não queria ficar com o pai, mas ele também sabia que a única forma de fazer Yukira prestar atenção em Ash era obrigando-a a passar um tempo com ele. O moreno apenas bagunçou os cabelos da sobrinha e sorriu para ela, tentando arrancar uma risada. Começou com as cócegas e Kira não viu outra opção senão gargalhar com gosto. Ash chegou com um sorriso. A cena lhe deixara com o coração apertado, pensando quando poderia fazer isso. Ele esperou os dois pararem de rir.

— Hey, Ash! Ainda bem que chegou, realmente preciso ir.

Ambos se despediram. Pikachu se despediu do amigo mais velho também e Yukira formou o bico tão conhecido por Ash. O pai quis suspirar e sacudi-la até que o bico sumisse.

— Não gosto de você.

Ela falou de forma casual, como se o estivesse cumprimentando.

— Bom dia pra você também. É muito bom te ver de novo – ironizou.

Yukira levantou uma sobrancelha e voltou seu olhar para frente. Ash reprimiu o suspiro e se sentou ao lado dela. Eles ficaram um bom tempo sem conversar. Quando estava começando a ficar desconfortável, Ash quebrou o silêncio.

— Então, quer brincar na pracinha?

— A Raki-chan tá resfriada, não tenho com quem brincar na pracinha.

— Brinca comigo.

— Mas eu não gosto de você.

— Não precisa gostar de mim pra brincar comigo.

Ela pareceu pensar, mas jamais daria o braço a torcer. Ela queria brincar, é claro, mas não com ele. Seria uma traição muito grande para sua mãe.

— Quero um sorvete.

Ash não conteve o suspiro e remexeu nos cabelos espetados, quase irritado.

— Você não pode sair daqui, ou seja, não posso te levar numa sorveteria.

— Mas tem uma sorveteria ali na frente. É só comprar e trazer aqui.

— Não gosta de mim, mas não tem vergonha de abusar, né?

Ela deu de ombros, sem realmente se importar.

— Você quer ser meu papai, né? Papais dão sorvete pras filhas.

Ash suspirou. Nunca tivera um pai e não sabia como sê-lo. Se ela dizia que isso era o dever de um pai, quem era ele para dizer o contrário? Yukira conteve o sorriso quando o viu se levantar.

— Quer de quê?

— Chocolate.

Ele a mandou esperar naquele banco e saiu, indo procurar a tal sorveteria. Estava irritado. Realmente irritado. Por que era tão difícil? Todos diziam que crianças perdoavam e eram legais e mais um monte de baboseiras. Desde quando crianças perdoam? Desde quando crianças são legais? Yukira parecia uma miniatura do diabo! Riu do pensamento. Não, Yukira era uma miniatura de Misty – o que, tecnicamente, era a mesma coisa. Saiu do orfanato, vendo imediatamente a tal sorveteria. Atravessou a rua e entrou.

— Olá, o senhor deseja alguma coisa? – perguntou a recepcionista.

Era uma bela mulher. Ele teria reparado se uma pequena diaba de seis anos não ocupasse sua mente.

— Sim. Dois sorvetes de chocolate, por favor.

— Quantas bolas?

— Duas em cada.

O sorvete não demorou a ficar pronto, mas nem por isso Ash diminuiu a expressão de emburrado. Pagou e saiu. Começou a comer o seu sorvete, visto que Yukira não parecia fazer muita questão de ficar com ele, e seu humor melhorou um pouco. Sorvete sempre melhora as coisas, todos sabem disso.

Caminhou devagar por dentro do orfanato, mas não demorou a chegar ao local no qual a filha o esperava. Ele a avistou sentada no banco em que a deixara, mas ela olhava assustada para todos os lados. Estreitou os olhos. Kira não estava sozinha.

Antes que Ash pudesse reconhecer quem estava com a filha, a ação dela o fez parar de pensar e derrubar ambos os sorvetes no chão. Ela corria na direção dele, com os braços estendidos. Apavorada, Yukira corria na direção do pai o mais rápido que suas pequenas perninhas permitiam. Pikachu não ficou tão surpreso quanto o dono. Ele sabia quem estava acompanhando a morena.

Ainda embasbacado, tudo o que Ash conseguiu fazer foi estender os braços para a pequenina. Ele sentiu vontade de rir e de chorar ao mesmo tempo. Ela chegou e se jogou nos braços estendidos dele, agarrando-se ao pai como se fosse morrer caso não o fizesse. Ash retribuiu ao abraço, incapaz de impedir que o mais belo dos sorrisos lhe enfeitasse o rosto. Yukira escondeu-se no pescoço dele, amedrontada demais para olhar para trás. Ash apenas se lembrou daquele que acompanhava a menina quando sentiu as lágrimas quentes dela lhe molharem o pescoço.

— Hey, tá tudo bem – ele a apertou em seus braços, tentando fazer a menina se sentir segura.

Yukira não respondeu, apenas soluçou, apertando-se mais ao pai. Ash levantou os olhos, preocupado, e a pessoa que viu fez seu rosto corar. De raiva.

Rudy.

— O que está fazendo aqui? – ele tentou conter a irritação.

— Vim apenas ver a minha querida filha.

Rudy tentou se aproximar, mas Pikachu pulou em frente ao dono. De seu corpo emanava eletricidade.

— Calma, ratinho! – ele riu, colocando as mãos em frente ao corpo. – Eu só quero ver como ela está.

— Ela não é sua filha.

— Oh, o papai fica anos sem ver ela e agora quer recuperar o tempo perdido, é? – ironizou. – Você não vai conseguir, sabe? Ela é bem teimosa.

Piscou para a pequena, mas Kira não viu. Estava amedrontada demais para olhar para trás.

— Ela puxou isso de mim. – disse apenas.

Queria espancar Rudy. Queria quebrar todos os ossos do corpo que abrigava aquela alma demoníaca. Mas não podia. Não podia porque Kira estava em seu colo. Não podia porque ela estava procurando abrigo e segurança. E ele sempre a protegeria. Em todos os momentos da vida dela. Em cada segundo.

— Vamos, Ash. Deixe-me continuar minha conversa com ela.

— Nunca. Ela não te quer aqui, vá embora.

Rudy apenas sorria; calmo. Mas o ódio que exalava de Ash podia ser percebido a quilômetros de distância. Leila percebeu e correu para impedir a futura briga. Não queria que seu orfanato fosse manchado de sangue.

— Acalmem-se os dois! – ela falou, mesmo que apenas Ash precisasse se acalmar. – Oh! Querida, por que está chorando?

Leila tentou pegar Kira no colo, mas esta se prendeu a Ash e não quis soltá-lo. Ash quase fez um mortal nessa hora.

— Deixa, eu seguro ela.

O sorriso que lhe tomou o rosto ao dizer isso fez com que Leila se animasse também. Ash esquecera-se de Rudy. Leila idem. A freira olhava para o pai carinhoso e sorridente que estava a sua frente. Já vira aquele olhar muitas vezes antes. Muitos pais adotivos apareciam e ficavam daquela forma quando viam seus futuros filhos. Ela não precisou de um exame de DNA para saber que Ash era pai de Yukira. Seus olhos treinados perceberam isso apenas pela forma como ele a olhava. Não sabia se ele era o pai de sangue, mas sabia que nenhum outro a amaria como ele amava. A freira acariciou os cabelos negros da pequena e então se lembrou de que viera apartar uma briga.

— Tudo bem. Senhores, tenho que pedir que se acalmem.

— Estou perfeitamente calmo. Como eu disse antes, eu só quero falar com a minha Kira.

A pequena deixou outro soluço escapar. Ash estreitou os olhos. Nunca a vira com tanto medo antes.

— Ela é minha. Vá embora.

— Se acalme, Ash. Enquanto o juiz não tomar a decisão, ambos possuem o mesmo direito de ver Yukira.

Ele retorceu a expressão e estreitou a filha um pouco mais. Era sua. Apenas sua. Rudy não tinha nada a ver com a sua pequenina. Sua e de mais ninguém. Sua.

— Não tem não. Ela não quer falar com ele. Diz, Kira. Diz que quer que ele vá embora.

A pequena tentou se acalmar e limpou os olhos com as mãos. Ela olhou para o pai, que possuía um olhar quase desesperado e depois olhou para Rudy, que apenas sorria calmamente. Seu coraçãozinho voltou a se acelerar.

— Você quer terminar nossa conversa, não quer?

Ela reprimiu um soluço e o arrepio que percorreu o corpo pequeno foi sentido por Ash. Ela agarrou a camiseta dele, mas assentiu com a cabeça. O biquinho do choro se formando nos lábios rosados. Ash estreitou os olhos. Quando entendeu o que estava acontecendo, ele precisou controlar a respiração. Kira conhecia a raiva. Ela olhou para o pai e, inconscientemente, abraçou-se, escondendo com as mãos uma parte de seu antebraço.

— O que é isso?

Ela tentou esconder, mas Ash retirou delicadamente a mão pequena. O braço dela estava roxo. Ele precisou respirar fundo mais uma vez. Fechou os olhos e tentou controlar a respiração. Ash olhou para Leila.

— Pegue Kira, por favor.

Ele entregou a pequena, mas esta também havia entendido.

— Ash, não!

Mas era tarde. Ele já partira para cima de Rudy.

— DESGRAÇADO. VOCÊ AMEAÇOU A MINHA FILHA!

O primeiro golpe Rudy nem previu. Ash atingiu seu maxilar com o soco mais forte que jamais daria novamente. Rudy simplesmente caiu ao chão. Pikachu postou-se em frente à freira, protegendo a menina que esta carregava nos braços. Yukira gritava.

— ASH, PARA! PARA! POR FAVOR!

Mas Ash não ouvia. Estava cego de raiva. Queria fazer isso desde que o vira tentando abusar da sua ruiva, e que se ferrasse o quanto ele tentava dizer que ela não era sua, a raiva era grande demais para ficar se controlando.

O próximo soco foi parado por Rudy, que conseguiu desviar.

— Calma, Ash. Eu não fiz nada.

Ele elevava sua voz, querendo que os outros que estavam ao redor ouvissem. Ash sabia que deveria se controlar, caso contrário poderia ser expulso, mas já não estava mais no controle de seu próprio corpo. Rudy deixara o braço de sua pequena roxo. Rudy batera no rosto da sua menina. Rudy tentara estuprar a sua mulher. Rudy ameaçara a filha que ele já amava. Na mente descontrolada de Ash, Rudy merecia morrer.

Ele não pensou antes de agir, apenas fez seu punho fechado encontrar o nariz do demônio desgraçado que apertara o braço da sua pequena. O som do osso quebrando foi como música para os ouvidos de Ash. Ele sorria. Nunca se sentira tão bem. Rudy caiu novamente e tentou estancar o sangue com a mão, mas estava difícil. Ash estava pronto para avançar contra ele novamente quando sentiu os seguranças segurarem seus braços.

— ME SOLTEM! ME SOLTEM!

— O senhor precisa se acalmar. – disse um dos homens.

— SE UM DESGRAÇADO FILHO DA MÃE BATESSE NA _SUA_ FILHA, VOCÊ IA FICAR CALMO? HAN? IA?

— ASH! – era Leila.

O moreno se virou para a freira com raiva, mas tudo parou quando viu a filha. Yukira se contorcia nos braços de Leila, que acabou deixando-a a descer. Ela correu até ele, abraçando as pernas fortes. Os seguranças o soltaram, mas ficaram entre ele e Rudy.

— Para!

— Mas ele…

— Para! Para de ser idiota! Quanto mais você machucar ele, mais ele vai ficar com raiva da gente. Para, para, para!

Ash a pegou no colo e a abraçou bem forte. Kira retribuiu ao abraço, chorando. Ele suspirou, sentindo o cheiro de shampoo infantil que saía dos cabelos dela.

— Eu não… ele te bateu.

— Ele vai bater na mamãe.

— Não vai não. Eu cuido dela.

— Mas você não gosta dela.

— Não importa, eu cuido dela. Eu juro que eu cuido. Ninguém vai te machucar.

— Ele me machucou, mas você tava aqui – ela acusou, mesmo que sem ressentimentos. – Ele vai bater na minha mamãe e a culpa é sua! – agora ela estava ressentida.

Ela começou a se debater e ele a deixou no chão. Os olhos esverdeados da menina estavam cheios de raiva. Raiva e medo.

— EU ODEIO VOCÊS. EU ODEIO VOCÊS DOIS!

Ela correu para dentro do orfanato, deixando Ash e Rudy para trás. O segundo tinha o nariz ensanguentado.

Ash a observou se afastar com os olhos lacrimejando. Ele só a estava protegendo, nada mais. Apenas protegendo a sua pequena. Mas ela o odiava. Os abraços nada haviam significado? Ela procurara socorro em seus braços, isso deveria significar alguma coisa! Ou será que não? Ele sentia-se confuso, mas, acima de tudo, irritado.

— E nunca mais chegue perto da minha menina! – descontou em Rudy. Os olhos raivosos perfuraram os do outro.

Rudy apenas se encolheu.

— Eu só vim aqui falar com a minha filha. Fui eu quem a criei, só queria saber se ela estava bem!

Algumas lágrimas escorriam dos olhos dele, apenas para confundir aos leigos. Ash sentiu ainda mais raiva e teria investido contra ele novamente se os seguranças não o tivessem segurado.

— Ash! Pare com isso imediatamente! Você está proibido de voltar aqui, me entendeu? Proibido! Atacou ao pobre homem! – Leila quase gritou.

— Ele bateu na Kira!

— Eu estava aqui o tempo inteiro, não vi nada!

— Não foi hoje… mas você viu a marca roxa no braço dela. Foi ele!

— Kira não o incriminou. – respondeu a mulher.

— Ele a ameaçou!

— Você tem noção das loucuras que está dizendo, meu querido?

— Eu juro que é verdade!

— Lamento Ash. Mas o agressivo da situação foi você. Está proibido de voltar.

Os seguranças começaram a arrastá-lo, mas ele não podia simplesmente permitir que tudo ficasse daquela forma. Desvencilhando-se dos dois enormes homens, ele correu até a freira.

— Não o deixe sozinho com ela, por favor, eu te imploro! Só isso, tá? Não deixa ele ficar sozinho com ela. Ele vai fazer o possível e o impossível pra ficar sozinho com a Kira, mas você não pode deixar, ok? Não pode!

Leila não conseguiu responder, pois Ash já estava sendo arrastado, mas sabia que devia desconsiderar tudo o que o moreno lhe dizia. Entretanto… o olhar que ele a lançou! Estava desesperado – e nenhuma palavra abaixo disso poderia definir o que Ash sentia. E o modo que ele olhara para a pequena garotinha antes… o modo como vinha suportando todas as palavras ruins que ela lhe dizia! Leila ouvira várias delas. Yukira era cruel com Ash, mas o moreno nunca demonstrou nada além de amor para com ela. E Leila presenciara tudo isso.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Talvez estivesse sendo tola, mas…

— Senhor Rudy, me desculpe por esse incômodo. O hospital é próximo daqui, vamos, eu peço a uma de nossas irmãs para acompanhá-lo.

— Mas minha filha…!

— Você a vê depois. Tenho certeza de que todo esse sangue a deixará ainda mais assustada.

Rudy não viu outra opção além de obedecer à freira.

Em seu quarto, Kira estava abraçada a Raki. A outra apenas acariciava os cabelos negros. A morena não quisera dizer nem mesmo uma palavra, mas Raki era paciente. Sabia que, cedo ou tarde, Yukira desabafaria tudo. Por enquanto, a enferma menina apenas consolava sua mais nova amiga.

_Continua…_


	31. Apenas um

Cap. 31 – Apenas um

Leila sabia que não deveria levar a sério todas as palavras de Ash, porém sua intuição lhe dizia para confiar no moreno. E ela sabia que sua intuição não era nada além de Kami falando consigo. Ligou para Brock assim que viu Rudy saindo pelo portão. O moreno disse que uma das tias da menina estava a caminho; por algum motivo, isso acalmou o coração dela.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Misty desceu para comer. Estava numa greve de palavras, não de fome. Quando passava pela sala, viu Brock ao telefone. Não pararia, entretanto ouviu o nome da filha e isso foi mais do que suficiente para chamar a sua atenção.

— Tudo bem, tentem acalmá-la, ok? Mas não forcem muito, a Yukira é arisca quando está assustada. E obrigado pelo aviso, vou pedir a uma das tias dela para ir aí.

— O que aconteceu?

Não planejava falar, mas a frase simplesmente pulou para fora de sua boca. Ela ficara quase um dia inteiro sem dizer uma palavra e sentia-se rouca. Brock nem sequer pensou em ignorá-la. Todas as desavenças ficavam esquecidas quando tratavam das suas crianças.

— Pelo que eu entendi o Rudy foi lá…

— O QUÊ?!

Ela começou a respirar de forma irregular e Togepi apareceu ao seu lado. Ele impediu que a dona saísse correndo porta afora.

— Calma. Deixa eu terminar. O Rudy foi lá, mas o Ash tava com a Kira. Parece que o Ash se irritou com alguma coisa e acabou quebrando o nariz dele.

Um mínimo sorriso de vitória estava nos rostos dos amigos. Eles sentiam-se satisfeitos. Misty sorriu ainda mais abertamente.

— Eu preciso parabenizá-lo por isso.

— É, mas a Kira parece que teve um ataque com a briga e tá chorando no quarto. Parece que a menina que tá no quarto com ela tá doente e precisa descansar.

— É contagioso?

Brock a olhou de forma repreensiva, mas não podia dizer que não a entendia.

— Acho que não, eu não sei.

— Ok…

Ela olhou para a porta. Seus olhos estavam angustiados. Apoiou a mão no coração, querendo ir abraçar a filha que deveria estar apavorada. Suspirou, sentindo as lágrimas novamente invadirem seus olhos. Não fora ela quem salvara sua pequena. Fora Ash. Será que Yukira passara a gostar dele? A menina passaria a chamá-lo de… pai? Descobriria o quão maravilhoso ele conseguia ser e quereria morar com ele? Ela estava angustiada e amedrontada. Pulou ao sentir Brock abraçá-la.

— Calma, ruivinha. Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo.

Ela não respondeu, apenas se afastou dele. Brock, pressentindo que ela voltaria a se calar, a segurou pelo braço.

— Misty, por favor, tente nos entender! Você ia fugir com a Kira. Ia simplesmente ser considerada uma criminosa. Seriam perseguidas e, por melhor que você batalhe, um dia as pegariam. Era isso que queria? Que sua filha a visse atrás das grades?

Misty se irritou. Já tomara consciência desse erro, mas no momento estivera desesperada! E provavelmente o teria feito se não fossem as palavras de Rudy. Sentiu as lágrimas se acumularem novamente em seus olhos. Não percebiam que ela abrira mão de uma vida no mar com a filha pela vida de Ash?

— Claro que não, Brock! Mas eu tampouco a deixaria nas mãos do Rudy. Ele ia bater nela de novo!

A ruiva apertou a mão, sentindo as unhas perfurarem sua carne. Sentia tanta raiva sempre que se lembrava do acontecido… ele batera na sua menina!

— E nós também não! É por isso que chamamos o Ash. Ele jamais bateria na Kira, todos nós sabemos disso. Ele a ama, Misty, e nem mesmo a conhece direito. Ele é o melhor pai pra ela e você sabe disso.

Misty se desvencilhou da mão que ainda estava pousada em seu braço e foi para a cozinha. Não queria ouvir nada a respeito de Ash. Não queria ouvir o quanto estava errada ao esconder tudo dele. Estava farta de ser julgada pelos amigos. Queria apenas sentir sua dor sozinha. Ela também tinha o direito de sofrer!

— MISTY!

Mas ela já sumira cozinha adentro. Togepi a seguiu, mas Brock duvidava que ele tivesse alguma sorte com ela. Quando queria, Misty era quase tão teimosa quanto a filha. Com um suspiro, Brock pegou o telefone e ligou para Violet.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Kira chorara ininterruptamente até dormir. Raki continuava fazendo carinho nos cabelos negros. Pelo que entendera das frases soltas que ela lhe soluçara, o pai ruim – que era o de criação – aparecera e ele e o pai que ela não gostava brigaram. E Kira chorava porque o pai ruim ia bater na mãe dela. Raki passara por isso. Sabia o que a pequenina sentia. Quando era mais nova, vira sua mãe apanhar mais vezes do que conseguia lembrar. Ela tivera o seu próprio pai ruim.

Leila entrou no quarto e, ao ver que Kira dormira, se prontificara a tirá-la da cama, mas foi impedida pela rosada.

— Deixa ela aqui, por favor. Eu gosto de ficar com a Kira – sussurrou Raki.

— Você precisa descansar, criança.

— Eu vou ter muito tempo pra descansar depois, deixa eu ficar com ela agora.

A frase de duplo sentido fez os olhos de Leila se encherem de lágrimas. Como a garota conseguia falar sobre aquilo com tanta tranquilidade?

— Tudo bem, querida. Mas não fale assim, ok? Vai acabar tudo bem.

Mas as duas sabiam que não acabaria.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Violet recebeu a ligação de Brock e imediatamente começou a se vestir. O namorado – Juan –, que estava deitado na cama de casal, franziu as sobrancelhas para a pressa dela.

— O que foi, amor? – indagou ele.

— Aconteceram uns imprevistos com a minha sobrinha e eu preciso ir lá ficar com ela.

— Ah… pede pra outra pessoa.

Ele ia se aproximar dela, mas Violet o afastou. Os olhos estavam destemidos, ferinos. Mas ela sorria também.

— Desculpa, querido. Mas ninguém mexe com a minha sobrinha.

Ele riu da postura defensiva dela. Observou-a de cima a baixo. Nunca a vira se arrumar tão depressa, muito menos prender o cabelo sem antes penteá-lo.

— Você parece que está falando da sua própria filha.

Violet sorriu e depositou um selinho singelo nos lábios dele.

— É quase como se fosse. – eles sorriram um para o outro e ela pegou alguns dos DVD's infantis que tanto o haviam intrigado na primeira vez que fora a casa dela. Agora sabia o motivo de eles existirem. – Volto à noite. Me espere com uma jantinha bem gostosa.

Ela piscou para ele antes de pegar as pokebolas do seu próprio Gyarados e de Seadra. Aprendera a treiná-los com o passar do tempo e Gyarados era realmente forte. Talvez não tanto quanto o da irmã, mas, ainda assim, forte.

Entrou em seu carro e começou a dirigir. Sempre fora calma no trânsito, porém acelerou um pouco para poder chegar logo no orfanato. Sentia falta da pequena Kira e ficara extremamente angustiada quando Brock lhe dissera que recebera uma ligação do orfanato. Não demorou a chegar e tampouco estacionou bem o seu carro. Ela simplesmente o deixou de qualquer jeito e correu para dentro do prédio. Uma freira sorridente a esperava.

— Oi, eu sou a tia da Yukira, pode me dizer onde ela está?

— Claro. Eu sou Leila, estava te esperando.

Violet sorriu e a seguiu. Quando chegou, encontrou a sobrinha dormindo na cama de outra menina. Ela possuía cabelos róseos – como Lily – e estava bem pálida.

Delicadamente, Violet se aproximou delas. A amiga de Kira ainda estava acordada. Sorriu para ela.

— Sou Raki. A Kira é minha amiga.

Violet sorriu para ela.

— Sou Violet. Tia da Kira.

Raki sorriu de volta e observou enquanto Violet delicadamente beijou a bochecha da sobrinha. Aos poucos, Kira foi abrindo os olhos. Eles brilharam ao identificar a mulher de cabelos azulados.

— Titia!

Ela sorriu e se jogou nos braços desta, que a pegou no colo e a encheu de beijos.

— Vim ficar com você até o fim do dia. Dê um tchau pra sua amiguinha. Acho que ela precisa descansar, não?

Raki assentiu com a cabeça e Kira voltou para a cama dela. Engatinhou até a menina de doze anos e lhe beijou delicadamente na bochecha.

— Obrigada, Raki-chan. E fica logo boa desse resfriado, tá? Aí a gente faz mais castelos de areia.

Raki sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Sentia-se fraca demais para falar.

Violet pegou Yukira no colo novamente e Leila ficou cuidando de Raki.

— E então, querida, onde achamos uma sala com televisão?

Kira sorriu e começou a apontar o caminho. Adorava os filmes do Shrek que a tia lhe trouxera. A sala que encontraram estava vazia.

— As outras meninas só podem vir aqui de manhã e em dias de chuva, porque de tarde elas têm que brincar lá fora e de noite têm que dormir.

Violet sorriu para ela e a colocou no chão. Foi até a televisão e colocou o DVD no aparelho, antes de se deitar no sofá e estender os braços para a pequena. Yukira sorriu e correu para os braços abertos da tia, se acomodando ali como se nada no mundo fosse capaz de separá-las.

— Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

Yukira assentiu com a cabeça. Precisava contar para alguém que fosse entender. Escondida no pescoço da tia, com o primeiro filme de Shrek passando, ela começou o seu relato.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Violet ouviu atentamente cada palavra que a sobrinha lhe dizia, porém ficou com uma pulga atrás da orelha quando ela terminou.

— Kira, o que Rudy disse pra você?

— Nada!

Respondeu rápida e enfaticamente demais. Violet a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que mentia. Yukira engoliu em seco.

— Kira…

— Não foi nada, tia. Eu juro que não.

— Kira…

— Tia…

— Não mente pra mim, mocinha.

As lágrimas invadiram os olhos esmeraldinos e Violet se compadeceu, como sempre acontecia. A mais velha cedeu, envolvendo a amada sobrinha em seus braços superprotetores.

— Shi… tá tudo bem, tudo bem, meu amor. Não chora, tá? Vai ficar tudo bem, a titia vai cuidar de você. Vamos ver Shrek, ok?

Yukira limpou as lágrimas que a atormentaram sem sua permissão e se encolheu contra o corpo da tia, procurando a proteção que, ela sabia, jamais encontraria.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

O dia terminou rápido. De tão cansada que estava, Yukira nem pôde conversar com Raki, pois logo pegou no sono.

Mal piscou e já acordou.

Os raios solares a incomodavam, mas estava com sono demais para realmente se importar. Continuou de olhos fechados, tentando voltar ao mundo dos sonhos. Foi quando sentiu alguém se deitar ao seu lado. Sorriu, pensando que era uma das tias ou Brock. A voz, entretanto, congelou todos os músculos de seu corpo e a fez ficar rígida.

— Está tudo bem, minha princesa. Durma.

Ela tentou pular para longe, mas o pai ruim a manteve presa contra seu corpo. Raki acordou com a movimentação e chamou uma das freiras – ela começou a tocar sinos barulhentos.

Rudy virou seu rosto para Raki e a menina não viu nada além de ódio. Engoliu em seco, mas Leila chegou e acabou com o contato visual.

— O que foi, querida? – correu até Raki.

A rosada apenas apontou para frente, onde Kira parara de se mexer. Rudy a segurava pela cintura.

— Não foi nada, não se preocupe. Eu apenas acordei minha filha e ela ficou nervosa, nada além disso.

A mulher olhou desconfiada para ele e depois desviou o olhar para a morena ao seu lado. Yukira nunca parecia estar feliz ao lado de Ash, porém jamais demonstrara sentir medo dele. E o olhar que Leila via agora, era do mais puro terror. A maioria de suas crianças chegava ao orfanato com aquele olhar – as imagens de suas antigas vidas eram sempre muito presentes. Ela estendeu a mão para Kira, que começou a suar frio. Queria mais do que tudo correr para ela, porém a mulher não era sua mãe e Yukira sabia bem demais que Rudy não temeria machucar quem quer que ficasse em seu caminho.

— Vamos, querida. Precisa tomar o seu banho matinal – ela olhou para a menina, que, mesmo sem entender a mentira da freira, se soltou de Rudy e caminhou até ela.

— Obrigada, freira, eu tinha quase me esquecido.

— Não é permitida a permanência de homens no quarto das meninas, senhor. Infelizmente tenho que lhe pedir para ir ao pátio.

Rudy não pareceu feliz com a interrupção e olhou para Raki ao levantar. Kira se soltou da freira e tampou a visão dele da amiga. Não queria que Rudy a machucasse também.

— Vá pro pátio, papai. Eu vou ir logo depois.

O clima estava tenso quando Brock entrou no quarto da Kira. A imagem de sua pequena em frente a Rudy lhe esquentou o rosto. Quase correu até ela, pegando-a no colo. Sentindo todo o peso da responsabilidade de proteger Raki sair de seus ombros, Kira se escondeu no pescoço do tio, aliviada. Olhou para Raki e ela parecia assustada. Kira lhe sorriu e disse, sem emitir um som:

— Vai ficar tudo bem.

A rosada entendeu o mover de lábios dela e assentiu com a cabeça.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Vim apenas ver minha filha.

A raiva lhe subiu a cabeça e acariciou – quase sem perceber – a face da menina que um dia Rudy ousara esbofetear. Brock nunca sentira tanta raiva de Rudy antes.

— Já viu. Vá embora.

— Eu só quero passar um tempo com a minha filha. Penso que tenho mais direitos do que você, visto que nem é da família.

— Tem nada. Eu sou o tio dela. E você não é o pai biológico da minha menina.

Yukira sorriu ao ouvir o modo como Brock a chamou. Yuri era o seu menino e ela, sua menina. Sempre fora assim. Mesmo sabendo que não era filha de Brock, desejou ser irmã de Yuri. Pensar no primo fez seu pequeno coração apertar. Só naquele momento percebeu o quanto sentia falta dele. Dele, das PP, de Julia e de Diego. Seus mais próximos e adorados amigos.

— Você vai me espancar também? Não acham que já usaram demais da violência na frente da minha pequena? – ele parecia genuinamente indignado, o que fez Brock sentir ainda mais raiva e estreitar a menina entre seus braços.

— Não sou como Ash. Mas ele fez um ótimo trabalho em você, Rudy. Merecia ter apanhado mais. Mas não sou eu quem decido isso. E eu não posso te impedir de ficar perto de Kira, mas não saio do lado dela nem mesmo por um segundo.

Rudy estreitou os olhos, um tanto quanto decepcionado. Seus planos haviam sido estragados.

— Eu só quero ficar um pouco com ela.

— É a hora do banho matinal dela – disse.

Brock sorriu e Kira o encarou também.

— Eu te dou um banho, ok?

Ela sorriu, mas negou com a cabeça.

— Eu já sei tomar sozinha.

— Sabe, é? – Brock surpreendeu-se.

— Raki-chan me ensinou.

Quis puxar as palavras de volta assim que as proferiu. O brilho nos olhos de Rudy podia ter passado despercebido por todos os outros, mas ela o viu. E tremeu. Era o brilho dos olhos de um psicopata. Kira deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem, sobressaltando Brock. Ela havia acabado de condenar Raki. E sabia disso.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

O dia foi tenso, mas Rudy não ficou muito. Quando viu que Brock não permitiria que ficasse sozinho com Yukira, ele se retirou, dizendo que possuía compromissos. Brock ficou com Kira até o anoitecer. A menina deitou em sua cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Estava ansiosa demais. Olhou para o lado, mas Togepi não apareceu. Olhou para frente, Raki também estava acordada. Sem pensar, correu até a cama dela e se acomodou ao se lado. As duas se abraçaram.

— Seu pai me assustou hoje de manhã.

— Desculpa, Raki-chan. Ele é o papai ruim. Eu vou pedir pro tio Brock te proteger, tá? O papai ruim nunca mais vai voltar.

Raki sorriu.

— Tá tudo bem, Kira-chan. Sério. O meu papai ruim me olhava de um jeito bem pior.

Ele a olhava com malícia. A menina ainda sentia nojo ao lembrar-se dele.

— Mesmo? Ele sequestrou a sua mamãe também?

— Quase isso – ela disse apenas.

Kira sorriu e se acomodou melhor.

— A freira Leila sempre fica me tirando daqui. Você tá muito doente, Raki-chan?

— Não, eu tô até me sentindo melhor hoje. Vem, vamos pra debaixo das cobertas que é melhor.

Kira sorriu e as duas foram ali para baixo.

— Tá tão escuro…

Com um barulho simples, Togepi apareceu. As meninas pularam, mas Kira começou a rir ao ver o irmão. Ele começou a brilhar, fornecendo a elas a luz que desejavam.

— Raki-chan, esse é o meu mano, o Toge.

Raki o olhou e depois pendeu a cabeça para o lado, confusa.

— Mano? Mas ele é um Pokémon!

Yukira começou a rir e Togepi voou para o meio delas, se apoiando na morena.

— Ele é o Pokémon favorito da mamãe. Sabia que a primeira pessoa que o Toge viu foi a minha mamãe? E ele pensou que ela era a mamãe dele. E a mamãe sempre gostou de ser mamãe, então ele nunca conheceu uma pokebola, né Toge?

O Pokémon nada disse, apenas sorriu para ela, confirmando a história da pequena. Sentira saudades. Fechou os olhos, fazendo com que ele e Misty se tornassem um só. A distância que estavam um do outro – emocionalmente – complicou o processo que sempre fora tão simples.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Misty estava deitada em sua cama, tentando dormir, quando sentiu Togepi em sua cabeça. Ela tentou mandá-lo para longe; queria mantê-lo afastado. Sentiu as lágrimas lhe invadirem os olhos ao pensar nisso. Como poderia querer Togepi longe? O seu Toge?

Ela, perdendo as forças, deixou-se levar. Estava debaixo das cobertas. A voz que ouviu fez as lágrimas aumentarem. Fechou os olhos, permitindo que a imagem dela ficasse mais clara.

— E a mamãe e o Toge sempre ficaram juntos, porque eles se amam. Sabia que a mamãe e o Toge são meio que um só? É sério, Raki-chan. – disse ao ver a cara desconfiada da amiga. – É assim ó: ele é um poke psíquico e ela é a dona dele, aí eles têm uma ligação. E, tipo, eles podem entrar um na cabeça do outro, aí tudo o que a mamãe sabe, o Toge sabe também.

— Então todos os segredos que você conta pra sua mãe, ele sabe também?

— Sim, mas não. Tipo, não é como se ele fosse contar, entende? Porque o Toge e a mamãe são um. Eles são uma parte um do outro. Tipo o coração. Você conhece o coração?

Raki assentiu com a cabeça. Já vira algumas fotos.

— Então, um coração tem duas partes, certo? A da direita e a da esquerda. Cada um deles é uma parte, sabe? Porque a mamãe e o Toge já nem sabem mais viver um sem o outro. Porque… bem, você sabe. Não se pode viver só com metade do coração, entende?

Raki sorriu com a explicação atrapalhada dela. Entendia, mesmo sem entender. Nunca tivera ninguém tão especial para realmente entender, mas havia conseguido compreender o que ela lhe dissera. Eram um único organismo.

Misty sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Estendeu sua mão, tocando no nada. Sentia tanta falta dela! A pequenina sorriu, acariciando a lateral do corpo do Pokémon ovo.

— Eu entendi, Kira-chan. Eu acho.

Yukira sorriu, feliz. Ela tocou na mão de Raki.

— Eles são incríveis juntos em batalha. – continuou a menina, deixando todo o orgulho que sentia transparecer.

— Sua mãe deve treinar os Pokémons dela muito bem.

— Togepi não é só o Pokémon dela. Acho que eu não me expressei direito. Eles pertencem um ao outro. Ela é dele também. Estranho, né? Um humano pertencer a um Pokémon.

Raki apenas sorriu. Nunca tivera um Pokémon que pudesse chamar de seu. Jamais entenderia essa relação.

— Quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui, Raki-chan?

A rosada olhou para o lado.

— Não muito, Kira. Até eu ir embora.

A menina pareceu pensar.

— Raki-chan… você ia gostar de ser minha irmã?

A rosada, perdida em pensamentos, sorriu com a pergunta e acariciou a mão da mais nova. A mão da menina por quem, em tão pouco tempo, encantara-se. A mão da menina que aprendera a amar como amara sua pequenina irmã mais nova.

— Eu ia adorar, Kira-chan. Eu tinha uma irmã como você, sabia?

Kira tentou não se entristecer ao saber que a rosada já possuía uma família. Sabia que deveria ficar feliz por ela.

— Ah… sua mamãe também tá lutando por você?

— Não. As minhas irmãs tão no céu agora, Kira-chan.

A menina viu o rosto de Raki se fechar. A memória ainda era dolorosa, todos sabiam. Até mesmo Misty, que não a conhecia, se solidarizou por ela. Era tão pequena. Como poderia já ter perdido as irmãs? Pensou em suas irmãs. As mesmas irmãs que há dias vinham tentando falar com ela, mas eram vergonhosamente ignoradas. Espantou o pensamento. Queria aproveitar os momentos com a filha. Momentos esses que eram simplesmente escassos demais.

— Desculpa, Raki-chan – Yukira pediu envergonhada –, mas posso te fazer uma pergunta muito importante?

Raki franziu as sobrancelhas. O que seria?

— Claro.

— Pelo que eu sei, amanhã eles vão decidir com qual papai eu vou ficar. E depois de um mês eu vou ficar com a mamãe. A mamãe é demais, sério. Ela é tudo de bom e é divertida, e carinhosa e legal e ela é incrível. Você vai amar a minha mamãe, Raki-chan. E, se eu pedir pra ela, eu sei que ela deixa, sabe? Então… você gostaria se eu pedisse pra mamãe te adotar? E você vir morar comigo?

Os olhos verdes brilharam em expectativa, porém Raki sorriu triste. As coisas não seriam como Kira queria, ela sabia. De alguma forma, talvez até mesmo Yukira o soubesse.

— Eu não sei se isso pode acontecer, Kira.

— Mas deixa eu falar com a minha mãe, ela vai saber o que fazer.

Raki sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. A promessa fora selada. Mais feliz do que estivera desde a última vez que vira sua mãe, Kira se abraçou na menina e não demorou a pegar no sono. Togepi a esperou dormir e então desapareceu. Misty o chamava.

Não precisaram de palavras. Ele simplesmente se prendeu contra a ruiva que sempre fora sua. Ela derramou as lágrimas sobre o Pokémon, que também chorava. Misty soluçou por quase uma hora antes de pegar no sono. E ele sabia. Sabia toda a angústia dela. Sentia toda a angústia dela. Sentia a traição que assolava todo o corpo da amada dona. Sentia toda a dor que a preenchera o dia inteiro. Sentia o quanto queria proteger a filha. O quanto ela queria largar tudo e correr até o orfanato, onde lhe prometeria que ninguém mais a machucaria. Em meio a um furacão de sentimentos ruins e solitários, Misty e Togepi adormeceram. Porque eram apenas um. Não importava o que acontecesse. Sempre seriam apenas um.

_Continua… _


	32. Indo morar com o papai

Cap 32 – Indo morar com o papai

Yukira ainda dormia quando Brock entrou no quarto dela. A pequena e Raki estavam abraçadas, ambas perdidas no mundo dos sonhos. Leila, que entrava com Brock, suspirou ao ver a cena.

— Ah! Essas duas se apegaram tanto...

Brock sorriu.

— Kira não é tímida, mas ela não costuma se apegar a estranhos dessa forma. Não duvido que ela nos peça para voltar aqui.

Leila sorriu tristemente.

— Não a traga de volta, Brock. Por favor.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

— Por quê?

— Raki não ficará aqui por muito tempo.

— Há uma família querendo levá-la?

A freira sorriu.

— Um pai muito dedicado está de olho nela.

— Oh...

Eles não se prolongaram no assunto. O mais velho caminhou até as coisas da sobrinha, arrumando rapidamente a mala dela. Depois se dirigiu à cama de Raki.

— Kira. Hora de acordar, meu anjo.

Ele beijou os cabelos escuros. Ela se espreguiçou e esfregou os olhos, sonolenta. Sorriu para o tio, estendendo os bracinhos para ele.

— Já tá na hora?

— Sim, princesa.

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou até a cama, onde a roupa que ela usaria já estava separada. Kira nem mesmo reclamou sobre ter que colocar o casaco. Ela só o fez. O sorriso de felicidade não poderia, jamais, abandonar seu rosto.

— Tio Brock! Eu vou rever a mamãe!

O riso infantil preencheu o quarto. Leila e Raki também sorriram ante a felicidade dela. Raki começou a se levantar.

— Kira, espera que eu vou te acompanhar até o portão.

Leila não a impediu, mesmo querendo. Raki já estava de cama há dois dias e, afinal, ainda era uma criança. As freiras sabiam que ela precisava ir brincar do lado de fora. A rosada não demorou a se arrumar e logo foi até Kira. Ambas seguraram as mãos e, assim, caminharam até o portão.

— Se cuida, tá bom? – pediu a rosada.

— Você também.

— Kira, antes de ir, eu tenho um pedido pra te fazer.

A morena parou de caminhar e se voltou para a amiga. Brock se afastou um pouco, dando um mínimo de privacidade às duas meninas.

— Fala, Raki-chan.

— Promete que vai ser legal com o seu pai?

A morena revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, irritada.

— Mas ele vai me tirar da minha mamãe!

— Não vai não. Ninguém nunca vai te tirar da sua mamãe. Não mesmo. Ela é a melhor treinadora de Pokémons Aquáticos do mundo! – os olhos de Raki brilharam, assim como os de Kira costumavam brilhar quando falava da mãe. Raki nunca perdera um show de Misty. – E ela te ama, então ela sempre vai conseguir ficar com você.

Kira sorriu e abraçou a amiga novamente. Voltaram a andar; o caminho foi curto.

— Eu prometo que, quando eu estiver com a minha mamãe de novo, eu vou tentar não odiar ele. – falou Yukira, depois de pensar um pouco.

Raki sorriu. Era bem mais do que poderia pedir.

— Eu te amo, Kira.

A pequena sorriu e voltou a abraçar Raki.

— Eu também te amo, Raki-chan. E a promessa ainda tá de pé, viu? Eu vou pedir pra mamãe te adotar.

Raki apenas sorriu e observou-a ir embora. Ash esperava-a do lado de fora do carro, mas Yukira simplesmente passou ao seu lado, ignorando-o. Raki limpou a garganta e a pequena revirou os olhos.

— Bom dia, Ash – murmurou a contra gosto.

Ash sorriu e depois piscou para Raki, agradecendo-a. Todos entraram no carro de Brock. Kira jogou-se contra a janela e acenou para a amiga. Raki acenou de volta, sorrindo. Foi a última vez que as duas se viram.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Misty andava de um lado ao outro em frente ao tribunal. A imprensa – de alguma forma – descobrira sobre o drama que ela vivia e estava passando ao vivo tudo o que acontecia. Ela apenas os ignorava. Estavam demorando! Ao seu lado, Lew tentava fazê-la entrar, mas a ruiva não lhe dava atenção. Os olhos azul-esverdeados vasculhavam sem parar a estrada pela qual eles passariam. Os flashes das câmeras e as perguntas gritadas dos repórteres há muito já haviam parado de lhe incomodar.

Togepi estava repousando em seus braços, como sempre. Ele tentava acalmar a dona, porém nada no mundo seria capaz de fazê-lo, ele sabia.

_"Eles já vão chegar, você vai ver"_.

_"Claro que vão, aham. Já deviam estar aqui há horas!"._

_"São apenas dez minutos de atraso, Misty. Você sabe que Ash sempre se atrasa"._

_"Aquele Ketchup dos infernos, não sabe chegar na hora uma vez na vida?! Por isso que não conseguiu pegar o Pokémon no primeiro dia. Não consegue..."_

_"E, por chegar atrasado, ele conseguiu o Pikachu. Coisas boas podem vir desses atrasos, sabe?"_ ele interrompeu os xingamentos da dona. Sabia que, quando empolgada, Misty poderia passar horas e mais horas falando mal de Ash.

Ela estava pronta para responder quando viu o carro de Brock se aproximando. Apressada, ela começou a caminhar na direção deles, porém Lew segurou seu braço.

— Espere eles chegarem aqui. Desse jeito vai parecer que está desesperada.

— Eu tô desesperada, Lew.

Ela se soltou do advogado e soltou Togepi, que voou acima de sua cabeça. Ela e seu Pokémon quase gargalharam ao verem a pequena saltar porta afora, enquanto que os braços de Ash agarravam o nada. Assim que o carro parou, Kira correu. Misty correu também. Misty se ajoelhou na metade do caminho e Yukira simplesmente se jogou nos braços da mãe, permitindo que o calor dela lhe esquentasse. As lágrimas se acumularam nos olhos tão parecidos, mas nenhuma delas chorou. Apenas se estreitaram mais uma nos braços da outra. Os fotógrafos nunca clicaram tão rápido em suas vidas. Centenas de fotos foram tiradas daquele momento, mas nenhuma delas estava realmente preocupada com isso. Estavam juntas novamente.

Brock se aproximou e tocou no ombro da cunhada. Misty respirou fundo e beijou a cabeça da filha várias vezes antes de pegá-la no colo. Ash ficou ao lado da ruiva, assim como Brock. Misty não o olhou. Tentava não pensar no moreno ao seu lado, mesmo que seus olhos teimassem em ir em direção ao rosto tão conhecido. Tão bonito. Afastou o pensamento e se concentrou na filha. Em Yukira. Na filha que não fizera sozinha. Na filha que também era de Ash. Misty sabia que o Ketchum estava angustiado, ninguém precisava lhe dizer isso. Ela o conhecia, mesmo tendo passado quase sete anos sem vê-lo. Ela conseguia, melhor do que qualquer outro, identificar a tristeza nos olhos dele. A fatiga. A angústia. E também a felicidade. Porque ele estava feliz por ser pai de Yukira. E disso ninguém jamais poderia discordar.

Entraram juntos. Naquele momento, estavam do mesmo lado. Todos eles contra Rudy.

Mas no próximo julgamento seria diferente. No próximo seria Misty contra Ash.

Daquela vez era uma audiência fechada, apenas eles, o juiz e os jurados. Ou era o que eles imaginavam. Ao chegarem, apenas Masao estava presente. O policial esperava pelos pais de Kira.

— Infelizmente, Brock, você terá que esperar naquela sala ali. – Masao apontou para o lado. – Houve algumas complicações e a audiência envolve apenas os pais, a mãe e, se ela quiser, a menina.

— Eu quero ficar com a minha mãe – Yukira falou, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Misty. Tinham pouco tempo juntas, sabia, e não iria desperdiçar nem um segundo.

— Tudo bem, Kira. Você fica comigo, ok? – Misty sorriu.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ainda agarrada contra a ruiva. Misty lhe beijou os cabelos e Masao sorriu para a cena.

— Me sigam. – disse o policial.

Brock despediu-se e Ash, Misty, Lew e Kira seguiram Masao. Entraram em uma sala formal, com uma longa mesa ao meio e alguns vasos de plantas ao redor. Rudy estava sentado, assim como seu advogado, uma juíza e um homem que Misty nunca vira na vida.

— Que bom que chegaram! Kira, como está?

Mas ele não pôde se aproximar. Misty estreitou Yukira entre seus braços e Togepi voou para a frente da ruiva. O olhar que recebeu de Misty o fez voltar à sua cadeira. Não havia nada da menina pela qual se apaixonara naquele olhar. Ali havia apenas um aviso: Fique longe.

Yukira sorriu e olhou para Rudy, mostrando-lhe a língua quando este não estava olhando. Ninguém conseguiria tocá-la enquanto estivesse perto da mãe. Nem mesmo ele. Misty a repreendeu com o olhar, mas Kira sabia que ela não estava irritada. A juíza – sentada na ponta da mesa, bateu seu martelo.

— Sentem-se, por favor. – ordenou a mulher.

Misty mordeu o lábio inferior e colocou Kira no chão. Sabia que era desagradável, mas não poderia se sentar ao lado da menina.

— Tecnicamente, meu amor, é Rudy quem possui sua guarda por enquanto, então você vai precisar sentar ao lado dele, tá? Mas eu vou estar na sua frente, ok?

Ela negou com a cabeça, abraçando as pernas da mãe.

— Não, não, não, eu não quero ficar com ele.

— Eu vou ficar bem na sua frente, ok?

— Promete?

— Prometo.

Kira piscou duas vezes, afastando as lágrimas que lhe haviam invadido os olhos e foi em direção a Rudy. Misty manteve os olhos na filha o tempo inteiro. Ash sentou-se ao lado do homem que se sentara em frente a Rudy. Misty sentou perto da ponta.

Yukira imediatamente levantou a mão.

— A mamãe ia sentar na minha frente – falou para a juíza, que sorriu para ela. Também tinha uma filha em casa.

— Você pode ir sentar com a sua mamãe, criança.

O sorriso invadiu o rosto das outras duas mulheres presentes e Yukira voou para perto da mãe. Ash tentou, mas um riso estrangulado saiu de sua garganta. As duas conseguiam ser tão parecidas…

O advogado de Rudy já se levantara.

— Senhora...!

— O assunto que eu tenho é com os pais da menina, a mãe apenas precisa ouvir. E Yukira possui seis anos, onde fica não tem importância nenhuma.

A voz era autoritária e grossa. Motoi se sentou, um tanto quanto vermelho de raiva. A juíza tinha a pele escura e macia. Os cabelos, uma mistura de negro com chocolate, estavam presos em um coque firme. Os olhos castanhos eram severos e justos; era uma mulher forte e, acima de tudo, honesta.

— Meu nome é Tomoe e eu presidirei esta seção. Não vou me prolongar nas apresentações. Estou substituindo Reiji graças a uma denúncia anônima, que sairá na imprensa amanhã. Um dos jurados admitiu publicamente que o senhor Rudy subornou todos eles mais meu colega e, graças a isso, teria ganhado a guarda de Yukira caso a dúvida sobre sua paternidade não aparecesse.

— Isso é mentira!

— Reiji também o entregou, senhor. Eu o aconselho a conversar com o seu advogado sobre o assunto. Não creio que demorará muito para que os outros jurados também acabem por dedurá-lo.

— Essas calúnias contra o meu cliente não devem ser levadas em conta nesta seção.

— Não há muito a ser levado em conta na seção. Eu lerei o resultado do teste, comprovando, assim, a real paternidade de Yukira. Então a mãe se pronunciará sobre quem ela pensa ser o melhor para a menina.

— Isso é completamente injusto! Todos sabem que meu cliente está em desvantagem.

— A criança também poderá opinar, entretanto a mãe pode escolher quanto a isso.

— Yukira não irá se pronunciar. – falou Misty.

Kira estava deitada no colo da mãe, escondida contra o pescoço desta. Lew se segurou para não bater em sua própria testa.

— E eu poderia saber o motivo? – perguntou Tomoe.

— Ela você escuta? – Motoi revoltou-se.

— Compostura, doutor.

Motoi controlou-se. Rudy olhava apenas para a esposa. Não importava o que decidiriam. Seu plano já estava traçado. Sorriu para Misty. A beleza dela sempre lhe encantara. Ash tentou ignorar o fato de que Rudy encarava sua… sua filha, é claro. Não pensava em Misty. Não, estava incomodado pelo olhar dele em Yukira. E não gostava do olhar malicioso de Rudy.

— Yukira possui apenas seis anos e eu não quero que ela se sinta pressionada.

Era uma meia verdade. Não queria que Yukira tivesse que escolher entre ela e Ash. Se a pequena não optasse nesta reunião, também não optaria na próxima.

Tomoe assentiu com a cabeça. Yukira se acomodou melhor no colo da mãe. Misty lhe beijou os cabelos novamente.

— Mamãe, eu conheci uma menina tão legal lá – ela sussurrou.

Misty sorriu.

— Meu anjo, a gente precisa prestar atenção no que a moça disser, ok? E depois eu e você vamos conversar muito e muito e muito e você vai me contar tudo o que aconteceu. Pode ser?

Yukira assentiu com a cabeça e bocejou. Misty sorriu. Era quase sete horas da manhã. Sabia que a pequena estava sonolenta. Ajeitou-a, deixando-a mais confortável. Não demoraria muito para ela pegar no sono. Os olhos de Ash seguiram cada mínimo movimento de Misty.

— Certo. Eu já conversei com os policiais e eles pareciam bem divididos. Entretanto, me foi dito que você caiu logo no primeiro dia em que foi morar com seu pai, não foi, Yukira?

A menina se encolheu no colo da mãe, que lhe beijou os cabelos.

— Responde, meu amor.

Ash observou com cuidado enquanto a filha olhava para eles. Ela fixou seus olhos em Rudy e encolheu-se mais contra a mãe. Misty a envolveu entre seus braços, fazendo-a se sentir mais segura. Ela olhou para a mãe, depois para Ash e, então, novamente para Rudy. Engoliu em seco ao olhar para este. Misty a fez desviar os olhos dele.

— Kira, o que aconteceu no primeiro dia? – perguntou Misty.

Yukira sabia que não podia mentir na frente da mãe. Ela sabia o que realmente acontecera. A pequena mordeu o lábio inferior, exatamente como Misty costumava fazer, e depois olhou para Tomoe. A reação da menina já lhe dissera tudo, mas precisava ouvir as palavras.

— Eu... eu não caí não, senhora Tomoe.

— E o que aconteceu, querida?

Ela olhou para Rudy. O olhar dele era imparcial; não parecia preocupado. Ele estava calmo. Sorriu para ela. Yukira escondeu o rosto no colo da mãe e ficou ali. Misty lançou seu olhar mais ferino para Rudy.

— Ele bateu no rosto da minha filha naquela noite, senhora. – respondeu Misty, deixando a raiva transparecer.

Ela respondeu de forma calma, porém o ódio com o qual proclamou a sentença foi sentido por todos. Rudy olhou para Motoi, que imediatamente começou a defendê-lo.

— Isso é uma mentira, senhora Juíza. Meu cliente ama a filha.

— Ele não é meu pai – murmurou baixinho, porém todos ouviram.

Ash não conseguiu conter o orgulho e a felicidade ao ouvir isso. O sorriso que se espalhou pelo seu rosto foi visto pela pequena.

— Você também não é meu papai, não fique tão feliz.

Ash suspirou, vendo toda a magia do momento desaparecer novamente.

— Kira, não fale assim.

A menina não respondeu, apenas voltou a abraçar a mãe. Sentia-se segura ali. Sabia que ninguém jamais tocaria nela enquanto estivesse perto da mãe. E que, enquanto estivessem juntas, ninguém jamais machucaria sua mãe tampouco.

— Yukira, a afirmação de sua mãe é verdadeira?

A pequena olhou para Misty e depois para Rudy. Tomoe não precisava que ela dissesse o "sim" para saber que Yukira sentia medo de Rudy. Os movimentos corporais dela já diziam isso. Assim como diziam que ela jamais acusaria ao moreno se não estivesse com a ruiva. Percebera isso pela forma como ela se escondia sempre antes ou depois de responder. Procurando segurança. Sua menina também fazia isso quando sentia medo. Sentiu-se aliviada por não estar no lugar de Misty.

— É sim.

Misty a escondeu dessa vez. O medo que Yukira sentia por Rudy estava muito maior do que deveria. Não era mais um medo tolo e infantil, pois nem mesmo ela conseguia dizimá-lo completamente. E Misty sabia que sempre era capaz de dizimar todos os medos da filha. Observou o ex-marido. Ele estava calmo demais. Estava sorrindo.

A ruiva estreitou a filha entre seus braços novamente. Alguma coisa estava errada, ela sabia. Será que Rudy alterara os exames? Será que conseguira fazer com que os exames lhe entregassem Kira? Sua filha não ficaria com ele de jeito nenhum. Se Rudy conseguisse a guarda de Kira, ela o matava. Assim Yukira ficaria com os tios e ele jamais as incomodaria novamente. O pensamento se fixou em sua mente. O corpo inteiro de Misty estava tenso.

Ash a observava desde sempre. Havia desistido de fingir não estar encarando a ruiva assim que percebeu Yukira em seu colo. Poderia dizer que estava olhando para a filha. Ash a conhecia, mesmo que Misty jamais fosse admitir isso. E ele sabia que ela estava nervosa. Ele conseguia ver os músculos contraídos dela. Conseguia ver que Misty estava irritada e assustada ao mesmo tempo. Mais do que nunca, desejou poder ler os pensamentos dela. Ou que Togepi lhe contasse. Acariciou Pikachu na cabeça. O ratinho também observava as duas meninas.

— Essa informação também será averiguada, porém você não poderá ficar com a menina com essa acusação pesando, Rudy. A menos que seja o pai biológico dela.

— Ele não é – Ash não conseguiu segurar.

Olhou para Misty, esperando vê-la relaxar, entretanto ela continuava tensa, irritada… assustada. Yukira não era filha de Rudy, é claro que não. Era sua filha. Sua menina… não era? Claro que sim. Eles eram muito parecidos fisicamente e até mesmo Togepi confirmara-lhe isso, mas então… então por que ela estava tão nervosa? Rudy jamais teria a guarda de Yukira, os papéis que Tomoe segurava garantiam isso.

— Sem mais delongas, vamos abrir os resultados. – declarou a juíza

Ela pegou ambos os exames e os analisou por vários segundos. Não demonstrou nada em sua face, portanto nenhum deles poderia dizer o que se passava pela mente dela. Rudy bocejou, despreocupado. Yukira estava sonolenta, mas não conseguiria dormir. Não sabendo que estava na mesma sala que Rudy. Não sabendo que ele estava quase ao seu lado. Agarrou-se ainda mais forte na mãe, fincando suas unhas na pele macia. Misty a olhou e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. Sabia que Yukira estava assustada, mas não sabia o porquê. E isso a assustava.

— Bem, Ash, você é o pai biológico da menina. Os testes deixaram isso bem claro.

Ele suspirou aliviado, mas Misty não. Rudy não alterara os exames. Isso a preocupou ainda mais. Ele tinha algo em mente, é claro que sim. Mas se não era aquilo… o que seria? Ela olhou para Yukira, tendo um mau-pressentimento muito parecido com o qual tivera dias antes de ser sequestrada. Não gostou da sensação, muito menos ao sentir as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos. Ela estava a ponto de chorar? Por quê? Respirou fundo, tentando afastar o sentimento ruim.

— Então eu vou ficar com ela? – perguntou Ash, aéreo.

Sentia-se tão feliz! Finalmente teria sua filha. Sem Misty para atrapalhar, sem Rudy para ser um obstáculo. Apenas ele e Kira.

— Temporariamente, sim. A menos que Misty me dê um bom motivo para o contrário.

— Não. O Ash é bem melhor que o Rudy.

Ela não acrescentou nada. Ash a olhou um tanto quanto magoado. Isso era tudo o que ela tinha a dizer sobre ele? Que era melhor do que o Rudy? Até uma fuinha era melhor do que o Rudy. Até mesmo seus odiados Pokémons insetos eram melhores do que o Rudy! Por que ela não dizia nada além?

— Certo… isso é tudo o que tem a dizer? – indagou Tomoe.

Misty respirou fundo.

— Ash é um Mestre Pokémon, ou seja, se Rudy tentar chegar perto da Kira, ele vai conseguir defender ela. Ele é um idiota e jamais a machucaria, principalmente porque sempre sonhou em ser pai e já a ama. Ela é uma menina teimosa – sorriu para sua pequena, que agora a olhava curiosa – e eu sei que ele sofrerá bem mais que a Kira com a convivência dos dois. Não posso pedir um pai melhor do que ele para a minha menina.

Yukira sorriu para a mãe e beijou a bochecha dela. Sentia que a mãe detestava dizer aquelas palavras, e sabia bem o motivo. Ash não a amava mais, e a proximidade dos dois magoava a ruiva. Kira sorriu. Estava decidido: ela faria Ash desistir de ser seu papai.

— Eu também te amo, mamãe.

Motoi já se levantara.

— Ela está difamando o meu cliente!

— Sr. Motoi, seu cliente perdeu toda a credibilidade dele ao subornar os últimos jurados deste caso. Não há muito mais o que perder. Misty e Yukira passarão por uma avaliação psicológica. Cada uma irá a trinta seções, três a cada semana. O psicólogo já foi escolhido por mim e atenderá aos sábados também, o que significa que elas não irão ao mesmo dia.

Ela estava a ponto de bater o martelo quando Misty se pronunciou.

— Eu vou poder ver a minha filha?

Lew perguntou-se o que estava fazendo ali, visto que sua cliente simplesmente falava o que bem entendia na hora que queria.

— Você poderá ver Yukira aos sábados e domingos, sempre na presença de Ash.

Ela sorriu e beijou as bochechas de Yukira, que riu do carinho da mãe.

— Ouviu isso, princesa? Vamos colocar o terror nos finais de semana.

— Mas o Ash vai ter que estar junto... – murmurou emburrada.

— Tem problema não. Ele é tapado demais pra conseguir me impedir de te encher de cócegas sempre que eu quiser.

Yukira começou a rir também. Misty pensara que teria que ficar o tempo inteiro longe da filha, mas sorriu ao perceber que não. Seriam dez semanas em que poderiam se ver apenas aos sábados e domingos, mas tudo daria certo.

— Rudy, o senhor também precisará ir a estas seções se quiser pedir novamente pela guarda de Yukira.

— Ele vai nos dias que eu for – Misty falou rápido.

A ideia de que Rudy e Yukira poderiam se cruzar de alguma forma lhe revirava o estômago. Ela ainda estava assustada. Ele mantinha-se calmo demais. Tinha algo planejado, e não havia dúvidas quanto a isso.

— Não se preocupe, eu não vou à seção nenhuma. No fim, ela virá correndo para mim.

Ele sorriu para Yukira, que deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem enquanto Misty pulava da cadeira e colocava a menina no chão, atrás de si. Yukira agarrou a perna direita de mãe.

— Você acabou de ameaçar a minha filha?

Ash também se levantou e caminhou até o lado dela, mantendo Yukira atrás de si, assim como a ruiva fizera. Misty ignorou-o. Seus olhos estavam em Rudy. As esmeraldas brilhavam de ódio.

— Eu não a ameacei, só disse que Kira correrá para os meus braços.

Ele sorria. Tomoe bateu com o martelo, pedindo ordem. Yukira começou a soluçar, atraindo novamente a atenção de Misty, que a pegou no colo e começou a acalmá-la. Aos poucos, o choro foi diminuindo.

— Realmente vai deixar a menina com uma mãe tão explosiva? – Motoi perguntou, incomodado com a derrota.

— No dia em que Rudy conseguir fazer a menina parar de chorar, ao invés de fazê-la chorar, nós conversamos sobre ele ter a guarda dela. Declaro que, até a próxima seção, que ocorrerá em exatas dez semanas, a guarda de Yukira Waterflower pertence a Ash Ketchum. – declarou Tomoe.

Ash sentiu as palavras deslizarem pela sala, como se lhe dissessem que acabara de ganhar na loteria. Seu peito encheu-se de alegria, e tudo o que ele quis fazer foi girar a filha por todos os cantos da sala. Entretanto isso não aconteceu, e o moreno se viu obrigado a controlar suas vontades. Olhou de soslaio para Misty, que ainda mantinha os olhos presos em Rudy. Quis abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que ele estava ali pra ela. Quase pediu a Tomoe que parasse com aquela babaquice toda e desse logo a guarda a ele e a Misty, porque criariam Yukira juntos a partir daquele instante.

Quase fez tudo isso. Mas o ódio que via nos olhos dela – ódio esse que era direcionado a Rudy – era tão promíscuo. Tão feio e horrível que fez com que Ash se mantivesse calado. O Ketchum apenas controlou seu impulso. Ela o odiaria se ele fizesse aquilo. E ele jamais aguentaria ver os olhos que tanto amava transbordando ódio para si. Jamais.

Tomoe deu o número do psicólogo a Ash e a Misty, mas ambos sabiam que era a ruiva quem marcaria as consultas. Não se demoraram ali; a seção acabara.

Quando viu que todos já tinham saído, Tomoe deixou sua cabeça tombar para frente e limpou as duas lágrimas que finalmente deixou escapar. Pegou seu telefone, ligando para casa. Precisava falar com a sua menininha.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Foi Misty quem carregou Yukira até o lado de fora e colocou a filha no carro de Brock, que a levaria para sua nova casa. A mala que a menina levara para o orfanato possuía roupas suficientes para ela passar a semana. Era domingo.

— Ash – chamou a ruiva.

O moreno foi até ela. Misty respirou fundo. Sabia que a conversa era mais do que necessária, entretanto não queria tê-la. Por isso falou tudo rapidamente.

— Yukira tem aula amanhã; o Brock te explica como chegar na escola dela no caminho. Ela não gosta de levantar cedo e vai fazer todos os tipos de chantagem emocional possíveis para que você permita que ela fique em casa. Não acredite. Ela não estará doente amanhã, e sim, ela consegue chorar de verdade mesmo sem sentir dor. É uma ótima atriz. Outra coisa, ela detesta usar casacos, mas não permita que ela vá à escola sem eles. Peça para Brock te acompanhar amanhã, porque você precisa se apresentar pras professoras dela, se não eles não permitem que você a busque no colégio. Ela ainda toma mamadeira ao acordar e antes de dormir, por isso vai precisar passar em alguma farmácia para comprar. Ela não pode tomar mamadeira em nenhum outro momento do dia porque o médico nos disse que está na hora de parar.

Ash ouvia a tudo atentamente. Misty mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para cima. Ash soube que ela tentava não chorar. Quase sentiu pena dela. Quase.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Sim, mas o Brock te diz depois. Ah. O Togepi pode ficar com ela?

— Vai ficar longe dele? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Só à noite. Kira não gosta de dormir sozinha.

— Nem você.

E as lágrimas quase saíram pelos olhos verdes novamente. Ele realmente precisava falar aquilo? De verdade? Precisava esfregar na cara dela como eram íntimos, e como ele conhecia suas manias imutáveis? Sentiu um aperto no peito e, inconscientemente, acariciou a barriga.

— Pode?

— Claro. Claro que sim. O Togepi é mais do que bem-vindo na minha casa.

O Pokémon ovo lhe sorriu e voou até o moreno, bagunçando seu cabelo. Logo depois voltou para perto de Misty. Pikachu pulou do ombro de Ash e tocou na face da sua Pikamiga*.

— Pika pi piika chupi "Eu vou cuidar dela".

Ela sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça dele.

— Obrigada Pikachu.

O ratinho voltou para Ash.

Misty começou a se virar, porém Ash a segurou pelo pulso. Queria falar tanta coisa! Tinha palavras entaladas em sua garganta. Queria pedir para tocar na barriga dela, acariciando o filho ainda não nascido; queria se desculpar pelas grosserias que dissera há três dias, no tribunal. Queria… mas simplesmente ficou calado, e Misty interpretou aquilo de seu próprio jeito.

— Cuide bem dela.

Ash apenas assentiu com a cabeça e a soltou. Misty deu as costas ao moreno, que se dirigiu ao banco da frente. Yukira também possuía lágrimas em seus olhos.

— Eu vou morrer de saudades, minha princesinha. – sussurrou a ruiva, abraçando a menina que pulou no colo dela, saindo do carro.

Yukira sorriu.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, mamãe. Eu prometo transformar a vida do Ash num inferno.

Misty riu, sem saber qual outra atitude tomar.

_Continua..._

*Pikamiga: Em um dos episódios da primeira temporada (aquele em que as irmãs sensacionais se negam a lutar com Ash e Misty o faz), ela o chama assim.


	33. Kira e Ash

Cap. 33 – Kira e Ash

Yukira parou de falar no instante em que a porta do carro se fechou e ela se viu sozinha com Brock e Ash. O tio e Ash conversavam sobre ela – o mais velho sempre dando dicas a seu novo pai –, mas Kira não se importava realmente. Sabia que seriam as semanas mais infernais de sua vida. Pararam em uma farmácia, mas ela também não demonstrou interesse nisso. Apenas saiu de seus devaneios quando Brock a chamou.

— Chegamos na farmácia, querida. Por que você não desce com o Ash pra comprar as coisas que faltam, hein?

— Não quero. – ela respondeu teimosa.

— Vamos, Kira.

— Vai você…

— Você não pode ficar aqui sozinha. É muito pequena.

— Então vamos eu e você. – ela pediu.

— Não posso deixar o Ash sozinho no meu carro.

Ela suspirou e saiu, irritada. Ash a seguiu, logo estendendo a mão para a filha. A contragosto, a menina aceitou; não tinha muita opção quanto a isso. Sua mamãe sempre dizia que ainda era muito pequena para atravessar a rua sozinha.

Assim que chegaram à calçada, arrancou sua mão pequena da grande dele. Emburrada, cruzou os braços e parou no meio da farmácia.

— O Brock me deixou uma lista. Vamos ver… mamadeira? – Ash tentou chamá-la.

Ela não se prestou nem mesmo a olhar ao redor. Apenas o encarou desafiadora.

— Ok, por aqui. – Ash desistiu.

Ele a puxou delicadamente até onde estavam as mamadeiras. Yukira olhou para elas. Sua mãe já a ensinara a diferenciar os números. E ela sabia que quanto mais números antes da vírgula, mais caro era. Apontou para um com dois números.

— Eu quero aquela!

Ash olhou e torceu o nariz.

— Ok… mas ela é meio rígida. O Brock disse que você gosta das mais macias…

— Mas eu quero aquela!

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Qual delas?

Ela analisou. Havia uma com Pokémons terrestres, uma com um Pikachu e uma com Pokémons aquáticos dos mais diversos.

— A dos Pokes aquáticos. – respondeu sem pensar.

Ash já sabia. Ele a pegou e colocou numa cesta que encontrou ali perto.

— Ok, próximo item…

Demoraram quase uma hora inteira até conseguirem comprar tudo. Kira o arrancara o equivalente a quase duzentos reais e Ash estava quase irritado com ela. Não pelo dinheiro – Misty lhe custara muito mais com todos os exames que ele mandara o médico fazer –, mas pelas atitudes dela. Estava sempre irritada ou emburrada e parecia escolher exatamente aqueles que eram mais caros, mesmo que não gostasse deles. Brock riu ao ver os produtos escolhidos. Passaram também no mercado, de onde Ash precisou fazer mais de cinco viagens até conseguir colocar tudo no carro. Era leite preferido, ursinho de pelúcia em promoção – desde quando havia ursinhos de pelúcia em supermercados?! –, chocolate, sanduíche, pão especial, frutas caras que ela jamais comeria, legumes que ele não sabia cozinhar, iogurtes, mais chocolate, mais leite e, até mesmo, panelas. Nem mesmo ele sabia de onde as panelas haviam surgido. Quando foi pagar, elas simplesmente estavam lá.

Yukira tampouco parecia interessada em carregar algumas sacolas para dentro da casa. Brock ficou encarregado disso, afinal, Ash precisava apresentar a nova moradia para sua filha. Caminhou com ela até a porta. Kira olhou ao redor. Já estivera ali. Há um milhão de anos, ela fora ali com seus tios e melhores amigos para conseguir ajuda para salvar sua mãe. Agora estava sozinha.

A casa não era grande, mas tampouco era pequena. Ao passarem pela porta, entraram na sala. Nesta, um corredor, uma porta e um arco que levava à cozinha. A sala possuía dois sofás grandes – um de frente para o outro – onde eles, um dia, conversaram sobre o paradeiro de Misty. A apenas alguns metros, uma televisão de tela plana com um sofá de três lugares repousavam intocados. Ao lado, duas poltronas confortáveis completavam a decoração. Não havia nenhuma flor no ambiente, visto que Ash não tinha paciência para cuidar delas.

Yukira observou, tentando disfarçar a curiosidade. Ash apontou para a porta solitária.

— Ali é o banheiro.

Ela não respondeu ou o encarou. Seus olhos analisavam, discretamente, tudo ao redor. Ash a acompanhou até a cozinha. Uma mesa grande de seis lugares ocupava um dos cantos. No outro, um balcão com um micro-ondas e algumas tábuas – que jamais haviam sido usadas – adornavam o ambiente. Uma geladeira e um fogão – que era usado apenas para o miojo quase diário – e dois armários completavam a decoração. Ela não estava realmente interessada.

— Cadê meu quarto?

— Seu quarto? Ah, sim. Ok. Seu quarto – ele abriu um sorriso bobo.

Pegou na mão dela, mas a menina logo se desvencilhou dele. Caminhou com ela até o corredor. No corredor, quatro portas podiam ser vistas.

— Eu planejei o seu quarto quando eu comprei a casa. É bem infantil ainda e tem um berço, em vez de uma cama, por isso você vai ter que dormir no quarto de hóspedes hoje. Mas, amanhã, vamos comprar uma cama bem bonita pra você. Eu sempre quis ter um filho, ou filha, então…

Mas ela simplesmente o ignorou e abriu a porta. Ash, vendo que não seria ouvido, desistiu de falar. O quarto era lindo. As paredes eram amareladas, assim como os cobertores que cobriam o berço, que ficava no centro.

Duas poltronas – uma azul bebê e uma laranja clarinha – estavam perto. Uma estante, cheia de livros infantis, cobria um pedaço da parede atrás das poltronas. Os tapetes eram em formato de Togepi e Pikachu. Do teto, uma luminária simples iluminava o quarto bem decorado. O armário possuía inúmeras figuras, dos mais diferentes Pokémons – todos em seu primeiro estágio de evolução – assim como uma tira decorada que cortava as paredes de uma ponta a outra. Yukira tentou não se encantar e fez um bom trabalho; Ash pensou que ela não tinha gostado. Caminhou lentamente para dentro, indo até o tapete de Pikachu. Era felpudo e cheio de Pokémons de pelúcia. Ela sorriu minimamente, mas não permitiu que o pai percebesse. Aquilo era tudo pra ela? Mas ele nem mesmo sabia que ela existia! Ao lado, algumas bonecas e carrinhos também repousavam.

— Eu não sabia se teria um menino ou uma menina, por isso as cores neutras...

Ela não respondeu. Respirou fundo. Nada daquilo importava. O quarto só mostrava o quão idiota ele era por ter montado um quarto infantil sem nem mesmo saber se teria uma criança. Ela se voltou para ele, séria.

— E onde eu vou dormir? – ela perguntou, desinteressada na história do pai.

Ash suspirou. O quarto não a afetara nenhum pouco.

Lembrou-se, com um sorriso bobo, do filho que estava por vir. Este seria o quarto dele. No fundo, não precisaria se livrar de nada. Estendeu a mão para Kira, que simplesmente a ignorou e passou pela porta. Ash a seguiu.

— É a que fica aqui do lado. O meu quarto é o do final do corredor.

Yukira entrou no quarto indicado. Era bem mais simples. Apenas um armário e uma cama de casal nem tão confortável. Havia, também, uma porta.

— É um banheiro. – Ash explicou

Ela apenas se sentou na cama, torcendo um pouco o nariz ao fazê-lo. Ash sentiu-se quase desesperado.

— Amanhã a gente vai numa loja e mobília tudo do jeito que você quiser, ok? Sério, qualquer coisa que você quiser, a gente compra.

Ela o olhou e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eu tô com sono. Acho que vou dormir um pouco agora.

Ash suspirou, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou ir arrumando as coisas lá… qualquer coisa me chama, ok?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e Ash saiu do quarto. Kira deitou-se em sua cama, cansada. Queria estar em casa. Sentiu as lágrimas acumularem-se em seus olhos, mas não as deixou escapar. Já chorara demais nos últimos dias. Algumas horas atrás a ideia de fazer Ash gastar dinheiro com coisas que ela nem gostava parecia legal, mas, naquele momento, não. Sentia-se sozinha como jamais antes. Fechou os olhos, sentindo que o perfume da mãe ainda estava em sua roupa. Escondeu o rosto na manga de sua blusa, permitindo que o cheiro de Misty a levasse para o mundo dos sonhos.

~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx

Ash começou a arrumar as compras. Sua geladeira jamais estivera tão cheia.

— Cadê a Kira? – Brock perguntou.

— Ela disse que quer dormir…

— Ok.

Ele se aprontou a ajudar Ash. Tinha muito mais experiência do que Ash, portanto sabia que o amigo precisaria de ajuda. Separou tudo o que Kira precisaria nos próximos dias – mamadeira, escova de cabelo, escova de dente, entre outros.

Quando tudo estava organizado, Ash percebeu que Brock estava parado ao lado da bancada nunca utilizada com todos os equipamentos que Kira iria precisar em mãos.

— Aula? – mas Ash já sabia a resposta de sua pergunta.

— Aula. – confirmou Brock.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Misty suspirou, olhando pela janela. Teria sua primeira consulta naquela tarde e não estava realmente animada para esta. Não queria ninguém pensando que podia interferir em suas decisões. Além disso, e se Rudy estivesse controlando a psiquiatra? E se tudo o que dissesse fosse acabar nos ouvidos do ex-marido? Ou pior: e se a mulher tentasse lhe fazer uma lavagem cerebral?

_"Misty, pare de divagar!"_

A ruiva pulou de susto ao perceber Togepi ao seu lado. O Pokémon sumia de vez em quando, mas normalmente era para ir checar Kira.

— Minha filha dorme como um anjinho, não acha? – perguntou ao Pokémon.

_"Um pequeno diabinho, eu diria"_.

A ruiva sorriu. Sim, ela podia ser complicada de se lidar com, porém Misty sabia como fazê-lo melhor do que ninguém.

— O que mais me irrita é que esse caso é simples. Eu só quero poder ficar com a minha filha. Isso é assim tão complicado?! Precisa de toda essa confusão?!

_"Isso que dá casar com o Rudy"_.

Ela olhou-o séria, deixando claro que o comentário fora desnecessário.

_"Você também viu o quarto, não é mesmo?"_

Ela não respondeu. Sim, vira. Com os olhos de Togepi, observara cada canto do aposento que o antigo amor criara. Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem. Andava chorando bem mais do que o normal.

_"Malditos hormônios!"_

Togepi apenas riu, voando até encostar-se à barriga pouco visível dela. Misty levou sua mão direita ao mesmo local. Acariciou-se.

— Ah, pequeno. Você veio num momento tão complicado… – Misty para o bebê que carregava.

— Toge toge pri, toge pi! "Mas será amado do mesmo jeito!".

Queria que a criança que Misty carregava ouvisse sua voz, o reconhecesse como Kira reconhecera. Sentia a alegria e o receio que a dona sentia a respeito desse novo filho. Ou seria mais uma menina?

— Togepi tem razão, amor. Você será amado. Tanto pelo papai, quanto pela maninha e a mamãe. Os titios também, é claro. E Togepi.

Lily apoiou-se no batente da porta, os olhos arregalados.

— Com quem você está falando?! – a garota de cabelos róseos quase gritou.

Misty pulou.

— Desde quando é bisbilhoteira desse jeito?!

— Querido? Quem será amado? Papai, mamãe… Misty… Misty, não me diga que…

A rosada olhou para a barriga da irmã; a mão desta ainda repousava sobre o inchaço quase imperceptível. Misty sentiu as lágrimas começarem a escorrer e não conseguiu evitar o sorriso culpado. Assentiu com a cabeça, acolhendo Lily em seus braços quando esta correu até si.

— Ah, Kami-sama! Que esse não puxe a personalidade da irmã!

Misty riu do comentário, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem a escorrer; desta vez, ainda mais intensamente. Amava tanto a sua pequena Kira. Tanto, mas tanto, que seria capaz de morrer por ela.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

— Ash, eu tô com fome. – Yukira murmurou, saindo do corredor e entrando na sala.

A pequena estava esfregando os olhos. O moreno pulou de surpresa; estava vendo alguns campeonatos na televisão. Olhou para o relógio.

— Está quase na hora do almoço, podemos ir a um restaurante…

— Não quero sair. Compramos tanta comida, faz alguma coisa pra mim. – ela pediu. Ainda estava sonolenta, sua voz saiu ainda mais infantil do que já era.

Ash suspirou. Ele na cozinha?

— Eu não sou um bom cozinheiro, Kira. E o Brock já foi embora, então…

— Meu nome é Yukira, não Kira. Não pode me chamar assim! – o comentário foi o suficiente para espantar o sono.

Ash suspirou.

— Tudo bem, desculpa, mas…

— Eu tô com fome!

Ash respirou fundo mais uma vez.

— Eu sei, você já disse, mas eu não sei cozinhar e…

— Mas eu tô com fome! – não era uma mentira, mas não teria se importado em sair, mas como era Ash quem desejava aquilo…

Ele bagunçou seus cabelos, irritado. Por que ela tinha que ser tão… Misty? Tão incrivelmente igual à ruiva quando esta estava irritada. Tão teimosa.

— Tá, tá. Quer um leite? O Brock me ensinou a fazer. – o moreno pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, e completou num sussurro: – Mais ou menos.

— Mamãe não me deixa tomar leite antes de comer. Ela diz que estraga o apetite.

— Mas essa não é a casa da sua mãe. Quer?

Ela negou com a cabeça, teimosa. Queria, muito, mas não admitiria para ele.

— Eu tô com fome!

Ash pegou o telefone e discou o número de Drew.

— _Alô? – o esverdeado atendeu._

— Já almoçaram?

— _Estávamos saindo pra fazer isso agora._

— Ótimo. Traz todo mundo pra cá, porque eu preciso das habilidades culinárias da sua esposa.

— _Calma, cara. – ele tinha percebido a irritação na voz do outro. – Por que você não sai pra comer?_

— A Kira – o olhar de ódio que a menina o lançou foi completamente ignorado – tá aqui e ela não quer sair pra comer.

Drew não conseguiu conter a risada.

— _A menina tá aí há umas duas horas só e você já come na mão dela._

Ash quis retrucar, mas não o fez. Porém sabia que fazia mais de duas horas.

— Vocês vêm?

— _Sim, sim. Estamos chegando._

Ash suspirou aliviado e eles se despediram brevemente.

— Não quero esperar a tia chegar, eu quero comer agora! – a menina reclamou. Não sabia para quem ele havia ligado, mas supôs que fosse uma de suas tias.

— Então toma um leite agora.

Ele foi até a cozinha e fez o que Brock lhe ensinara passo por passo. Esquentar o leite, mas não deixá-lo ferver. Depois de três minutos, pegar uma colher e pingar o leite na mão, para saber se estava quente. Quando a temperatura estiver boa, colocar chocolate em pó – três colheres cheias – e mexer tudo na mamadeira.

Ele fez o trabalho devagar, com cuidado. Entregou a mamadeira para a filha, que estava sentada em uma cadeira, emburrada.

— Eu não quero leite, quero comida.

— Como a tia May ainda não chegou, você vai ter que esperar.

Ele colocou o leite sobre a mesa e foi até a sala. Deitou-se novamente no sofá e riu do campeonato. Era tão bom ver os erros tolos que seus adversários cometiam. Ele identificava todos, é claro. O campeonato era amador, portanto Ash não analisava nenhum possível rival. Paul, que também conseguira o título de Mestre Pokémon, era o único que conseguia lhe proporcionar uma batalha realmente interessante. E Misty, é claro. Sempre Misty.

Yukira apareceu na sala com a mamadeira vazia. Entregou-a para Ash e ordenou:

— Eu quero mais!

Ash sorriu, pensando que finalmente conseguiria uma vitória.

— Ficou bom, é?

— Não, mas eu não quero morrer de fome, mesmo que você queira isso.

— Você não vai morrer de fome, Kira. – suspirou novamente, perguntando-se de onde ela tirava aquelas ideias irracionais.

— YUKIRA! Para de agir como se eu gostasse de você! E eu quero mais!

— Se beber muito leite não vai comer depois.

— Eu vou sim! Eu quero leite.

Ash revirou os olhos e pegou a mamadeira. Yukira sorriu enquanto o seguia. Sentia-se vitoriosa como nunca. Ash não demorou a encher novamente o recipiente e o entregou para a filha. Yukira bebeu um gole.

— O da mamãe é melhor. – provocou ela.

Ash suspirou e voltou ao sofá.

— Eu tenho certeza de que é.

Yukira o seguiu e se sentou em uma das poltronas, longe dele.

— Quero ver desenho.

Ash não protestou, simplesmente mudou de canal. Kira não gostou da desistência dele e colocou a mamadeira quase intocada sobre a mesinha de centro.

— Não quero mais.

Ash suspirou, mas não disse nada de imediato. Era realmente um pai tão ruim a ponto de não receber nem mesmo uma chance?

— Tudo bem.

Ele pegou a mamadeira e a levou para a cozinha. Quando voltou, Kira ainda estava no mesmo lugar. A menina se arrependeu. Ela ainda queria o leite.

— O que quer fazer hoje à tarde?

— Quero ir ver a minha mamãe.

Ash suspirou novamente e sentou-se no sofá.

— Você não pode ir ver a sua mamãe hoje.

— Eu sei. E a culpa é sua. Por isso que eu não gosto de você.

Ela voltou sua atenção para a televisão, sem ter a menor ideia do quanto magoava o pai com as palavras que dizia tão naturalmente. Nenhum dos dois disse nada por quase quinze minutos, que foi o tempo que Drew, May e as crianças levaram para chegar. Ash quase pulou para atender a porta.

— Graças a Deus vocês chegaram!

Drew riu e entrou, sendo acompanhado pela sua família feliz.

— Suponho que a cozinha seja minha, então.

— Obrigado, May.

A morena sorriu e abraçou rapidamente o amigo mais novo.

— Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

Ash sorriu e abraçou Diego e Julia.

— Vocês crescem mais todos os dias!

Eles riram e correram para perto de Kira, que já estava emburrada com a demora.

Diego aproximou-se após alguns segundos.

— Tio Ash, a gente pode ir brincar lá fora?

Ash olhou para Kira, mas esta não o encarava. Ele se sentiu ainda mais desanimado. Ela não falava com ele nem mesmo para conseguir uma autorização.

— PIKACHU! – o ratinho apareceu no mesmo instante. – Fica com as crianças ali fora. Não deixa elas irem muito longe e dá um choque em qualquer um que se aproxime.

O Pokémon assentiu com a cabeça e acompanhou os três para fora da casa.

Drew caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se, sendo seguido por Ash.

— Fala, cara. Quê que aconteceu?

E Ash falou.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

Misty não queria admitir, mas se sentira bem ao sair do consultório. A mulher não era um demônio, assim como tampouco parecia estar procurando formas de incriminá-la. Misty escolhera todas as palavras que dissera e pensava ter feito um bom trabalho. Heida, a psicóloga, não parecia ser uma pessoa ruim.

Ela caminhou devagar, seus pensamentos presos em Rudy. Ele estava tramando algo, isto era certo. Nunca ficaria tão… relaxado caso não estivesse. Era como se tudo já estivesse planejado e nada do que acontecesse pudesse impedi-lo. Misty, inicialmente, tentou afastar os pensamentos, mas era uma mulher prática demais para tanto. Resolveu, então, que o melhor a se fazer era descobrir o que Rudy estava planejando.

— Togepi! – ela chamou.

O Pokémon não demorou a aparecer.

— Veja o que Rudy está fazendo. – ordenou.

Togepi assentiu com a cabeça. Misty ficou encarando o local vazio deixado pelo Pokémon por quase uma hora antes que ele retornasse.

_Continua…_


	34. Team

Cap. 34 – #Team

Misty sentou-se no sofá, completamente confusa. Com os olhos de Togepi, observara o que esperava, em breve, ser seu ex-marido beber vinho calmamente por uma hora. Era como se nenhuma preocupação o afligisse.

"_Como se tudo estivesse indo de acordo com seus planos…"_.

— MISTY!

Violet invadiu a casa correndo e gritando. A ruiva apenas desviou o olhar para a irmã, sem possuir qualquer intenção de falar com ela. A noite chegava e, com ela, os jornais televisivos. Violet ignorou a falta de resposta da ruiva e ligou a televisão, sentando-se ao lado da irmã em seguida.

Uma jornalista japonesa estava em frente ao tribunal onde Ash conseguira a guarda de Yukira, e a atenção de Misty foi imediatamente capturada.

— O drama que a atriz e treinadora Misty Waterflower tem vivido apenas se intensificou no dia de hoje. Misty e Rudy passam por uma difícil separação, e ele deseja a guarda da filha do casal. Segundo Rudy, a atriz enlouqueceu e começou a colocar a garota contra ele. Mas e essa menina? Até poucos dias, ninguém sabia da existência dela. Por que a esconderam?

E ela continuava a falar. Misty sentiu raiva. Até mesmo na grande mídia Rudy a caluniava?! Seu rosto avermelhou-se, e ela precisou contar até três para se controlar. Sua atenção foi novamente captada quando a imagem de Yukira saltando do carro de Ash e fugindo para seus braços também foi exibida.

— E o Mestre Pokémon Ketchum? Ele também parece envolvido com toda a trama, visto que foi ele a levar a garota ao tribunal hoje. Há boatos de que Rudy não é o pai biológico da menina, e que Misty vem mantendo um relacionamento extraconjugal durante todo esse tempo. Será isso verdade? A atriz realmente enlouqueceu? Ela traía o marido durante todo esse tempo? Nossa equipe tentou entrar em contato com Misty Waterflower, porém ela nem ao menos nos atendeu. Estará ela escondendo mais alguma coisa? Misty e Ash pretendem assumir o relacionamento?

Misty não conseguiu segurar a risada ao ouvir aquilo. Um relacionamento? Ela e Ash?

Suspirou e apoiou a cabeça para trás, exausta. Acariciou descuidadamente a barriga, que mal podia ser percebida – na verdade, ela realmente pensava que o inchaço que via no espelho era fruto de sua imaginação. Sentia-se exausta, e sabia que não podia culpar a gravidez por isso.

Se fechasse bem os olhos, ainda podia sentir os braços dele ao seu redor. Podia sentir o cheiro amadeirado, e quase sentia os olhos castanhos a examiná-la. Sentia falta dos carinhos que recebia; sentia falta das palavras doces e das brincadeiras. Provavelmente sentia falta até das brigas. Mas há muito tempo não mantinham mais um relacionamento. Voltou o olhar para a televisão, perguntando-se se a jornalista apresentaria uma explicação para o casamento com Rudy, visto que ela mantinha um caso secreto com o "Mestre Pokémon Ketchum" desde antes de casar.

A mulher não falou nada a respeito, apenas continuou a divagar a respeito do que poderia ter acontecido para que a situação chegasse àquele nível. Não chegou nem mesmo perto da verdade.

"_Em todas as suas teorias, Rudy é o injustiçado"._

Quase podia sentir o dedo do homem naquela reportagem, porém não queria fazer qualquer tipo de acusação. Ao menos estava em casa, e não presa. Realmente se surpreendera ao saber que poderia ficar com Lily e Brock naquele período conturbado, porém a notícia era agradável. Ainda que continuasse sem trocar qualquer palavra com eles, uma cama confortável era bem-vinda.

Violet observava a irmã com o canto do olho. Estava tão angustiada quanto irritada. Sabia que ela divagava a respeito do que a jornalista dissera. Ash e Misty… ela ainda se lembrava de ver a irmã escrevendo o nome do garoto no fundo de seu diário, e desenhando um coração ao redor das iniciais de ambos. Era um amor tão inocente e sincero. Por que acabara? Por que Misty não podia deixar de ser tão cabeça-dura?

— Misty, por favor, fale comigo!

A ruiva não respondeu.

— Misty!

A ruiva levantou-se e saiu da sala, indo para seu quarto e deitando-se na cama. Togepi acompanhou-a, porém a ruiva não prestou atenção a ele. Sabia que o pequeno estava ao lado de Violet, e ela não estava com paciência suficiente para aturar sermões.

~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx

Drew já saíra há quase meia hora, e tudo o que Ash fizera fora observar Kira dormindo. Ela parecia tão tranquila, que tudo o que ele queria era dar colo a ela, e permitir que a menina se aconchegasse em seus braços – da mesma forma que fizera quando estavam no Lapras.

Entretanto sabia que Yukira jamais aceitaria aquilo, e não queria acordá-la. Sua tolerância a palavras dolorosas estava no limite. Se ouvisse _"eu odeio você!"_ novamente naquele dia, não sabia o que poderia fazer. Sentia-se exausto.

Pikachu dormia com a menina, e Ash encontrava-se no mais puro tédio. Caminhou até o notebook que ficava em seu quarto e o levou até a mesinha de centro da sala, não querendo ficar longe da filha. Sorriu ao pensar na palavra, e desviou o olhar para a garotinha adormecida. Independente das palavras que ela proferia, Ash sentia seu coração pulsar ao observá-la. Tão linda… tão… sua.

"_Não minha. De Misty"_.

Afastou o pensamento e olhou, com um pouco de inveja, o ratinho que tanto amava remexer-se um pouco nos braços dela; nada que acordasse qualquer um deles. Riu um pouco ao perceber que Misty estava certa. A menina dormia como ele.

A televisão – muda, para não correr o risco de despertar a garota adormecida – mostrava repetidamente a cena de Yukira correndo até Misty. Ash entrou na internet e começou a pesquisar, querendo saber se o assunto era popular. Quase derrubou o computador ao perceber que até mesmo blogs especificamente para aquilo haviam sido criados. Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela?

O título de uma das postagens mais populares lhe chamou a atenção: _"O mestre e a sereia"_. Riu e o leu. Enquanto seus olhos corriam pelas palavras daquela fã apaixonada, sentiu as lágrimas tentarem escapar. O texto trazia fotos de quando ainda eram desconhecidos – uma foto dele e de Misty aos doze anos, logo após uma de suas primeiras vitórias –; fotos do namoro – eles se beijavam, aos quatorze anos –; e fotos atuais. A atual fora tirada naquela manhã. Misty carregava Kira no colo, e ele estava ao lado delas, com os olhos presos nas duas. Reprimiu-se mentalmente ao perceber a expressão de retardado que tinha. A legenda indicava que não fora o único ao perceber sua expressão tola.

"**Como podem dizer que eles querem apenas causar tumulto na mídia com o Ash olhando desse jeito tão apaixonado pra Misty?"**

Corou. Era verdade, é claro, mas não queria que a ruiva colocasse os olhos naquela publicação. O que pensariam dele? Que era um completo idiota, é claro. O texto não possuía muitas informações, apenas aquelas que a mídia passara. A autora parecia crer que ele e a ruiva haviam mantido um relacionamento escondido durante toda a vida de Yukira, pois era o pai biológico da menina. Dizia também que Rudy obrigara Misty a casar com ele, e que agora se via sem qualquer escolha, pois Ash e Misty assumiriam para o mundo e criariam Yukira da forma adequada. Também mostrava o motivo de terem escondido a garota: qualquer um que colocasse os olhos nela, saberia que não era filha de Rudy.

Sentiu as bochechas queimarem ainda mais com aquelas palavras. Ele não percebera, mesmo que todos os outros o tenham feito. O texto continuava, apenas para deprimir ainda mais o moreno que o lia. Relatava uma história de amor utópica, e a autora realmente parecia crer que eles ficariam juntos no final. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer e fechou a página sem terminar de ler. Aquilo parecia tortura; ler seus sonhos escritos por outra pessoa, sabendo que não se tornariam realidade.

Foi para um fórum e começou a ler os comentários. A garota que criara o tópico colocara: _"Eu acho que Misty é uma louca desvairada que só quer aparecer, e por isso tá tentando usar os dois. O Rudy, coitadinho, é tão lindo e tá sendo enganado. Ele criou a menina, tem todo o direito de ficar com ela! E o Ash tá lá só pra fazer mídia mesmo, porque ele nunca procurou a tal Yukira. Por que aparecer justo agora? Aposto que é um truque publicitário, só porque a Sereia tá há um tempão sem fazer shows. Tenho pena dessa menina e do Rudy, os que mais tão sofrendo com isso tudo. O que vocês acham? #TeamRudy"._

Ash riu com aquelas palavras. Como assim "coitadinho do Rudy"? O desgraçado acabava com a vida dele, e ainda tinham a coragem de dizer "coitadinho"? A menina provavelmente nem ao menos pesquisara alguma coisa a respeito. Era de conhecimento geral que ele passara alguns anos viajando, então como poderia ter mantido um relacionamento escondido com Misty? À distância? E que porra era "#TeamRudy"?!

Surpreendeu-se ao ver que várias pessoas concordavam com as palavras escritas pela primeira garota, e comentários como: _"Essa menina devia ser entregue pro Rudy. Ele criou, ele é o pai de verdade! #TeamRudy"_ ou _"Pobre Rudy, tão lindo e tão injustiçado! #TeamRudy" _passaram a ser comuns.

Um garoto parecia ser a salvação.

"_Vocês tão percebendo as merdas que foram ditas aqui? Primeiro: a menina obviamente é filha de Ash, portanto ele tem o direito de ficar com ela. Ninguém sabe por que ela foi escondida, ou por que Rudy assumiu a paternidade. E se o Ash tiver acabado de descobrir sobre a existência dela, hein? Eu sou #TeamAsh, e acho que a Misty é uma completa maluca que obrigou o Rudy a casar com ela, e agora tá tentando manipular todo mundo pra parecer uma vítima em rede nacional. Eu concordo que o Rudy provavelmente não tem nada a ver com a história, e tá só sendo usado, mas também não vão descontar no Ash, né?! Ele é o maior dos Mestres Pokémon, e não faria esse tipo de coisa por publicidade"._

Ash riu com o texto. A parte em que Misty era uma louca manipuladora não era verídica, mas ao menos alguém estava ao seu lado. Percebeu que mais pessoas passaram a comentar com "#TeamAsh", e percebeu que gostou daquilo. Continuou lendo, sabendo que, em breve, começaria a aparecer "#TeamMisty".

Não poderia estar mais certo. Apenas alguns comentários abaixo, uma legião de garotas começou a falar.

"_Misty não precisa dessas coisas! Ela é a Sereia de Cerulean, e seus fãs vão a qualquer lugar por ela! Ash e Rudy é que estão tentando difamá-la para conseguir fama! #TeamMisty"_

"_A Misty é só uma mãe lutando pela filha! #TeamMisty"_.

Os comentários longos passaram por seus olhos sem que Ash se preocupasse em lê-los. Estava cansado da defesa da ruiva. Entendeu, então, que três teorias pareciam prevalecer. Cada uma era defendida por um "#Team" diferente.

#TeamRudy defendia que o moreno havia sido enganado naquilo tudo por Misty e Ash, e que apenas queria ficar com a filha que, assim como ele, era inocente em toda aquela história.

#TeamAsh defendia que Ash fora manipulado por Misty e Rudy, e que apenas descobrira sobre a filha há pouco tempo. O que, afinal, não deixava de ser verdade.

#TeamMisty defendia que Misty estava sendo difamada por todos eles, e que apenas queria criar Yukira em paz. Tirando a parte em que Ash estava envolvido entre aqueles que a difamavam, estavam perto da verdade.

O moreno riu de várias das teorias, e irritou-se com outras. Apesar de tudo, grande parte dos fãs de Misty eram homens, e Ash tinha plena certeza de que não a apoiavam por pensarem que ela era inocente. Não soube exatamente por quanto tempo ficou lendo sobre o que a população em geral pensava a respeito da situação em que eles estavam, entretanto escureceu e Yukira acordou.

— Do que tá rindo?

Ash sorriu ao perceber que ela falava com ele, e engatinhou até a menina.

— Tem várias teorias sobre o que tá acontecendo. Um monte de gente acha que…

— Não quero saber. – cortou a garota, espreguiçando-se. – Tô com fome.

Ash quase sentiu uma dor física ao ver a facilidade com a qual seu sorriso desapareceu. Por um ínfimo momento realmente pensou que poderia ter uma conversa com Yukira, porém, aparentemente, superestimara a habilidade dela de ser gentil. Suspirou e fechou o computador, largando-o sobre a mesinha de centro.

— Vamos pedir uma rámen, então. Você gosta de quê?

A menina piscou os olhos, e ficou sem responder por vários minutos. Ash revirou os olhos e sentou-se no sofá, esperando. Sabia que se a apressasse, a menina demoraria ainda mais.

— Eu tô em dúvida entre porco e legumes…

— Pediremos os dois. O que você não comer, eu como.

A menina não pareceu gostar da resposta dele.

— Não, vamos pedir um só!

Ash ignorou-a completamente e ligou para o número conhecido. A garotinha irritou-se e jogou uma almofada nele, correndo para seu quarto em seguida. Ash suspirou e fez o pedido – quatro rámen; dois de porco, um de legumes e uma especialidade da casa. Quando recebeu a confirmação de que o pedido demoraria aproximadamente meia hora para chegar, agradeceu e desligou. Tentando manter a paciência, Ash caminhou até o quarto de Kira, pensando que a encontraria destruindo tudo. Entretanto, o que encontrou foi bem diferente.

Yukira chorava, tentando abafar o som contra o travesseiro. A imagem fez Ash paralisar, tentando compreender o motivo de tal reação para uma simples negativa. Ele não soube o que fazer imediatamente, portanto entrou devagar no quarto.

— Kira…

— É YUKIRA! – gritou ela, jogando um travesseiro contra ele e voltando a chorar.

— Yukira… não precisa chorar. É só um rámen…

— EU TE ODEIO, SAI DAQUI!

— Eu sei que não gosta muito de mim, mas…

— EU ODEIO VOCÊ! EU QUERO A MINHA MAMÃE!

Ash sentiu aquele peso cair sobre os dois novamente. Não estava surpreso. No fim, sempre acabavam voltando a Misty. Sempre Misty.

— Sua mamãe não pode vir agora, mas…

— E A CULPA É SUA!

— Não é como se eu tivesse te arrancado dos braços dela, sabe? E eu tinha o direito de saber que você é minha filha.

— Mas não podia fazer isso sem me tirar da mamãe?

— Eu não estou te tirando da sua mãe.

— Então vai me devolver pra ela depois que esse mês terminar?

Ash ficou sem resposta por vários segundos, e desviou o olhar para o armário. Percebeu então que o quarto era muito apático para uma criança. Muito sem graça. Compraria tudo novo para ela no dia seguinte, sim. Tudo novo, com toda a certeza.

— VOCÊ QUER SIM ME TIRAR DELA! SAI DAQUI!

A garota bateu no braço dele e tentou se afastar, porém Ash a segurou pelo pulso.

— Kira, por favor…

— NÃO ENCOSTA EM MIM!

Ash soltou-a imediatamente, e a garota correu para longe dele, voltando a chorar com o rosto escondido no travesseiro. Ele tentou fazer alguma coisa, mas todas as suas tentativas de paz resultavam em mais gritos. Quando desistiu, observou-a da porta. Ela estava com ranho escorrendo do nariz, seus olhos estavam vermelhos de choro e os cabelos negros estavam completamente bagunçados. Ainda assim, ela era a criança mais linda que ele já vira.

Voltou à sala e jogou-se no sofá, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer. Yukira obviamente o odiava profundamente, e Ash não fazia a menor ideia de como mudaria isso.

A campainha tocou e o moreno foi receber o que encomendara. Quando tinha tudo arrumado, foi até o quarto da filha e encontrou-a a encarar o teto.

— O rámen chegou…

— Ok.

Ela se levantou e passou por ele correndo, faminta. Ash piscou e a seguiu, vendo-a jogar-se ao chão e atacar o rámen de porco. Riu um pouco e sentou-se ao lado dela, atacando o seu próprio. Encarou-a com o canto dos olhos, e ver aquela garotinha a deliciar-se com a sopa de macarrão o encheu de felicidade.

Não havia uma explicação lógica. A verdade era que Ash simplesmente adorava estar na companhia de Yukira – desde que ela não estivesse falando.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

O silêncio reinava na casa de um andar. Duas horas da manhã e quarenta minutos. Ash dormia tranquilamente, perdido em sonhos que não lembraria. Não roncava, apesar de costumar fazê-lo quando nervoso. Nem ao menos babava – outro de seus costumes toscos. Simplesmente dormia perdido em um mundo paralelo. Talvez sua paz durasse por mais tempo, porém o moreno foi despertado por um grito agudo.

Acordou de imediato e pulou da cama, tentando identificar de onde vinha. Sua mente sonolenta levou alguns segundos a mais para perceber que não morava mais sozinho, e que o barulho vinha do quarto da garota. Em pânico, ele e Pikachu correram até o lugar e invadiram, quase derrubando a porta. Contorcendo-se na cama, Yukira gritava e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Ash aliviou-se ao perceber que não era Rudy tentando sequestrá-la – aquela ideia realmente passara por sua mente.

Ash correu até a menina e a balançou, tentando despertá-la do pesadelo. Entretanto a menina se contorcia violentamente, e segurá-la era uma tarefa árdua.

— KIRA!

Ela pulou ao ouvir o grito, e sua respiração era ofegante. Chorava e gritava, porém pulou para longe ao ver o moreno.

— A MINHA MÃE, CADÊ ELA? EU QUERO A MINHA MÃE!

E o choro era compulsivo, nada parecido com o que presenciara no período da tarde. Não era apenas manha, a menina estava completamente apavorada.

— Kira, se acalma…

— SAI DAQUI E TRÁS A MINHA MÃE!

— Kira…

A menina apenas negou com a cabeça, lembrando-se com perfeição das palavras que Rudy lhe dissera naquele dia, no orfanato: _"Não queremos que a mamãe se machuque, não é? E a mamãe vai se machucar muito se você não ficar com o papai aqui. Eu sou seu pai, e nós vamos viver juntos. Eu, você e a mamãe. Mas se o Ash se meter no caminho, a mamãe vai se machucar. E você não quer isso, não é, Kira? Eu não quero que ela se machuque também, porque eu amo a mamãe. Mas o Ash não ama a mamãe, só eu amo. Ele não vai conseguir proteger ela, sabia? Então não me irrite, Kira, porque não queremos que a mamãe se machuque, não é?"_

Ash estava no caminho, e isso irritava Rudy. Ela não queria que ele machucasse sua mamãe. Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem ainda mais. As imagens do pesadelo eram bem vívidas em sua memória. Misty estava machucada, e tudo estava vermelho.

O mais velho aproximou-se novamente, tentando voltar a tocar nela, mas Kira simplesmente afastou-se soluçando. Ash começou a entrar em desespero e observou Togepi voar em círculos. Tentou uma nova aproximação, mas a garota apenas gritava e chorava, afastando-se mais. Quando não havia mais como se afastar, Kira caiu ao chão. Ash correu para ajudá-la a levantar, porém tudo o que a menina fez foi chorar ainda mais e afastar-se dele.

Ash conseguia sentir todo o desespero que a pequena sentia, e aquilo era uma perfeita tortura para ele. Com os olhos marejados, gritou:

— TOGEPI, CHAMA A MISTY, POR FAVOR!

O Pokémon não precisou de um segundo pedido, e começou a balançar seus bracinhos. Ash chorava também, vendo a menina correr novamente e voltar a cair, dessa vez machucando o braço. Ele tentou se aproximar, mas ela gritou mais e se afastou. Segundos depois uma figura ruiva de shortinho e camiseta velhos apareceu no quarto. Imediatamente correu até a filha, segurando com força a garota que se debatia.

— Kira, é a mamãe – ela falava com calma. – A mamãe, Kira. Se acalma, ok? A mamãe tá aqui, meu amor. Eu tô bem, ok? Tô bem.

Aos poucos Yukira parou de se debater e agarrou-se à ruiva, soluçando contra o pescoço dela. Ash sentiu-se aliviado e limpou as lágrimas que ainda escorriam. Apavorado, caiu sentado no chão. Suas pernas tremiam, assim como suas mãos. Pikachu acomodou-se no colo do dono, igualmente assustado.

Calmamente, Misty foi até a cama e deitou-se com a menina ainda agarrada a si, sussurrando palavras calmantes e acariciando os cabelos negros. Ash ainda encarava a cena assustado, mas pulou ao perceber que Misty o chamava com a mão.

— Você já aprendeu a fazer o leite dela?

Ainda tremendo, Ash assentiu com a cabeça e foi para a cozinha. O longo corredor parecia ranger sob seus pés, e o homem apenas agradecia por Togepi ser tão rápido. Não fazia a menor ideia de como acalmar Yukira, e temia que ela batesse a cabeça em uma de suas quedas. Não demorou a fazer o que Misty ordenara, e encontrou a menina muito mais calma quando voltou ao quarto. Ela estava deitada com a cabeça nos seios da ruiva, e Misty lhe acariciava os cabelos.

— Aqui. – Ash entregou a mamadeira, e Misty conferiu a temperatura antes de dar a Yukira.

A menina começou a beber com tranquilidade, e parecia bem mais calma. Ash apenas observou as duas, sentindo-se um intruso novamente.

— Agora o Ash vai ler uma historinha bem bonita pra nós duas. O que acha, filha?

A menina assentiu com a cabeça, sem dizer nada. Não era a intenção de Misty fortalecer o relacionamento entre os dois, porém via-se sem alternativas. A menina não a soltaria, e a ruiva precisava acariciar os cabelos negros antes que o ataque voltasse.

Ash entrou em desespero novamente. Não tinha nenhum livro infantil ali e… Togepi depositou um livrinho nos braços do moreno, que sorriu aliviado, sentando-se com cuidado na cama. Era um conto de fadas qualquer, e a garotinha não demorou a dormir ao ouvir a voz do pai e sentir os carinhos da mãe.

Misty sorriu e continuou a acariciar os cabelos dela, mesmo depois de Ash terminar o conto. Ela beijou a testa macia, e suspirou aliviada.

— Ela nunca ficou assim antes. – sussurrou. – Fiquei apavorada.

Ash riu.

— Você? Parecia bem calma…

— Foi com Rudy que ela sonhou. – Misty sussurrou. – Rudy tinha me machucado. Foi o que eu consegui entender. "Tava tudo vermelho, mamãe".

Ash engoliu em seco, sentindo o frio espalhar-se por todo o seu corpo.

— Acha que era sangue? – Quando Misty assentiu novamente, Ash perdeu o controle de sua respiração e esta se tornou ofegante. – Como pode uma criança ter um sonho desses?

Misty apenas voltou a beijar os cabelos negros que tanto amava; deixou uma lágrima escorrer.

— Ele não falou nada pra ela?

— Só no orfanato, um dia. Quando eu quebrei o nariz dele. – A frase saiu com um sorriso, e Misty sorriu também.

— Parabéns por isso, aliás. Eu mesma queria ter feito um belo estrago naquele rosto…

Ash sorriu, e seu olhar foi para a barriga da ruiva.

— Acabo de começar a terceira semana, Ash. A barriga ainda não aparece.

Ele assentiu e voltou a olhar para a menina nos braços da ruiva. Amava-a com todas as suas forças. Seus olhos subiram para os verdes-azuis que também o encaravam dolorosos. As palavras que ambos haviam dito naquele tribunal ainda eram lembradas. Misty beijou os cabelos negros uma última vez antes de se desvencilhar com destreza dos braços finos.

— Preciso ir. Como é noite, ainda conta como domingo, certo? – ela tentou fazer piada, porém Ash não riu. – Durma com ela, ok? Yukira não pode acordar sozinha no meio da noite, ou a crise será pior.

Ash assentiu com a cabeça e deitou-se ao lado da filha, puxando-a delicadamente para perto. Kira agarrou o peito do homem e escondeu seu rostinho ali. Ash riu e beijou os cabelos negros, sabendo que jamais poderia fazer aquilo com ela acordada.

Sorrindo, Ash voltou seus olhos para Misty, porém ela já sumira. Não permitiu que seus lábios desfizessem o sorriso e desligou a luz do abajur, dormindo contra o corpo delicado da filha que amava com todas as suas forças.


	35. O fim de todos os problemas

Cap. 35 – O fim de todos os problemas

Ash acordou com o sol entrando pela janela. Era incômodo e fazia seus olhos lacrimejarem, mas ele não se importou muito. Rolou na cama e sentiu um corpo pequeno aconchegar-se ao seu.

Yukira acordou com a movimentação, mas ficou sem se mover por alguns minutos. Era quente e bom ali. Estava nos braços de alguém, mas não eram os de sua mamãe. Não sabia exatamente quem a abraçava, mas a menina sorriu. Era bom sentir-se novamente protegida. Abriu os olhos devagar, tentando identificar quem lhe proporcionava tão agradável sensação, mas um grito escapou de seus lábios ao identificar Ash.

Aquilo não podia estar certo, não mesmo. Como Ash ousava ir dormir com ela? Como ousava fazê-la se sentir daquele jeito? Yukira sentiu-se assustada, e correu para longe dele. Não podia gostar de Ash, porque Rudy machucaria sua mamãe, e ela queria sua mamãe.

— Kira, por favor…

— É YUKIRA! SAI DAQUI!

Ash suspirou, sentindo toda a magia acabar. Sentou-se na cama, com a cabeça doendo. Sentara-se muito rápido, e seu corpo ainda estava mole.

— Se acalma, tá? Você teve um pesadelo…

— EU NÃO TE PEDI PRA DORMIR AQUI! SAI DAQUI!

— Kira…

— Eu quero ir pra escola.

Ela parecia mais calma, mas mantinha-se contra a parede, ao lado da janela, querendo pôr o máximo possível de distância entre os dois.

— Você quer?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e Ash piscou os olhos, confuso. No dia do teste de DNA, Misty alertara-o de que Kira não gostaria de ir para a escolinha; _"[…] vai fazer todos os tipos de chantagem emocional possíveis para que você permita que ela fique em casa"_, Misty dissera.

— Sua mãe disse que você não gosta muito de sair de casa.

— Mas eu detesto você, e não quero ficar nessa casa. Eu quero ficar com os meus amigos e com a minha mãe!

Ash suspirou, sentindo a dor de cabeça aumentar. Bagunçou os cabelos e caminhou até seu quarto; o relógio marcava quase onze horas da manhã. Dormira demais, assim como Yukira, e não tinha como irem à escola. Trocou de roupa e abriu as cortinas. Fechou-as segundos depois.

Não conseguiu identificar quantos jornalistas estavam ao redor de sua casa, mas eram muitos, com certeza. Eles começaram a gritar perguntas e a tirar fotos, mesmo que Ash já houvesse fechado a cortina novamente. O moreno correu até o quarto de Kira, e percebeu que ela tinha a cortina aberta, e que estava deitada no chão.

— Quem são eles?! – perguntou a menina, assustada.

— Gente que não tem nada pra fazer além de cuidar da vida dos outros.

Ash fechou as cortinas do quarto da garota e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Yukira simplesmente ignorou e levantou-se sozinha.

— Eu quero ir pra escola!

— Sua escola deve estar cercada por eles, assim como a casa dos seus tios e todos os lugares que você costuma ir.

— Mas eu não quero ficar com você!

Emburrada, Yukira caminhou até sua cama e sentou-se. Trajava um vestido cor-de-rosa que ia até os joelhos, e uma sapatilha da mesma cor. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados, mas a menina parecia um pequeno anjo.

— Infelizmente não tem outra opção. Quer que eu penteie o seu cabelo?

— Eu penteio sozinha!

Ash suspirou e ouviu a campainha tocar. O barulho do lado de fora aumentou, e ele saiu do corredor, indo até a porta da frente. Chikao e Masao estavam esperando para entrar, e pareciam bem desconfortáveis com a imprensa. Ash deixou-os entrar assim que os reconheceu.

— Acho que ainda não tivemos o prazer de conversar, senhor Ketchum.

Ash sorriu para o delegado e apertou a mão que lhe era estendida.

— Apenas nos vimos no julgamento, mas nunca conversamos. Sintam-se em casa.

— Kira está aqui? – Masao perguntou.

Ash assentiu com a cabeça.

— Ela estava no quarto. Vou…

— TIO MASAO!

A menina correu até o policial, que sorriu e a pegou no colo.

— Hey, garota. Papai está cuidando bem de você?

— Ele não é meu papai. Eu não gosto dele.

Ela escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do ruivo, e Ash suspirou. Tentou sorrir, mas as palavras continuavam tendo um efeito arrasador sobre ele. Não importava realmente quantas vezes ouvisse aquelas palavras, nunca se acostumaria com elas.

— E por que seria isso, Yukira? – era Chikao quem perguntava.

Ash simplesmente suspirou e apontou o sofá para eles, sentando-se na poltrona. Masao e Chikao sentaram-se no sofá; Kira ainda no colo do policial. Enquanto a menina pensava na resposta, o delegado buscava qualquer sinal de raiva ao ouvir tais palavras, mas Ash não aparentava estar irritado com a garota por ela dizer aquilo aos policiais.

— Porque ele quer me tirar da minha mamãe! – respondeu por fim.

— Eu já disse que não quero…

— Então me devolve! – interrompeu a menina.

— Kira, você…

— Yukira – corrigiu.

— Kira – Ash ignorou-a –, você sabe que não pode ficar com a sua mamãe agora. E eu não vou desistir de você. Você é minha filha também.

— Não sou não! Eu sou filha só da minha mamãe!

Ash não respondeu, apenas baixou a cabeça, cansado. Já haviam tido aquela discussão inúmeras vezes, e ele estava começando a ficar cansado.

— Chikao, eu vou fazer o leite da Kira. Não quer ir comigo à cozinha?

— Eu não quero leite.

Yukira estava no colo de Masao, e seus olhos verdes, presos em Ash, brilhavam em desafio. Ela queria que Ash passasse vergonha e desistisse dela.

— Quer o quê?

— Minha mamãe.

Ash suspirou – andava fazendo muito isso ultimamente.

— Hoje não é dia de ver a mamãe. O que você quer comer?

— Eu não to com fome.

— Você não come desde ontem de noite.

— Eu quero a comida da escola!

— Desculpa ter dormido demais, mas agora eu não tenho como te levar, ok? E a gente não pode pedir comida com toda aquela gente lá fora, então eu vou ter que cozinhar alguma coisa.

— Seu leite é ruim.

— Ok. Eu vou ver se consigo fazer alguma coisa pra gente comer, ok?

— Eu não quero a sua comida!

Mas Ash já lhe virara as costas e caminhava até a cozinha. Kira mostrou a língua para ele, teimosa e infantil, e Chikao seguiu o moreno. Na cozinha, Ash despencou em uma cadeira e suspirou, escondendo o rosto entre seus braços. Era ruim aguentar Kira quando estavam sozinhos, mas ver a filha menosprezando-o em frente aos outros era ainda mais doloroso. Mostrava o quanto ela o detestava. Mostrava que a menina não sentia qualquer respeito por ele.

— Ash?

Ash limpou as discretas lágrimas que marejavam seus olhos e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, tentando não parecer tão triste quanto se sentia.

— Sente-se, senhor…? – Ash não se lembrava do sobrenome de Chikao.

— Apenas Chikao está bom.

— Sente-se, Chikao. Eu vou fazer o leite. Kira diz que não quer, mas ela tomou ontem. Acho que é só birra.

— Crianças na idade dela costumam ser birrentas, certo? Só não perder a paciência.

— Estou tentando. – Ash sorriu. – Com todas as minhas forças, estou tentando mesmo.

Chikao assentiu com a cabeça, mas ainda assim não se deu por vencido. Yukira parecia ser uma garota teimosa, mas precisava saber quem era Ash e o que planejava com ela. Misty dissera que ele jamais machucaria a garota, e ela era difícil de ser convencida, mas Misty já confiara em Rudy e, àquela altura, Chikao já não confiava mais no moreno. Não depois de tudo o que lhe fora relatado.

— Ela é teimosa, não?

— Yukira é quase impossível. – Ash desabafou, voltando a sentar-se na cadeira enquanto o leite esquentava. Ele sussurrava, não querendo que ela ouvisse. – É teimosa, birrenta e tem um dom quase sobrenatural de escolher as palavras que mais machucam. Mas… – Ash abriu um sorriso de canto – ela também é a criança mais dedicada que existe. Você não acha? Tão fiel à Myst… e tão… eu não sei… determinada, acho que é a palavra.

Chikao também sorria. Ele entendia perfeitamente o que Ash dizia.

— Ela realmente parece determinada, Ash. As coisas que ela fala pra você…

— Birra, eu espero. Ela quer ficar com Myst, e é natural querer ficar com a mãe, não é? E Kira também tem muito medo do Rudy, e eu acho que ela pensa que eu sou parecido com ele, entende? – Chikao apenas prestava atenção. Ash encarava a mesa. – Rudy era… ela achava que o Rudy era o pai dela, mas ele fez muitas coisas que a magoaram. Então algumas pessoas vêm e dizem que eu sou o pai dela. Acho que ela associou as coisas; que ela acha que eu vou fazer com a Myst o mesmo que ele fez.

Chegavam ao ponto no qual Chikao estava interessado. Ele queria exatamente saber aquela parte da história. Queria saber se a parte do sequestro era real, ou se Yukira simplesmente inventara tudo aquilo. O delegado também percebera que Ash não dizia o nome completo de Misty, mas sim usava um apelido. Sabia que ele era próximo a ela – tiveram uma filha juntos, afinal –, e estava interessado em saber o quão próximos eram.

— E o que o Rudy fez, exatamente?

— Misty não contou?

— Ela contou muitas coisas, algumas um pouco fantasiosas. Queremos saber o que você acha que ele fez.

Ash riu um pouco, e Pikachu entrou na cozinha, indo para o ombro do dono em seguida. O Pokémon parecia sonolento e não era ameaçador como o Gyarados de Misty, mas, por algum motivo, o delegado colocou-se em alerta. Aquele ratinho talvez fosse perigoso.

— Querem saber se as histórias são parecidas, né? Ela pode ser meio doidinha, mas Misty não inventaria nada. E eu não sei muito também. Sei que ela foi pedir o divórcio pro Rudy, e "digamos que ele não aceitou muito bem", segundo disse a própria Misty.

Aquela frase, que ficara por muito tempo em sua mente, trouxe de volta todo o ódio que sentia por Rudy. Aquele imbecil ousara bater em Misty. Ele batera nela! Como podia?

— O que isso significa?

— Antes de ser sequestrada, Misty deixou uma carta pros amigos dela. Na carta, ela disse "digamos que ele não aceitou muito bem", porque sabia que as crianças iam ler e não queria que soubessem que aquele desgraçado, filho duma puta, bateu nela. Quando eu cheguei na ilha, ele tava tentando estuprar a Myst. Você tem noção do que é encontrar a mulher da sua vida a ponto de ser estuprada pelo cara que você mais detesta no universo? Se Pikachu não estivesse lá, eu juro que teria invadido aquele quarto e pintado as paredes com o sangue daquele desgraçado.

Chikao arregalou os olhos. Estava um pouco confuso. Os detalhes que Ash deixara escapar batiam com o que ouvira de seus policiais – que Misty fora levada até uma ilha, e que Ash a salvara sozinho –, mas a parte em que Rudy quase a estuprara fora deixada de lado, provavelmente porque a pequena garota que estava na sala não sabia sobre aquilo.

— Mulher da sua vida? Pensei que você e Misty não estivessem mais juntos.

— Não estamos. – Ash provavelmente nunca ficara tão vermelho em toda a sua vida. – É complicado, mas não estamos. Ela e eu… Misty decidiu que… e eu fui um grosso e… é complicado.

— Eu pensei que você e Misty fossem só um caso.

Ash riu e caminhou até o fogão. As palavras anteriores simplesmente pularam de seus lábios. Ele nunca planejara admitir o quanto ainda amava Misty, mas agora que falara, não havia por que continuar a fingir que o sentimento não existia.

— Namoramos por algum tempo quando adolescentes. E eu realmente achava que ela era a certa, sabe? A gente viajava junto, dormia em florestas, Centros Pokémons ou mesmo em motéis. E, normalmente, o Brock dormia com a gente, então ficamos muito tempo num namoro muito mais sentimental do que físico.

Chikao acompanhou a história, curioso. Ash tinha um brilho no olhar. Alguma coisa diferente. Ele verificava a temperatura do leite; parecia quente.

— E então?

— E então o Rudy apareceu. Estávamos no parque, só eu e ela, e eu vi os dois se beijando. Misty já estava grávida, mas ainda não sabia. Eu terminei com ela, e só mês passado descobri que, na verdade, Rudy a agarrou.

— Rudy os persegue desde aquela época?

Ash assentiu com a cabeça.

— Ele é obcecado por Myst. A gente terminou, e eu fiquei um tempão sem ter notícias dela. Até me tornar Mestre Pokémon. Sabe, eu tinha decidido que ia perdoar a traição e ia voltar pra ela. Tinha mesmo. Tinha dito pro Pikachu: Amigão, eu vou me tornar o Melhor Mestre Pokémon do Mundo, e daí a Misty vai me amar tanto, que nunca mais vai pensar no Rudy. E nós vamos viver felizes para sempre.

Uma lágrima idiota escapou do olho direito de Ash, e ele limpou-a constrangido. Ash pegou a mamadeira da filha e começou a preparar a bebida.

— E por que não voltaram naquela tarde?

Pikachu pulou para os cabelos do dono, querendo mostrar seu apoio, e Ash sorriu ao acariciar os pelos amarelados e macios. Mas não estava feliz.

— Ela não apareceu. Naquela noite, na minha festa de comemoração, a imprensa divulgou que eles casariam. A minha Misty e o Rudy. Só uma vez eu fiquei mais bêbado do que naquela noite. Foi quando eles casaram. O casamento inteiro passou na televisão. Eu tava num bar, e gritei pra todo mundo que a minha mulher tava casando com outro, e que eu a amava, e que ia acabar com aquela palhaçada. Acho que até me levantei e saí do bar, eu não sei, mas sei que acordei na delegacia. Acho que me impediram de ir estragar com o casamento deles, ou algo assim. Se eu tivesse acabado com aquela merda naquele dia, as coisas seriam bem melhores.

Ash suspirou e limpou as lágrimas estúpidas que escorriam. Acabara de contar a um completo estranho toda a sua aventura amorosa com Misty, e sentia-se envergonhado por chorar ao falar nela. Chikao, apesar de tudo, era um ótimo ouvinte.

— Por que Misty casou com Rudy?

— Eu nunca entendi isso também. Eu não sei. Eu… Eu não sei. Acho que ela sabia que eu ia ser um desastre como pai.

Ash suspirou e voltou a sentar na cadeira, com a mamadeira ao seu lado. O leite estava quente demais para ser ingerido por Kira, e eles teriam que esperar esfriar.

— Você não é um desastre como pai, Ash.

— Minha filha me odeia. Ela simplesmente me odeia.

— Yukira parece ser uma menina difícil.

Ash suspirou e levantou-se, apontado com a cabeça para a porta. Os dois homens pararam no arco e olharam para a sala. Kira olhava televisão com Masao sobre o sofá. O ruivo fazia-a rir a cada instante, e a menina parecia confortável no colo dele.

— Ela não é tão difícil assim – sussurrou Ash, sem querer que Kira o escutasse. – Quando ela gosta de alguém, faz qualquer coisa por essa pessoa. E Kira gosta de quase qualquer um, menos de mim.

Ele voltou para dentro da cozinha, com Chikao logo atrás.

— Mas você não vai desistir, vai? Ela é sua filha, apesar de ser teimosa.

— Eu não desistiria de Kira nem se quisesse. – Ash, agora, sorria. – Eu amo a minha filha, Chikao. Amo muito mesmo. A Kira é minha vida agora, assim como Misty também é. Eu juro que tento odiar Misty. Com todas as minhas forças, tento odiar ela por ter escondido essa criança de mim, mas… Misty me faz feliz. Eu sinto muita raiva dela. Isso eu sinto. Mas ódio?

Ash balançou negativamente a cabeça, e conferiu novamente a temperatura do leite. Estava bom.

— Você ama Misty, não ama?

Ash não respondeu, apenas entrou na sala e viu, lentamente, o sorriso de Yukira desaparecer. A garota ofereceu a ele sua melhor expressão de indiferença e desgosto enquanto Ash estendia a mamadeira para ela.

— Eu disse que não queria leite. Você é surdo?!

Ash suspirou e deixou o objeto sobre a mesa.

— Desculpa, ok? Eu vou preparar um macarrão pra gente, porque é só o que eu sei fazer, e preciso terminar de conversar com o Chikao. Se sentir sede, beba o leite, sim?

— Eu não quero macarrão!

Ash suspirou de novo.

— Desculpa, Kira. É só o que eu sei cozinhar.

— Meu nome é Yukira!

Mas Ash já lhe dera as costas. Os ombros estavam caídos, derrotados; a voz dele era arrastada, resignada; mas o pior eram os olhos. Cansados e abatidos. Masao podia quase sentir o sofrimento que cercava o moreno.

— Ele tá fazendo o melhor que pode, Kira – repreendeu Masao.

— Eu odeio ele, Masao.

— Por quê?

— Porque ele quer me tirar da minha mamãe! Ele é burro! Eu não quero ficar aqui, porque eu odeio essa casa, e eu odeio o Ash! Eu só quero ficar com a minha mamãe, Masao. Eu não quero um papai.

Do arco, Ash conseguia ouvir a conversa entre os dois. E Kira continuava com a língua afiada, proferindo palavras dolorosas sem nem percebê-las.

— Ash? – chamou Chikao. – Será que você pode me falar mais sobre o sequestro?

Ash assentiu com a cabeça e começou a procurar pelo macarrão enquanto contava ao delegado quase tudo o que acontecera naquela ilha. A parte da caverna ele não precisava saber.

**~~xx~~xx~~xx~~xx**

— Ele é um irresponsável, Togepi! – reclamou Misty. – Nem levou Yukira para a escola hoje!

"_Eles só dormiram demais…"_.

— Ela não pode só "dormir demais"! Já perdeu muita aula por causa dessa loucura toda. Vai ficar atrasada na escola e chateada, porque todos os coleguinhas dela vão se formar e ela não!

"_Você mesma disse que ela tá nova demais pra se formar, Misty"._

— Mas isso não significa que o Ash pode simplesmente ficar deixando que ela mate aula, certo? Ela precisa estudar!

Estavam sentados na cama da ruiva, e Misty parecia anormalmente inquieta. Mexia-se de um lado para o outro, e temia estar cometendo alguma besteira. Suspirou emburrada e voltou seu olhar para Togepi. Sabia que estava certa.

— MISTY!

Brock gritava enquanto subia as escadas. Misty desviou o olhar para a porta assim que ouviu a respiração esbaforida do amigo. Ainda mantinha a greve de silêncio, mas falou mesmo assim.

— Brock, liga pro incompetente do seu amigo e diz que a minha filha não pode ficar perdendo aula assim.

— Depois. Agora tem uma coisa que você precisa ver, anda!

Ele saiu correndo novamente, e Misty revirou os olhos antes de segui-lo. Estava cansada de Brock e as irmãs estarem sempre tentando arrumar novidades para removê-la do tédio eterno.

Na sala, a televisão estava ligada. Misty apoiou-se no sofá enquanto a jornalista falava. Tinham como fundo o tribunal em que a batalha por Yukira acontecera.

— O turbulento julgamento pela guarda de Yukira Waterflower, filha da famosa atriz e treinadora Misty Waterflower e do famoso Mestre Pokémon Ash Ketchum, entrou em recesso. Rudy Ziggy, pai adotivo de Yukira, também quer a guarda da criança, porém um jurado, que preferiu se manter no anonimato, disse que ele subornou o juiz e todos os participantes da corte.

Misty sentiu sua boca abrir, e ela viu uma forma embaçada falar – a voz fora alterada eletronicamente, é claro:

— Rudy veio falar comigo dias antes do julgamento. Ele disse que me daria duzentos mil dólares se eu deixasse a guarda da menina com ele. Eu aceitei, porque normalmente, em casos como esse, a família é toda desestabilizada e a criança vai ficar mal, independente da pessoa com quem fique. Pensei que Rudy até fosse a escolha certa, já que estava disposto a gastar todo esse dinheiro pra ficar com a menina. Mas no julgamento… eu sei que Misty é uma atriz, mas ninguém atua tão bem. Ela já sabia que tínhamos sido comprados, e eu duvido que ele tenha dito alguma coisa, então eu acho que deve ser da personalidade dele. Mas, enfim, eu observei a família que eles são. Ash, Misty, Rudy e Yukira. A menina ama a mãe, e Misty obviamente é apaixonada por ela. Ash quer que Yukira goste dele, e provavelmente vai conseguir com o tempo, mas ele acabou de descobrir que tem uma filha. Mas o Rudy… ele me assusta! Eu não sei como Misty conseguiu conviver com aquele cara por tanto tempo, mas ele subornou todo mundo pra conseguir ficar com aquela criança, e eu não sei o motivo. Posso não saber quem é a melhor opção praa Yukira, mas Misty Waterflower não é louca. Rudy nos pagou pra dizermos que ela era. Eu acho que o louco é ele, e que Rudy devia ser preso ou internado antes que faça algo realmente ruim.

O resto era irrelevante. Misty ria.

— Eu não acredito! Alguém realmente mostrou pra todo mundo quem o Rudy é de verdade!

A jornalista seguia dizendo que todos os outros jurados haviam confirmado o suborno, assim como o juiz, e que Rudy deveria estar preso na manhã seguinte.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto dela, de felicidade. Esquecendo-se completamente da raiva que sentia das irmãs e de todos que a cercavam, Misty abraçou Daisy, que correspondeu imediatamente, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos também.

— Eu vou ter a minha filhinha de volta, Daisy. Eu vou ter minha Kira de volta, porque agora, com essa merda toda passando, a Kira vai ser minha de novo.

Ela chorava muito. Separou-se da irmã, e sentiu todos os familiares rodearem-na.

— Ah, ruivinha, eu sabia que ia dar tudo certo.

Misty enterrou o rosto no peito de Brock, e deixou que ele a consolasse. Ela soluçava de felicidade, e o mais velho também chorava.

— Você e Ash terão Kira agora.

Ela limpou as lágrimas que escorriam. O mais belo dos sorrisos enfeitava os lábios finos.

— Eu vou falar com ele. Vamos cuidar da Kira juntos, sabe? E, sei lá, ela mora comigo, mas ele pode vir quando quiser, e tudo mais. E, quem sabe, a gente não possa voltar, né Brock?

Brock sorriu ainda mais, sentindo as lágrimas aumentarem.

— Sério, Misty? Voltar com o Ash?

— Ele queria voltar. Eu não quis, porque o Rudy disse que mataria Kira se Ash voltasse para minha vida. Eu acreditei nele, sabe? E fiquei com tanto medo!

As bocas dos quatro presentes foram para o chão, e Misty sentiu Lily abraçá-la de lado, confortando-a. A caçula esquecera-se de dizer a eles o que acontecera na primeira noite em Esmeralda.

— Rudy disse que mataria a nossa princesinha se você voltasse com o Ash?

— Disse que mataria os dois, na verdade. Tanto Kira quanto Ash. E quando ele descobriu sobre a minha noite com o Ash naquela caverna… eu fiquei com muito medo. Mas agora ele vai ser preso, e tudo vai ficar bem, não vai?

Todos sorriram.

— Nada de mal vai acontecer, maninha. Porque Rudy vai ser preso hoje ou amanhã, e todo esse pesadelo vai acabar.

Misty riu e abraçou todos eles. Naquele momento, não havia mais brigas. Misty não se sentia mais infeliz ou algo parecido. Ela estava flutuando de tanta felicidade. Ainda chorando, pegou o telefone e discou o número da casa de Ash.

Ele atendeu no terceiro toque.

— Alô?

— ASH! – Ela riu. – ASH, LIGA A TELEVISÃO!

Do outro lado, Ash encarou o telefone com um sorriso surpreso. Masao e Chikao continuavam ali, e estranharam a felicidade do moreno, mas nada disseram. Ash ligou a televisão, sem desgrudar o telefone do ouvido, querendo ouvir o máximo possível da risada melódica de Misty.

Enquanto Ash assistia a um resumo da reportagem, os olhos voaram para Chikao e Masao, que também sorriam.

— Viemos apenas garantir que Rudy não chegaria perto de Yukira antes de estar preso.

— O Rudy vai ser preso? De verdade? – era Kira, que ria.

— Kira, o Rudy vai ser preso! – comemorou Masao.

A menina gritou de felicidade e abraçou Masao. O policial retribuiu ao abraço, e a menina encarou o telefone. Ash gritava de felicidade com a outra pessoa, e ela sentiu os olhinhos brilharem ao ouvi-lo.

— MYST, ESSE IDIOTA SAIU DAS NOSSAS VIDAS!

— É mamãe?

— Sim, princesa, é a mamãe.

Yukira riu e se jogou no colo de Ash, que a recebeu com o maior dos sorrisos. Colocou o telefone no viva voz e a voz de Misty preencheu toda a sala. A ruiva chorava.

— ELE VAI SER PRESO! Ash! Rudy vai ir pra bem longe!

— Mãe!

— Kira! Ah, bebê, a gente vai poder ficar juntas! Mamãe tinha prometido, não tinha? Vamos ficar juntas!

— Vou poder morar com você?

— Ainda não, meu anjo. Mamãe precisa comprar uma casa nova, só nossa, e depois você vem morar comigo. O que acha disso, hein?

— Aaah! Eu quero morar com você agora!

— Mas o papai está cuidando bem de você, não está? E ele ainda tem a sua guarda. Além disso, agora mamãe pode ir aí te ver quando quiser. Não pode, Ash?

— Pode vir sempre, Misty. Se Yukira puder morar comigo por mais um tempo, você pode vir morar aqui também, se quiser.

Era uma brincadeira, mas os olhos de Kira brilharam com ela. Ash riu. Aquela brincadeira tinha um fundinho de verdade. Se Misty quisesse, ele permitiria que ela morasse com eles. Era ouvir a voz da ruiva para Kira subir em seu colo e ficar ali, quietinha, feliz, conversando como se não o odiasse. Talvez ela realmente deixasse de odiá-lo se Misty viesse morar com eles.

— VEM, MAMÃE!

— Olha que eu vou, hein!

Misty ria, assim como os outros. Chikao e Masao também estavam felizes.

Afinal, parecia que tudo, finalmente, ficaria bem.

_Continua…_


End file.
